


A Twist in the Tail

by JAYJEN11



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Omega Jared, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, very minor blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 146,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYJEN11/pseuds/JAYJEN11
Summary: Jared's parents die when he is young and he goes to live with his cold and loveless aunt & uncle.Jensen takes Jared on as his best friend and they are inseparable.But the Ackles have a secret that is not talked about for their own safety and Jared being human cannot be let in on that secret even though Jensen considers him a brother.But then the best friends get older and life becomes more complicatedJensen thinks Jared is dead, Jared is dealing with his own dysfunctional family and they drift apart to live their own lives until family brings them back togetherCharacters, tags & relationships will be added as I go - I can tell you before you commit yourself, there will NOT be any major character death, I can't guarantee there won't be triggers or con-con, not 100% sure where my characters will take me but I will always give warning





	1. TIME STAMP – 6 YRS OLD

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone - sigh - this is a big step for me - I have had a horrific couple of months and slowly (please note slowly) am going to get back into writing. If you follow my work you know I started writing this oh about 6 months ago but had to take it down because life threw me a curb ball & I hate leaving stories & readers hanging. This story has been in my head every day since I started writing it 7 months ago & I feel I am now at the place where I can attempt to put it on paper again. It will be slow going, I can't guarantee I'll drop weekly liked I used to do & I can't guarantee this will be the same writing technique. As much as people say write for yourself, what you want to read, I really enjoy writing stories people enjoy & I can only hope I reach that level again.
> 
> Please also note I RRREEEAAALLLYYY suck at coming up with story titles so apologies for the cliche

The two boys met first day of Elementary. Jared had been dropped off to school by his Aunt and had quietly snuck into a front corner desk of the classroom the principal led him to. He was new here and didn’t know a soul whereas all the other kids were chatting and laughing, obviously having gone to Kindergarten together. He was so small and his clothes were even smaller. It hadn’t quite occurred to his Aunt yet that he needed new clothes but that was the least of the problems in a household that unexpectedly had a child thrust upon them.

Suddenly a little blonde boy spotted him and started laughing and pointing at him. This kid was obviously the designated leader of the group because all the other kids were staring also and then the kid started yelling that he was poor and homeless and was he lost?

Jared had slid right down in his chair and was trying really hard not to cry, like he had been trying not to do for pretty much the last three months. A sandy haired boy walked into the room, looked around & his green eyes met Jared’s moist ones, he then overheard the teasing and pushed at the boy that was laughing and pointing at him

“Shut up Justin.”

“You shut up.” Justin pushed back

“Leave him alone.”

“Why?”

“He’s new and doesn’t know you’re an idiot yet.”

“You’re the idiot.”

“No you are!”

“Shut up Jenny.”

“You shut up.” He said and gave him another shove before sliding into the desk beside Jared’s and turning to look at him again, meeting wide eyes and a gaping mouth

“Why’d you do that?” the kid whispered and Jensen shrugged

“Justin’s a dick, well that’s what his brother calls him. Oh don’t tell my mum I said that, I think it’s a bad word.”

“I don’t even know your mum. Why’d you do that?” he asked again

“You looked like you were going to cry.”

“Did not.” Jared pouted

“Did too.” Then silence fell and Jared looked down at his desk, scratching at a mark. “Do you want me to go away?”

“No.” his eyes flashed up to this stranger before looking down again

“What’s your name?”

“Jared.”

“You’re new.”

“Yeah.” Jared whispered still looking down

“I’m Jensen” he said

“Ok.” He replied

“Where’d you come from?”

“Oregon.”

“Cool.”

“I s’pose.” He shrugged. He was six years old what did he know about where he lived being cool.

“Why’d you move here?”

“Came to stay with my Aunt and Uncle.”

“Cool.”

“S’pose.” But it really, really wasn’t, even at six Jared knew something was wrong. His parents had gone to visit their parents and he didn’t know when they would be back. His Aunt kept trying to make him eat grown up food and sometimes forgot to feed him at all. His clothes were too small and the bedroom he was sleeping in was full of stuff they were storing there. There was a lot of whispering and quiet conversations going on with adults downstairs before people would tell him to go to his room, where there was nothing to play with, or go out in the backyard, where there was nothing to play with. He really wanted his mummy and daddy to come back and no one would tell him how long they were going to visit.

“Where’s your mum if you’re staying with your aunt?”

“Mum and dad are visiting my nan and pop in heaven. I don’t know when they’re coming back.” He said quietly and Jensen stared as one tear slid down Jared’s cheek and he quickly swiped it away before glancing up to see if Jensen had noticed

“Heaven?” Jensen gasped in shock

“Yeah, have you been there?” Jared looked up finally

“No!”

“They keep telling me it’s nice there. I don’t know why I couldn’t have gone with them instead of staying with my stupid aunt and uncle.” Jared huffed as he scratched at a mark on his desk again

Jensen faced forward and again silence fell but he didn’t break it this time. As a kid he couldn’t explain why he had to come and sit here & protect Jared from Justin the dick but he did and now he just wanted to reach over and take Jared’s hand and hold it but he didn’t want Justin laughing at him plus he wasn’t sure what Jared would do if he did.

Jensen stayed beside Jared all day and even shared his lunch with him when Jared opened his clear take away container to show a fish paste sandwich, a piece of cheese wrapped in plastic and a bottle of now warm water. He talked to other kids when they came over, Jensen was pretty popular, and he introduced Jared to all of them and even though they said hello and Jensen could see they were very curious, as the addition of any new kid into their community would make them, Jared would only mutter hello before blushing bright red & looking down to his scrappy sneaker as he scraped it across the dirt. This made Jensen move even closer to him, hoping to make him feel safe.

At the end of the day Jensen ran outside to meet his mom who was standing with the other mothers chatting. A few minutes later Jared shuffled out and looked around before sitting on a step.

“Hey Jared, what’re you doing?” Jensen asked as he walked over to him

“My Aunt’s not here yet.” He shrugged. He had felt sick all day, starting at a new school with all these new people but now he felt sick because he wasn’t sure if his aunt would even come to pick him up.

“Mom come meet Jared, he’s new.” Jensen yelled and pulled his mom over, the Ackles helped at charity events regularly and Jensen didn’t know why but something about Jared made him feel like it did when he saw those families who needed help.

“Hello Jared.” She said as she looked him up and down, quietly observing. She took in the way her son stood close to this boy and looked around as if making sure no one was going to pick on him and she noticed that even though he was very shy and couldn’t meet her eyes he already seemed to be unconsciously leaning towards Jensen as if looking for warmth or protection…she wondered? But it was way too early for either of them to be showing tendencies even if they were what she thought they might be.

“Hello Mrs Ackles, nice to meet you.” He said, shyly meeting her eyes before looking down at the ground again

“How about we wait with you?” she said gently

“No that’s ok, I’m sure she’ll be here.” He tried to sound brave

Thirty minutes later the school was pretty much empty except the three of them and Donna let out a sigh before taking the boys into the school again and leaving them in the hall to play before going to the admin office.

“Hello?” a female voice answered when Donna rang the number supplied by administration

“Is this Sherry?”

“Yes?”

“Um I’m with Jared…”

“Oh shit. Is it that time already? Damn it”

“I could take him home with me and my son and you could collect him from there if you like?” Donna said after hearing the frantic voice

“Hell…ah yeah that would be great…ah I actually have an appointment…I forgot…would you mind if it was a little while?”

“Nope, this is our address…see you when you get there.” she said in a calm voice although she was quietly fuming as she hung up the phone. What the hell was going on in someone’s life for them to forgot to pick up their own kid from their first day at school?

 

“So Jared your mum says you can come home with us for afternoon snacks, how does that sound?’ she said lightly with a smile as she went back to the boys, wasn’t his fault his mother was what she was. Jensen quickly grabbed him by the wrist and ran to their SUV.

“She forgot didn’t she?” Jared asked quietly when Mrs Ackles caught up but she was saved from answering by her son

“It’s not his mama it’s his aunt, Jared’s living with his aunt and uncle.” Jensen said as he jumped into the back seat of the car.

“Oh really?” Mrs Ackles said casually, curiosity was itching at her but he was just a kid

“Yeah mum and dad are visiting my nan and pop so I’m living with my aunt Sherry.”

“That’s nice.” She said as she started the car, “And where are they?”

“Heaven mum, they’re in heaven.” Jensen blurted and Donna had to stop from jerking the car with the shock. She looked in the rear-view mirror and saw her son’s eyes looking back at her. She could see he was scared but being brave for this new boy.

She was familiar with that look, he had worn it when he had to have stitches, he had worn it when they found his pet turtle ‘asleep’ and he had worn it when his grandpop had passed away last year and he had gone to the funeral and Alan and Donna had explained to him what that meant. Her heart tightened in her chest when she thought about this little boy sitting next to her son who so plainly had not had any of this explained to him and was innocently waiting for his mother and father to walk back into his life and make things normal again. She smiled and winked at Jensen in the mirror and he smiled back at her looking a little more relaxed. He knew she would fix it, now she just had to figure out how

 

Jensen jumped out of the car and pulled Jared with him, dragging him into his house and into the kitchen

“Hi Mary.” Jensen said as he jumped up onto a kitchen stool

“Hey JR how was your first day of school?” she said as she ruffled his hair

“This is my best friend Jared.” He said as he patted the stool next to him

“Well hello Jared, nice to meet you.” She smiled as she turned to look at the little boy standing in the door of the room staring around him.

“You too ma’am”

“Well aren’t you just adorable but if you’re Jensen’s new best friend you better call me Mary. Come on, sit up next to JR” She said as she placed big pieces of chocolate cake and glasses of milk on the bench. Jared’s eyes bugged out of his head

“Hurry up and eat so we can go play in my room.” Jensen said between big bites of cake.

Meanwhile Donna was in the study ringing the school to explain the situation. She didn’t want to interfere, but she was a mother and knew it wasn’t fair on this child to think his parents were coming home any day now.

***

Things had been strained for a while after that first day of school and Jared wasn’t allowed to go back to Jensen’s house for what seemed like a long time but was just over a month.

Donna had spoken to Sherry when she showed up and was told to mind her own business although it was obvious this was a family that was imploding.

The school then intervened and a councillor was brought in to talk to Sherry and Gerry and then to Jared. The local Family Services dropped by the house a couple of times to make sure things were progressing as did the local nursing service and the Ackles pastor. As popular as Jensen was, so was the whole family and they used that to call in favours for this little boy.

Jensen sat beside Jared every day and then after the councillor and Sherry explained to Jared where his parents really were and Jared took a couple of days off school to stay in his cold, sterile bedroom and cry; he came back and Jensen sat down right beside him again and held his hand and didn’t let it go all day…and when Jared wasn’t looking he hit Justin in the nose for calling Jared his little Omega girlfriend.

Sherry finally let Donna help, although reluctantly after Donna made a comment about pride not being able to feed a child. Donna gave them linens and toys and handed down furniture a boy might need. She sent Mary around to cook a few meals so they could learn what to feed a growing boy and then she sent around a few small bags of clothes that used to be Jensen’s. She had made Jensen promise to never tell Jared if he saw him wearing them and Jensen smiled and threw in a few more things. Donna stayed on the side lines for about six months until Sherry and Gerry got into the routine of now being parents and after that she let Jared stay over whenever he or Jensen wanted, to give the adults a break.

Alan was a surgeon and Donna was a lawyer, they had a lot of money and a lot of influence in the community; she knew they were lucky to have Mary, who would look after Jensen if they were busy and understood that other families didn’t have that luxury so they had no problem with Jensen’s room pretty much becoming Jared’s second home.

They also had the joy of watching this scared, shy little boy almost become like a second son to them as he opened up and started smiling, he didn’t talk much still but Jensen did enough of that for the both of them; and they had the pleasure of watching their son’s face light with pride and joy whenever he was able to get a full-blown laugh out of his new best friend. She had discussed Jensen’s possessiveness of Jared with Alan but as they were both only six they just enjoyed the innocence of this bonding.

 

 


	2. TIME STAMP – 7 YRS OLD

Things finally settled down, his aunt and uncle got used to having him around and looking after him and the empty house started feeling like home once some of his personal things and toys arrived from Oregon. Jared still felt uncomfortable and tried not to make a mess or too much noise or get in their way so he spent a lot of time in his room playing.

Then one day Jared walked in the back door of his aunt & uncle’s house, dropped his school bag on the floor, and headed towards the kitchen to see if there was anything at all to eat but he stopped when he heard voices in the lounge room.

“You can have him.” He heard his aunt say

“We can’t take him.”

“But you just said…”

“What I said was we are not sure and we can’t until we know one hundred percent.”

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to have a kid dumped on you out of nowhere.” Gerry growled

“We’ve had every type of damn government agency sticking their nose into our business over the last year just to make sure the boy is ok.” His aunt continued

“We’re not happy with the situation either but the will states…”

“We know what the will states but my damn sister didn’t leave much money to provide for this did she? So we’re left having to bring this boy up.”

“We can provide more money if …”

“We don’t need your damn money, we need you to take the boy so people will keep their noses out of our business. That damn kid’s friend and his family got everyone lookin at us.” His uncle growled

“Is there something you don’t want people seeing?” The mystery visitor asked suspiciously

“We’re aint hiding nothing, we just don’t like people sticking their noses in where they aint wanted”

“Look he’s seven years old, if it goes one way we’ll know by the time he’s thirteen, if it goes another we won’t know until he’s sixteen but if nothing happens by then than that’s that.”

“And we’re stuck with him.”

“I wish there was something we could do but we can’t take him. You’re just going to have to abide by your sister’s wishes and keep him, we will be checking regularly”

“Jesus, so about that money…” Jared hear his uncle start to mutter but he couldn’t listen to any more & turned and ran out of the house.

He kept running and didn’t stop until he hit the Ackles. His face was bright red, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was gasping for oxygen between the crying and the running.

Ignoring all courteousness of knocking like he usually did he threw open the front door, ran through the house and straight up to Jensen’s room where he collapsed onto the floor and gasped out sobs of despair. To kind of think in the back of your head was completely different to hearing your aunt and uncle blatantly say it out loud. He wasn’t wanted. He wasn’t loved.

 

Donna had been on the phone to Alan in the living room when she saw Jared fly past and heard him stomp upstairs

“Jared?” she called out in shock

“What’s going on hon?” Alan asked, hearing her tone

“I don’t know, I’ll call you back.” She said and hung up. “Jared?” she called again as she walked up the stairs. As she got to Jensen’s room she could hear him crying and gently opened the door, “Jared honey?” she asked quietly but he quickly scurried backwards until he was pushed up into the corner of the room. She had never seen a child look so distraught, even Jared himself after finding out about his parents.

“Jen…Jen…I need Jensen” he gasped between sobs, his face red and screwed up

“He’s out on his bike.”

“Mrs…Mrs…Mrs Ackles…please.” He sobbed, looking at her pleadingly

“You know you can tell me Jared…”

“Mum?” she heard Jensen call, she didn’t know how he did it, maybe he saw him run past, but without even knowing, she could hear the concern in her son’s voice

“Up here honey.” She called calmly and heard him run up the stairs. He saw her standing outside his room and his steps immediately quickened before he reached his room and looked in

“Jay?” he yelped as he ran forward and dropped down in front of his best friend who was curled up in a ball in the corner of his room

Jared looked up, saw his best friend and wrapped his arms around him, toppling him as he pulled him into a hug and started crying even harder, if that was possible, as he held onto him. Jensen turned his head to look at his mum in desperation and she mouthed at him to talk.

“Jared are you hurt?” he asked and a head shake was the answer

“Did something bad happen?” and he got a nod

“Wanna tell me?”

“They don’t want me, they hate me.” Jared whimpered

“Who? Did Justin do something?” Jensen growled

“No, my aunt and uncle. I heard them tell some man they don’t want me and they wanted this man to take me away.” He replied and then both boys looked up when they heard Donna growl, but she just smiled at them before walking away. Once she was back in the living room she rang her husband again.

“Oww my knees, can we sit on the bed?” Jensen asked and Jared nodded before getting up and crawling onto Jensen’s bed. As Jensen kicked off his shoes Mary came in with bottles of water and some cookies. Jensen could see the sadness in her eyes and knew what Jared said had upset her and his mum, he could hear her downstairs yelling into the phone. Jared had talked to him before about how he didn’t think his aunt and uncle had wanted him and Jensen had always told him he was being silly, they were his aunt and uncle of course they loved him. Well obviously they didn’t and Jensen was angry that they made Jared cry.

Once Jared had finished crying Jensen gave him a bottle of water that he chugged down and then he curled up on the bed just staring at the ceiling

“Wanna see the new Lego I got?” Jensen asked and Jared silently nodded.

They sat there for a little while building structures until Jared’s fell on the bed and when Jensen looked over at him he had fallen asleep. He then climbed off the bed and went downstairs where his mum and Mary were sitting in the kitchen having glasses of wine, which was very unusual for them in the middle of the week

“Mum why would his aunt and uncle say they didn’t want Jared?” Jensen asked as he climbed up onto a stool next to her

“I don’t know baby.”

“He’s my friend and he’s really nice. Why don’t his aunt and uncle like him?”

“It’s not that they don’t like him Jensen it’s just that it was a big surprise for them to have a little boy to bring up. You have to remember that his aunt was sad too, Jared’s mum was her sister so she was sad she had gone to heaven.” Donna tried to soften the situation

“It’s still not right to tell a kid you don’t like them. We should go around there and tell them off.” Jensen pouted and Donna smiled but before she could say anything Alan came into the room, eyes wide and a little feral.

“Hi honey.” Donna said with a fake smile as she looked between Alan and Jensen hinting to him to stay calm.

“Hi honey.” Alan replied as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, then walked over to ruffle Jensen’s hair. “Hi kiddo. Your mum tells me Jared’s here.”

“He’s upstairs asleep. He cried a lot dad and that makes you tired.”

“Yeah it does kiddo.” Alan smiled and pulled a beer from the fridge

“Jared could come and live here couldn’t he? We love him, we want him. He could be my brother.” Jensen said out of nowhere

“Now baby it’s not that easy.” Donna said as she looked at Alan.

“I don’t like his aunt and uncle, they made him cry.”

“How about Jared stay here the night?”

“Really? On a school night?” Jensen smiled

“Sure baby. Your dad and I will go to his house and get his school bag and some clothes for tomorrow”

“Yay.” Jensen said and jumped off the stool, giving his mum a quick kiss before running upstairs to wake Jared and tell him

“Alan...”

“Donna I know, we’ve talked about this before but we can’t adopt him.”

“Those people would give him up in an instant.”

“You’re probably right but it’s nothing to do with them and you know it. The bond the boys have is very strong, even at this young age, we can’t risk that becoming familial.”

“This is crazy, what is wrong with those people? How can they not love that little boy? What can we do Alan?”

“Donna we’ve had this conversation before and as a lawyer you know how hard this is? We don’t know what other family is out there that Jared might end up going to if we report these people or he might go into the system and we might not be able to get to him. At least where he is we can keep an eye on him and look after him.”

“This is crap. I’m going around there to talk to them.”

“I’m coming with you, you need to calm down Donna, we don’t want to aggravate them and them give the boy up or keep the boys apart.” Alan said calmly.

“Alan you weren’t here, you didn’t see that boy’s face when he came running in here before. He was completely devastated. No seven year old should hear that he’s not wanted or loved.”

 

It had taken every piece of patience and training for her not to lose the plot completely when Donna got to Jared’s house to find neither adult had even noticed he wasn’t home yet alone were worried about or looking for him. Alan had calmly explained that Jared had overheard their conversation that they were trying to give him away and that they should be more careful about what they say with children in the house. He was pleased to see Gerry shift uncomfortably and Sherry blush when he talked. He then explained that Jared would be staying with them for the night and they would see he got to school tomorrow.

“Maybe you should just keep ‘im, he spends more time at yours anyway.” Gerry muttered

“Gerry you know that’s not possible” Sherry hissed and shot him a look telling him to shut it, Alan could see there was definitely something going on they didn’t want the Ackles to know about.

“We would if we could in an instant but there is more in play here then you trying to give him away like hand me down clothes.” Donna snapped

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sherry snarled as she glanced between the Ackles and Gerry, “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing for you to worry about, just remember, we are watching.” Donna snarled before storming out of the house. Alan stood there calmly and silently while they retrieved a uniform for him and his school bag and then he drove home smiling at his beautiful wife as she ranted, raved, swore and cursed Jared’s family.

When they got home Jared and Jensen were sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Jensen was holding Jared’s hand and prattling away and although Jared was looking at her son Donna wasn’t sure how much was actually sinking in. His shoulders were hunched, his face was pale and his eyes were still red. She went over and gave him a kiss on the forehead and did the same to Jensen and Alan ruffled both their hair as he walked past. Jared tentatively smiled up at both of them before turning back to Jensen and pretending to listen again.

 

 


	3. TIME STAMP – 9 YRS OLD

His favourite place in the whole world was Jensen’s house and Jensen’s family, it felt like what his mum and dad used to feel like, but he didn’t want to become annoying or wear out his welcome so he eventually started following his uncle to work at the mechanics work shop he owned and ran.

Whenever he wasn’t with Jensen he was there pestering his uncle, learning what tools did what and what made an engine run smoother or faster. As much as it annoyed his uncle it was a second pair of hands, free labour, and those hands were small enough to get in places he couldn’t squeeze.

Jared had tried to get Jensen interested but it soon became obvious this wasn’t his thing. Jensen was into sports and video games and pretty much anything that didn’t get his hands dirty.

There was also the fact that Jensen could be a rude little twat when he wanted and Jared had learned to keep him away from his aunt and uncle in case he said something obnoxious or critical. Not that he cared what he said, ever since he had overheard that conversation he himself had found it hard to be polite to these people, but he was worried if Jensen got them too angry they wouldn’t let him play with him anymore.

***

Ever since Jensen decided Jared was going to be his best friend he just slotted him into his life like he had been there forever. Where ever he went Jared was dragged along, whatever games he played or sports teams he joined Jared was included and eventually most of Jensen’s friends had become his friends, minus Justin, who wasn’t considered a friend anyway; who still pushed, shoved and insulted him whenever he could, which was whenever Jensen wasn’t around. After a year of the boys sharing the same bed whenever Jared stayed over, the Ackles had a second bed put in Jensen’s room and Jared pretty much came and went from the house like it was his own.

“Hey Jen, Justin said the weirdest thing to me today and then laughed when I didn’t know what he meant.” Jared said as they were kicking the ball home from the park.

They were nine but the park was three houses down from Jared’s and they knew everyone in the neighbourhood; turns out when a recluse couple take in a kid, everyone pays attention and keeps their eyes open. To this day Jared had no idea how many people cared about how he was treated and raised, a fact Sherry and Gerry resented greatly. Thanks to this boy they were no longer living their lives anonymously and under the radar. As innocent as every gesture was they still felt they were being judged when someone would drop off some toy or clothes no longer used by an older child or food they thought Jared might like.

“It wasn’t dirty was it? His brother teaches him a lot of stuff he shouldn’t know about.” Jensen snorted

“He called me an Omega bitch.”

“What?” Jensen yelped and almost missed the ball before it went on the road

“Well he actually called me your Omega bitch. What does it mean? Do you know?”

“What bitch means?”

“No I know that duh, what Omega means? Is it something bad?”

Jensen looked at his best friend in the entire world and he could see a naively curious face looking back at him.

“Jay are you a _were_?”

“Aware? Aware of what?” he replied as he looked around them

 

“No, _were”_

 

“Nowhere?”

 

“No, forget it, that’s not what I said but that pretty much answers my question.” Jensen sighed

He obviously had no clue what the word meant which meant he had no clue about Omegas. His mum had always told him it was a big family secret and he was never to talk of it but surely, Jared was his best friend, he could tell him

“I don’t know what it means.” he shrugged as Jared kept staring at him as if waiting for the answer, “I’ll ask my mum.”

“No don’t do that.” Jared gasped as he grabbed his arm, “What if it’s like a swear word or something and you get in trouble?”

“I’ll just tell her Justin told me and she’ll ring his mum.” Jensen smirked. It wouldn’t be the first time that had happened.

“Nah it’s ok, if he says it again we’ll ask ok?”

“Sure.” Jensen said and they jogged up the path to get something to eat. At Jensen’s they had cake or hot dogs and milk or lemonade. Here at Jared’s house afternoon tea usually consisted of Pop Tarts and cordial but neither boy seemed to mind. Even if Jensen did he would never say anything, he could feel the tense atmosphere in this house and did his best to keep Jared happy and relaxed when he was around. That was his job as best friend.

 

“Mum can I tell Jared what we are?” Jensen asked as he walked into his mother’s office

“What do you mean?” she asked as she continued reading the thick law book in front of her

“You know, wolves.”

“What?” her head shot up in surprise, “No! Remember what I said?”

“That it’s a big family secret that no one but you and dad and me know.”

“That’s right.”

“But Jay’s my best friend, that makes him like my brother.”

“What started this?” Donna asked as she looked down at her son. They only ever had conversations like this if Jensen brought it up. She and Alan had decided not to raise Jensen as a wolf; they would deal with it when he presented. He knew what he was, and he knew basically what it meant, he even understood that when he was older he would be able to turn into an animal, but they hadn’t pushed wolf lore on him like they knew some of the old school families did.

“Justin called Jared my Omega Bi…ahem”

“Oh did he now.” Donna’s eyes narrowed in annoyance

“And Jared asked me what it meant.”

“That’s because he’s human Jensen and remember what I said?”

“We don’t know how humans will feel about us and they may hurt us.” Jensen quoted by rote.

“That’s right. If Jared doesn’t know what it means leave him be ok.” She said softly

“But mum I tell him everything.” Jensen pouted

“Not this baby ok.”

“Yeah.” He sighed

“Jensen? We have had this talk remember, bad things could happen to all of us if the wrong people hear that story”

“Yeah I know, I get it.” Jensen mumbled as his shoulders dropped and his eyes dropped to the floor and he scuffed away.

Donna and Alan had wondered, hoped actually, that Jared and Jensen were destined to be mates; it was very unusual to find your mate so early but the connection these two boys had was very strong at such a young age.

She was now scared that maybe Jared wasn’t a _were,_ obviously nine was too early to present but wolf families knew what to look out for. They had assumed, even though Sherry and Gerry didn’t scent, that Jared was one of them, but for Jared not to know what an Omega was meant there was a very good chance he was just human and that was a whole other worry. The boys could not stay friends if they were different species, for the protection of the Ackles and the safety of Jared, and if that were the case she could only imagine the pain and heartache it would cause these boys when they tried to separate them. They had connected so quickly and so solidly it had never occurred to her that Jared may not be wolf, had she had even an inkling she wouldn’t have encouraged this friendship. She sighed and bit her lip as she went to the kitchen for a glass of wine

 

 


	4. TIME STAMP – 12 YRS OLD

“Dude where you been?” Jensen asked with concern as Jared slipped into the desk beside his after handing the teacher a note.

“Had to go to the doctor.”

“You ok?” Jensen asked as his eyes ran up and down his best friend. He was still smaller than most of the kids in the class and skinnier. Most of him was gangly legs and he kept tripping over them so Jensen did a quick search for any scrapes or bruises. Nothing was in a cast so that was a bonus.

“Yeah it was just something to do with mum and dad’s will. They didn’t explain it to me but I had to have a full examination.”

“Really?” Jensen frowned in confusion

“Yeah like really full on, that doc now knows me better than I know myself.” Jared snorted with a light blush

“Eeww was he a perv?” he pulled a face

“Nah dude there was a nurse there.”

“Oh really?” Jensen teased raising his eyebrow

“No yuck, she was like a hundred years old, thank God, woulda been embarrassing otherwise with the doc there ya know.”

“So all good?”

“Um I don’t know, it was another one of those adults all whispering and leaving me out of it things, things.” Jared said quietly as he looked down and Jensen knew he wasn’t telling him everything

“Sucks.” He said lightly; it would come out, Jared told him everything, sometimes too much; and then Jensen sighed as he felt the niggle of guilt in his belly. It still didn’t feel right that Jared didn’t know his secret when Jared told him all his.

“Sucks!”

“Mr Padalecki, Mr Ackles!”

“Sorry ma’am.” They both replied before Jared scribbled on a piece of paper that he would tell Jensen all about it at lunch.

 

“It was weird dude, they did a full body exam and he looked at my…well you know…” Jared said and looked down

“Your dick?” Jensen asked

“Shhh, yeah” Jared said as he looked around to make sure no one was listening, “like really looked at it.”

“Jay that’s not weird that’s pervy.” Jensen frowned, what the hell were his aunt and uncle up to now?

“Nah I don’t think so, you know I said there was a nurse in the room too and he kept calling out things to her but pretty sure I don’t ever want a dude that close to my junk again.”

“Really?” Jensen raised his eyebrows in surprise

“What? You would?” Jared yelped

“I wouldn’t freak out.” Jensen said casually

“Jen are you… what are you…I’ve seen you with Danneel” Jared stuttered

“Oh I like girls but it wouldn’t freak me out if a dude was looking, you know what I mean.”

“Ah…sure?” Jared replied before sitting back and looking at the table. He didn’t know what to say or how to react

“Jared are you freaking out? You’re my best friend man.”

“How long have you thought that?” Jared asked

“I don’t know, guess always.” Jensen shrugged

“And you’re only telling me now?” Jared yelped and punched him in the shoulder, affronted

“Well it never came up, neither of us have really…you know?”

“Dated? Had girls? Had guys?” Jared yelped. He was only twelve of course he hadn’t had any of those things.

“Hang on…what do you know about Danni?”

“I…ah…saw you…accidentally, I wasn’t spying, I just came around the corner and…you know. I walked away straight away.” Jared stuttered and blushed

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you didn’t.” Jared shrugged.

It had happened about a month ago; he had come around a corner to see Danneel against a wall and Jensen leaning in and kissing her. Jared had felt jealous when he came across the scene; not because Jensen was kissing a girl but because Jensen was his best friend and he didn’t want to share. He had walked away trying to come to grips with his possessive feelings and kept waiting for Jensen to say something, but he never had.

“Ok well did they say why you had to go to doc and have him look at your dick? What else did they look at?” Jensen asked changing the subject.

They might discuss the Danneel thing later on but as far as Jensen was concerned there was nothing really worth mentioning, he had thought at the time if that was all kissing was he didn’t know why everyone raved about it, and he had been going to talk to Jared about it, his fears that maybe there was something wrong with him but he just hadn’t gotten around to it.

Jared just shrugged; no fucking way he was telling anyone ever that the doc stuck his finger up his ass. Firstly, he was pretty sure Jensen would go ape shit and call his dad or his mum and secondly as if he would admit he had a finger up his bum! “Was your dad sick or something? Do they think you have it?” Jensen asked casually as he took a bite from his sandwich

“Yeah I think so.” Jared said quietly finally letting his fears out. Jensen was the one person, the only person he could really talk to about this.

“What?” He stopped eating, bread half way to his mouth and stared at Jared. Every now and then his best friend would throw these deep or intense thoughts at him out of nowhere and Jensen would just stop and stare, trying to figure out what to feel or say. Thanks to Jared Jensen felt he was more mature and empathetic than a lot of the nitwits in their class. Now he looked into those eyes that were leaning more towards stormy grey today and tried to figure out what to say.

“They took a lot blood too and they didn’t think I could hear but they were talking to Aunt Sherry and saying that just because I had the gene didn’t mean I would have it.”

“Have what?”

“I don’t know, I couldn’t hear.”

“Did you ask your aunt?”

“I asked why I had to do all that and she just said mum and dad wanted it.”

“Do you want me to talk to dad? He’ll be able to find out, maybe he can tell us.” Jensen said, and Jared smiled. Typical of Jensen, nothing was ever you or me, mine or yours it was always us or ours. Just like that Jared felt lighter.

“Nah let’s wait and see what the doc says.” Jared shrugged

“Well you heard the doc say you probably don’t have whatever it was your dad had.” Jensen shrugged casually but inside he was scared about losing his best friend. As soon as Jensen walked into the classroom six years ago and saw this pathetic little kid sitting in the corner he knew that Jared was going to be his best friend and that he had to protect him and he had been doing that ever since. “Come on man, let’s go.” Jensen said and jumped up to pull Jared into a hug as he rose, trying to give him any comfort he could, and smiled as he felt the octopus arms wrap around him in return. He then stuck his foot out and tripped Justin as he went past muttering about just sticking it in his ass already.

 

 


	5. TIME STAMP –13 YRS OLD

“Dude you’re thirteen, you know what that means? According to all the books my aunt reads on how to control me you are approaching your hormonal and angst ridden teenage years.”

“Why the hell does your aunt have books like that?”

“Because I’m such a rebel?”

“Joining that Star Wars club must have pushed you over the edge.”

“Yep that’s what did it.” Jared snorted

“Huh, so what comes next for me?”

“Do you have hair on your balls or your chest yet?” Jared puffed as they ran

“Why? You wanna see?”

“Ah thanks for the invite but I’ve seen that one hair on your chest and I definitely don’t wanna look at your balls.” Jared snorted as they headed towards the field. “So what are we doing?”

“Soccer training?” Jensen looked at him like he was special

“No idiot, for your birthday?”

“Oh…ah…sorry Jay I forgot to tell you, I just found out I’m going away this weekend, gonna be gone for a whole week.”

“Oh ok.” Jared said with a forced smile. They had spent every birthday together since they met but of course things are going to change as they grew up and that wouldn’t always be the case but a whole week without him, that was gonna hurt, probably physically as well as emotionally knowing Justin.

“I’m sorry dude, I asked mum and dad if you could come but they said not this time, some big family thing up north.” He knew his parents loved Jared as if he was their own but his father did make a comment about them being co-joined twins in the explanation about why Jared could not come with them.

“Jen I get it, it’s your family. We’ll just hang out another weekend.” He shrugged and ran off to kick the ball before getting barrelled over by Justin, who then doubled over laughing and Jensen sighed and jogged over to give Jared a hand up, maybe slightly shouldering Justin as he ran past.

***

“I still don’t get why I can’t tell Jared.” Jensen mumbled from the back seat where he was sulking, if thirteen-year-old kids sulked. This would be about the hundredth time he and his parents had had this conversation since Jensen dragged Jared home as his best friend seven years ago and it was getting old, from both sides. Jensen assumed his parents would have given in by now and his parents had hoped if they never mentioned it Jensen would just forget.

“Jensen Ross please stop saying that and stop asking. Jared and his family are human, who knows how they would react”

“He wouldn’t care and he wouldn’t tell anyone, he’s my best friend, we tell each other everything.”

“You’re like a broken record.” Donna snapped and Jensen supposed he was, he did say the same thing every time but he felt like he was cheating Jared by not telling him this. Jared had no secrets when it came to Jensen, told him every thought, every feeling, every fear and every doubt. He told him about his aunt and uncle and their arguments. About how he didn’t think they were doing well financially and about his mum and dad, and what he remembered, as they looked at pictures. Jared told him everything, sometimes too much; and yet Jensen was keeping this one huge, life changing secret from Jared and he hated himself nearly every day because of it.

“Well son you can’t tell him this, this is not a debate.” Alan said

“Yes sir.” Jensen muttered and looked out the window

“Jensen it’s for your own good. You don’t know how those people; his aunt and uncle will react. It’s not Jared we’re worried about it’s them, you know they’re a little peculiar”

“Yeah but Jared wouldn’t tell anyone, if I told him it was a secret he wouldn’t tell a soul.”

“Jensen Ross!”

“Yeah mum I get it.” Jensen sighed and pulled on his headphones and picked up his tablet.

He was a teenager and things had been happening to his body for a while now, the pimples, the growth spurt, his dick that was up and down like a see-saw but a week ago when it popped up it stayed up and didn’t look right. After freaking for a few moments and deciding who to call, yes, he had been about to ring Jared, he rang his dad, after all he was his dad and a surgeon, he would know what to do. His dad quickly rushed home, apparently handing his surgery off to someone else for this family emergency and then after taking Jensen into the bathroom to inspect the situation had told him to come downstairs.

Jensen was pretty sure he was dying of prostate cancer or something, he had flash backs to last year when Jared told him he thought there was something wrong with him, and to this day he still watched his best friend a little closer, looking for signs of he didn’t know what since, although the results came back negative, they never found out negative for what. When he walked into the kitchen he saw both his parents sitting there but his mum jumped up with a big grin on her face and his dad slapped his back and congratulated him. He was Alpha. Not only was he not sick but his body just confirmed he was the best of the best; he was the strongest, bravest and toughest of the pack and his parents sat there and fully explained what that meant to him. His dad then went back to the hospital with a big smile on his face, and his mum proceeded to ring all the family members and tell them, sometimes going into a little too much detail with how they found out.

He had known he was a _were_ but that was as far as it went. Over the years his dad had offered him books to read but he never had, not until now, but as they drove inland, apparently to the rest of the pack to celebrate full moon, Jensen was frantically speed reading through tomes trying to find out what was going to happen to him while ignoring pictures of blood and gore and men ripped in half as wolves escaped their bodies. The motivation for this frantic reading? His parents telling him that depending on how this first cycle went would determine whether he could remain friends with Jared.

 

His parents didn’t know how he was going to react to his first full moon since becoming Alpha so they were taking him to their pack in the woods. He knew his mum wasn’t happy about it; she always referred to them as the hick side of the family but apparently they would come in handy now. Jensen had room to run, room to turn if that’s what happened, animals to kill if he needed fresh blood and elders to monitor and mentor him. His father was Alpha but now he was older with an established Beta mate and grown child, and away from the hicks as his mother said, the urge to run wild at Full Moon had waned although he did say he was excited to let loose with the clan this time.

***

A week later and he survived Full Moon; just. His cousins were bigger, hairier and wilder than him. They taught him how to turn and how to hunt wildlife. On the night of the full moon most of the adults, minus his mother and a few others, went into the woods, stripped naked, much to his embarrassment even though he stayed close to his dad, and once he turned for the first time, ran. As the moon had risen he had felt it in his body, the tightness, his skin just itching and his bones creaking, the pent up urge to do something, anything and the freedom to just let rip was amazing. He swam in the lake with his dad, he killed a deer with his cousins, he dug a hole with an aunt and he howled at the moon with all the other pups, younger and older than him.

Of course they weren’t going to let their hoity toity city folk cousin off the hook that easily so they tackled him and wrestled him and pretty much taunted and bullied him until he was riled enough to try and match what they did and give as good as he was getting.

However, that didn’t stop him from throwing up for an hour straight once he turned back and remembered the raw deer meat in his gut; which his cousins found completely hysterical. His mother was patching up cuts and bruises while he held an ice pack to a black eye and a bruised cheek bone but he was smirking as his cousins had the same done to them, he hadn’t gone down without a fight and had gained some respect. He had even gained another friend as such in Christian Kane, “that’ll be Chris to you, you townie”, total country bumpkin, hat and boots and all but he was a good guy and had his back when shit went down.

He and his parents spent a week out in the back woods. During the nights Jensen would train or run with his cousins and during the day his dad and the pack Alpha and Elders taught him the way of the wolf and reiterated about a million times that this was not to be talked about to humans.

He would be able to sense and smell other wolves and with those people he could be more open and free but other than that zip it. Eventually he would scent his mate and he would know instantly the urge to care for, protect and kill for another wolf, be they male or female; and Jensen giggled because he was pretty much like that with his best friend now. He would do anything to keep Jared safe and that feeling just rose even more to the surface as he went through this first full moon.

“Who is this Jared?” The pack Alpha asked as he watched Jensen’s eyes flash and his body straighten; he was a good looking boy and a gorgeous silver wolf whose eyes shone a very rare iridescent green, he would make a great pack Alpha and the elder thought that one day this boy, trained right, could have the potential to move back out here and keep the pack going but he seemed emotionally attached to this other boy.

“My son’s human best friend.” Alan answered tactfully

“Ah yes that makes sense then that you would want to protect him, he is part of your pack and weaker than you, but remember Jensen you are stronger and more impulsive now, there is the possibility you may hurt him accidentally and you may think you are doing the right thing but you may do more damage than good. To be honest we don’t usually encourage human friendships at your age, humans aren’t as fast, as strong, as reflexive as wolves and they usually end up getting hurt or killed in the crossfire as you learn to accept yourself as an Alpha but I understand your situation is different, you don’t have many of our kind where you live.”

“There are more than you think.’” Alan muttered and Jensen looked at him wide eyed. He was actually itching to get back home and test all he had learned here; the only downside was keeping this all from Jared.

**

When he finally arrived home Saturday night the first thing he did was message Jared and even though it was late his best friend rode his bike around and snuck in through his bedroom window

“Jen?” he whispered

“Jesus Jay you scared the crap out of me.” Jensen said after he shot up in bed and shoved Jared away from him, wolf instincts still high after a week of living it.

“Ouch, sorry just wanted to see you.” Jared huffed from the floor

“Crap, sorry. Dude I’m zonked can it wait til tomorrow?” Jensen said and held out a hand to help his best friend up, Jesus half an hour back and he was already understanding what the elder meant, Jared had caught him by surprise and Jensen had wanted to throw him across the room.

“Hey where’s my bed gone?” Jared asked as he took in Jensen’s new queen size bed. Jensen’s parents said he was going to need more than a single bed soon and had it replaced while they were away.

“Jay we’re teenagers now we can’t share the same room forever” Jensen huffed as he rolled over to turn on the bedside lamp, he could tell Jared wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon

“You don’t want me to stay over anymore?” Jared tried to hide the hurt but Jensen could hear the tremble in his diaphragm

 

“No, duh, you have a bedroom right next to mine”

 

“But…what? Why?”

 

“Dude we’re boys…you know” Jen gave him a look like Jay should know what he was talking about

 

“Ah yeah sure ok” Jared said but had no clue what was going on but then he noticed Jensen’s face in the lamp light and everything else was forgotten

 

“Jen what happened to you?” Jared yelped as he jumped on the bed and crawled up to kneel beside his best friend and hold his face in his hands so he could look at the black eye, split lip and bruising

“Nothing, I was just mucking around with my cousins.” Jensen said as he pulled his face away, Jared had always been a toucher, very tactile, with him, but Jensen’s senses were still heightened and it was all too much. All he could smell was Jared and all he could feel was the heat radiating off him and he could swear he could hear his heart beating, a little fast from the bike ride and seeing Jensen like this

“What the hell did they do?” he asked as he scooped him up into a tight hug. Jensen’s head was reeling from being this close to a human after a week of roughing it with wolves.

“Just a bit of wrestling that’s all.” He muttered and squirmed as Jared held him, “Jared can you let me go.” He muttered and Jared finally unravelled himself although he was pouting. “Does your aunt know you’re here?” Jensen eventually sighed, he was exhausted

“I left a note.”

“Well bed or home but I’m too tired...” Jensen snarked and Jared had his shoes off and jeans off and was under the covers before Jensen had finished his sentence.

“Ah that’s not quite…” Jensen’s whole body tensed in bed; he had expected Jared to go home

“Shhh, missed you man but I can see your wrecked” Jared whispered as brushed at the smudges under Jensen’s eyes with his thumb, “When you wake up I’ll tell you how I kicked Justin in the face with the ball.”

“Now that I would have liked to have seen. Missed you too” he sighed because he really had, he was just scared by what the elders had told him and he really didn’t want to accidentally hurt his best friend.

“Night Jen.” Jared muttered

“Night Jay.” Jen said and rolled over to turn the light off before closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately.

 

Of course, thirteen and still with the exhilaration of full moon flowing through him had him waking with a slight chub and before he could even really think about it Jared sighed and suddenly Jensen felt everything, every single damn thing; Jared’s warm morning breath on his face, his steady heartbeat against his skin, his arm that was over his chest as he half lay across him and his leg that was thrown across one of Jensen’s. His longish hair was tickling Jensen’s forehead and Jensen was sweating with his naturally heated best friend draped over him and he could smell the slight saltiness to his best friend’s sweat and his dick went from ‘maybe’ to ‘Hello’ in about three seconds.

Jensen shot up and out of bed before he even thought, hoping Jared didn’t see it or feel it but he suddenly seemed to have Jared’s clumsiness and he kicked him in the shin and let his head bang against the headboard as he quickly moved

“Ow, what happened?” Jared moaned half asleep as he rubbed his head and tried to open his eyes

“Sorry dude, forgot you were there, gotta take a leak.”

“Fine, whatever.” Jared mumbled as he rolled onto his back and stretched, revealing tanned skin, a taut stomach under a scrunched up shirt and his own little chub tenting his boxers. Jensen said a very adult like swear word in his head as he dashed to the bathroom.

He was not going to think about his best friend like that, he couldn’t, and he didn’t know why he was. He could only assume it’s because he’s the only person he really got this physically close to. He really needed to take a step back, maybe get himself a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, get slight separation from Jared, maybe his dad had been right saying that they were like co-joined twins. He had a feeling once he got back to school things would change and maybe he could start to get some space from his best friend, maybe join the wrestling team so he wasn’t so on the back foot next time he went to visit family.

 

 


	6. TIME STAMP –14 YRS OLD

If only Jensen could have predicted…

It had been a horrific couple of months back at school after his birthday trip and Jensen was, even now, surprised Jared was his best friend, for a while there he hadn’t been and it had been painful, for both of them.

As soon as he had walked back in the school yard he had been overwhelmed with scents and suddenly knew who were and weren’t presented wolves. There were a lot more wolves than he had been aware of and finding out Justin was Alpha really didn’t come as a surprise. Turns out he had been off the same week as Jensen and although Jared joked that it was because he hit him in the face with a ball, Jensen cringed when he realised how close his best friend had come to being seriously injured by a new Alpha who hadn’t quite got his hormones under control.

Unfortunately, the psychological and physical warfare that played out as the two Alphas fought for territory got ugly and Jared was naively smack bang in the middle, exactly as his Elder, Mick, said he would be. Jensen tried to remember Jared was human and to not be as rough around him but sometimes it was he himself who hurt his best friend in a haze of wolf and testosterone as he tried to protect him from Justin who saw him as a pawn and Jensen’s weakness in the battle they were waging. Jared had been inadvertently hurt, on a number of occasions, trying to break up fights between the two stronger beings

In the first month there had been tears from Jared as he tried to understand why Jensen was having fist fights with Justin almost daily and had actually begged him to tell him what started all this.

The month after that had Jensen turning on Jared. The anger and tension in his body needing an outlet had him screaming at a bewildered and confused Jared that he had no idea what was going on and to mind his own business and stop being a baby. He was tired of having to protect him and if he would just man up and look after himself and fight back Jensen wouldn’t have to step in all the time He can still now remember the pure shock he felt when his most docile and peace loving best friend, who had never raised a finger or sworn at anyone before, had taken a swing at him and told him to fuck off and stay the hell away from him if that’s the way he felt.

Then one day, a month later, Jensen sat staring at an empty desk next to him. Even with everything that had gone on between them and the fact that they weren’t talking to each other, at the moment, Jared still sat next to him every day. He was concerned and realised before all this had gone down, Jared would have messaged or Jensen would have called, now he felt uncomfortable and thought if Jared wanted him to know he would have told him. He sat there feeling empty and edgy all day, Justin’s smug face not helping the feeling either.

The next day Jared still wasn’t in class and before Jensen could put any more thought into it the principal of the school walked in with one of the school’s security staff and started escorting Justin from the room. Justin just smiled as he turned to look at him

“What did you do?” Jensen blurted out and Justin just responded by blowing him a kiss and winking.

“What the fuck did you do?” Jensen growled as he stood up from his desk

“Mr Ackles!” the principal snapped, and Jensen silenced, there was a reason the principal of this school was Alpha. As Justin disappeared out the door she turned to Jensen, “I suggest you ring your father Mr Ackles. You are excused from school for the rest of the day.”

Jensen had been reaching for his phone before she even finished her sentence and was out the door, close on her heels

“Dad?”

“What happened now?” his father huffed

“Nothing, the principal told me to ring you”

“Damn it. I told her not to say anything.”

“It’s Jared isn’t it?” Jensen gasped, he could feel his chest tightening and his stomach churning.

After weeks of isolation from each other Justin had cornered an alone Jared and laid into him, landing him in hospital with black eyes, a broken nose, facial bruising, bruised ribs and a broken hand from where he tried to fight back.

Jensen threw up in the garbage bin beside him as he heard all that had gone down. The one person in this world he wanted to protect, he was supposed to protect; he had let down and abandoned because of his stupid fucking hormones and pride. He wasn’t going to say sorry to Jared, Jared told him to fuck off, Jared swung at him, it was up to Jared to apologise to him! And now his innocent and weak human best friend was in hospital alone, scared and hurting and Jensen hated himself more than he had at any time in his life

He ran to the hospital a couple of miles away, trying to burn off the red haze of pure rage for Justin that ran through his body, he was scared by how much he wanted to hurt him. When he got to the hospital he found his father in the corridor outside Jared’s room.

“Dad!” he gasped as he inhaled oxygen

“Jensen, I told you not to come.”

“The principal gave me the day off.” He said as he tried to look around his father

“So go home.”

“I just wanna…”

“He doesn’t want to see you kiddo.” His father sighed as he ran his hands over his eyes in tiredness

“What?” Jensen stared at his father in disbelief

“He doesn’t want to see you. He didn’t want you to know. Ellen wasn’t meant to say anything.”

“I am his best friend.”

“You were his best friend. You haven’t seen him in months Jensen and Mick warned you this would happen. Wolves can’t be friends with humans and this is why, they’re always the ones that end up getting hurt. He doesn’t want to see you Jensen and I think it’s for the best.”

“Dad…” Jensen strangled out, his legs were barely keeping him standing with all the hits coming at him

A nurse walked past them and acknowledged Alan before opening the door to Jared’s room and Jensen looked in to see him. His face was black and blue. His eyes were swollen, a lip was split and his nose had a bandage across it. His arm was in a cast and he looked so small and lost in the room by himself.

“Where’s his aunt and uncle?” Jensen gasped as he held onto the wall to keep standing

“At work.” Alan sighed. Even he was pissed off that neither of them had taken the day off to be here.

“Alan honey…Jensen what are you doing here?” his mother asked as she came down the corridor

“Ellen told him.” Alan muttered and Donn’s mouth pinched in annoyance.

“What are you doing here?” Jensen gasped eyes wide.

“Oh stop being dramatic Jensen, your father rang to tell me _they_ couldn’t be bothered taking the time off so I’ve come to sit with him.”

“I can…” Jensen started

“Jensen he specifically said he does not want to see you son. I’m sorry but he’s the patient so we have to follow his wishes. Go home or go back to school.” Alan said

“Mum? Dad?” he suddenly sounded like an unsure five year old again and tears came to his eyes. All he wanted to do was get in there and apologise and give his best friend a hug and tell him it would be ok, he would be ok; Jensen would do everything in his power to make it so.

“Sorry baby.” His mum said as she softened her look and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the forehead, “We have to do what he wants, you get that right?”

“Yeah...it’s just…”

“I know baby, just go home ok. I’ll let you know how he’s going. Do you want dad to…”

“No you stay here with Jared, I don’t want him to be alone; I’ll walk.” Jensen said and looked through the door again as the nurse came out. Jared looked up and saw Jensen before blushing slightly and looking away from him.

 

Jensen hardly slept that night, even though both his mum and dad told him Jared was doing ok. When he got to school the next day the rumour mill had done it’s work and Jensen heard one of his friends say that this would probably push Jared over the edge now to transfer, like he had already been thinking about it. When Justin strutted in at lunch time like he owned the world Jensen literally trembled with anger and when the asshole turned to blow him a kiss Jensen lost all rational thought and lunged. He remembered nothing of the next ten minutes. He knew he didn’t turn but when he came back to his senses, Justin was on the ground, Jensen was sitting on him pounding his face and two security guards were trying to pull him off while he growled, more animal then human at that point.

There had been suspension for both Justin and Jensen after his revenge attack and parents had been called in. The school understood the special requirements of teens in this situation but would not tolerate other students getting hurt in the fall out and suggested counselling. Jensen still remembered sitting on the stairs in his house listening to his parents talk about whether they should put him on suppressants or send him inland to the pack, and he really didn’t care, if Jared transferred, he really didn’t care what happened. His heart hurt because he knew he started all this and all he wanted was for things to go back to the way they were before all this wolf stuff started, when he still had his best friend beside him.

 

Two months later, after a trip back up to the pack, counselling from the school’s psychologist and mentoring from Mick, who had come to stay with them for a couple of weeks, Jensen finally felt under control enough to knock on Jared’s door. It was opened by Gerry who just grunted and walked away, leaving Jensen to let himself in, and he wondered if Gerry even noticed that he hadn’t been around for months, and again he felt sick that Jared had no support, no back up, other than himself and he hadn’t had that for the last couple of months. He walked up the stairs, knocked on the door and opened it when he called out. Suddenly Jensen found himself begging for forgiveness from a physically and emotionally shut down Jared. He was standing in his best friend’s bedroom while Jared sat tautly on the bed as if ready to make a run for it.

“Please Jared….”

“Look Jensen I don’t know what happened when you went away for your birthday and you won’t talk about it, apparently it’s none of my business, but it was obviously more than your cousins wrestling you. You came back different and I don’t like how you are now, picking fights with everyone, especially Justin who we both know is a dick, and again it’s none of my business. It’s just that, I thought you would have talked to me, I was your best friend…”

“You still are Jay…”

“I _was_ your best friend but I don’t like you now Jen…Jensen” he corrected himself, “Not anymore. I don’t like who you’ve become and to be honest you scare me. I’m always worried I’ll say or do the wrong thing and I won’t know how you’ll react. I…”

“I’ve just been…”

“I know, going through some stuff, I’ve heard it like a hundred times but I was meant to be your best friend Jensen, you should have been able to tell me anything. I told you everything, you know every single thing there is to know about me and I thought… but you’d rather beat people up so…”

“Jared please, you are my best friend, I love you man…please let me make it up to you, I promise…”

“Will you tell me what’s going on?”

“I’ll tell you what I can” he said apologetically again cursing this stupid promise to never say anything outside the species. He knew Jared would understand, wouldn’t be scared or upset and wouldn’t tell anyone. Jared would understand that more than he understood what was going on right now and it broke his heart that Jared said he didn’t like him and was scared of him.

“I really don’t know Jen, I was so frightened.” Jared said with tears in his eyes

“Jared I promise you I will never hurt you, I may say stupid stuff sometimes but I can promise you that.” Jensen said as he fell to his knees in front of him

“Will you leave Justin alone?”

“Justin is a fuckhead.” Jensen growled remembering what he had done to Jared

“Yeah he is and he’s riling you up and you’re letting him. He hasn’t changed Jen; he’s been doing this to me, to us, since the day I walked in the door, but all of a sudden you’re letting it get to you. Why?”

“I can’t…”

“Jesus!” Jared yelled as he stood up and away from him

“Jay…” Jensen stood too

“What can you tell me then? What can you tell me right now that I don’t already know that can explain all this?” Jared snapped as he paced

“I’m gay.” Jensen said quietly

“What?” Jared yelped

“I’m…”

“I heard you.” He said and paced some more in silence, Jensen didn’t think this would be a big surprise to Jared, he had kind of hinted at it before, “This better not be why Justin is beating you up.” Jared suddenly growled protectively

“He aint beating me up dude, I’m beating…”

“Jensen!”

“Ah no…no that’s not it, it’s something else.” He quickly stopped posturing

“That you can’t talk about.” It was a statement and Jensen shrugged and looked at the ground

“Does he know…that you’re…”

“Gay? Yeah he does, he doesn’t care, it’s not really a big deal for us.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Ah…just that that’s not the problem for him. What about you Jay? Is it a problem for you?”

“No, you being gay is the least of my problems right now, you being a big pile of dicks on the other hand…hang on can I even say that now you’re gay?”

“You’re an idiot.” Jensen snorted but when he looked at his best friend he was smiling and had a shine in his eyes; “I promise you Jared I will never hurt you again and I promise I will try and not let Justin get to me.”

“Have you told your parents?” Jared asked quietly, worried how Jensen’s influential and well known parents would react.

“Yeah they’re cool, if this is what I am it’s meant to be. So are you sure you’re ok with it?”

“Am I sure I’m ok with getting my best friend back who is going to stop being a dick and picking fights? Hell yeah and now I don’t have to compete for girls against your big green eyes and freckles and oh so soft lips, well from what I hear anyway.”

“Wanna find out?” Jensen teased with an exaggerated pout

“Wow what an invitation, I don’t know how I can turn down such a proposition from the regaled Jensen Ackles but I’m going to.”

“Thanks Jay, I promise to be the bestest best friend.” Jensen said as he pulled Jared into his arms for a tight hug, fully relaxing when he felt those octopus arms wrap around him just as tightly.

 

 

 


	7. TIME STAMP – JENSEN'S 16TH

Sixteen, fuck his best friend in the entire world had just turned sixteen, Jared thought as he flopped down onto Jensen’s bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Jensen was still downstairs trying to get away from his nan who kept shoving money at him and pinching his cheeks which Jared found hilarious. She used to do the same to him too, before he got too tall for her to reach, but not as badly, only being the best friend and not the actual grandson although she kept saying there was no difference because she can’t remember a time when she didn’t see him in the house.

“Ouch are my cheeks bruised? They feel like they should be black and blue.” Jensen grumbled as he barrelled through the door and went straight to the mirror

“Well your freckles are standing out more.”

“Shut up Jay, I thought you were my best friend.”

“What? I am.” Jared yelped

“Then why did you leave me down there alone to get attacked.” He pouted

“Attacked? Really Jen attacked? I think that’s the drama queen in you coming out.” Jared teased and Jensen huffed as he continued rubbing his cheeks and looking at himself “You know you’re probably doing more damage now right?”

“Shut up!” Jensen sighed before dropping down onto the bed beside him, his head resting on Jared’s arm. They lay in silence for a few moments, both wrapped in their own thoughts.

“Sweet ride.” Jared finally said of the new BMW convertible Jensen was gifted by his parents.

“Yeah well…” Jensen shrugged, to him it was just a pretty black car, but to Jared who worked at the mechanics right next to his uncle when not in school or with Jensen, it was a phenomenal piece of machinery. “Now I just gotta get my licence.”

“Yeah.” Jared sighed. Jensen had the world on a plate and his family had the money to serve it up, including just giving him a brand new car. Jared on the other hand was slowly building his first car whenever he came across parts or the money or time to do it.

“So the rel’s should be leaving soon and then dinner with mum and dad and nan before the crowd arrives.”

“Ok well I’ll head off and see you later than.” Jared sighed and sat up letting Jensen’s head fall onto his bed

“Whadaya mean?” Jensen sat up to look at him

“Whadaya mean what do I mean?”

“I mean where are you going?”

“Home?” Jared made it sound like a question after seeing the confused look on Jensen’s face

“No you’re coming with us.”

“Ah no I’m not.”

“Jay…” Jensen whined and that usually worked but….

“Jensen it is your sixteenth birthday and your family don’t want me tagging along to your dinner plus I didn’t bring clothes for going out.”

“You have come to every single one of my birthdays, why not this one? I’ll lend you some clothes.”

“Firstly I haven’t been to every single one of your birthdays, the one birthday I didn’t go to you went away, came back, had a melt down and almost lost the awesomest best friend ever and secondly You are fucking adorable but I don’t wanna squeeze myself into your clothes that only come to my elbows and ankles.”

“Fuck off I’m not that small and see that proves you shouldn’t leave me alone.”

“You keep telling yourself that munchkin and I think you’re safe for a few hours, I know your nan dude, she’s a little scary but I don’t think you’re going to come back from dinner traumatised.”

“Fuck off calling me munchkin, you know it wasn’t that long ago you were the smallest person in the class dude, just remember who looked after your teeny butt.”

“Jen I actually think you like watching my teeny butt and yeah it took all this awhile to all sort itself out but I think I’m making up for it.” Jared said with a huge dimpled smile and a wink and he wasn’t wrong. Jensen looked him over and although you couldn’t see it Jensen knew underneath the army surplus jeans and plaid shirt was a body chiselled by soccer, lacrosse and running. It seemed overnight all the baby fat realised what it needed to do and shot him to six foot, now he just topped Jensen and towered over a much quieter Justin…and yeah Jensen was pretty sure they could bounce a nickel off that butt, not that he was looking, it was his best friend, why would he be looking at that teeny, tight butt? Gulp

“I’m going home to have dinner with Sherry and Gerry and I’ll be back later. Message me when you’re heading home and I’ll be here to help finalise preparations.”

“Finalise preparations…listen to you Martha Stewart.” He teased

“Jen only a gay dude would know who Martha Stewart is”

“You know who she is.”

“Yeah because I’m best friends with a gay dude.” Jared snorted

“You are lucky to have me as a best friend; I make you look good.”

“Hey play nice or no gift.”

“Jay I told you not to get me anything.” Jensen said awkwardly knowing full well the difference in salary brackets between the two families.

“And when have I ever listened to you?” Jared said with a laugh before giving Jensen a kiss on the temple and climbing off the bed to head out the door

The kissing thing had started after Jensen had come fully out to Jared and their friendship had gotten back on track. He had always been huggy, touchy, feely and obviously Jensen telling him he had no problems with men touching him meant Jared could step it up to the next level without getting hit. To Jared it was just another way to show his affection, it wasn’t his fault Jensen’s dick showed interest every time his lips lightly brushed over his temple or forehead, or one time his nose when Jensen was pouting about not getting his own way.

**

 

Later that night the party was in full swing. The DJ was set up in one corner of the large backyard; the adults, including the neighbours so they wouldn’t complain, were set up in the other corner with their own little bar. Jared was now sitting on a stool at the main bar, the kids bar, the soft drink and water bar. Jensen was out ripping up the dance floor with anyone who would dance with him, knowing full well after years of seeing his clumsiness first hand, that Jared would not be joining him.

Jared raised his hand to get the attention of the server and a bottle of water came sliding at him just as Jensen fell into him. Jared had his legs spread and Jensen pretty much slid between them and collapsed against his chest. Jared didn’t even blink, personal space was a concept not even heard of by the two of them and they had gotten even closer since they’d almost lost their friendship. Jared handed him the bottle and Jensen chugged most of it down while Jared dabbed at his sweat with a napkin.

“Gotta keep you looking pretty, it is your party after all.”

“One dance Jay, come on.” He puffed

“Jen you know what happens, it’s much safer if I stay here and be your cheer squad.”

“It only happened once.” He pouted

“Jensen I took out three whole rows of line dancers and it only happened one because I only did it once.”

“See so how do you know it’ll happen again?” Jensen said as he stood up and turned to look into Jared’s eyes

“I’m not stupid enough to find out. Go and let me sit here in safety.”

“Well happy birthday to me. You’re my best friend you think you’d give me this.” Jensen pouted

“Oh that reminds me.” Jared said and slid his hand into his jeans. That was another difference between them, Jensen was wearing designer chinos and a gorgeous green button down that set off his eyes and Jared was in three-year-old loose jeans that almost covered his ankles and a grey Henley. He pulled out a leather pouch and handed it over, “Happy birthday Jen.”

Jensen opened the pouch and inside was a leather wrist band with a silver cuff that had ‘ _Padackles’_ stamped into it _._ “Jay Oh my God I fucking love it. Did you make this?”

“Yep.” He whispered sort of embarrassed, it was nowhere near a car or the watch he was given or the money and gift vouchers that were poured on him but it had never been about money for either of them. Not when they met when they were six and not now when they were pretty much members of each other’s families.

“It’s fucking awesome.” He said as he threw himself at Jared and wrapped his arms around him. “Put it on, put it on.” He chanted as he held it out to him and Jared wrapped it around his wrist before clasping it into place. He then pushed his sleeve up his arm so Jensen could see he had his own matching cuff. The smile Jensen had on his face could have lit up the whole neighbourhood as he threw himself at Jared again and pushed his hair off his face so he could kiss his forehead and temple.

“Hey, hey that’s enough, I have an image to protect here and I aint ever gonna get near Jo’s double C’s if you keep throwing yourself at me.” Jared drawled even though his hands rested comfortably on Jensen’s hips and he wasn’t pushing him away.

“Really?” Jensen purred and spun around to find Jo and her little summer frock that was in no way hiding her assets. “Well good luck with that my man.” Jensen said with a slap on his thigh before letting out a war cry and heading back into the chaos on the dance floor.

Jared had a smile on his face as he watched Jensen rock out. There was no competition between them for anything, mostly because Jensen would win them all, looks, money, popularity; then when he told him he didn’t like girls Jared thought that was another competition he won.

“Hi Jared.” A small voice said and Jared let a lazy smile rise as he turned to the voice

“Hey Jo, how’s it going?”

“Good. Jensen looks like he’s having a good time.”

“Well the boy can dance with the best of them. If I had hips like that and legs that knew which way was which I’d be out there giving it a go too.”

“So does that mean you don’t wanna dance with me?” her strawberry glossed lips pouted

“It means I don’t want to have to take you to hospital tonight because I have stood on you, tripped you or accidentally thrown you into the next yard’s pool. It’s safer if I stay here.”

“Ok then.” She shrugged and walked off and Jared sighed as she sidled up to Justin and he gave a pervy smile before putting an arm around her to usher on the floor while winking at Jared.

“You want me to kick his ass?” Jensen huffed as he came off the dance floor a while later when the music had slowed down and couples slid together. Justin and Jo were interlocked and had been kissing and giggling quietly

“Nah.” Jared huffed

“Hey I’ve done it before and I’ll do it again but man I think you want someone a little more discerning anyway.”

“Thank you, my hero, but I think I’m old enough to look after myself now.” Jared laughed. “Want another water?”

“Come on.” Jensen said and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him around the side of the house. They went into the garage and Jensen grabbed them a beer each out of the fridge before they went and slid into the BMW just to sit.

“Dude what’re you doing? It’s your party.”

“Ah they’re playing the slow stuff now, who needs that crap, let them all drool over each other.”

“Love new car smell.” Jared said as he pushed the passenger seat back as far as it would go for his legs and then pushed the back rest down so he was almost lying.

“Thanks for my gift Jay I love it.”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s fucking awesome.” They both swigged from their bottles

“You know how I tell you everything…”

“Ah yeah sometimes a little too much, I’m still grossed by that pimple story by the way”

“I think I like guys.”

“What…hang on…what?” That was the absolute last thing he had expected Jared to say. He was his best friend, he would and had in the past, bet people what Jared would say next and always won; this was so far out of left field he was in shock

“I think I like guys.”

“Yeah I heard you the first time Jay. It’s not because of me is it?”

“What? You like guys so I have to like guys? I think I can think for myself Jen.”

“What about Jo?”

“Oh I like girls, I just like guys too.”

“Jay are you trying to tell me you’re bi?”

“Ah yeah I guess so?”

“Are you bi like I was bi when I was twelve?” Jensen asked tentatively

“No Jensen I’m definitely bi, I think when you get to this age you know what is what. At twelve you know what you are but you’re still fighting it to stick to societal norms”

“Ah that’s my Jay, using the big words”

“Are you ok with this?”

“What? That you bat for both teams? Totally ok, what about your aunt and uncle?”

“Ah yeah haven’t quite told them yet. You know how things are but you, I tell you everything, we have no secrets.”

“Jay you know I got your back right? And mum and dad? I think they love you more than me.” Jensen said as that uneasy feeling rose in his stomach again. He still hated that Jared didn’t know about the biggest part of him.

“Thanks but I’m not worried about Sherry and Gerry, as long as I keep quiet, don’t draw attention to them and keep the money coming in by helping out at the shop I don’t think they’d care if I was into S & M”

“What do you know about S & M?” Jensen snorted

“Just what Justin has shown me.” Jared shivered

“Fucking Justin.” Jensen growled, he doesn’t even know when they would have been together long enough for Justin to show him something like that. Justin had taken a big step back once Jared started towering over him, but Jensen was also a little protec…ok alot protective of Jared, and always liked to make sure he was there when the other two were near each other.

“So what makes you think you like…ah....guys?” Jensen asked quietly as he too reclined back in his seat.

“Dude are you stuttering?” Jared laughed

“No.” Jensen pouted

“Jen are you going to tell me you’re straight?”

“No! Jesus where did that come from?” Jensen almost snorted beer out his nose

“The way you stuttered right then and what makes me think I like guys? Misha Collins.”

“It’s the eyes right?” Jensen said as he nodded in understanding

“Right?”

“Yep, I get ya.” Simultaneously they held up their bottles and knocked the necks together

“Have you ever done anything with a guy?” Jensen asked

“Have you?” Jared gasped

“Ah yeah, a bit.”

“What? When? Who? Why didn’t you tell me?” Jared gasped as he sat up to look at Jensen pretty much leaning over him in the small confines of the car

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think you’d wanna hear dick stories.”

“But Jen I’d tell you.”

“But you haven’t.”

“Well that’s because I…ah…well…haven’t” Jared stuttered and even in the darkness Jensen could see his bright blush

“Jared are you telling me you haven’t even kissed anyone before?”

“I’ve kissed you, I kiss you all the time.”

“Dude that doesn’t count, I’m me. Jared…”

“Come on Jen, who’d wanna kiss me, I’m not blind…look at me.”

“Well dude you obviously are blind because Jay you are hot!”

“I noticed the quick change of subject there.”

“Right back at you.”

“So, who and what?”

“Tom.”

“Welling? From Southside, ooh pretty.”

“Jay don’t ever say that again but yeah.”

“Again, it’s the eyes right.”

“This is so fucking weird sitting here having a conversation about dudes with you.” Jensen said as he got out of the car to grab them more beers.

“Are you kidding, this is awesome.” Jared’s dimples shone in the moon light and he sounded like a twelve year old at the slumber party. Jensen slid back in the car and Jared snuggled up to him again, as close as he could anyway with the gear stick between them. They clinked bottles together and Jensen took a big swig, “So what’d you do?”

“Huh?”

“With Tom?”

“Ah, a bit of kissing…”

“And?”

“What makes you think there’s an and?”

“Because we’re dudes and we’re sixteen and you look like you do and he looks like he does so it would be a huge waste of time if that’s all you did.”

“Hand job.” Jensen muttered quickly

“Shit, how hot was that? Hey what was it like having another dude’s dick in your hand?”

“Jared!” Jensen almost yelled after choking on swallowing his beer

“What?” he looked at him so innocently excited

“Never, you never ask another dude that?”

“Yeah but Jen it’s just you and me, come on?” Jared said as he almost nuzzled under his neck

“Jesus ok back up though would ya, can’t concentrate with all the fucking heat coming off you.”

“Cause I’m smokin” Jared drawled

“No you’re a fucking furnace and I keep telling you that.”

“And you keep changing the subject.”

“Geez alright, it was odd ok, it was odd having another dude’s junk in my hand but yeah it was hot.”

“Cool.”

“And…ah...”

“What?”

“Well his dick wasn’t that big…I just kinda thought it would be…well dicks would be…bigger.”

“You’ve put thought into this? Compared dicks?’ Jared asked with a little smirk

“Well it’s just that …well yours is…shit”

“Dude you been looking at my dick?” Jared yelped out on a laugh

“Well you pretty much live here dude it’s hard not to have seen your dick.”

“Shit! When? Your parents haven’t…Mary…shit when?” Jared went from giggly to almost hyperventilating

“Hey calm down, no they haven’t seen it.”

“Then how?”

“Ok don’t freak…”

“See saying that is one way to make me freak.”

“I’m a dude, I thought I might like dudes, so I kinda peeked in on you in the shower to see…you know…”

“What? If you got a chub?”

“Yes ok I perved on you to see if I got it up from your dick.” Jensen huffed, he could feel his face burning up

“And?” Jared asked with glee

“And nothing.” Jensen muttered

“Bull! I can tell, Jensen Ross Ackles you are lying to me and you saw my dick and got a chub. Ha. Not that I blame you because come on check me out.”

“Jesus do I need to remind you I have known you since you were six years old and the size of a house elf?”

“You got hard looking at my dick. I’m gonna get a shirt made up.”

“You’re an idiot.” Jensen chuckled, Jared was lying back in the seat, looking up at the ceiling with a self-satisfied smile on his face and all Jensen could do was grin at him

“Yep but I’m your idiot, your hot, good looking, and need I say well hung idiot.”

“That’s it I’m out.” Jensen said and started climbing out of the car

“No don’t leave me, Jenny Bean come back, no don’t go.” Jared called out in a joking southern accent and Jensen did keep walking because the beer and having Jared and his heat and his scent squished up against him and the way his voice drawled then was doing things to his body that was so wrong for almost brothers.

Jared dived out of the car, came up behind Jensen, wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him in to give him a big smacking kiss on the temple

“Happy Birthday Jen and anytime you wanna look at my dick, hey you’re my best friend, have at it.” Jared said with a laugh before wandering off, leaving Jensen standing there and shaking his head with a smile.

 

 


	8. TIME STAMP – JARED'S 16TH

ared woke up sweating and feeling nauseous and dizzy. He frowned as he tried to sit up, his whole body was aching as well as burning up. He reached and skulled the glass of water sitting beside his bed before getting up and staggering to the bathroom. Shit he’d be pissed off if he was sick. Jensen had been away and missed his birthday, but he was getting back this weekend, and they were celebrating, He didn’t know how, Jensen said it was a secret, but he was looking forward to hanging with him and catching him up on the school gossip.

He made it to the bathroom before he leaned over and threw up in the toilet. He then climbed into the shower and stood under tepid water trying to cool down. He eventually got the energy to get out of the shower before staggering back down the hallway. Maybe a few more hours in bed would help he thought as he fell onto the damp sheets. As he lay down a sharp pain shot across his abdomen and he cried out in shocked pain

“Jared? Jared what’s going on?” he heard his aunt call out. Great, ten fucking years he’d been a ghost in their house and now, suddenly, she was paying attention

“Noth…aaahh...nothing.” he panted

“I’m coming in.” she said just before the door opened. She looked at him and then the bed then came forwards and put her hand on his forehead; “You’re burning up.”

“I’m sure it’s just a cold or something.” He muttered

“Gerry! Gerry!” she yelled

“What?” a growl came back from somewhere in the house

“Jared’s sick and he’s burning up.” She called out and there was dead silence

“Oh for fucks sake, are you fucking kidding me? FUCK!” Gerry’s voice built up and Jared lay there wondering what the hell was going on? Was this it? Was this what they were testing for back then?

“Am I going to die?” he whimpered

“Don’t be stupid.” she muttered and walked out of the room leaving a very scared Jared staring after her. He reached for his phone, Jensen would keep him calm

‘ _You’ve reached Jensen’s voice mail, he’s probably too busy doing his hair to answer but if you’re good looking he’ll call you back’_ Jared listened to his own voice on Jensen’s phone

“Jen it’s me. I think, I think something’s wrong. Can you call me.” He whispered and hung up

“He’s sick and he’s burning up. We need someone here now! We can’t have anyone find out about this.” Jared could hear Gerry growling, “How far away?” obviously he was on the phone. “Ok Sherry pack a bag for him, someone will be here in half an hour.”

“What’s going on?” Jared gasped when his aunt came back in the room

“You’re sick Jared. Your dad was sick and you have what he had. Someone is coming to help. He was friends with your dad. He should be able to help but you can’t stay here while this is happening.”

“Can you open a window please, it’s so hot in here.”

“No, no windows, the smell.”

“What smell?”

“I’ll get you some water. Just stay here ok.”

“Is it contagious?”

“No”

“Then why are you making me stay in my bedroom and why are you sending me away?”

“Look Jared this man who is coming, Matt, he’ll be able to explain everything. They tried explaining it to us, but we couldn’t even begin to wrap our heads around it.”

‘ _You’ve reached Jensen’s voice mail…’_

“Jensen man please call me back, it’s not good..aaahhh…they say I’m sick, remember that thing with dad? Just…please call” Jared whimpered

Jared slipped in and out of consciousness; he was dripping sweat and he couldn’t drink water fast enough. His whole body was aching, but the worst thing is it was like an ache right inside him, deep down where he couldn’t reach it to touch it or rub it. All he could do his rub his stomach and wish for the pain to go before passing out again.

When he came to again he was lying across the back seat of an SUV. The windows were down and the cool breeze across his face had him sigh in relief

“Hang in there kid we’re almost there.” A pleasant voice said, and Jared closed his eyes again.

When he came to again he was woken by the vehicle going over rough ground. When the SUV stopped he rose to look out a window and saw that they were at a house, or maybe a cabin, in the middle of woods or a forest; all he could see was trees. He felt in his pocket for his phone and pulled it out…no bars…out of range.

“What? Who? Where?” Jared croaked through parched lips and the guy turned and smiled handing him a bottle of water

“Matt, my name’s Matt and I’m your uncle, your dad was my brother. That’s the easy question to answer, the others are harder and you’re in no condition to hear about it now. Come on let’s get inside before you get any worse.”

“Am I dying?” Jared whispered

“No! God no; but your body is going through a change, you’re going into heat; where I’m from we call it presenting.”

“Presenting what?”

“You, What you are.”

“Hang on did you say heat? Like a dog?”

“Or other animals, you know, like wolves.” His uncle said, shrugging casually

“Ok I know I’m sick but does that make sense to you?”

“Cocky just like your father. This would have been so much easier if your aunt and uncle weren’t…”

“Such dicks?” Jared finished helpfully

“Yeah exactly” he smiled and then frowned as Jared curled over in pain

“Come on.” Matt said and wrapped his arm around him, helping him to the cabin.

“You haven’t brought me out here to kill me have you?”

“First up that was the same question your father asked, I’ll give you the same answer he got, if I was I wouldn’t tell you would I? And secondly by the end of this you might wish you were dead but let me tell you kid hundreds go through this and survive. You just gotta get through three days.”

“Of what? This pain?”

“This is just the start.”

“Great.” Jared hissed

“So Jared I don’t want to make assumptions but I’m going out on a limb and say you like guys?”

“Dude you’re supposedly my uncle!”

“God no but…?”

“Yeah.” He sighed, he was too tired to put on any kind of airs

“I figured since this has happened, so the good news is you won’t have a problem sticking something up your butt.”

“What!” Jared squeaked

“I can’t explain right now, you’ll be delirious soon, the fever is already taking over, I can smell it.”

“You can smell it?” Jared yelped, he felt like he was in some kind of Alice in Wonderland dream

“Yeah anyway here’s the thing, when you get to the peak of this you’re really gonna need to stick something up your …you know where. I know it sounds fucked up and this is a shit way for us to meet…”

“Dude neither of those sentences were good after telling me I have to stick something up my ass.” Jared huffed out a laugh

“So much like your dad! Ok so we’re gonna crank up the heat, like a sauna, and you’re gonna sweat this fucker out but you are gonna need to stick something up…you know…so…geez this is almost like a father, son talk…so here’s the lube, here’s a number of…ah…toys. I will be right outside. I need to guard the perimeter. Your grandfather is on his way…”

“Grandfather?” Jared yelped and looked up in shock

“Didn’t those people tell you anything?” Matt asked with raised eyebrows

“You’ve met them right?”

“Point. Your grandfather is pack Alpha which means nothing to you right now but when he gets here with his guard everything will be explained. I just gotta make sure we survive until then.”

“What does that mean…aaahhh.” Jared fell to the ground and Matt helped him up.

“Sorry kid, wish I could do more to help. Fridge is full of food and water, you got…supplies…just do what your body tells you to do and I’ll be in hearing distance if you call out.” Matt said and walked out the door leaving Jared standing there with a bag of lube and sex toys and it showed how sick he was that he wasn’t questioning this or panicking that he had been abducted to be a sex slave.

***

“Chris man come on!” Jensen called out, “We need to get home for Jay.”

“Let a dude take a leak in peace man.” Christian Kane called back from behind a tree and Jensen sighed and looked at the time on the car clock. The only technology he ever took with him when he went to visit the pack was his phone and he usually turned it off as soon as he got there since they were frowned upon, but this time he had forgotten and it was flat when he came back to it days later. He had told Jared that he probably wouldn’t be able to call for his birthday, but he had wanted to call him to let him know he was on his way back and to get ready for the epic night he had planned…and the present that Jared would put up such a stink about but Jensen would win him over, like always.

Finally, a couple of hours later they pulled up outside the Padalecki’s. Jensen knocked but no one came to the door and it was locked. He then drove past the mechanic thinking he might be there working but that too was all locked up with an ‘On Vacation’ sign in the window. Jensen frowned but didn’t think anything more of it as he headed home.

“Hi we’re home.” He said as he walked in his front door

“Hi baby” Donna said as she came out of her study, “Christian”

“Hi Mrs A.” Chris said as Jensen went and plugged in his phone. Suddenly there were notifications coming up and Jensen smiled as he saw two messages from Jared. Probably trying to con out of him what they were doing tonight.

One minute later Jensen was screaming for his father at the top of his voice before ringing Jared’s phone that went straight to voicemail

“Jensen? Jensen what’s wrong.” Donna gasped and it only took thirty seconds for his father to be there after hearing the terror from his son. All four of them stood there while Jensen played the two messages on loud speaker again

“I’m gonna…Oh God…I’m gonna” Jensen said and reached for a rubbish bin as he deep breathed to keep the bile down.

“Ring Gerry.” Donna said to Alan as she reached for her phone. Sherry’s phone went to message bank and by the look on Alan’s face so did Gerry’s.

‘ _Hi you’ve called Jared or as I like to call him best bud of the coolest dude in the world, he’s probably got his head stuck in a car or he tripped trying to reach for the phone, once he untangles himself I’m sure he’ll call you back’_

“Jared please call me.” Jensen gasped when he rang his phone again

“The house was all locked up and there’s a vacation sign at the mechanics. God these messages were left days ago Why didn’t he ring here, he could have talked to you! What have they done? What have they done?” Jensen cried as his brain went in a million different directions at once.

“So he’s just turned sixteen yeah?” Chris asked as the other three paced

“Yes. I should have been here, he’s my best friend, I should have stayed.”

“No that’s not what I’m saying, Jensen you know you needed to come out, get it out of your system, but he’s just turned sixteen and now this?’

“What? Oh no he’s human. Never heard of _weres_.” Alan said as he caught on

“Dad did we ever find out what he was tested for when he was twelve?” Jensen suddenly asked as he replayed the second message in his head

“No I can see what I can find out.”

“You’re a doctor!” Jensen snapped

“I am a surgeon, not a general doctor Jensen and I am not his doctor. I’ll make some calls.”

“What have they done?” Jensen muttered

“Why do you keep saying that?” Chris asked

“His aunt and uncle are assholes.”

“Jensen!” his mother snapped

“Well they are.”

“Yes but they looked after him since he was six, they wouldn’t get to now and do something stupid.”

“You heard his voice mum, he was sick, he was in pain.”

“Alright stay calm, Alan you call the hospitals, I’m gonna call my contacts at the police see if we can’t find out what’s going on.” Donna said with calm smile at her son even though Alan could feel her hand trembling in his.

‘ _Hi you’ve called Jared…’_

“Jared, I don’t care what time of the day or night it is, call me as soon as you get this.” Jensen replied

***

A week, a whole week Jensen didn’t sleep, didn’t eat, paced around the house, couldn’t listen in school and spent hours just driving past the Padalecki’s house and mechanics shop.

I had almost become automatic, not even thinking just doing so he almost missed it when he finally saw a light on at their house. He screeched to a halt and jumped out of the car before running up and pounding on the door

“What…” Sherry asked when she opened the door and saw him

 

“Where is he?” Jensen snapped

 

“He’s gone.”

 

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Jensen growled

 

“He was sick, there was nothing we could do and now he’s gone.” His aunt shrugged

 

“And you didn’t ring anybody? Tell anybody? Why didn’t you ring my parents?” Jensen yelled

 

“Because it’s none of your damn business. We did what we had to do.” Sherry snarled. This kid had always had a way of talking down to her, thinking his shit didn’t stink

 

“But, but…where is the…where is he?” Jensen gasped as ice cold ran through his body

 

“He’s been sent back to where his family is” she said and shut the door as Jensen staggered away.

 

Jensen couldn’t actually say how he got home but suddenly he’s walking in the door of his house and into his mother’s study

 

“Jen?” she asked, shocked at the look on his face

 

“His aunt…she’s back…she said…Jared…she said he’s gone.” Jensen gasped out before he burst into sobs and fell into his mother’s arms

 

“Jen? Baby? What?” Donna

 

“He’s dead mom!”

“What?” she gasped, “Alan.” She called out, “Now come on baby tell us exactly what happened.” She said as she led her crying son over the lounge and sat down next to him. Alan came over and sat on the arm of the chair, not a hundred percent sure what was going on

“I saw the light was on so I went and knocked and asked where he was, she said…she said he was gone and I asked what she meant and she said that he was sick, there was nothing they could do and now…now he’s gone…he’s been sent back to be with his parents” Jensen gasped out between sobs.

Donna pulled her son into her arms and rocked him as he cried while Alan left the room to start making phone calls and find out what happened.

 

 


	9. TRY EXPLAINING THIS?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While trying to add this chapter I touched something, because I am sssooo computer skilled and managed to mix up all my chapters, totes talent that, so had to delete & repost them all - sigh - lost all your comments but hey at least I didn't lose the work :)

“Are you sure he’s Omega, he’s huge for an Omega.” Jared heard a male voice purr as he lay there with his eyes still closed. He felt like crap. Hot, sticky, with all sorts of body fluids, his ass hurt, he was hungry and thirsty and he felt very vulnerable at the moment. He had a million questions but first he had to get the energy to open his eyes

“And hot.” A female piped up, “And look at the size of his...”

“Would you two shut it. I brought you with me so you could help him with the transition, not perv on or flirt with him.” An older male voice growled

“Sorry JD”

“Yeah sorry JD.”

“I told you, Jared has no idea what he is, what his parents were or his pack history.”

“Jesus I can’t even imagine, how the hell do you explain to someone their heats if they have no idea what they are. Gotta tell you if a dude told me to stick something up my ass out of nowhere I’d king hit him.”

“Preach.” The voice piped up

“Jesus you two.”

“Sorry JD” they said simultaneously but Jared could hear smirks in their voices

“Jared you can open your eyes now. I know you’re awake.”

“What? How?” he gasped as his eyes shot up

“Well that is the million dollar question isn’t it.” The male voice piped up.

“This is Chad.” The man said as he slapped the blonde headed boy across back of the head, “And this is Genevieve”

“Gen” a small brunette came into view

“Gen…Jen oh shit, I need to make a phone call.” Jared said as he shot up in bed, head spinning

“Ah sorry dude no reception.” Chad said

“And no phone calls. There is a lot we have to explain and until you understand what’s going on we can’t let you phone anyone.”

“No you don’t get it, he’s my best friend, he’s like my brother, he’ll be freaking, how long have I been out?” Jared prattled as he untangled himself and climbed off the bed

“Jared, sit down!” the older man said, and Jared’s legs promptly gave way as if he had no control

“What the…?” he gasped and looked at the two younger people looking back at him with sympathy

“Sucks right? JD is our Alpha, what he says goes, especially when he talks like that.” Genevieve said

“What the hell was that?”

“That’s his Alpha voice. He doesn’t use it all the time but sometimes he has to pull it out.”

“Alpha voice?”

“We’re not going to get into that right now. First let’s get you showered and into some clean clothes than we’ll head back to the pack.”

“No you don’t understand, I’ve got to go home.”

“Jared I’m telling you man you need to listen to JD. It’s best you don’t call home until he’s explained this all to you. It’s the end of the world as you know it.” Chad said and gave an evil laugh, completely missing the devastation on Jared’s face

“Really?” Genevieve snorted

“Always wanted to say that.” Chad smirked

“Chad!” Jared felt the same ripples through the air he had felt before when this man told him to sit.

“Sorry JD.” Chad whimpered, and Jared saw Genevieve whisper ‘I told you’

“JD?”

“That’s me…Jeffrey Dean…your grandfather.”

“What?” all three of the younger wolves yelped together

“Dude you’re the high Alpha’s grandkid and a male Omega, dude that’s like the _were_ jackpot?” Chad gasped at him and Jared just shrugged, he had no idea what any of this meant

“Jeff does he really have no idea what he is?” Genevieve asked quietly as she looked at his blank expression

“He knows nothing.”

“Wow.” She replied and stared at him in awe.

“So Gen and I are Beta’s.”

“Better at what?” Jared frowned at him in confusion

“Chad will you stop talking, Jesus JD just said he doesn’t know anything, you’re just confusing him more.” Gen bickered

“Ah yeah might take up that offer for a shower.” Jared mumbled as he got up from the bed, he just needed a few minutes of quiet to try and figure out what was going on and try and phone Jensen.

After grabbing his bag and heading to the bathroom Jared went through it, pulled everything out and then tipped it upside down but his phone was nowhere to be found. He had no idea what had happened to him, the illness, the heat that ran through his body and the sweat that poured off him, even more than usual; the urge to stick something up his ass and then the shock when doing that actually did relieve the ache and that wasn’t even mentioning what was coming out his ass. Now he was feeling lucid again fear started to kick in.

His aunt and uncle had given him to some strange man who claimed to be his uncle. Did he remember an uncle from way back before his parents died? Did he remember a grandfather? Not really! Had he been kidnapped? Drugged? Taken by some strange slave ring? He had no idea what was going on, he was in the middle of the woods and he couldn’t contact a single person. He looked around, found a window and slowly slid it open, he then packed his bag, threw it out the window and then slid out himself.

“So I was sitting in the lounge room and thought to myself how this must all sound to you and thought what would I do if I found myself in this situation.” His grandfather said as he came around the corner of the house. “I didn’t hear the shower running so…”

“How do I know…?” Jared blurted out as he looked around him

“Son I get it, look let me show you something.” Jeffrey said and reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. “This is your mama on her wedding day to your dad, see? And that’s me and your grandmother.” He said pointing to another table in the photo. “And here you are the day you were born.” He said as he flipped the plastic sleeve over. “This is your first birthday, the cake was bigger than you, such a tiny pup.” His grandfather smiled, and Jared could see the serenity on his face

“So you’re my grandfather.”

“Yes.”

“And I have a grandmother?”

“Yes, Samantha.”

“And do I have an uncle?”

“Matthew. Your dad’s younger brother.”

“And what about Sherry and Gerry?” Jared asked and watched his grandfather’s face drop and his mouth tighten.

“Your mother’s sister, as such.”

“Do you know about them? Have you met them?” Jared asked

“Yes I met them at the wedding and then I came and visited them once after the accident.”

“That was you; it was you in the house, they were trying to make you take me away and you wouldn’t”

“You heard us?” his grandfather gasped in shock

“Do you know how it feels to be seven years old and hear adults arguing because no one wants you?” Jared cried out in distress

“Son it wasn’t like that…”

“You knew…knew what they were like, knew they didn’t want me and you left me there, with them.”

“I’m sorry but we had to follow your mother’s wishes, we didn’t want to leave you there but it was the safest thing to do.”

“Until now.”

“Yes

“Because I’m a what? An Omega? Whatever the fuck that means.”

“Watch your language son.”

“Let me get this straight. I got some kind of illness, my aunt and uncle just give me away to a complete stranger who you’re telling me is my uncle, he brings me to a cabin in the middle of the woods where no one knows where I am, leaves me alone with lube and sex toys…sex toys it turns out I actually do need to get through this…whatever the hell this is. I proceed to stick things up my butt, which is leaking some kind of fluid, which is entirely gross and in no way right; and then when I finally come to from that whole traumatic experience I find three strangers standing over me, one claiming to be my grandparent and you’re telling me not to swear. Did I miss anything out?” Jared’s voice was getting louder and higher pitched as he went on

“That about covers it for now, until we get back to the pack.”

“No. No I’m not going anywhere with you. I am going home; I need to go home. Jensen and his family will take me in if my aunt and uncle don’t want me anymore.”

“It’s not that they don’t want you…” Jared snorted, “Alright well that’s not the reason, the reason is it’s not safe for you or for them now you’ve presented.”

“Presented? Omega? I’ve heard these words before, What do they mean?”

“They mean you’re a wolf son, a werewolf.”

“Yeah right…am I moving to London? Am I going to meet Dracula? Wait will I have the urge to chase sparkly vampires?” Jared asked sarcastically

“Got a bit of a mouth on ya don’t cha kid, can definitely see your father in you, he was a cheeky brat too. CHAD!”

“Yeah JD?” Chad said as he ran around the corner

“Do it?”

“What?”

“Turn.”

“What? Now? In front of him?”

“Chad!”

“Fine.” Chad huffed and started undressing, as he did he looked to Jared and started talking casually as if this was an everyday occurrence to strip in front of an older man and a stranger, “If you can it’s always a good idea to undress first, if you don’t you’ll shred your clothes and shoes but if you’re in danger or being attacked you’ll turn without conscious thought and then you’ll find yourself naked and trying to get back to your car or your home.”

“Chad!”

“Sorry, ok…” he huffed, rolled his shoulders and his neck, winked at Jared and suddenly a smallish, slender wolf was standing in front of them

Jared let out a loud scream and jumped backwards before falling on his ass. The wolf let out a yowl, for use of a better word, and stepped forward, Jared tried to shuffle away on his hands and butt and the wolf stopped and tilted his head to the side as he looked down at him

“Chad” Jeffrey said and with the shake of his body the wolf was gone, and the naked boy was standing in front of them again. Jared promptly turned his head to the side and threw up all over the ground

“What kind of drugs did you people give me?” he choked out as he threw up again

“We didn’t. This is just me, and JD and Gen and all wolves, and you.”

“No, no, I have no idea what is going on here but no. Please I just want to go home. I won’t tell anyone what happened out here, please can you just let me go.” Tears came to Jared’s eyes

“Jared this isn’t some of kidnap sex slave ring or whatever your imagination has come up with. I am your grandfather and I am an Alpha wolf.”

“They’re like the best of the best.”

“Chad and Gen are Betas. B-E-T-A.”

“We’re like the worker bees.”

“And you have just presented as an Omega, you are a wolf Jared and you are an Omega wolf.”

“And a male one dude, that is so rare.”

“What do Omegas do?”

“Well Alphas are like the hunters, Betas are like the gathers and Omegas are the nurturers.” Jeffrey said, “Oh and Omegas can get pregnant. “

“Can’t all female wolves get pregnant?”

“Just Omegas.”

“That puts a lot of pressure on the women around here.”

“And men”

“What? I don’t understand”

“Jared as an Omega you can get pregnant and give birth.” Jeffrey said seriously

“Alright that’s it. I don’t know what the hell you people think you’re playing at or what kind of joke this is, and awesome optical illusion before, but we’re done here. If you won’t take me home, I’ll find my own way. “Jared said as he stood up and scooped up his bag

“Bit thick this one yeah?” Genevieve said as she came around the corner, “Chad will you please get dressed, I don’t want to see your junk.”

“Gen everyone wants to see my junk.” Chad said proudly with his hands on his hips and a wink at her.

“Chad!” Jeffrey snapped, “Genevieve how would you feel if everything you had known your entire life was wrong? How would you feel right now if I said you are no longer a wolf, just a human? Jared is only sixteen and we’re here trying to explain to him that he is a completely different person to what he thought he was, he is going to need more than a minute to process.”

“Sorry JD, I get it.”

“Jared the best way I can say this right now is if you really care for Jen was it…?”

“Jensen.”

“Jensen and his family, you’ll come with us. Now you have presented as a wolf you are a danger to them and they, as humans, are a danger to you and us”

“What does that even mean?” Jared sighed frustrated. He was so tired and he just wanted to go home and climb into bed and sleep until this Alice in Wonderland trip was over

“I’ll explain everything but son you have to come with us for now.”

“Where?”

“Back to Oregon, back to your pack land.”

“I don’t feel so good.” Jared whimpered and curled in on himself as his stomach turned again

“Son you have no reason to trust me, especially with everything I have dumped on you right now but give me your arm.” Jared sighed but figured what the hell more could these people do to him right now, other than inject more drugs, and right this second Jared didn’t think that would be any worse than what he was living right now.

He held out his arm and the old man pulled a sharp piece of charcoal out of his pocket and drew a symbol on his forearm. The wood marked his skin but also dug in so the skin reddened as if scratched

“What the…?”

“It’s a rune. I’ll explain once we get back to the pack but this will hold off your heat while we fly home, do not touch it.” Jeffrey ordered

Suddenly it was all go. Chad, now dressed, grabbed Jared’s bag, Gen grabbed Jared’s hand and they all walked around to the front of the house where there were several SUV’s. Jeffery put his fingers in his mouth and whistled and suddenly six men appeared. They all piled into cars and took off.

Jared sat silently in the middle seat of the car next to Genevieve. Chad was in the seats behind them bickering with Gen and Jeffrey was up front with a large guy talking quietly. Jared had a sinking, cold feeling in his stomach. The only reason he hadn’t kicked and screamed and ran was Jeffrey, his grandfather, supposedly; said if he returned home he would hurt Jensen and the Ackles and he needed to find out what that meant.

 

 


	10. MORGAN LAND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay - this is a bit of a non chapter while I get back into the swing of things again

Jared didn’t remember much of the flight to Oregon. His arm itched where the mark, rune his grandfather called it, was but he obeyed him and didn’t touch it, and he had to admit he wasn’t feeling as sick as he had been before. He wasn’t unconscious, but he seemed to doze for most of the flight.

He vaguely remembered being led to one end of a private jet and told to lie down and he remembered hearing Jeffrey tell Chad and Genevieve that no one was to go near him. They both were very quiet and serious sounding when they acknowledged his command. He then told Genevieve to follow him and a few moments later he heard chanting and smelt a strange herbal smell.

 

What he was in no way prepared for, and would never be able to explain again even if he wanted, was the reception that would greet him on Morgan Land. The three SUVs drove across the boundaries and through the woods and as they travelled the silence was broken by howling, a lone wolf was quickly joined by others and the cacophony got louder and closer. Jared could feel the mood in the car change as bodies around him got straighter and tenser and the cars sped up. They were suddenly driving through urban streets and through a town before heading out the other side to what seemed to be a large mansion

“As soon as we stop head into the house.” JD commanded urgently and then the house was there, and the cars came to a sliding halt.

“Run and don’t stop.” Chad barked as he grabbed Jared’s arm and pulled him from the vehicle. Genevieve was right behind, almost blanketing him as she stuck close to his back but before they made the door they were surrounded by wolves. A dozen of various shapes and sizes were growling and pawing at the ground as they sniffed the air and paced. Jared was shaking, he knew his eyes were almost going to fall out of his head they were so wide with fear and he almost screamed when suddenly clothes shred and Genevieve, Chad and Jeffrey turned as did the other guards that had travelled with them.

Jared quickly spun and started running for the house, hearing growling, howling and foot falls behind him. He had never felt so scared in his entire life and thought that this was where it ended when he felt teeth graze his ankle. Then two things happened at once, a loud howl echoed through the land and through Jared’s body and probably everyone else’s the way they were dropping to the ground and then a gun shot reverberated through the air.

For about five seconds there was dead silence, it’s possible no one was even breathing, before Jeffrey changed back and stood there stark naked, tall and straight and authoritative with hands on hips and demanding everyone change back NOW!

Jared, with his back pressed up against a wall, slowly as to not bring attention to himself, started sliding along it heading towards a door.

“What in the name of all that is holy is going on out here?” A female voice yelled, and Jared turned to see an older woman with blonde hair and a huge scar running across her face and down under her shirt collar standing at the top of the stairs with a shot gun in her hand.

Some wolves slunk off into the woods but most them turned back and Jared found himself surrounded by a bunch of naked men and women. Chad and Genevieve had also turned back and were now standing either side of Jared not taking their eyes off any of the people in front of them, their nakedness in no way diminishing the dominance radiating off them.

“Jared honey? Jared is that you?”

“Yes ma’am.” Jared said although he too kept his eyes on the crowd in front of him. They may have turned back, and they have been obeying Jeffrey but he could feel the tension and restlessness in these strangers as their eyes kept flicking to him.

“Oh don’t you worry about them, JD will sort them out, come up here and give your grandma a hug.” She said, and Jared’s eyes darted up to her again. She was smiling at him and her eyes were sparkling as she put down the gun and held her arms out to him.

Jared tentatively stepped towards her and started making his way up the steps crab style, not taking his eyes off the other wolves, and he noticed Chad and Genevieve were doing the same.

When he finally reached the top of the stairs she clucked and pulled him into a hug, which he distractedly returned, before pushing him into the air-conditioned house and shutting the door on the chaos outside

“What happened?” Jared gasped

“You.” Chad said casually before he walked off down the hall

“What?” Jared yelped

“Gen girl what happened?” Samantha asked as she leaned over a chair and handed her a sarong

“I used a rune to help with his heat, I guess we didn’t think he would be that potent?”

“What?” Jared yelped again as he turned his head to sniff his armpit

“His scent is strong, JD should have guessed, considering what and who he is.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Not your body odour idiot your wolf scent.” Chad said as he came back down the hall wearing jeans and pulling a shirt over his head

“Can everyone please remember I have no idea what the hell is going on or what you people are talking about.” Jared snapped. He was tired, scared, had no idea where he was and just wanted to go home to Jensen and the Ackles, hell he’d even take his aunt and uncle over this at the minute.

“Sorry honey of course you have no idea what’s going on, your damn aunt and uncle being the dumb red necks that they are, bless their little hearts. Hungry?”

“Hell yeah!” Chad whooped

“I wasn’t talking to you Chad, you’re a bottomless pit but come on, Genevieve you go get dressed and I’ll make us some sandwiches.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Genevieve?”

“Yes Samantha.” She smiled and walked off

“We’ve moved in here to help you get through all this.” Chad said as he slid onto a stool while Jared continued to stand in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do or say

“Chad Michael Murray where are your manners?”

“Ma’am?”

“Go show Jared his room and the two of you wash up”

“I would really like a shower if that’s alright with you.” Jared said quietly

“Do you really want to shower or are you going to make a run for it again because dude bathroom is on the third floor, that jump’ll be a doozy.”

“Ah no I really need to shower, I haven’t had one since before ah…”

“Well that explains the welcoming committee. You _are_ potent. Wait til JD gets up here, not letting you shower before he brought you here.” His grandmother tsked as she pottered in the kitchen

“In JD’s defence he was going to let him shower, dude here decided to make a run for it.”

“I thought you people were a cult or a sex slave ring an+d I’m still not certain you’re not.” Jared snapped

“Oh Jay Bear of course you’re not, despite Chad’s mouth we all fully understand what you’re going through. Well actually we don’t but we can empathise with how you feel. Your ma and pa never wanted this for you. You were always going to brought up knowing your heritage, but they died before they could tell you any of this. God bless their souls.” Samantha picked up a cross around her neck and kissed it as she finished speaking

“Jay Bear?” Jared frowned, he had a vague, distant memory of being called that in the past

“It’s what your mama used to call you. Don’t you remember?”

“Ah no, not really. So my aunt and uncle aren’t like you then?”

“No, not in any way shape or form are they remotely like us but that is a story for another time”

“What did you mean that I started whatever it was that happened downstairs?” Jared asked Chad

“It’s your scent.” Genevieve said as she walked back in the room. “Unmated Alphas can smell an unmated Omega in heat and the urge to mate and claim that Omega takes over their body, all rational thought goes out the window and all they can think is knot.”

“Not?”

“k-n-o-t. Knot. Mate, have sex, claim you.”

“They were going to attack and assault me?” Jared gasped, “That’s ra…”

“No honey JD would never and didn’t let it get that far but I wouldn’t leave the house until we know your heat is fully over.”

“I can smell him, so God only knows what that lot were sensing.” Chad said with his mouth half full of a sandwich he had swiped off the board

“Chad Michael Murray did your mother raise you with dogs?” Samantha snapped

“No ma’am, wolves.” Chad said before he winked at her and she burst out laughing

“Go show Jared his room and the bathroom and let the boy shower. Jared I’m sure JD told you this, it’s safer for now, until he has explained everything to you, not to talk to anyone. I’m sure you had friends that you want to call but until you fully understand what you are it’s best if you don’t.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Chad led Jared up two flights of stairs and to his room before pointing out the bathroom and flopping down on his bed

“Ah dude I think I know how to shower.”

“First up, gotta make sure you don’t make a run for it again and secondly JD told me not to let you outta my sight.”

“Dude…”

“Dude take a chill, I’m not going to watch you shower but I’ve seen it all anyway, back at the cabin remember, and I must say, you’re packing for an Omega, but I’m going to stay here just in case anyone comes knocking.”

“Do you think that’ll happen?” Jared said as he looked around the room at all the windows. It was a nice, open room with a great view, that also made it a great view to him as well

“Nah that’s why Samantha’s got the air con on and all the windows are sealed and double glazed so no one will be able to smell you. You’re in the safest place you can be, trust me, plus you got me and Gen to protect you.” He said with a wink and Jared sighed and headed to the bathroom, too tired to bicker or snark back.

After showering and putting clean clothes on Jared walked back into his room to find Genevieve there.

“Arm!”

“What?”

“Arm. You’ve washed off the sigil so I’ll draw another. This helps with your heat and with the animals out there.”

“You made it sound like they can’t help themselves.” Jared husked as he held out his arm and she etched a mark into his skin

“To a degree they can’t. I know JD wants to be the one to explain everything to you and this is a crude way of putting it considering they’re people but have you ever seen male dogs chase after a female in heat? Same kinda thing but at a more sophisticated level.”

“And it’s like that all the time?” Jared gasped wondering if he was going to be spending the rest of his life locked away

“No, geez no, it generally only happens when you go into heat, twice a year, and once you’re mated they don’t torment you.”

“Mated?”

“Your soul mate, your one!”

“Really?” Jared sounded sarcastic and doubtful in one word.

“This is the most frustrating thing. Surely you must have felt this in you? The wolf?”

“Nothing. No urge to lick my balls, chase my tail or shred my clothes and sprout hair. Sorry.” Jared answered with snark

“You know you’re an asshole right? It’s not like that at all. JD will explain everything, I’m going to get something to eat.” Genevieve snapped and turned away.

“Come on Genevieve, surely you realise how fantastical this all sounds?” Jared said as he followed her, “I feel like I’m in a real life version of ‘Punkd’. Hi my name is Jared and I’m a wolf. Really?”

“Look JD will explain everything. You don’t realise what you are or the importance of what you are. JD and Samantha asked Chad and I to move in here and help you with all this, we have skills that are useful, but we’ve left our friends, left our family, put our lives on hold pretty much to help the Alpha and his mate, don’t make me regret it or hurt you. Got it!” Genevieve said as she got up in his face.

“Sorry” Jared said as he held his hands in the air in peace, “I have no fucking idea what is going on, who I am, who you are or who those people are out there who are saying they are my family but I’m sorry for bitching at you.” Jared said and Genevieve sighed.

“Let’s just eat before your heat kicks in again.” she said and walked away.

“But you do know how beyond ridiculous that whole thing sounds right?” Jared continued as he walked behind her

“Says the boy who has to stick a vibrator up his ass to stop it leaking. “Genevieve hissed & walked away leaving Jared feeling ten degrees hotter with embarrassment.

“Genevieve Cortese you get yourself down here now, do not think I can’t hear you.”

“Sorry ma’am but in my defence, he started it?” she muttered

“Chad and Gen we appreciate what you are doing you know that right?” Samantha said to both with a serious voice

“Yes ma’am”

“Yes Samantha”

“And JD explained that it was going to be hard. That Jared knew absolutely nothing of who we are or what he is, correct?”

“Yes ma’am” they replied in unison.

“And now you have met Jared you can see your Alpha was telling the truth. Jared has been living with humans, not knowing we, as his grandparents even existed let alone that wolves existed and he is one. How do you think that makes us feel, knowing this boy has been living with those terrible people and couldn’t do a thing about it?”

“Yes ma’am.” Again, in unison

“So there is a lot going on right now. We need to get to know our grandson, he needs to get to know his family and he needs to learn everything about his heritage. Things he is learning from scratch now at sixteen that you have been brought up with your whole lives.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“What I’m trying to say is you don’t have to do this. Now you have met Jared and seen how the other wolves acted, if you don’t want to do this, don’t think you can do this or think your personalities will clash, now is the time to speak up. As much as your Alpha asked you do this we understand some personalities might not work together. We will not be upset or hold it against you if you don’t want to do this.” Samantha said with a sincere voice and an earnest expression.

“Nah I’m good Jay man and I are going to best buds, I can tell already.” Chad said before shoving a whole sandwich in his mouth and getting a slap across the back of the head from Samantha.

“I can’t relate to what he is going through and I can only imagine how his brain must feel right now but you asked me to come and help and that’s what I’m going to do.” Genevieve said before smiling at Samantha and flashing a shy smile to Jared.

“Great let’s eat.” Samantha said and handed Jared a plate of sandwiches as his stomach grumbled.

 

 

 


	11. SO EDUCATE ME

The next couple of days at the Morgan compound had Jared locked in a room going through his heat. Food and drink were brought to him by Chad or Genevieve and towels, clothes and sheets were regularly taken away to be washed. In Jared’s lucid moments he was completely embarrassed about the whole thing but in the throes of heatwaves he appreciated the help. He still had no idea what was going on with his body and his eyes constantly flashed to the window, making sure no one was trying to claw their way up the wall to get to him. That had been the single most terrifying moment, running for his life as animals ran and snapped at him; he still had nightmares about it when he closed his eyes, which wasn’t that often. He found he spent a lot of time curled up in the corner of his room where he could see all doors and windows and not get any surprises.

Every time he showered Gen would be in his room waiting to draw a mark on his arm and as much as he thought it was unnecessary, one night when he got up hot & flustered and showered and she hadn’t been there the next couple of hours had swung between writhing in agony and curled up in a ball wishing for the ache to stop. He reminded himself to find out what Gen actually did once he got through this torture.

 

Three days later Jared woke feeling cool, calm and lucid. He felt for the first time like he could actually have a thought other than lube and toys. And he was pretty sure he didn’t want anything near his ass for a long, long time. It was still tender, and he felt more comfortable lying on his side or stomach at the moment.

As he lay in bed he tried to figure out how he was going to face those people out there, people who claimed to be his family; knowing that they knew what he had been doing in here. Even now he could feel his skin flush with embarrassment. He wished Jensen was here; Jensen would have protected him, looked after him and joked with him as he went through this humiliation. The Ackles would have stood at the door giving advice or encouragement, like parents would, and Jared would have felt better about going through what he was told is a rite of passage.

Thinking about Jensen and his parents had a wave of sadness wash through him, he missed his best friend with all his heart and he missed Donna and Alan, who he considered his ‘replacement ’ parents; and he wondered what was going through Jensen’s mind once he got home and realised Jared was gone.

***

Donna and Alan had exhausted all their connections and resources and had no idea what had happened to Jared.

What they did know was that there was no autopsy or record of Jared being taken to a morgue or funeral home in Richardson. One coroner stated that although it was a little unusual, if he had died of natural causes he didn’t necessarily have to come to a morgue first but could be transported to his final resting place and then taken to a funeral home to be prepared.

The police had no reports of a death at the address and emergency services had never been called out. Talking with the neighbours confirmed Jared had been carried out by Gerry and another, younger, man and driven away in an SUV, following up on that revealed it was a rental. Alan had even pulled in favours in Portland, where he knew Jared’s parents were buried, but again there was no record of Jared showing up at hospitals, morgues or funeral homes that he could find. They had come to a dead end and the frustration they felt was nothing compared to the hell their son was going through.

Jensen just felt numb. He kept expecting Jared to walk into his room again and drop down beside him and call him an idiot. The whole thing felt so surreal. Then the anger and grief kicked in and the guilt of not being here when it happened, when Jared needed him, led to him lashing out at everyone and everything. He wasn’t sleeping; every time he closed his eyes he could hear the pain and fear in Jared’s voice in the voice messages and had images of what may or may not have happened to him and one night he woke after a zombie looking Jared yelled at him about not being there when he needed him, yet again!

Christian had gone home after Jensen accused him of this being his fault. The accusation led to Chris arguing back which led to pushes, shoves and an all-in fist fight.

After a week off Jensen returned to school. His friends tried to rally around him, support him while he was going through this, it had travelled quickly what supposedly had happened and although they were trying to be supportive they still wanted to speculate and gossip about it with stories getting bigger, more elaborate and more ridiculous each day. Snarky comments from Justin led to a brawl which led to suspension which led to counselling and Mick coming back down to stay.

Jensen argued about the decision that this man, their supposed pack Alpha, coming to stick his nose in where it wasn’t wanted but his parents told him it was out their hands and he should be honoured that the Alpha was taking an interest in his case. Jensen didn’t feel that way and every time something happened he wished Jared was here to talk to, to talk him down, keep him calm and rationalise through all that was happening. Sometimes Jensen even rang his own phone just so he could hear Jared’s voice again. He had been ringing Jared’s phone regularly, at least twice a day until one day he got the disconnected sound. His last connection with his best friend gone!

The pain and pure grief he felt had Jensen rubbing his chest; his heart ached, his head pounded, his body felt numb and his parents worried about his stability. Jared may have only been human, but he had been a mate as such for Jensen, as best friends were before true soul mates came along and Jensen was mourning and shutting down the same as he would be if his true mate had passed.

***

Jared sat in the darkened lounge room and watched videos and old fashioned projector films play. His grandparents had done the best they could to explain what he was and what his parents and grand parents and every generation before him were. They explained the difference between Alpha, Beta and Omega wolves and explained the lunar cycles and heats and knots and mates. They then showed him books and journals on the tense relationship between wolves and humans. He had even seen the Morgan ledger. The births and deaths of everyone in the pack; and he was shown his father’s birth and his birth, and he was also shown his parents’ death. Eleven years ago in a car accident. There were a number of question marks next to that entry but when Jared questioned those he was told that was a story for another time.

He learned his father was an Omega and had given birth to him; his mother was the Alpha. He asked why his aunt’s birth was not on record and was told that she was not part of their pack and that was, again, another story for another time. He found out that his mother and her parents were from another pack, in another country, and Jared’s parents had met when his mother had been backpacking around the country. It was a true sign of the power and wealth of the Morgan clan, that he was only just starting to understand, that his mother had stayed here with the Omega’s pack rather than the Omega follow his Alpha home. Jared felt that for every one question answered, another ten revealed themselves.

Time and time again, as he learned more about his family, he asked about his aunt. It was obvious she was not a wolf and not respected by the Morgan’s; but he kept getting shut down and told it would all come to light at a later date.

Now here he sat watching videos of wolves hunting humans and attacking them; watching videos of humans trapping wolves and torturing, stabbing or slitting their throats with silver or shooting them with silver bullets. From the human side it was pure fear, what was this animal that could appear as man and beast? And from the wolves side it seemed to be an instinct that happened when they were in animal form, their human or higher reasoning gone from their bodies as they ran with the moon, hunted to feed or showed off to a potential mate. Beside him was a bucket, after the first gruesome video had him throwing up.

It had been a lot to take in, to believe it was real and to accept he was one of these things, these creatures; and he hadn’t been; he had been fighting it the whole way, right up until his grandmother, giving him a break from all the learning, gave him a photo album. It was his dad as a baby and toddler. And it was one set of photos that convinced Jared more than anything. The first photo had been his dad, probably about four, opening a Christmas present. The joy in his face, the next photo had been a young pup playing with the box the gift had come in and the third had been his naked dad, turned back to human and asleep amongst the shredded paper and cardboard.

He had then walked out to JD and Samantha and dropped the album onto the table…

“Ok so teach me how to be a wolf.” He said seriously, and he could see them both slightly relax as he heard Chad, somewhere else in the house, let out a whoop before running down the stairs

“Finally.” He shouted, “This is where my awesome skills and mad talent come to play.” He boasted, and Jared stared at him wide eyed before looking at his grandparents.

“Chad is a protector.” JD said with a shrug

“A what?”

“I’m a protector dude. I look after anyone who needs protection and that, apparently, means protecting your ass while teaching you how to wolf out.” Chad said, he was almost bouncing on the spot with glee and energy.

“But you’re a Beta.”

“Yeah which means I can protect your ass and any other omega’s that needs it and I don’t succumb to the urge to hump anything that smells good. I can take an Alpha, or at least incapacitate them enough to get whoever I’m protecting to safety”

“So if that’s your skill what’s Gen do?” Jared asked

“She’s a witch.” Chad said and then stopped talking as they all listened to a screech from up the top floor of the house before footsteps could be heard pounding

“What did you say? What the fuck did you just say Chad?” she yelled as she stormed in the room, up to Chad and shoved him hard. Jared took a step back and resisted, just, the urge to stand behind his grandfather

“You do magic, what the hell else do you call it?” Chad tried to sound casual but Jared could see he was a little scared and stayed where she had pushed him to

“I am a practitioner you moron”

“Is that what the hipster kids are calling it these days.”

“Chad!” she warned

“You do spells, you do incantations, you do rune work and you chant, call it what you want but if it sounds like a duck and quacks like a duck people are going to call you a witch.” Chad shrugged and she let out another roar of frustrated anger before storming away

“Chad Michael Murray.” Samantha roused

“Sorry ma’am.” He said but gave a little smirk as he turned to Jared. “You and me tomorrow dude, we’re hitting the woods.” He said with a slap on the back and walked off

“Hey ah Chad…” Jared said as he ran after him

“Yeah man?”

“Do you think I could borrow your tablet?”

“What? Why?” he asked suspiciously

“No I don’t want to contact anyone, trust me after what I’ve just seen it’s definitely safer for Jensen if I stay here for now, but I just wanna check my Facebook.”

The hardest thing to come to terms with through all this, other than the fact that he was a supposed wolf, was that he may be a harm to Jensen and the Ackles and they could, inadvertently create trouble for him; plus, how do you explain to someone you’re a werewolf. He missed Jensen horribly. As much as Chad was trying to be his friend, Jensen had been in his blood for ten years, he was closer than any brother was, and he was the one-person Jared could trust and rely on. All he had to do was learn what it meant for him being a werewolf, what he could do to protect himself and the Ackles and then he was getting out of here and getting back to Jensen, one way or another.

“Sure man just don’t tell JD ok.” Chad muttered and they went to his room.

Jared logged on and went straight to Jensen’s page. It had been almost three weeks since he had fallen ill and been suddenly taken away and in that time there was not one post on his page, which was a little unusual as Jensen regularly posted photos of his hair or his clothes; he then went to his own page and almost fell off his seat in shock.

“I’m dead!” Jared yelped

“What?” Chad said from his bed

“I’m dead!” Jared yelled now as he jumped up from the desk he was sitting at and stormed down the stairs.

“I’m dead. Did you do this? Was this your idea?” Jared yelled at JD and Samantha

“What’s going on?” JD asked and Jared thrust the tablet at the Alpha.

_R.I.P Jared_

_Love you Jared, will miss you_

_Can’t believe you’re gone, you’ll always be with me_

Post after post on his page, class mates leaving messages of condolences on his page

“Ah no, no Jared we did not do this but...”

“But what?” he yelped

“In the grand scheme of things, them thinking you’re dead is not such a bad thing.”

“Jensen will be losing his mind. He is my best friend, my brother; his family are my only family, the only ones who cared about me after you abandoned me to my aunt and uncle who on a good day remembered to feed me. I have tolerated everything that I have been through in the last three weeks and I understood that I may be a danger to Jensen but this, this is crossing the line.”

“Jared I promise we did not start this rumour. I don’t know who or how but it was not us.”

“I need to get home, I need to get back to Jensen and let him know I’m ok.”

“Jared that’s not a good idea, look at everything we have shown you over the last two weeks.”

“I don’t care. He’s my family. More than you people are.”

“Jared…” a voice said behind him

“What!” he yelled with pure frustration

“Jared Tristan Padalecki”

“Yes ma’am, sorry ma’am.” Jared said and lowered his eyes in shame for yelling at his grandmother.

“There is a story you will be told one day, soon I hope, but not right now, you need to fully understand everything that is happening to you and all it entails but this…” she pointed to the scar down her face, “…this was caused by my best friend. She was human. I thought I could trust her, you know what I probably could trust her; the problem is she thought she could trust her parents with the secret I shared with her. Her father did this. My father killed her mother in a rage, my best friend was hurt, similar to me, probably has a scar like mine. I don’t know. The last time I saw her was that horrific night. Jared, it is for your best friend’s sake as much as yours that you stay away from him. That friendship, that whole life…it’s over and gone. You live here now, you are one of us and we will look after you, protect you and train you.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jared said and with one last glance at the tablet, showing his smiling face giving Jensen a big smacking kiss on his laughing forehead, he turned and walked away; disappearing up into his empty and silent bedroom. As he sat there on his bed staring around him he suddenly had a flash back to ten years ago when he had felt the exact same loss and emptiness as he felt now. He fell back on his bed as silent tears ran down his face.

 

 


	12. GETTING SETTLED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note that I had a rush of inspiration this weekend and re-read my earlier chapters. None of it affects what's happening going forward but I have added a few things

“I get that you’re teaching me how to be a wolf Chad but I still don’t understand why we’re awake at sparrow’s fart.”

“Told you man wolves are more active and more instinctual at dawn and dusk.”

“And everyone gets up at this stupid hour of the morning?” Jared asked as he watched people jog past him and wave or nod. He could see kids playing in the park next to a group doing tai Chi and another group doing yoga. The door to the gym was constantly opening with people coming or going; and all Jared wanted to do was yawn and go back to bed or at least get his hands on a strong cup of coffee.

“Yup, now let’s do this.”

“Do what?”

“Stretch and go for a run.”

“What?”

“Aren’t you the one who told me you were active and in a number of sporting teams? You don’t get a butt like that from lying in bed all day”

“Yeah, sporting teams that trained during the day, after school, not before the sun has even come up; and can you please leave my butt out of it.’

“You’ll get used to it, but you need to stretch and you need to make that a part of your daily routine now.”

“Stretching? Look I know it’s early and I’m like three quarters asleep but stretching?”

“Jay man when you turn, when you become a wolf, every single bone and muscle shifts in your body. You need to stay fit and flexible for that to happen quickly and most importantly painlessly.”

“Ugh…alright fine, let’s jog.” Jared huffed and bent down to touch his toes.

“That is one fine ass, I can see why people were chasing it.” Genevieve said as she walked over, and Jared quickly stood up, face bright red with embarrassment

“Jay man you gotta lighten up.” Chad laughed

“I will as soon as everyone stops talking about my ass.”

“Can we please get this done, I’ve got a chemistry project I need to complete.” Genevieve mumbled as she stretched high

“What? You go to school?”

“Ah yeah. We’re both the same age as you Jared, where do think we’ve been going each day?” Chad answered sarcastically

“When do I start school?”

“What?” Chad asked the same time as Genevieve asked, “Do you want to?”

“Ok am I missing something?” Jared asked as he looked that their faces of pure confusion

“You don’t need to.” Chad said

“What? I’m sixteen, of course I need to, I haven’t finished high school yet.”

“Yeah but you’re the high Alpha’s Omega grandson.”

“No really, what am I missing?” Jared asked in frustrated confusion

“You should be sitting on a throne made of pink faux fur waiting for Alpha suitors to come and woo you or fight to the death for you, which may actually happen considering who you are. You’re an Omega.”

“Omega’s don’t do high school?”

“Well they can if they want and the Morgan’s don't discourage it but most Omega’s know their place in the world once they present and either go to Omega school or just drop out”

“What the hell is Omega school?”

“You know, cooking, child raising, gardening, how to keep a house and raise a family.”

“Huh” Jared grunted

“What?”

“Well I haven’t really left the house since I got here, so I didn’t realise I was flown back to the fifties, I thought we were in a plane but I guess it was a DeLorean”

“It’s not like that Jared, Chad is giving you the wrong idea. The Morgan’s encourage Omega’s to do whatever they want; they appreciate the uniqueness of them plus the fact they keep the species going; but most Omegas are happy to stay at home and learn how to look after their mate.” Gen shrugged

“You realise how repressed and fucked up that sounds right? I want to go to school. I want to go to college, I want to go all the way and I don’t believe in this crap that I will smell someone and spread my legs for them just so you know. As much as JD and Samantha are trying to romanticise this whole true mates thing I’m telling the two of you right now, it’s a crock of shit and I don’t believe in it. Any Alpha comes sniffing at me will have their nose coming out the other side of their face, so this is how it goes...Chad, as protector, you will teach me how to do this wolf thing and how to keep chest beaters away from me and Gen, as practitioner, you will come up with a sigil or rune or spell, whatever the fuck, so no one can smell me. I wanna be as human as possible. I’m not staying in the confines of this bush community for the rest of my life. If you don’t like it, fine, Tell JD you don’t wanna do this anymore; but I sure as hell am not sitting here doing my nails waiting for a hero on horseback. Got it?

“Dude…” Chad stared at him wide eyed

“What?”

“That is like the most you’ve ever said, ever, since I met you.” Chad smiled and lifted his hand for a high five

“Gen?” Jared asked, turning his back on Chad

“I hear what you’re saying Jared I do. I think you’re wrong, but I understand why you think like you do. You haven’t had the joy of seeing two mates finally connect, you haven’t lived in this pack so you haven’t felt the sense of community...”

“This sounds like propaganda for some kind of cult” Jared interrupted

“Ok well I enjoy a challenge, so for my own curiosity, I’ll see if I can create a sigil that blocks your Omega but I think by the time I’ve worked it out, now you’re out and about in the community, you’ll see what we’re about and won’t want it.” She shrugged

“Right let’s do this. Gen you running with us?” Chad said with a clap of his hands

“Nah I’ll stretch with you and then jog over to Felicia’s, we’re teaming up.”

“Really?” Chad purred with a smirk and a wink

“Shut up.” She said as she pushed him, but Jared could see her blush

“Ok well we’ll need you tonight. I wanna get Jay man to try turning and I’ll need your skills.”

“Are you the one going to teach me?” Jared asked her

“No I’m the one going to heal you if and when it all goes wrong.”

“What can go wrong?” he yelped

“I don’t even know where to begin. There are too many scenarios for someone your age never having turned before. You could get stuck as a wolf or stuck half way.”

“What?” Jared yelped again

“Dude that would be cool, that would be like Wolfman the movie, we could go around and scare all the kids.”

“I think he’ll scare the kids anyway as he screams in pain Chad if that happens.”

“Yeah you know what, I don’t really want to turn anyway, I don’t need to do I? I’m quite happy to stay just the way I am thanks, I do not want to be stuck with a tail when this all goes horribly wrong.” Jared grimaced

“Dude you have to turn, you have to at least know how to turn for your own safety and defence. Once you know how, you’re right, you don’t have to do it regularly if you don’t want, but you do need to know how.” Chad said seriously

“Jared you’ve got this. I mean look at everything you’ve learned since you’ve been here and you’re not a mess rocking in a corner.” Genevieve said with an encouraging smile

“Yeah well you’re not in my bedroom at night are you.” Jared half joked, because although he now was sleeping in the bed, having moved from the corner of the room where he could see all doors and windows, he still woke up a number of times during the night to check his safety.

 

That day, while Chad and Genevieve went to school, Jared went to his grandparents and informed them he wanted to start school also. His grandfather told him this was not something he had to do and his time would be better spent learning about the history of the pack and his role in it but Samantha said it was a fantastic idea, telling him he would make new friends; and yes JD might be the pack Alpha but apparently Samantha was the unofficial ruler of this household and Jared found himself being taken down to enrol and get books so he could start the next day.

It hadn’t been smooth or easy, Samantha tried to hide it from him, but he could hear the questions about transcripts and the reports from Richardson that he had passed away. His aunt and uncle then had to be contacted and they had to contact the school and the red tape went around and around until finally, what seemed like hours later, emails of transcripts started coming through.

“Samantha when is anyone going to tell me what happened between the Morgans and Sherry. I heard you on the phone with her, it’s obvious you don’t like her.”

“One day you might get the full story, I don’t want to tarnish your impression of your aunt and uncle.” She said, and Jared snorted, “Ok that didn’t even sound right saying it, I know she is a selfish woman; your grandfather and I were so upset when we were told what the will stated but there was nothing we could do. They were of sound mind, physically healthy and both had jobs, we couldn’t come up with a reason you shouldn’t go to them other than we didn’t like them or trust them and that’s not a reason. She was happy to take you, but we found out later it’s because she thought you would come with a large stash of money, which was not the case.”

“My parents didn’t have money?” Jared asked and was a little confused. If he ignored the photos he had seen of them travelling or well dressed with nice cars and a nice house; it still didn’t match up that he had seen and heard here.

“Oh your parents had money, I’m sure you can see we are an affluent pack and we have wolves spread across the country and the world but your mama was smart enough to leave control of your money in JD’s hands. No matter what your aunt and uncle tell you, and I know they acted the poor martyrs, they were getting money deposited monthly for your care, but most of your money is in a trust fund. Had you not presented we would have sent it to you when you were twenty-one. Now you have presented as Omega and are here with us we can discuss your plans and your future. But you may want to hold onto it until you find your true mate.”

“What? Like a dowry? Pay someone to take me?” Jared snapped, he was tired of hearing about mates

“No Jay Bear, trust me when you meet your match you could be Midas or homeless, your Alpha will not care, and same will go for him. You have no idea the circumstances of your match and this money may come in handy at that time.”

“How much is in the trust fund?” he asked curiously

“Enough.” His grandma smiled, “So let’s get you some school clothes.”

“Ah I haven’t actually ever really shopped with anyone for clothes before, except Jensen.” He said awkwardly. He was not going to mention but it was only later that he realised, up until the age of ten, he was pretty sure he was wearing Jensen’s hand me downs or clothes ‘gifted’ by people in the neighbourhood. The experience of going shopping with Jensen and Mrs Ackles the first time was pretty much better than any Christmas he could remember.

“Silly boy, I may be your grandma but I aint an old fuddy. I was just going to drop you off at the mall”

“There’s a mall here?”

“Now you’re through your heat and JD has explained a few things it’s about time Chad showed you around. This aint some hick little town JT, the Morgans go back a long way, this has been our land since native American times. You really should read some of those books your grandfather loaned you.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Now here’s a credit card. Get yourself some clothes and whatever else you need. And Jared we know you miss your friend. After everything you’ve been taught and seen, if you want to contact him we get it. Just remember the ramifications for either side if that’s what you decide to do, you need to be prepared to face the consequences.” Samantha said and handed him a cell phone

“What’s this?”

“It’s yours. We trust you Jared, it may not seem like it with all the lectures we’ve been giving but we just need to make sure you are safe, your best friend is safe and we as an entire pack are safe.” His grandma said quietly as she gently rubbed at the scar down her chest; not even aware she was doing it. “Now my phone number is in there so call when you’re ready, also Chad’s and Gen’s is in there. Off you go, have fun.”

“I wouldn’t call shopping fun but it will be good to have clothes that fit.” He said with an excited smile as he slid out of the car.

Three hours later Jared dropped the bags he had onto a stool next to him and surrendered to the grumbling of his stomach. He should really ring his grandmother soon but he was enjoying the peace and freedom and not having everyone staring at him for a bit. He was ordering a hamburger, cheese fries and a soda when his phone rang.

“Yeah?”

“Jay man where are you?” Chad asked

“Mall.”

“Duh, where?”

“Some place called Uncle Bob’s burgers.”

“Sweet, order me a cheeseburger, I’ll be there soon.” And then silence so Jared flagged down the waitress and added the burger and a soda to his order

A few minutes later Chad slid into the seat beside him and started stealing fries.

“Hey!” Jared reprimanded

“Whadya buy?” Chad asked through a mouthful of potato and started scratching through the bags

“Hey get out. Just some jeans and shirts for school. Not much.”

“And that’s why Samantha sent me. Dude they got the money, go crazy.”

“No Chad, come on.” He frowned

“I don’t mean like that, I’m not saying go buy a car or something but your grandma sent me to make sure you weren’t being a miser.”

“You came with one outfit Jared, you need to buy a wardrobe.” Genevieve said as she slid into another seat.

“I’ll get my clothes sent from my aunt and uncle’s”

“Ah yeah they already sent your one duffel of jeans that no longer fit, holey shirts and shirts that are no longer quite white anymore. Binned em”

“Dude they were my clothes.”

“Come on Jay man you know they were crap. Samantha sent us to hook you up.”

“Gen you want me to order you something?” Jared asked as she hoovered the fries and drank his soda

“No thanks and you wouldn’t be eating either if you knew what was coming later.” She said matter of factly and Jared winced and dropped his burger causing Chad to let out a whoop and grab it off his plate.

As much as Jared had enjoyed shopping by himself he had to admit it was fun to get opinions and ideas. He bought a couple of black shirts and Gen threw in some white ones telling him they would look good with his skin tone. He threw in a forest green and brighter green and she took them out and threw in a couple of blue and a red one, apparently, they would match his eyes; and when she wasn’t looking Chad threw in plaids of every colour. Blue, black and grey jeans were added as well as beige chinos. He threw in a couple of toques while arguing with Chad that there was a difference between them and beanies and Chad talked him into, out of sheer just buying them to shut him up, black cowboy boots. A leather jacket and a couple of fleecy lined jackets were thrown in with sweatpants and joggers. This town was very much into exercise.

“Now we’re done.” Chad said and Genevieve sighed ‘finally’

“Should I ring Samantha?”

“Nah man my jeep’s here.” Chad said and they all scooped up bags and headed to the exit

 

When they got back to the compound Jared jumped out of the car and strode over to a 1967 Chevy Impala that was parked in front of the house

“Sweet ride!” he said as he walked around it

“Thanks man, it was your dad’s.” a voice replied, and Jared looked up

“Hi…ah…Matt right?” Jared said

“Yeah…well done…don’t know if I woulda remembered your name in that situation.”

“Well Matt not every day a guy abducts you from your house, takes you to a cabin in the woods and tells you to stick something up your ass, that’s kinda memorable.”

“Ha…fuck you remind me of your dad.” He said and Jared saw his eyes cloud slightly

“And you’re telling me this was my dad’s car? My dad drove this?”

“Your dad built this.”

“Seriously!” Jared had a wide smile on his face

“Yeah I was just dropping off some stuff to mum before I took it to the mechanics.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Jared asked as he slid his hand over the black paint

“Not sure, just seems to be running a little rough.”

“Start her up?” Jared asked and Matt jumped in, after about a minute Jared gave the kill it gesture, “Got any tools around here?”

“In the garage.”

“Sounds like the carburettor just needs cleaning, pop the hood…” Jared said as he strode into the garage and Matt looked up at JD who was on the balcony with a satisfied smile on his face.

Half an hour later Jared had oil on his hands, grease on his nose and a smooth sounding car. Matt handed him a beer and they tapped bottles before gulping down the coolness.

“So you know cars?”

“My uncle is a mechanic, liked the free labour, taught me some stuff.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah I was actually building an old mustang in my spare time when I got enough cash for parts.”

“Here you go.” Matt said and held out the keys

“Dude no.”

“I was just babysitting her til you got here.”

“Don’t be crazy.”

“Take the car son your pa woulda wanted you to have her.” JD called down from the balcony

“Ok…ah…thanks…I don’t know what to say.”

“Nothing to say, it’s your car.” Matt said, “Chad give us a ride home?” Matt called out & Chad nodded, leaving Jared in the middle of the yard surrounded by bags, holding keys to an awesome car and a huge smile on his face.

“JT come on up here and see what Matt brought” Samantha called out and Jared scooped up all the bags and staggered up the stairs. “Well you look like you got yourself sorted.” His grandmother said as she came forward to help with bags.

“I hope it’s not too much, if it’s too much I can take some back. Chad and Gen…”

“Jared I told you to buy whatever you needed, there were no restrictions. But I can guarantee you wouldn’t have thought to buy these so Matt, in his words, set you up.” She said as they climbed the stairs. When they got to his room she pushed open the door. Jared now had a desk in his room as well as a computer and a huge computer screen. There was a tablet next to the computer as well as a PSP and large sound system. Jared’s eyes bugged out of his head and he dropped his bags in shock.

“I can’t…I can’t accept all this…I can’t just keep taking…I can’t” Jared felt guilt, embarrassment, awkwardness wash over him as things just kept coming at him.

“Jay Bear you aren’t taking, we are giving. This is nothing. We just want you to feel comfortable and at home. You go look in Chad’s room or Gen’s room you’ll see they have all this stuff. This is what normal teens have.”

“I don’t, I didn’t. I just had a laptop.”

“Oh that’s here.” She pointed to his bed and Jared let out a sigh. Yeah school stuff had been on there as well as music and downloads but there was also about a million photos of Jensen or both of them.

“Samantha………thank you.” He eventually said as he pulled her into an awkward hug, there were no other words. He then reached into his pocket and handed her the credit card,

“Oh no honey that’s yours, just in case you need anything.” She patted his cheek before going downstairs.

Jared looked around him at everything, his grandparents were being so generous and Chad and Gen were doing their best to be his friends but Jared still felt alone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He checked settings and then dialled a number

***

“Hello?” Jensen huffed into the phone, “Hello?” he asked again when all he heard was silence

He looked down at the screen and saw Private Number

“Hello is anyone there?” he asked and suddenly heard a whoosh as if someone had been holding their breath on the other end

“Hello?”

Dial Tone

 

 


	13. WOLFING OUT

That night, as the sun went down, Chad, Genevieve and Jared stood just inside the tree line of the woods. Genevieve didn’t want to go in too far in case this ended badly, and they needed help. Jared didn’t want to go in at all and Chad was all WWF wrestler, limbering up and jogging on the spot.

“Ok so how do I do this?” Jared asked hesitantly

“Just think wolf and let your body relax.” Chad shrugged

“It’s not that easy Chad, geez. You have to picture the wolf, imagine you are the wolf and then just let your body do what comes naturally.” Genevieve snapped

“What comes naturally is me going to throw up.” Jared replied

“Chad do it.” Genevieve ordered, and Chad stripped out of his clothes, no problem with his junk hanging out for the world to see, closed his eyes, relaxed and his body just melted until he was on four legs and covered in fur. He then shook his fur out, dropped his head and morphed back into a human. Genevieve handed him a towel to cover himself up and then they both looked at Jared expectantly

“Yeah I’m sure it’s gonna be that easy.” Jared snorted and tried to imagine he was a wolf.

He closed his eyes and pictured himself becoming what Chad was. He then concentrated on his body but couldn’t feel any changes; no tingling, no skin or bone shifting. He closed his eyes harder and tried to picture it again

“Geez now you just look constipated.” Chad snorted and Jared opened his eyes and let out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

“Dude just watch me.” Chad said before chucking off the towel and morphing into wolf form again.

“Yeah right, just like that.” Jared said sarcastically, and Chad changed back

He closed his eyes again, squeezed them shut and pictured a wolf, pictured himself turning into the wolf and pictured the fur and the paws and the tail. He could vaguely feel something in his body, like his skin trembling but then Chad snorted out a laugh and he lost concentration, taking a big gulp of oxygen as he started breathing again.

“Dude you’re going to burst a blood vessel or give yourself a haemorrhoid at this rate.”

“Stop laughing at me, if you’re not going to help other than to say ‘just think wolf’ go and leave me with Gen.” Jared growled

“Sorry, sorry, I’ve just never been in this situation before.”

“And you think I have?” Jared snapped

“Ok well I think maybe you did touch a bit of your inner wolf because you’ve turned into a right bitch.” Chad snarked and Jared took a big step forward

“Ok, ok.” Gen said as she stepped between them, “Chad just go stand over there for a few minutes.” She watched him walk away. “Ok Jared do you trust me?”

“More than him right at this minute.” He huffed

“I have an incantation I’ve been working on to help the transformation, I’ve tried it on _were’s_ that can already turn but this will be the first time I’ve tried it on someone who can’t turn naturally.”

“Will it hurt?”

“I honestly don’t know, you’ll be my guinea pig, or in this case guinea wolf.” She said with a small smile. “As I said the others I tried it on it drew out their transformation without them trying and it didn’t seem to hurt but they can turn and have turned. This will be your first turn so I’m not gonna lie I’m like ninety percent sure this is gonna hurt like a bitch.”

“Alright, yeah let’s do it but I have one question, if this goes wrong, you can fix this, heal me right?”

“I can heal you enough or get you out of pain enough for us to get you to the hospital where there are proper healers and doctors.”

“Are you trying to be reassuring Gen?” he yelped

“I’m telling the truth. I’m not gonna bullshit you Jared.”

“Thanks, despite everything I do appreciate that.” Jared sighed “Ok just one other question, if this does work and I do turn, how do I turn back?”

“Turning back is the easy part. Not to take the piss but if you think human you should just turn back but the incantation can change you back as well so don’t panic. I think this is the best way to do this for you and I did talk to JD about it. This will force the turn this time but at least you will know what you should feel so you can do it by yourself next time.”

“So JD is cool with this?”

“He said I could talk to you about it if it wasn’t coming to you naturally. JD assumed you’d just do it but I had a feeling it wouldn’t be that easy. Pack Alpha’s bloodline or not its not as easy as everyone assumes.” She shrugged and Jared wanted to hug her for understanding.

“Ok do it.” He sighed and stood there with his eyes closed.

“You’re gonna have to strip.”

“What?”

“You know you have to strip Jared, if it makes you feel better you can hold a towel around yourself but as I’m sure you’ve seen we don’t really have a problem with people seeing it all. It’s just biology.”

“Gah, ok, turn around.” He sighed and held his hand out for the towel. “Ok.” He said a minute later

“Ok Chad can you turn please, just in case.”

As Jared stood there watching Genevieve closed her eyes and seemed to say a prayer before pulling out a jar. She dipped her finger into what looked like blood, drew a few symbols on his chest before closing her eyes again, raising her face to the sky and calling out some words in Latin. Jared recognised the language if not the words.

There was silence for about ten seconds, even the animals and insects had stopped moving and then Jared felt it. His whole body burst into searing hot pain. He screamed as he dropped to his hands and knees on the ground. Every single skin particle, bone and muscle was moving. His teeth were elongating, his nails were growing as skin webbed between his toes and fingers. His hair grew and his body literally shook as everything moved, he was pretty sure Gen would be able to hear the creaking of the bones he could feel. What felt like forever but was probably only half a minute later the pain stopped and he lay there gasping, drooling from his mouth and trembling in his body.

“Jesus Christ” he heard Chad say but when he spun his head to look at him he was still in wolf form so he didn’t know how he heard him.

He then saw a bright flash out the side of his vision and quickly spun again, growling at the bright light and jumping to get away from it

“Sorry, sorry I should have said something first.” Genevieve apologised as she put her phone down.

Jared stood there staring at her until she said “Look down.”

Jared looked down and instead of his foot he saw a huge paw. He spun quickly and saw the flash of a full bushy tail before it disappeared out of sight, attached to his butt. He crossed his eyes and looked to see a snout and whiskers and when he stuck his tongue out he could feel his incisors.

He didn’t like it, he was glad it had worked but he didn’t like it and he wanted to change back. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a small whine.

“Dude you are fucking huge.” He heard Chad say but when he turned again he was still in wolf form

‘How can I hear him’ he thought to himself

“Because we communicate telepathically when we’re wolves. When you get used to it you’ll know how to turn it off but you’re new so I can hear everything”

“Can Gen?”

“Not as a human no.”

“So how do I turn back?” he asked

“Dude why aren’t you running amok?”

“Should I be?” his head tilted like a confused puppy

“Usually the first time someone changes they kinda go a little crazy, this is why I stayed like this, in case I had to reign you in or subdue you.”

“I’ve told you before dude, never had the urge to lick my own balls.”

“But come on you gotta admit you’re pretty impressed that you can now if you want.”

“Chad!” he went to say but a bark came out

“Dude come for a run with me. Feel the wind in your hair.”

“I don’t want to. I want to just change back, and I want to make sure I can change back or that Genevieve can change me back.”

“Ok, ok. It’s what she said dude, just think human. It’s easier to change back.”

Jared turned around and walked over to Genevieve. He was probably a foot taller than her in human form but he watched her take a step back as her neck tilted right back and he wondered how big he actually was right now

“Dude I told you, fucking huge. JD is gonna shit himself.”

He turned his head and huffed at Chad before sitting on his haunches in front of Genevieve and lowering his head to look her in the eyes.

“Ok.” She nodded understanding, “Just think human but I’m right here if you need help.” She said and leaned forward to pat his nose. He huffed at her in annoyance but kind of enjoyed the sensation, and she giggled as her hair blew and she pulled back.

Jared closed his eyes, pictured himself as he looked in the mirror this morning and then a howl echoed through the woods as the pain of transforming washed through his body again.

He lay there on the ground, gasping for oxygen, sweat covering his body, trembling in pain. Suddenly he felt warmth and support and opened his eyes enough to see both Chad and Gen in wolf form curling up around him to keep him warm and protected.

They all lay there in a huddle for about half an hour until Jared felt safe to move and he slowly stretched his legs and arms to make sure he actually could. Genevieve stood up and quickly turned back and then grabbed a sarong and a towel for Jared. Chad was slower at turning back but eventually all three were staring at each other. Chad with awe, Genevieve with pride and Jared with relief

“You did it.” She said

“No, you did it. I was just along for the ride.”

“Come on let’s get back to the house and have a shower and I’ll show you the photo.”

“I’m gonna take off.” Chad said

“Sophia?” Gen asked

“Yeah I’m just a little wound up after all this.” He said before transforming and running off into the woods

They were silent as they headed back to the house, Jared pretty much shuffling with exhaustion. He wasn’t in pain as such but his whole body was aching. When they got to the door Samantha took one look at him and reached for a bottle of water and some pain killers

“How’d he go?” JD asked from the table

“He did it.”

“With Gen’s help I did it. I couldn’t do it by myself.” Jared said as he slumped down and swallowed the pills

“You’ll become a natural Jared trust me.” She said

“Na-ah, that’s me done. Been there, tried that, got the t-shirt.”

“I don’t think so.” She muttered as she handed JD her phone. Jared watched as his eyes widened before flashing to his and then Samantha’s. She came around the table to look at the photo and her eyes widened too

“Are you sure?” JD asked Genevieve

“There was just the three of us out there, you can ask Chad.”

“What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Jared asked with worry

“Nothing son, absolutely nothing.” JD said and slid the phone across to Jared.

The wolf in the photo was huge, over six-foot-tall, fur golden in colour and eyes that were glowing yellow although that was almost eclipsed by the almost halo of gold around his body.

“Am I, ah, meant to look like that?” he asked unsurely

“Just proves what I’ve always said Jay Bear, you’re a special boy.” His grandmother said as she came to give him a kiss on the forehead but Jared was too busy watching JD watching him with calculating eyes. “Hungry?”

“No thanks Samantha, gonna take a shower, climb into bed and pretend this never happened.” He said and rose from the table. “Thanks Gen.” he muttered as he scuffed away

***

Jensen lay in the middle of the soccer field and deeply inhaled the proffered Maryjane; he didn’t enjoy it, this wasn’t for recreation; it was the only way he could keep his mind off all that was going on around him and not having Jared there. Chris lay beside him, finally returning after Jensen rang to apologise, and they stared up at what stars they could see past the urban lights. They were silent. That was what Jensen had asked for. He was tired of people talking to him or at him; telling him it would get better and Jared would soon become a happy memory.

He hated Jared’s aunt and uncle for what they did. Just sending Jared away with no farewell. He didn’t have his closure, his chance to say goodbye and he knew a few others at the school felt like that although nowhere the depth or pain he felt. Jared had been his other half. He had imagined Jared being beside him for life. Going to college and further, standing at his elbow as he married, being with him as his mate or a surrogate gave birth to his pups and being their Godfather. It had been the two of them, that was how it was meant to be.

As his eyes closed he had a vision, it flashed past his eyes at lightning speed and he sat up gasping for air and feeling nauseous.

“What?” Chris husked as he rose from the grass

“Nothing, just an hallucination I guess.” Jensen muttered as he deep breathed

“What was it?”

“A huge, glowing wolf with Jared’s eyes.”

“Dude you gotta stop smoking this stuff.”

“Shut up man.” Jensen said but lay back on the grass and inhaled again, he would take Jared in any form at the moment. Even though he knew in his heart this was not healthy and he would have to let go at some point.

 

 


	14. LETTER TO  JENSEN (he'll never see)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very very short chapter

_Hey Jen_

_I don’t know what I’m doing, what I’m writing, why I’m writing really. You’ll never see this._

_I don’t know how I can explain any of what I’ve been through without you thinking I’ve gone nutso._

_I got sick, you know that - I left you a message. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you I just needed you. I was so scared and S & G were acting really weird. Anyway I got sicker & when I woke up I was in some dude’s car. I thought they’d finally got rid of me but dude turned out to be my uncle! Dude I have an uncle! Wish you were here, reckon you’d like him. Cool guy, very pretty. _

_Anyway I can’t even begin to tell you what happened after that & apparently I’m not allowed to for your safety & mine. I know, how James Bond does that sound! And who told me I couldn’t tell you?? Only my GRANDFATHER!!!!! Yes I have a grandfather & a grandmother. What the fuck man?! After everything I’ve been through with S & G I could have been here the whole time._

_But that would have sucked cause I wouldn’t have met you_

_Miss you man, with everything I’m going through and learning and new people I’m meeting I just keep wishing you were here so I could talk to you or laugh with you about it._

_There’s a dude, Chad, he’s trying to be the new you! He’s a crack up, again wish you could meet him but even that is odd_ ~~_because he’s my protection, like I have a body guard or something_ ~~ _oops not meant to talk about that._

_My grandparents are pretty cool but my grand dad is a little scary (p.s he’s the dude that was at S & G’s when I was a kid, the one they were trying to give me to)_

_People around here really look up to him, one word from him & they all jump. It makes people look at me different. In fact every one around here keeps telling me I’m different and special. Wish you were here to tell them to fuck off. Me? Special? *snort* they weren’t there the day I tripped over the school projector, knocked myself out on the desk and then your mum paid for a new one since it fell on the ground & smashed. Don’t know why I’m telling you, you were the one sitting right beside me on the ground crying cause you though I was dead – you love me _

_Sigh - miss your parents too. How are A & D? & Mary? Just miss your house, felt like my home too _

_Anyway it was only after I was here for a bit that I saw on my FB page that people think I’m dead! How did that happen? Was this a S & G thing? Is that how they explained giving me to a random stranger while I was passed out? Shit I bet you were angry! Did you yell at them? I hope so. Bet your mum did! Dude I’m not dead – feels like it sometimes – but I’m not dead. And you know what? I’m not allowed to tell you I’m not dead but that’s a crock. I just need to learn a few more things about the you being safe & me being safe and then I’m coming home. Crap, hope I don’t scare you the 1_ _st_ _time you see me but I kind of think you know I’m not dead._

_Oh I just remembered, for me this is cool, you not so much so, I just got given my dad’s car. Dude it’s a muscle car – you won’t get it but it’s big and black and loud and awesome!_

_Apparently dad was special like me – wish I could talk to you about it & him because it’s the weirdest thing what they say I can do, _ ~~_something no dude should be able to do_ ~~ _oops, damn it’s hard NOT telling you stuff since I tell you EVERYTHING. There’s a big mystery about mum & dad, if you were here we could go all Fred & Daphne on it, since you have reddish hair & all _

_Anyway just wanted you to know I miss you man and I love you brother and I’m not giving up on getting back to you!_

 

 


	15. TWO YEARS LATER

If you asked Jared to look back on it he wouldn’t believe two years had gone already. He had started school and made a good group of friends. Going to a pack college was a lot different to normal school. They still had all the traditional classes, for Alphas who would go onto uni; then there were the more practical classes which Chad and Genevieve attended such as chemistry and spell work and defence classes; as well as physical therapy and learning of weapons across the globe. Then, finally, were the classes Omegas leaned towards. Domestic sciences, family rearing, property maintenance and gardening, and book keeping. Jared questioned the last one with Chad and he explained it was so they could maintain a family budget or help their Alpha with book keeping in their business.

Jared had created an admin ruckus and made a name for himself even before he hit school due to the mixture of classes he wanted to do. He wanted to continue with Maths, science and English but he also wanted to do physical therapy and weapons training. And finally, he wanted book keeping and trade studies, specifically mechanics. The school had argued hard with Samantha about an Omega going into such classes with Alphas and from Jared what understood, it was the first time the pack Alpha had stepped foot on school grounds in twenty years, since one of his sons got suspension, going in to talk to the principal. Jared got what he requested, only because the school could give no reason why he shouldn’t.

Wolf schools didn’t have as many cliques as normal colleges but they still seemed to stick to their kind, Alphas and Omegas separate and Beta’s drifting between the two. Jared got himself a good bunch of friends who he was comfortable with and they covered all levels of the hierarchy. And although he missed Jensen terribly, still to this day, he also realised he was a lot more relaxed around this group of people. They knew him for who he was and what his interests were. One day he was sitting at school talking and suddenly it hit him that in Richardson he wouldn’t have been able to talk like this when in a group of people. When he was with Jensen he could say whatever he wanted but when with his friends he used to find himself watching what he said, so he didn’t appear too dorky, and fit in. Here he had no problem raving about the new Star Wars movie coming out or the latest online chess game he was playing with some dude on the other side of the world.

He also got a name for himself when he stepped in to stop some large Alpha’s pushing a smaller Omega around. He had heard the term ‘knothead’ mentioned a number of times but never understood what it meant until then. These two larger juniors decided that the little sophomore would be theirs to play with and he had stepped in, which led to a black eye for him but a split lip and bruised ribs for the other two; which would have been worse had he not held Chad back when he arrived to ‘protect’ him. He had copped detention and the two juniors bullying the sophomore had been suspended for a week, that kind of behaviour was not allowed on Morgan land. And Osric, the little Sophomore, had joined their group of friends. Alpha, Beta, Omega dynamics might be considered in friend groups but definitely not sophomore, junior, senior ages. At times Jared would have all four levels sitting around a table discussing new movies or new PSP games. Jared just took it for granted but Chad told him it had to do with how special he was. Wolves were just drawn to him and once they got over the hypnotising pull he had they realised he was a nice guy and friendly and protective and so just stayed. Moral of the story is without even trying, and without being a jock, Jared was pretty much one of the most popular kids at school.

_Hey Jen_

_So this is it - graduation, wish you were here with me but as I’ve said in previous letters to you, you wouldn’t believe it anyway. I’m no valedictorian or anything but I did pretty good for what I am and yes I know you’re pulling your hair out that I can’t tell you what I am. Your blonde hair, your bleach blond hair, could you get any gayer dude? You know I have been keeping tabs on you through FB & IG, or you would if you could read my letters. I’m glad you got rid of Misha, he wasn’t good for you dude & even I could see that just through photos from all the way over here. God I wanted to get on a plane and just beat the crap out of him but he & his wasted ass are gone; I guess that’s Danni’s doing. She’s good for you. Too bad you’re gay. _

_I see Christian, or as I call him, the new me, is around more now, guess he dropped at junior, I still wonder how your mum would feel about him. Bet she’s pissed! But I saw the vid Danni posted on IG, your voice is awesome man, but I already knew that. Remember that time S & G had that huge fight & shit was getting thrown around & I came to your house? You pulled the sheet over our heads to make a fort & sang Carry on My Wayward Son to me. That’s still my favourite song and my ring tone. You have the voice for country or classic rock man, none of this pop crap. I know you’ve been talking about going to Nashville & I say hells yeah!_

_JD’s on my case now that we’re about to graduate. He wants me to move into the family business, learn all there is to learn; oh and now apparently since he ‘let me’ finish college it’s time to_ ~~_mate_ ~~ _-grr – I mean marry. He can’t figure out why I haven’t found ‘the one’ yet. Between you & me it’s because Gen created a sigil to stop that. She drew it on & then I went & got it tattooed. Had to leave town for that so JD wouldn’t find out. He’d lose his shit man but I aint being dictated to by my _ ~~_ass_ ~~ _fuck I mean dick. Gen was pissed when she found out but try telling me I can’t live my life because of how I smell – yeah you won’t understand that part – sorry. I think she’s more worried JD will blame her if he sees it but I aint turning so he aint gonna see it. Sorry you don’t know what that means either. I should stop writing, I know that. There is more & more I can’t tell you and it’s been years since I saw you, right now it’s not even like letters to you, it’s more like a diary, things I can’t say aloud to anyone here but things I know I would have talked to you about if you knew where I was _ ~~_and what I was_ ~~ _and that I was alive. I still hate that you think I’m dead. Every time I think about it I want to throw up. But I learnt so much it’s safer this way. For you and your mum & dad._

_Anyway gotta go. Off to graduation and then graduation party. Yay – you know how much I love a party! Plus everyone around me is hooked up so it just turns into a make out session & I’m left feeling like crap. Chad tries to involve me and not just disappear with Sophia, but 18 year old dudes and their dicks, you know how that goes. There’s this guy that has started hanging around now, making himself known. I’m not sure how I feel about him. Not bad looking, muscles on muscles on muscles but he’s a little pushy. No, not like that, I wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want to do; but he’s sniffing around and if he finds out about the tattoo, which is why he can’t smell me; he might do something or tell JD. Damn I hate that none of this makes sense to you and I’m probably just being silly I mean come on I’m an 18 yr old virgin – how fucking sad is that. Ok I’m drawing this out so this is me going & I’ll write again soon, maybe, probably._

***

Jared lay in bed staring at the ceiling. College was done, he was in limbo, for now. Jeffrey said he could have a month off to have a break and he and everyone who just graduated were thinking of taking a trip. Genevieve wanted Mexico, which makes sense, she loved the warmth and Chad wanted Vegas because he was a menace. Jared didn’t know what he wanted and was not a hundred percent sure he wanted to leave pack land. He hadn’t left since he got here, other than jaunts into close towns for books or music they didn’t have here yet. JD was happy for him to stay here where he was safe and he could keep an eye on him but Samantha was encouraging him to venture out. Apparently both his parents were big travellers. His thoughts were broken by his phone ringing

“Hello?”

“Jared it’s Sherry.”

“Sherry? What do you want?” he tried to keep the malice out of his voice

“Your uncle is sick and I need you to come back here.”

“Why?” he asked as he slid out of bed

“What do you mean why? To run the shop.”

“You want me to come back to run the shop? That’s it? That’s all you have to say to me after just handing me over to a random stranger two years ago and not contacting me since, even just to see if I was ok” Jared’s voice was getting louder and he headed downstairs so as to not wake the hungover people.

“He wasn’t a random stranger, he was your uncle.”

“I didn’t know that when I woke up in the back seat of some dude’s car.”

“You owe us. We took you in and looked after you after your parents died.” She hissed down the phone

“Are you kidding me? How stupid do you think I am Sherry? You do know I have found out you were paid to look after me right? I don’t know where that money went cause it sure as hell wasn’t used on me.”

“Of course it was. It kept a roof over your head and food on the table.”

“And Gerry’s shop running?” he snarked “What’s wrong with Gerry?” he sat down at the table and watched JD and Samantha tense up

“We don’t know, we need you to come back to run the shop so he can take some time to get tests and stuff done.”

“Why don’t you just close the shop?”

“We can’t afford to close the shop now…”

“What? Now you don’t have money coming in from me.”

“You tell Jeffrey he owes us, you owe us.”

“I don’t owe you anything Sherry. You can hardly say you kept a roof over my head when you palmed me off to Jensen’s every chance you got. I owe them, I owe them everything; they kept me alive. I can’t say the same for you.”

“You tell Jeffery…” Jared didn’t hear anymore of the conversation as his grandfather took his phone out of his hands. Sherry forgot about wolf hearing and he was not going to have his grandson bullied by this woman

“Sherry this is Jeffrey-Den, we do not owe you a thing, as my grandson said you were well compensated for looking after him, if that's what you want to call it. I’m sorry Gerry’s sick but that is not our concern. Good luck with everything.” He said and hung up the phone before handing it back to Jared.

“Ah thanks, she just caught me off guard, I didn’t even know she had my number.” Jared stuttered.

“Don’t worry about it son.” JD said with a slap on the shoulder, “Now have you made any plans for the next month or so? Are you hanging around?”

“I don’t know, I was going to wait for the drunkards to wake up.”

“Because we have some news…” Samantha said with a big smile on her face

“What?” he asked warily

“Stephen Amell came and saw us this morning…”

“And?”

“And he wants to start the courting ritual.” JD answered

“The what?”

“The courting ritual. He wants to become your mate.”

“I thought…hang on…I don’t…um…ok I’ve never heard about this before, this ritual. Everything you have taught me is that someone sniffs me and suddenly decides I’m theirs.”

“That’s how it usually happens. We’re not sure if it’s because you were raised away from wolves or if it’s physical…”

“Are you saying there’s something wrong with me?” he gasped

“No, don’t be silly, you just don’t seem to scent.”

“I don’t smell?”

“It can happen.” She shrugged and Jared thought to himself ‘yeah especially if you’ve got a sigil tattoo to make it so’

“I…ah…need to think about this.”

“He’s a good Alpha with a good job and will be a strong part of this family as pack leaders. His father is an Elder in his pack, this is a logical mateship.”

“Logical? What about love and 'the one'?”

“Some wolves don’t have that option Jared, it doesn’t make you impotent, it just makes you different.” Jeffrey shrugged

“I need to think.” Jared said and got up from the table

“Ok well take these with you.” Samantha smiled and handed him a huge bunch of red roses. So gaudy and such a cliché. “They’re from Stephen.”

***

The next day and still no decisions had been made about where to go. Gen and Chad were having screaming arguments about the safest and most fun place to go, which were contradictions; and Jared was in his room literally with his head under his pillow to block out the yelling.

His phone pinged and he looked at the screen, great another message from Stephen. Apparently starting the mating ritual meant the Alpha was allowed to bombard you with messages asking where you were and what you were doing! It had been going on since yesterday breakfast. Every hour. Even in the middle of the night. The problem with messages is you’re not getting the nuance, the tone. Is he demanding to know where Jared is or is he just curious and eager? All Jared knew was he himself was not curious and eager, had no idea how to flirt, if that’s what was happening, and wanted to tell this guy to mind his own business. The yelling hit a crescendo and Jared snapped

“That’s it” he roared as he threw open the bedroom door “Gen go to Mexico with Felicia, she’ll like it, just don’t get her sunburned. Chad go with Sophia to Vegas, just don’t get married, we wanna be there for that dude. I’m going home.” Jared said and slammed the door on the stunned silence

“Jared…ah Jay…can we come in please?” Genevieve asked tentatively which was fair enough. Jared never lost his shit like that, he was usually the mediator in arguments between the two of them.

“Yeah come in.” he sighed resigned, he knew both of them would stand outside his door for hours if he said no, or Chad would try to climb the outside of the house again to get to him, that did not end well.

“What do you mean you’re going home dude?” Chad asked

“I’m tired of you two arguing, I’m tired of Stephen messaging me every fucking hour and I don’t want to go to Mexico or Vegas. I’ll go home to Richardson for a bit; help Sherry and Gerry out and get some distance from all this. Maybe Stephen is the one, I don’t know, I just need time to think.”

“Don’t be stupid Jared, Stephen is not the one, if you’d just break the sigil your senses will open themselves up again and you’d see that for yourself. Your stubbornness is going to get you a jock mate who has no idea about you.”

“I’m not breaking it Gen. I’m not going to be dictated by how someone smells and what the fuck is wrong with Stephen that he hasn’t smelt his mate? Maybe his mate’s just not in this pack? Look at my dad, my mum was from a whole other country.”

“Yeah but you’re the pack leader’s grandson you’re the golden ticket to hook on to, he’s getting in before anyone else has the idea. He’s not dumb.”

“Great so it might not be me at all, it’s my position.”

“Totally.” Chad quickly answered

“Chad, you don’t know that. He could really love you Jared…”

“You just said…”

“I know what I said but that was from your point of view. You’re too good for him.”

“So do you honestly believe he might love me?”

“Maybe?” she said unsurely.

“I’m going home for a couple of weeks.”

“Not a good idea dude. You could go anywhere in the whole world, where no one knows you and you wanna go back to the one place where everyone thinks you’re dead?”

“They’ll all be gone. Like us they’ll have fled for summer. I’ll rent a house, there’s no way I’m staying with Sherry, and just go between the house and the shop.”

“Bull shit Jay man, you’ll get there and want to do the old haunt tour.”

“I just want some peace and quiet. Enjoy your holidays.”

“Bullshit man you know we’re coming with you. Well I’m coming with you.”

“No, we’re coming with you.” Gen stated

“No, don’t be stupid, I’m not ruining your holidays. Go, have fun with your girlfriends, I’ll be fine. Even if anyone does see me, I don’t look like I used to and I have the tattoo. No one will know anything.”

***

“Nashville Tennessee here we come.” Christian said as he threw his duffel into the back of Jensen’s truck.

“Are you sure about this Jensen, UT have offered you a scholarship and you know we can afford it if you want to go to another university son.” Alan said

“Not this year dad. It’s been a shit couple of years and I just want to get away from here for a while. I’m gonna go down there, pay my dues and try and get my music heard. We’ll see how I’m feeling next year.”

“Well, you know your mama and I think you have a good head on your shoulders so we trust you not to do anything stupid.”

“Thanks dad.” Jensen snorted. They were talking about Justin who knotted a young drunk Omega and got her pregnant. He had been just dealing with it when his mate, a woman five years older than him, appeared. It was a fight and a scandal that had the whole wolf community in southern Texas talking. Jensen had heard his father say to Donna that Justin was lucky his father hadn’t ripped his throat out.

“Call us when you get there? Just so we know you made it ok and don’t be afraid to ring if you need anything kiddo.”

“Thanks dad.” Jensen leaned in and gave his dad a big hug before giving his mum a huge hug and a kiss and Mary a kiss on the cheek.

As they headed out of Richardson, classic rock pounding from the radio and Christian singing at the top of his lungs Jensen felt a shift in the atmosphere. Like for a second he couldn’t breathe and he pulled over to the side of the road

“What’s up man?”

“Did you feel that?”

“What?”

“That…I don’t know…like all the oxygen disappeared for a second?” Jensen gasped to inhale.

“Jensen are you having a panic attack? We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“No it’s not a fucking panic attack…I felt…I don’t know what it was but it wasn’t a panic attack! I'm not a fucking princess afraid to leave mummy and daddy, look out Nashville, batten down the hatches!”

 

 


	16. That went as well as could be expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just came flying out of me. I've done a quick read through for spelling errors but I'm not even sure if it makes sense. If I reread & change something I will let you know...it probably sux & I probably didn't get across what i was trying to...I apologise now

Bags were packed and cars were loaded. JD & Samantha wanted Jared to fly to Texas but Jared had been excited to let the car loose on the open roads and have the wind in his hair. Chad had been happy to drive too but didn’t quite understand the old school car, happy with his air conditioned jeep.

After much discussion, insert arguing here, Sophia and Felicia came with them. The two couples travelling in the jeep while Jared drove alone. They worked on a five-day trip and finally found themselves on the last leg. They would arrive in Richardson around lunch time tomorrow

“Jared this is serious man, you’ve been taking off ahead of us, which is fine, I know you’re having your little orgasms in your muscle car…” Chad was interrupted by ‘ews’ and ‘gross’… “But we need you to stop and wait for us before you enter Richardson, Sophia and I will jump in your car but dude it’s not a god idea to go in alone.”

“Why? I used to live there, I know my way around.”

“Can’t explain it, you’ll just have to see it to believe it if what I think will happen, happens.” Chad shrugged and Jared snorted at his riddle.

 

The next day found Jared parked at a rest stop outside the town border. He could almost feel his body vibrating with anticipation. He knew he shouldn’t see Jensen or the Ackles, and he wouldn’t, even if he really wanted to, but just being this close to them filled him with a sense of eagerness; right now though he had promised Chad he would wait so he was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and looking in the rear view mirror every five minutes.

“Ok dude, now don’t take off, we need to stay close to the girls.” Chad said as he and Sophia slid into the car and Jared could see they were a little tense as their eyes darted around, alert to their surroundings.

“What’s going on?” he asked starting to feel nervous

“Maybe nothing, we’re just playing it safe.”

They drove across the town line sedately, the jeep on their tail. Jared had the windows down, but he would have heard it, them, anyway, living like he had for the last two years. As they drove through the streets they heard howling, first one and then more as they continued on.

“What…”

“Dude how many wolves were around you?” Chad gasped as Sophia moved closed to him

“What’s going on?” Jared demanded as he had flashbacks to when he arrived on Morgan land and the reception he received

“Were you living in a pack land?”

“Chad you know I have no idea what you’re talking about. I thought I was human up until two years ago and I’m pretty sure everyone I knew was human.”

“Well dude I’m hearing a lot of wolves out there.” Chad said grimly.

“What are they howling about?”

“Marking their territory, letting the pack know another pack is on their land… hang on now that I really listen it sounds like a number of packs sending warning.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Sophia nodded

“In small words for those in the back of the class?” Jared huffed

“It’s neutral ground. It’s not one pack but a number of packs sharing land. That’s good news, it’s safer. We haven’t crossed any boundaries. Which I should have known, JD wouldn’t have sent you to another pack land.”

They found the address of the Air B&B and unloaded the cars. As much as Chad and Sophia and Genevieve and Felicia were in relationships, they weren’t mated as yet so JD had rented a five bedroom house with strict rules about what was and wasn’t to happen, as if Chad would follow them, so everyone headed in and nabbed a bedroom, Jared getting the main room, he thought for the bigger bed, Chad said it was because he was the big Kahuna. Chad and Sophia then went grocery shopping while Genevieve and Felica drew markings on the walls and doors and buried some, what Jared called dried herbs, out in the front and back gardens.

That night they grilled steaks and had a few beers, courtesy of Chad and his fake ID, before Jared headed to bed; the others may be on holidays, but he had work tomorrow; and as much he wasn’t thrilled to be helping his aunt and uncle out he was excited to get his hands dirty and have a go at running the workshop. This was what he wanted to do eventually, either on Morgan land or somewhere else, own his own mechanic workshop, but he knew he would have a fight on his hands, with his grandfather acting like he was a princess in waiting and now Stephen sniffing around like he was the chosen one.

The next day Jared headed to work in disguise, for use of a better word. He had his hair, which was quite a bit longer now, pulled back and under a baseball cap and sunglasses on. The training regime on the Morgan land had bulked him quite significantly and he had shot up four inches, much to the disgust of Chad who he now leaned over and Genevieve who said she was going to need a neck brace if she stayed friends with him.

He got to the shop and found Sherry there waiting to hand over the keys. She hardly acknowledged him as she tossed them in his direction and took off, to the hospital she said. She had looked older, more worn, and so did the workshop.

His uncle hadn’t updated or even changed a single thing since he had left here. The place was run down, faded and dirty. When he opened the doors and went to the office he noted that there were no cars booked in today and there had only been one or two a week for the last three months. The workshop was going under and he had no idea why the hell they asked him to come here instead of just shutting the doors on the place.

He rolled up his sleeves, cranked up the music and started cleaning! First the office then moving onto the workshop, cleaning and oiling tools and equipment. Mid-morning the other four showed up and as much as Jared told them they didn’t have to clean or help out he was shot down and everyone started rolling up their sleeves. Chad with him, with the tools and the heavier equipment and the girls in the office looking over the paperwork, bills and accounts. Phone calls were made, nothing for Jared to worry about they said and they all headed home early evening, feeling like they had accomplished something.

“I’m going for a walk.” Jared said as they sat out on the veranda listening to the crickets, it was so much warmer down here and the girls were spread over the grass, enjoying the warm breeze.

“Ah yeah Jay man I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Chad argued

“I’ve got the cap, the sunglasses, the tattoo so no one can scent me, and I just need a little me time.” Jared said as he stood up

“I’m coming with.”

“Chad we’re trying not to draw attention. You smelling like wolf and two strangers walking around town is definitely going to draw attention. Half hour, promise, I’ll be back.” He said as he grabbed his cap and glasses and took off; ignoring the looks everyone was shooting each other.

Jared walked through the neighbourhood to his old house. It was as bad as the workshop; run down, unpainted, lawn overgrown by weeds and plants in the gutter. It seemed not only were they missing the money he had been bringing in, but they had been missing his manual labour. He debated about going up and knocking but thought he would wait a day or two before finding out what was going on. His legs automatically then took him to the Ackles house and he stood on the footpath and looked up at the large house with the manicured lawns and he sighed as a lump rose in his throat, this felt more like home than the other house and this minute felt more like a homecoming than anything else in the rest of the day. It was harder this time to turn away with knocking.

“Jared? Oh sorry that was rude of me you just vaguely reminded me of someone.” A female voice said and while Jared stood there frozen, Mary walked passed him and up the path to the yard.

***

As Mary walked past the tall stranger on the street she blurted out the young boy’s name, not even knowing why she did. This man didn’t look anything like Jensen’s best friend who had been tallish but lanky while this guy was huge, in height and width and did not smell anything like Jared. She took a couple of steps up the path before realising it was weird that the man was just standing there so she turned around to ask if he needed something but the street was completely empty. She shrugged and moved on.

***

Jared sprinted down the street, through the park, across a few other streets and showed up at their rental breathing heavily

“What happened?” Genevieve yelped as he barrelled through the door

“Nothing.” He puffed.

“Jared?”

“Someone saw me.”

“And?” she knew there had to be more to it than that for him to look like this

“And said my name.”

“Chad!” she yelled, “We’re leaving.”

“No Gen no it’s ok, she just said my name and then apologised for mistaking me for someone else. It’s good.”

“Where were you?” Chad snapped

“Just walking.”

“Some random woman, in the middle of nowhere randomly said your name?” he said sceptically

“Maybe I was outside Jensen’s house.” Jared looked guilty

“Fucking hell Jared, you promised. That’s it we’re out of here; Gen ring JD; your uncle can sort his own shit out, we’ve seen the place now, it’s not like he was actually working it anyway so I have no idea why they asked you to come back. Pack your shit, we’re leaving.”

“Chad calm down. You’re right, I promised and I shouldn’t have gone there, I didn’t mean to. I went to Sherry and Gerry’s and my legs just took me there, I was just leaving when their housekeeper saw me. I promise I won’t do it again.”

“That’s what you said last time.” Chad huffed

“I mean it Chad I promise not to go back there. I will only go as far as Sherry and Gerry’s and that’s only because I need to talk to them about why the fuck they got me back here.” Jared had come to the same conclusion Chad had after being at the shop today.

***

“Alan something odd happened today” Donna said to her husband two days later

“Sweetie you’re a lawyer, odd things happen to you most days.”

“Which should tell you this was more unusual than most. I drove past the Padalecki’s workshop today.” She said and watched Alan stiffen. They hadn’t mentioned that name in years. It was still a thorn in all their sides. As much as Jensen had lost a best friend and they had concentrated on getting him through the heartache, they too had felt the loss and grief of the death of their almost second son. “And there’s a sign up saying under new management.”

“He finally sold that dump?”

“No. I made a few calls when I got home, curiosity and all, and no it’s still under his name and from what I understand, a hairs breadth from going under, how the hell someone got suckered into managing that place is beyond me.”

“Huh, I always thought Gerry would just set a match to it.”

“Me too.” She shrugged and that was the end of that conversation, but not the end of the story. Alan was as curious as his wife and very protective of his family, which still included Jared’s memory, so he did a drive by the next day.

He pulled over to the side of the road and watched a group of young adults. He could see legs under a car while another young man stood close by cleaning tools. Two women were chatting to people who walked passed, handing out leaflets and yelling and waving at cars going by, and a third girl was on the phone. The workshop looked cleaner than it had in close to a decade and the big new management sign was hanging up next to the name Padalecki, which was being repainted as Alan watched.

He was about to drive off, curiosity sated knowing a bunch of kids were trying to have a go at running a business, when the legs under the car moved and the other man stuck out his hand to pull the mechanic up. Alan held his breath as he watched the huge man rise. He was well over six foot, obviously worked out and had a cap on his head, shading his face and eyes. Alan was almost leaning out the window by this time…was it? Could it be? Could two years change him that much? Then the breeze changed and Alan got the scent of wolves. He inhaled deeply, being familiar with Jared’s scent but he could not sense it, all he could smell were Beta’s. He sighed, glad Donna hadn’t been here to see his hopes get up, and drove off.

***

“I can’t believe we are driving all the way back to fucking Richardson for a fucking cuff.” Chris grumbled from the passenger seat as he watched the miles pass by, again

“Dude what part of this is the only piece of Jared I have left do you not understand?”

“I thought this move to Nashville was a new start, to forget about him.” Chris muttered and felt the atmosphere in the truck get tense

“I am not trying to fucking forget about him Chris, he was my best friend, my brother.”

“He wasn’t your…”

“Continue and I will punch you in the mouth. I didn’t want mum or Mary going through my room so I’m going back to get it. I told you you didn’t have to come. You coulda stayed in Memphis with those bimbos you picked up.”

“Yeah right like I was going to let your mother see that I let you drive back by yourself, she already doesn’t like me, that’ll just give her another reason to neuter me.” Chris snorted, and Jensen smiled because he wasn’t half wrong.

It was a six hour drive and Jensen had left in the early hours, the thought of not having that cuff on him making him feel on edge and jumpy. They hit Richardson mid morning and Jensen automatically looked to the right at the Padalecki workshop as he drove past. It was automatic now, inbred, didn’t even realise he did it, but his eyes glanced left when he drove past Jared’s old house and right whenever he drove past the workshop. He almost hit another car when he saw how bright and clean the mechanics was, with a sign hanging over the awning and cars lined up out the front.

“Wolves.” Chris growled as he stuck his head out the window but Jensen was too busy looking at the tall man coming out from under the car.

He slammed his brakes, skidded to a halt which had all eyes turning in his direction and got out of the car.

“Ah Jen, Jensen whatcha doing?” Chris asked as he dived out of the car and jogged after him

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Jensen yelled as he stormed into the premises

There were five people in the workshop and although they had looked up as brakes squealed, nearly all of them had gone back to chatting and laughing, all but one

“You got a problem bud?” a Beta asked as he stepped forward, stance wide and chest protruding

“Out of my way mutt.” Jensen growled and went to push him aside

“Hey!” Another Beta stepped up and stood in front of him but she was five feet and he just swatted her away.

Jensen pushed passed the Beta’s and shook off Chris’s hand as he kept his eyes on the tall person keeping his head down and striding into the back room.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki you fucking stop right now!” His voice boomed out and he saw the footsteps falter before moving on, “Hey!” he dived forward and grabbed the arm of the tall man with his back to him. Maybe he made a mistake, maybe it wasn’t him, maybe the guy had just faltered at the anger in Jensen’s voice and was on the way to call the police.

“Hi Jen.” A quiet voice muttered before his head raised and Jensen found himself once again looking into expressive hazel eyes. Eyes that were a little bit older, a little bit wiser and a lot more wary.

Everything Jensen had felt for the last two years, everything he had gone through, all came back in a huge wave of hurt and anger and he raised his fist and smashed Jared in the face knocking him to the ground.

At that point it was safe to say pandemonium broke out. Chris jumped forward to grab Jensen but Chad jumped in and put the Alpha in an arm lock. Chris started yelling and tried to pry the Beta off but suddenly he was being hit by one woman while another was calling the police.

“STOP!” Jared’s voice reverberated through the workshop and suddenly everyone froze. “Chad let him go.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know what…”

“That’s Jensen.” Jared said quietly and watched as Genevieve and Chad turned to stare at him. And he knew why they were.

Jared may have the tattoo, he may not smell to wolves but he could certainly smell wolves and he knew what he had quickly smelt before Jensen punched him in the nose. The boy he told everything too, all his fears, all his dreams, his wishes, his secrets, had kept his biggest secret from him.

“Dead Jared, they told me you were fucking dead and I believed them, you let them. How? Where? How could you not tell me?” Jensen yelled as he stared at the huge, and he wasn’t going to lie, fucking gorgeous man in front of him. He could see the boy in there still but boy had Jared filled out in all the right places

“I didn’t know at first that had happened. I was sick and Sherry and Gerry sent me away. It was only later that I found about that and it was too late by then and I thought…I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Well you fucking did! You were my best friend and I thought you had died, that fucking hurt Jay.”

“Jensen can you please stop yelling, you’re gonna burst a blood vessel.”

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do! You lost that privilege when you DIED!”

“What are you even doing here? You were meant to be in Nashville.”

“How the fuck do you know about Nashville?”

“The same way I know that is Chris, or as I like to call him the new me.”

“You shut the fuck up boy!” Chris growled, being surrounded by this many wolves was making him very uncomfortable and he was pacing the room trying the decide whether to turn or not.

“I can’t…seriously I can’t even look at you right now Jared, I wanna hit you, I wanna kick you, I literally want to rip your throat out.”

“Jensen please…I understand but can you please…” He was silenced as Jensen punched him the face again, knocking him to the ground.

“Stay the fuck away from me!” Jensen yelled and while his head spun and his vision blurred Jensen and Chris stormed out of the workshop.

There was dead silence, no one even moved as they listened to the truck speed off and then…

“You’re fucking best friend is a fucking Alpha?” Chad yelled and they all turned to stare at him

“I didn’t know. He never told me. He was my best friend, I told him everything and he never told me.” Jared said as he sat on the ground and tears came to his eyes. Yeah his face hurt but nowhere near as much as Jensen keeping that secret from him. A secret he would have understood and a secret that kept them apart for two years. Chad paced as Sophia and Felicia held his hand and held a rag to his nose and clucked over him while Genevieve quickly brewed a lotion that stank but stopped the bleeding.

 

 


	17. That hit hard

The next couple of days did not go very well. Genevieve and Felicia got Jared back to the rental where he shut himself in his bedroom and refused to talk to anyone.

After Jensen had stormed out and the girls had taken the hysterical Jared away, Chad and Sophia had locked up the work shop and Chad had called JD to let him know what happened. He and his girlfriend had argued about it but Sophia won – this wasn’t just a pissed off ex best friend, boyfriend or girlfriend, this was an Alpha from another pack, this was something JD needed to know about. Something the pack Alpha had completely agreed on and proceeded to send some security for their protection until Jared was lucid enough to talk to about going home, back to Oregon.

Jared seemed to swing between depression and anger. He would burst into tears for no reason and then get angry and start yelling about things that had happened in the past. He drank a six pack of beer and sat up all night playing the guitar. He remembered a certain incident and put his hand through a window, cutting himself. That happening led to an interesting night. Yes he had the tattoo to stop his scent but if his blood flowed it could be smelt and there had been howling and pacing around the property until the stitches Genevieve inserted and his wolf abilities healed him. Security had definitely earnt their money that night; and the follow on was Jeffrey on a plane and heading their way.

 

_It’s funny how one day you can be just living, having a laugh with friends even, when you find out your whole life was a lie. Everything you believed in turned out to be wrong and all the trust and faith you had in someone was based on pure fiction._

_You were my best friend Jensen. I told you everything, EVERYTHING! I told you about my family, both dead and alive. I told you about what I wanted to be when I grew up, when we grew up. You were going to be there beside me the whole fucking way. What I’m writing isn’t going to make sense, I am so mad, so upset, so fucking angry that you kept this from me. I told you about my… gggrrr...everything!!!!! You are a fucking WOLF…what did you think was happening to me when I was going to a doc at 12 to have my dick looked at_ ~~ _and_~~ ~~_someone stick their finger up my ass_~~ _alright I kept that from you but only for your own good, I knew you’d lose your shit. But you should have known why I was being tested! I do, now, in hindsight, with everything I have learned over the last two years. I think I remember you asking me if I was_ were _when we were young. Why didn’t you tell me then? I loved you like a brother and I wouldn’t have had any problems with that. I actually would have found it cool – you could turn into a fucking wolf. I’m pretty sure my response would have been AWESOME!_

_If you’d told me I would have known what was going on with you when you made my life hell when we were 13, I could have helped. Hang on? I guess that means dickwad Justin is Alpha too since you kept attacking each other. So many things make sense now that didn’t before but I’m still ANGRY!_

_And your parents? What the fuck were your parents thinking, letting us be friends, if you weren’t ever going to tell me what you are? And did S & G know? I mean they knew what my parents were, they know JD, did they know about your parents? Maybe they were hoping in a hormonal rage you would rip me to pieces and they wouldn’t have to look after me anymore? I s’pose I should say thanks for not ripping my throat out? Thanks buddy, thanks pal, thanks best friend of mine for not ripping my throat out _ ~~_or humping my fucking leg when you got horny!!!_ ~~

_This whole fucking time, through these last two years, all I’ve been thinking is that I need to get back to you. All I have been doing is learning how to be me around you without bringing hurt or pain to you and your family and it turns out it’s your family that could have brought it to me! How many full moons was I in your house? God when I think about it now it’s a miracle I’m alive! I’ve read the books, I’ve seen the videos._

_You had no problem telling me you were gay but you couldn’t tell me you were_ were _? Well I guess you get what you want. I will stay the fuck away from you as you eloquently asked and this is the last letter I’m writing._

_Two years ago I was sixteen, learning how to be a mechanic and you were my best friend. I knew you would be my best man when I got married and I knew you would be the Godfather to my kids. And I hoped maybe it would be the same for you. You’d do college but come back to visit and we’d still hang. I’d let you have a college buddy and I’d take you to the doc when your wild oats gave you the clap or some other form of VD. Yeah I’d take the piss, would you blame me? But I’d have been there man. I would have told you about my first kiss, other than you, my first girlfriend and my first time doing it, and as much as you pretended you were repulsed you would have told me too. God all these firsts I had in my head that you and I would share – gone! I’m lying here and every single memory I have of you and Richardson is just completely ruined. I had all your photos in a bin last night ready to set them alight, but Gen saved them. She said I might change my mind later down the track, regret not having those to look back on – HA!_

_So that’s that. Truthfully I mainly came back to S & G to be closer to…I don’t know…your memory? I knew you were on the way to Nashville but your folks were here, our lives were here, I kinda wanted to come back to that. I didn’t want to come back to help S & G and the fucking shop is a mess so I’ll shut it up and head back to Oregon. Right now I hope I never see you again and if I do, well I guess we’ll see how that goes but I can tell you I’m not 100% sure if I’ll ever be able to trust you again._

_Reading back on this I realise with all the letters I have written I have never said THE word. The word I was hiding to protect you and your family, and that word Jensen? That word is OMEGA!_

_Yeah, bye Jen, nice knowing you or whatever_

Jared was in tears by the time he finished writing and tears were falling onto the paper smudging the pen. His whole body was trembling with the differing emotions running through it; the hurt, the anger and the confusion. He wanted to scream at someone, hit someone, see bloodshed, cry, yell, punch, run; he had so many feelings and then he remembered what Chad said

“Chad!” he called as he headed to the back yard

“What?”

“You better come out here and be ready.”

“What the fuck are you do…” Chad growled and was interrupted by loud howling

He sprinted out the back door, clothes shredding and body turning as he did. By the time he reached the screen he opened it with his snout and was on the back steps in time to see Jared’s tail slide over the back fence

‘ _Jared, Jared, fucking stop now’_

‘ _You coming?’_

‘ _Do I have a choice?’_

‘ _We always have a choice, you could leave me to it.’_

‘ _Stop and listen Jared. There is no way I’m leaving you out here by yourself’_ Chad telecommunicated as howling erupted all around them.

‘ _What’s going on?’_ Genevieve trotted up in wolf form, _‘The girls are freaking out.’_

‘ _Jared’s turned and he’s gone over the fence’_

‘ _Fuck.”_ She sighed and trotted off after him; Chad let out a swear word and followed her. He wasn’t going to leave Jared out here by himself but now he had Genevieve to worry about as well.

‘ _Don’t you worry about me Mr Chad Michael Murray, I can look after myself_.’ She huffed and he snorted back. It had been so long since they changed, since Jared refused to do it, that he almost forgot about hearing each other’s thoughts. ‘ _Let’s just get this done, JD’s gonna flip his lid’_

When they finally got over the fence and saw him trotting down the street they both froze

‘ _I forgot he looked like that_.’ Gen gasped at his huge form in the distance almost glowing in the dark.

‘ _Once all this shit gets sorted out we gotta ask JD about that, how he looks is not normal.’_

‘ _Maybe that’s how Pack Alpha’s Omegas look?’_

‘ _Then why is there nothing in any of the history? If that was common we would have read about it.’_ Chad said as they trotted behind him _. ‘There is a reason he looks like that and JD has us training him and protecting him and we need to know’_

_Yeah you’re prob…’_

They were interrupted by a yelp and then a growl. They both started sprinting as they rounded a corner and found Jared sitting on the ground staring at a huge Rottweiler that was doing the same right back at him

‘ _Jared get away from the dog’_ Chad hissed as he looked around them, he could hear howling and it seemed to be getting louder and closer with more joining in, ‘ _What are you doing_?’

‘ _I just needed to get out of my head for a bit’_

‘ _Well you could have given us warning so we could have got you out of town. You can’t do this Jay, you can’t just turn in the middle of suburbia without pissing off a lot of wolves.’_

‘ _Geez, fine’_ he huffed, ‘ _So many fucking rules, I’ll turn back_.’

‘W _hat and then we all walk through the streets naked? Smart thinking ninety-nine. Come on lets go.’_ Chad said and pushed at him with his snout

‘ _What about all the howling?’_

‘ _Dude one look at you and we shouldn’t have any problems but maybe if you move your ass we’ll get home before shit goes down. I can protect you from a number of wolves but not packs of wolves so if you could do me a favour and not have my face ruined for my gorgeous and hot girlfriend that would be great.’_

‘ _Sorry guys.’_ Jared sighed and the three of them trotted home down the middle of the street; until they heard sirens approaching and then they may have stepped up the pace a bit.

‘ _Stop._ ’ Genevieve said when they were half a block from the house.

‘ _What now?”_ Chad grumbled

‘ _No one’s around. Turn back now before we reach the house. We’ll leave the strongest of the scent trail here.’_ She said

‘ _But_ …’ Jared thought, embarrassed

‘ _Dude just do it, it aint nothing we haven’t seen before.’_ Chad sighed and his body trembled as he turned back. Genevieve then followed and Jared let out a huff before turning back. He stumbled, forgetting that turning and using all his muscles like that exhausted him

“Come on Jay, a couple more houses and then you can shower and pass out.” Chad said and put his arm around him which was a mixture of comforting and completely gross moist skin against moist skin.

When they got back to the house all the lights were on and the girls were circling the property line.

“Hey girls we’re back from our nudey run.” Chad called out and Felicia quickly ran inside to turn off the outside lights.

They all got inside and while Felicia wrapped herself around Gen and Sophia threw herself at Chad wrapping her arms and legs around him and sucking his face off; Jared dragged himself upstairs to his bathroom to stand in a hot shower. He then went to bed and fell asleep to the sound of sex and making out in the house. Seemed turning into a wolf exhausted him and made everyone else horny.

 

Jared looked around the workshop one more time before locking it up and taking the keys back to his aunt. They had taken down the Under New Management sign and not taken anymore bookings although Jared didn’t have the heart to cancel on the people already booked so had finished up some services or repairs.

JD was standing at the door waiting for him, he had arrived early that morning; and Jared didn’t know how he felt about that!

“Jared?” a voice asked and he turned just as his grandfather stepped into view and he watched each man bristle. He knew they could scent each other and he wasn’t sure what was going to happen right now

“Hi Alan.” Jared said quietly.

“Jensen told us you were back here.” He said but his eyes kept flashing to Jared’s grandfather

“That’s a nice way of describing the conversation.” He muttered

“I’m sorry it went down like that son, as you know we thought you were dead. I should have come in the other day when I drove past, maybe I could have broken it to him easier.”

“I didn’t mean for him to find out like that…”

“But you were going to come and tell us.”

“Why?” JD asked forcefully, interrupting the awkward conversation

“Because he is my son’s best friend, he was like a second son to us, he practically lived at our house.”

“He is not your son, he is not your family and it is none of your concern” Jeffrey growled, and Jared could almost hear the wolf rising

“I’m sorry who are you?” Alan growled back and Jared didn’t know whether to step between them or take a huge step back, he could see them almost quivering.

“This is my grandfather.” He interrupted the stare down

“Grandfather? I thought your aunt and uncle were your only family?”

“So did I, I only found out after I got sick.”

“And you’re here now because…” Alan asked Jeffrey

“He is my grandson.”

“Where were you when he really needed you.” Alan snapped

“What are you implying?” JD stepped forward and suddenly Alan’s eyes widened and Jared knew he had finally put the pieces together. He could see him sniffing JD and then turning to him and sniffing,

“Jared can I have a word for a minute.”

“No!” Jeffrey snapped

“JD it’s ok, I’ve known Jensen’s dad nearly my whole life.” Jared said and stepped around him. They stepped outside in a futile attempt to keep the conversation private from wolf hearing

“Jared are you ok?”

“Yes sir.”

“And that man is really your grandfather?”

“Yes sir.” Jared answered and couldn’t figure why Alan looked tormented, then realised, “I know what he is Alan.”

“What?” he gasped

“The last two years have been very educational and enlightening to me. As you can imagine when someone gets very sick when they are sixteen and gets sent away by their human aunt and uncle.”

“Does that mean…”

“What it means is I was completely devastated by the betrayal of my so called best friend when he walked in here a week ago all Alpha.”

“Jared I need you to be very clear with me before this conversation goes any further.”

“Before this conversation goes further I need you to promise that you won’t say a word to Jensen. Donna I understand, she is your mate. But Jensen cannot know about this conversation.”

“He is my son.”

“He is eighteen now and an Alpha Alan and I think I have told you all you need to know with that sentence.”

“What are you?”

“None of your fucking business.” Jeffrey said as he came around the corner

“JD please, give me one minute and I will meet you at the car. Promise. I am right in your eyeline.” Jeffrey growled but stepped away from them.

“Smell me.” Jared said as he stepped very close to Alan.

“I can’t but your grandfather is Alpha, and I’m guessing Pack Alpha. So you’re human living with a pack?”

“Damn it.” Jared whispered and looked around to make sure JD wasn’t looking. “I haven’t done this before, it may not work, this is the first time testing it; but Alan you have to promise me not to tell Jensen. He’s an adult Alpha now and he’s made his choice.”

“I promise, I’m not happy but I promise.” Alan huffed

Jared pulled his shirt aside and scraped his fingernail across the tattoo causing one edge to welt up. He hadn’t tried it before, it was an idea Genevieve put in his head, and as he did it he kept his eyes locked on Alan.

Alan sniffed and suddenly his body trembled and started growling low in his throat

“Alan?” Jared held his hands up as if to hold him off

“You’re Omega.” He huffed

“You can scent me?”

“Just, it’s light, nowhere like it should be. What did you do?”

“Nothing.”

“How are you masking it and how come I could smell it but can’t now. Jared what have you done?” His voice got stronger and more forceful and his body language more domineering now he knew what Jared was. The scent slowly drifted away as the welt disappeared

“Nothing. This is between you and me. Jensen is not to know. I’m leaving now anyway.”

“Jared!” Alan grabbed his hand to spin him around, “Come home with me so we can talk and I can make sure you are ok.”

“Don’t touch me!” Jared roared, his own wolf coming through his voice as he grabbed Alan’s arm and pushed him away. “Do you really think I want to talk to any of you after finding all this out? He was my best friend, you were my family, I looked up to you so much, there is nothing you could have done wrong in my eyes back then and you kept this from me.”

“Jared let me…”

“Jared?” JD asked

“I’m fine. A misunderstanding.”

“What happened?” JD demanded as he got close to him and looked him over to make sure he was ok

“He scented me.”

“What did he do to you?”

“Nothing, I think he was trying to protect me from you.”

“I am Jeffrey Dean Morgan. My grandson does not need protection from his own pack Alpha.” JD boomed at his best friend’s father and Jared watched Alan’s eyes widen.

“If you are a Morgan you should know my last name, and Jared’s best friend’s last name is Ackles.” Alan said calmly before walking away.

JD let out a roar so loud other wolves in the area started howling in warning or response.

“Get in the car” he snarled and for the first time in a long time Jared was scared.

 

 

 


	18. More questions than answers

It had taken most of Jared’s energy to even be at the mechanics that day so the confrontation between Alan and himself and then Jeffrey had drained all that was left

He got home fell into bed and promised he wasn’t moving again until he had to fly out.

“Jared, Gen and I have been talking and we think we should drive home.” Chad said as he came in and flopped on the bed in the darkened room

“Sure, knock yourselves out.” Jared sighed as he stared at the ceiling

“No, all of us.”

“Chad I really don’t know if I have it in me to do the drive man. I just wanna get home, climb into bed and not move until JD tells me I have to.”

“Jay you trust me right?”

“Is this a trick question?”

“Do you trust Gen?”

“Yes.” He answered immediately

“Hey man!” Chad answered sarcastically

“You asked!”

“Ok well Gen thinks we should drive home too. You don’t want to leave your car here do you?”

“JD was gonna get one of his goons to drive it back, yours too.”

“Yeah I’m cool with someone driving my car back but I think we should drive yours back and Genevieve agrees.”

“Ha.” Jared snorted

“No, I do Jared, I think the three of us should drive back in your car, the girls will fly back.” Genevieve said from the door and Jared rolled over to look at her.

“What’s going on?” He asked suspiciously as he looked at her and then Chad

“Nothing. We just thought we should drive back.” Genevieve said as she nodded her head towards the lounge room. Wolves and their senses, anything that was mentioned here, JD or security might be able to hear down there

“I am too tired for this shit.” Jared sighed as his head fell back on the pillow and he looked at the ceiling again as if waiting for all the answers to reveal themselves.

“Is that a yes?” Chad smirked

“Yes it’s a fucking yes, we’re the three musketeers after all, if you two are in I’m in BUT one of you has to get this past JD.” Jared

“Done.” Chad smirked again

“Whadaya mean done?”

“Told JD since it was your dad’s car you didn’t want anyone else driving it, done.”

“Pretty sure of yourselves.” Jared snarked as he looked at both of them smiling at him

“Hey we are the musketeers.” Gen joked

“Well you two better go get it on with your girlfriends then, five days without them, that’s all I’m saying.”

“Shit.” Chad yelped and jumped off the bed, brushing past Genevieve as he called out for Sophia

“And…?” Jared raised one eyebrow at Genevieve who still stood there

“I don’t think with my dick, Felicia understands.” Genevieve said as she came in the room and sat down where Chad had been

“Do I?”

“What? Think with your dick or understand?” she joked, “You will. We haven’t had a chance to catch up recently, it’ll be good to chat, catch up, just the three of us without the girlfriends getting in the way. We haven’t really been there for you through all this so it’ll be good to spend some time together.” She said as she took his hand to give it a squeeze and smiled at him gently. He knew she was trying to tell him something subliminally that he wasn’t quite getting just yet but he appreciated the contact and the smile.

***

“So what now?” Christian asked as he flopped down on Jensen’s bed

“Get the fuck out of dodge and head to Nashville.” Jensen growled as he paced the room

“Do you have the elusive cuff we drove all the way back here for?” he said sarcastically

“Binned it!” Jensen snarled

“Jen man come on I know it was a shock to find out he’s still alive and I am the last person to defend what that little dweeb did to you…”

“Hey!”

“Sorry…anyway I don’t think you should just chuck it out man. Keep it somewhere so you can look back on how fucked up your life used to be.”

“There is something going on and dad won’t tell me.” Jensen abruptly changed the subject to what was really on his mind

“What do you mean?”

“Dad went and saw Jared, I know he did but then he came home and took mum out to dinner and they stayed out all night.”

“Do you think it has something to do with the fact that Jared was surrounded by wolves? I mean that was weird right?”

“Wolves?”

“At the workshop. Surely you smelt them?”

“Everything from that day is a blur. It all happened so quickly. One minute I’m driving past, then I saw him. After that all I could think of was getting to him and just ugh, God I’m still so angry.”

“He was surrounded by Beta’s Jensen. “

“Shit do you think he’s in trouble?”

“How?”

“Maybe they’re making him do something he doesn’t want to do.”

“What? Like run a mechanics workshop?”

“Maybe it’s a front for something?”

“Jensen before I say anything more are we defending Jared now or still thinking of ways to kill him again?”

“Shut up Chris I don’t want him dead, I just don’t understand how the hell he’s been alive this whole time and not once reached out to me.”

“Well then from where I was, not being the person who saw my best friend alive after two years, they just looked like a bunch of kids having a go at running a business. Maybe Jared doesn’t know. You know how it goes, it’s a need to know, no fangs, no need to know.” he shrugged

“Should we warn him?”

“Well he was your best friend for ten years and you didn’t mention you were a wolf at all so I imagine you showing up explaining that situation may get you as hit as he was trying to explain to you his situation.”

“Ugh…I just wish I knew what was going on with mum and dad. They have been acting weird.”

“Well they did just find out he was alive too.”

“Nah it’s more than that. Surely you’ve noticed a lot of phone calls that are taken out of the room and a lot of side looks coming at me?”

“Nah man I think it’s all in your head. A lot of shit has gone down this week. Get the cuff out of the bin, shove it in a drawer and let’s get the hell out of here. That open mic night is coming up that the producer I was telling you about is going to be at. Let’s just get there and see what we see.”

 

“Are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me dad?” Jensen asked as Chris threw their bags back into the truck.

“Nope everything is fine son.” He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes

“And Jared?”

“It’s what you said it was. He was sick, his aunt and uncle sent him away and it was too late for him to do anything. The rumour had already started.”

“How pissed is he?”

“He’s upset but he understands, same way he hopes one day you’ll understand. He’s going home now too.”

“This is his home.”

“No Jensen it’s not. He’s going back to Oregon, that’s his real home, where his family came from. He has a grandfather, he has family there. He has no reason to be here now.”

“He has a grandfather? Family?”

“If you’d listened to him instead of acting like a spoilt five year old you would have found that out. It hasn’t been all lollipops and candy canes for Jared either Jensen.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Nothing. You’re going to Nashville and he’s going to Oregon, back to his family”

“What about…”

“What? You? You who hit him and told him to stay the fuck away from you? You who are actually leaving here and moving to Nashville? You know his aunt and uncle are no reason for him to stay here so he’s going back where he belongs.”

“Belongs?”

“Jensen just go. Everything is fine here, Jared’s leaving soon so just go. I know the initial reason you were going was because of Jared’s death but you were looking forward to it and I think you should still go, unless you want to go to UT…”

“Even with knowing Jared is alive I still need to get away and do my own thing. I just feel like you’re not telling me everything.”

“We’re all good son.” Alan said and pulled him into a hug.

Jensen got into the truck and as he reversed out of the driveway he watched Mick, their pack Alpha l pull in. He nodded at Jensen as they passed but there was no hint of a smile and his face was sombre.

***

“Alright what’s going on?” Jared asked as the road opened before them. They had been silent as they drove through the suburban streets, the only conversation an argument between Chad and Jared about which radio station they were going to listen to before Jared pulled over and made him sit in the back and Genevieve come to the front.

“Ok well firstly, and I don’t want you to get upset about this…” Genevieve said tentatively

“Oh God what?”

“Should you tell him while he’s driving?” Chad leaned forward to ask

“Just tell me!” Jared snapped

“I think…um…well…I think Jensen might be your mate.”

“What?” Chad was right because the car swerved sharply as Jared jerked and his head swung to look at his ‘practitioner’. He quickly pulled off to the side of the road before turning the car off and turned to stare at Genevieve, “Explain?”

“I told you…”

“Shut up Chad” both Jared and Genevieve snapped and he slid back into his seat

“Ok so it took me a bit to realise, I’ve...we’ve never been in this situation before, I don’t think anyone has. Because of that tattoo Jensen couldn’t scent you. He doesn’t even know you’re _were_ yet alone Omega, right?” Jared nodded, “And you, by some strange twist of fate, are a wolf that grew up as human and only became aware of our whole species two years ago so you have no clue what signs to look out for.”

“Just spit it out Gen”

“You have been tired, you don’t eat, you barely get out of bed and personal hygiene is ancient history. The mood swings, the crying, the insomnia…all signs of a rejected bond.”

“A what?”

“I think, despite the tattoo, that your wolf recognised Jensen as your mate but because he physically and verbally rejected you, pushed you away, your wolf is suffering from rejection.”

“Or I’m just suffering from depression because my best friend told me to stay the fuck away from him after punching me.”

“What did Jensen smell like to you?” Chad piped up from the back

“When? In the two seconds before he rearranged my nose and I couldn’t smell or feel a thing?” Jared answered sarcastically

“Shit I forgot about that!” Genevieve muttered, “This is the unluckiest first meeting in the history of first meetings and you know what?” her voice got loud as she punched Jared in the shoulder, “This is all your fault! You and that stupid tattoo.”

“First ow and second, it wasn’t a first meeting, I’ve known Jensen forever and third you know I don’t believe in all that love at first sniff crap, which takes us back to number two that I have known Jensen forever.”

“Yeah but he wasn’t there when you presented. You knew Jensen forever has a human! Your head mightn’t believe in all this crap as you call it but your wolf and your heart do. What if Jensen is the one?”

“What if Stephen is?” he retaliated

“That’s a crock of BS and you know it. He’s just trying to get himself in with the pack Alpha and he’ll knot anything he gets his hands on while pretending to be your mate, completely fucking your life up.” Genevieve growled angrily

“That’s not what you said before.” Jared looked wide eyed at her rant.

“I was being polite. I thought we had time for you to wake up and realise he’s a douche. He’s the perfect salesman, he knows exactly which pitch to go with and I can’t believe JD fell for it. It’s up to Chad to give you the brother talk but obviously he’s too busy thinking with his dick to see what’s going on away from Sophia.”

“Hey I can see…”

“And?” Jared asked he turned to him

“Yeah I’m not really feeling it with him. I don’t know about the screwing around part, but I think you’ll be making a big mistake if you go with him. I did think it I just didn’t say anything because we were getting out of Oregon for a while, I thought the time away from him would make you see him for what he was.”

“I love you guys, but you are both morons so caught up in having to have a mate, as if I can’t survive without one; I wasn’t under any illusions when it came to Stephen, I don’t like him, I don’t trust him and I don’t think it’s a healthy relationship when the guy messages every hour to check where I am! I see you two with your girlfriends, independent, doing your own thing, letting them do their own thing and then being really happy and content when you’re together. That is a proper relationship. I’m not being tied to some moron who won’t let me think for myself.”

“Why the hell didn’t you tell us so we could stop worrying?” Genevieve asked

“Because we spend way too much time talking about my love life or lack of it and I know JD spends way too much time thinking about me being unmated. In the human world eighteen is when you should be out screwing around, travelling, getting a job or continuing on with your education. It’s only in fucking wolf land that if an Omega is unmated at eighteen that I’m some kind of spinster. Wolves live for fucking ever, do you really think I want to find the person I am going to be tied to for a hundred years now? I can’t think of anything worse than staring at the same face for the next at least eighty years of my life.”

“That’s because you’re not mated. As soon as you find your mate you’ll think differently and I’m telling you I think Jensen was it.”

“Alright well as much as I’m completely traumatised to once again stop talking about my love life, now we are alone I can tell you what happened at the workshop.”

“Ah we were there man.” Chad answered sarcastically

“Chad it completely astounds me you made it through high school some days. Yesterday when JD and I were there to hand the keys over to Sherry, Jensen’s father Alan showed up…”

Jared started driving again as he told the story of what went down, allowing both Chad and Genevieve to interrupt. Her when she found out scratching the tattoo released his scent for a moment and he when he heard JD nearly went all wolf on him

“…we need to find out what the history is between the Ackles and the Morgans.” Jared stated

“Dude you got a lot of mysteries in your life you know.”

“What does that mean?” Jared snapped

“Really? Ah let’s see…your parents who died in a car crash and have question marks next to their names in the pack ledger. Your aunt and why JD won’t tell you anything about her, considering she’s human and now this Romeo and Juliette saga. For someone who only came into our pack a couple of years ago you certainly brought a lot of crap with you.”

“Please note all this crap was already with the pack, me coming back to Oregon just seems to be bringing it all to the surface.”

“Yeah well just watch yourself. As much as JD is your grandfather he is also the pack Alpha and he did not get there by being all fluffy bunnies and candy floss. He is fierce, vicious and dictatorial of the pack. That’s what keeps us running so smoothly. He has control because of his power and while we are happy that power is out there you certainly do not want it laser focused on you. Any digging that you are going to do you wanna do on the down low so no one, and I mean no one, knows what’s going on.”

“So if I do start scratching around you don’t want me to tell you?”

“Oh hell no, I love a good mystery.” Chad laughed

“Ok so Gen just pretend this conversation never happened.”

“Me? Why me? I’m in on this too, I wanna know the big mystery.”

“Are you sure Gen? You have more to lose. I’m the pack Alpha’s Omega grandson and am only new to the pack so I can plead ignorance and let’s be honest we know Chad’s not going to amount to much in life anyway so he has nothing to lose but you’re becoming a well known practitioner student, I don’t want you to risk that if we get caught.”

“So we won’t get caught…and for the record, as much as you tried to change the subject, this is not the end of the discussion about Jensen being your mate.”

 

 


	19. The Hunt for Answers begins

Over the next month Jared learned to live and work at half speed, it seemed like he was always drained, like a battery that couldn’t fully charge. Gen kept putting it down to not being with Jensen and he got so tired of hearing it he stopped mentioning it and when she asked, said he was fine. Jared and Chad had gone all Sherlock Holmes when JD and Samantha weren’t in the house, Jared going through all the rooms and Chad keeping watch.

Genevieve meanwhile was researching at the library going through old pack history books and newspaper archives.

They were hitting dead end after dead end. If Jared hadn’t known the name of his parents and his aunt he would begin to think this was all a figment of his imagination

“I’m telling you I’ve looked at every history book available in the library, the only books left there are in the restricted section.” Genevieve sighed frustratedly

“Restricted section? What is this? Hogwarts? Should I go get my invisible cloak.” Jared snarked

“it’s a locked room only the elders can enter. They don’t let anyone else in.”

“This is crazy, this is my family, I should be allowed to know…hang on…Matt.”

“Matt?”

“Yeah my uncle.”

“Jared remember when I said we couldn’t tell a soul about this? I meant anyone.” Chad warned

“Well I just won’t tell him what I’m looking for. I’ll just ask for some old stories about mum and dad, how can that go bad?”

“Knowing you quite easily.” Chad muttered

 

“Ah hi Jared.” Matt said as he opened the door before looking around him.

“Hey Matt how’s it going?” Jared smiled trying to put him at ease

“Good.” He answered warily, “What’s up?”

“Nothing much; it’s just you’re my uncle man, my dad’s brother and we rarely spend time together, only if there’s an official pack function and then you’re pretty much gone as soon as you can.”

“Yeah well dad’s been keeping you under lock and key and I hate those fang measuring exercises.”

“He hasn’t been keeping me hidden away, I’ve just finished school and I’ve just come back from Texas.”

“That was a nice way of saying he’s keeping you away from me.”

“Really? Why?” Jared was confused

“You better come in before people see you here.” Matt sighed and stepped back. “Honey Jared’s here.” He called through the house as Jared stepped over the threshold

“About time.” A voice called, and a teeny blonde popped her head around door, “Hi Jared.”

“Ah hi?”

“Sorry, this Alona, my mate.”

“Hi Alona.”

“It’s about time you came to visit your uncle.”

“Babe I told you, dad doesn’t want him hanging around me.”

“Why’s that?” Jared asked intrigued.

“I think he thinks I’m a bad influence. Once your mum and dad passed that kinda put all the pressure on me to step up and I didn’t want to. I wasn’t interested in all the pack politics. I’m quite happy to just live the quiet and anonymous life.”

“Yeah JD and Samantha don’t talk about my folks or that time much.”

“Well it was the greatest tragedy this pack had ever faced.” Matt made a voice like a news announcer. “For Christs sake we’ve been around for generations. Lives have been lost in so many ways including war but your mum and dad passing was the end of times.” Matt ranted then turned to look at Jared staring at him mouth agape, “Sorry, once I start sometimes I can’t stop.” Matt muttered embarrassed

“As you can see he’s the life of the party, come on through Jared and I’ll get you a beer.” Alona joked and Jared followed her into the kitchen. It was a small low set house but homey and Jared felt relaxed

“I like your house.” Jared smiled

“Well it’s nothing like your parents.” Matt muttered and suddenly Jared didn’t feel so comfortable anymore. Matt seemed to have a lot of resentment and repressed anger about JD and his parents

“Ah you know what I think I might just head.” Jared said as he turned towards the door

“No Jared, don’t go. Matt promises to shut up, don’t you Matt?” Alona said as she slapped her mate across the back of the head

“Yeah Jared, sorry, didn’t mean to dump my crap on you. You’re just a kid and didn’t even know we existed until a couple of years ago. None of this is your fault.” Matt sighed

“I just don’t want to bring up any bad memories for you.” Jared shrugged

“You won’t, I promise, sorry for being a bastard.”

“Here you go.” Alona handed Jared a beer and their fingers touched as he reached for it. She let out a gasp and her eyes flew to his

“What?” Jared yelped at her gasp and her shocked look

“Matt go put the smoker on, Jared is staying for dinner. Jared come with me.” Alona said before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hallway. Jared frantically looked back at Matt but he just shrugged and headed in the other direction.

“So Jared between you and me what’s really up?” she asked as she led him into a small room converted to some type of office

“Ah what’s going on.”

“I’m a practitioner. When I touched you I felt something’s on your mind. What’s up? Maybe I can help?”

“Oh…no that’s cool, I have my own practitioner of sorts, Genevieve Cortese.”

“I am aware of Genevieve. Very bright and an asset to the pack Alpha. I, on the other hand, am not getting paid by said Alpha so am unbiased in my healings. I have a degree in psychology and psychiatry which means anything said here is confidential.”

“Until the pack Alpha asks anyway.” Jared muttered

“Nope. That’s how Matt and I met. I went to the pack watch house because I refused to talk about my client. Matt was impressed and came to interview me and the rest is history. I am here for my clients, not for Jeffrey Dean Morgan. He is a good leader, he has kept this pack going and increased it’s size with other packs that have crumbled, it takes a strong man to do that but it doesn’t mean that every one agrees with every single decision he makes. Being strong doesn’t necessarily make you empathetic or sympathetic. Now talk to me.”

“Nothing’s going on.”

“Give me your hand.” Jared tentatively put out his hand and she latched on, putting her fingers to the pulse of his wrist before running them over the palm of his hand. “Have you been rejected?”

“God don’t you start with that. I get that enough from Gen. I don’t believe in love at first sniff. I’m not giving up my life to sit and wait for an Alpha to make my life worth living.”

“So you have been rejected.”

“Maybe…no…I don’t know…Gen says…you know what? I got no fucking idea. I had no idea this world even existed until two years ago. Maybe I’m just run down from the whole change of life and species and everything that has been pushed on me in the last two years. Maybe it isn’t rejection, which how would I know because I don’t know what wolf rejection is.”

“Ok you’re ranting, which so makes you a Morgan, but I’m confused on how you don’t know if you have or haven’t been rejected.”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Jared I have officially made myself your psychologist, and I definitely think you need one, you can tell me anything.”

“Anything but this.”

“Is it illegal?”

“See that’s a hard one to answer. I personally would say not illegal but would really, really piss off the pack Alpha. I don’t want to get you in trouble or bring any kind of drama to Matt”

“Do Chad and Genevieve know?”

“Yeah they kinda had to.”

“I think you need to tell me. As I said Chad and Genevieve are paid by Jeffrey, they officially work for him no matter how much they say they are your friends.”

“Well they haven’t told him yet. I honestly thought Gen would have by now but I think maybe she’s worried she’ll get in trouble if she tells.”

“Jared” she gave him a mom look and Jared sighed resignedly before pulling the collar of his shirt back revealing the tattoo

“So you got a tattoo.” She shrugged and then looked closer, “Is it a rune?” she frowned in confusion

“Smell me.” Jared said and she leaned forward and sniffed before her eyes widened and she sat back to stare at him, “It’s a sigil to block wolves scenting me.”

“Holy crap!” she blurted

“Are you going to tell Matt or JD.”

“No I meant it Jared, you are my patient, nothing leaves this room but that is FUCKING AWESOME!” she yelled

“Babe are you ok?” Matt asked from outside the door

“Yeah hon we’re fine, we’ll be out soon.” She called out before turning to Jared, “So start at the beginning.”

“You know what Alona, I am just so tired of talking about it, of everything. I feel like it’s a wolf version of Days of our Lives. But talking to you, not someone I’m with twenty-four hours a day like Chad or Gen, I think this is exactly what I needed. Do you mind if I bring something around to you tomorrow so you can understand?”

“Totally.”

“So what do you charge hourly?”

“Friends and family rates, come and spend time with us so Matt has some family around. That’s all I ask.”

“Well that’s perfect actually because I came to learn more about mum and dad. Do you think he’ll be ok with that? He seems to harbour some…”

“Resentment? Yeah but that’s not your parents fault, that’s more JD’s fault. I think it’ll do him good to talk. Come on, beer and barbeque”

“So what’s up?” Matt said as they walked into the room

“Nothing, just chatting.”

“Oh God, did she adopt you as a new patient? You can say no Jared.”

“No actually I think this kind of ideal, it’ll give me a chance to talk to someone without an agenda and I can spend time with you, if that’s ok. I really want to learn more about my mum and dad Matt, I think you can help with that, and it’ll give me a chance to get to know my only uncle. You are my only uncle right? There aren’t going to be any more surprises are there?”

“No there was just the two of us, an heir and a spare as such. Dad was more interested in politics than family. But if you really want to know more about your parents you should check out their house, or as I like to call it ‘The Shrine’”

“What?”

“Oh yeah your parent’s house is still exactly as they left it, not a thing has been touched as per Jeffrey’s orders. Let me find the key and next time you to come to visit I’ll take you over.”

“Oh my God Matt that would be awesome!” Jared gasped. It never actually entered his head where his parents might have lived and if it had at all he would have assumed they lived with JD and Samantha.

“Beer?”

“Yeah please.” Jared and Matt said in unison before smiling at each other. Jared felt that this was the start of a good friendship but felt a little guilty that he did have alternative motives.

 

_I know I said I would never write again, I know I said that was it and I never wanted to see you again. The same way you told me to stay the fuck away from you. But I have been thinking, a lot, or overthinking as you used to call it. I’m still angry Jensen, I still feel hurt and let down and as if our whole friendship was a lie BUT I also kinda get it. Considering I kept this a secret from you for the last two years, thinking I was doing it to protect you, I kinda get it. I’m going to assume that you and your parents kept your ‘secret’ from me to protect me from the awful truth. I mean knowing what I know now I have no idea why your parents let us be friends, how you managed to keep it a secret, guess that had something to with all the trips away, or how we managed to stay friends but yeah I suppose I get it._

_You’re an Alpha, I smelt that much before you punched me in the nose, numbing my senses to everything, I’m an Omega, had you hung around I may have told you…no I would have, I would have foolishly forgiven you and blurted out my secret, so excited to talk to you again and realise we had something in common. I would have stupidly forgiven you because you were my best friend and you were back! And that would have been wrong after everything both of us have been through over the last two years so I’m glad you rearranged my nose and took off!_

_Gen keeps saying that you’re my mate, my Alpha. Now we know what each other is I can tell you I don’t believe in that crap and I am not going to sit here and wait to present my ass to some knothead because he smells pretty. You knew me when I was small and weak and an orphan. The me I am now is not that person. I have my own thoughts, my own personality and my own strength, hell I am the pack Alpha’s grandson and a male Omega. I have seen a photo of me in wolf form Jen and I am fucking huge so no I am not sitting around like a damsel in distress waiting for a prince to rescue me so I can tend house and cook and bow to every whim and holy fuck give birth!!!! That is not happening. So despite what Gen says I do NOT believe you are my Alpha. And I don’t believe the other knothead that has started a courting ritual with me, without even talking to me about it first, is my ‘Alpha’ either. Is that what being a mate is? Having them message you or ring you every hour to ask what you’re doing or where are you? He wants to be my mate, shouldn’t he be asking what my favourite tv show or snack is? Yep no way Stephen is ‘The One’_

_This is the final letter, a nicer goodbye then the last one. Jensen you are a good person and I am sssooo sorry you felt such hurt and pain thinking I was dead. You know what? I thought you would have known or felt I was still alive. My bad, I assumed our best friend bond was stronger than that. You know, like some epic 80’s cliché movie. I can see you smiling._

_Your dad and so I guess you mum know what I am, an Omega. I talked to him before I came home. There is something going on there but nothing you need to worry about. It seems since I came to this life all I do is stumble across more and more mysteries. There’s so much going on here that I’m glad one of us has their life on track._

_Jen you are so going to make it as a singer I can feel it. I remember the songs you used to write, they were awesome, and I remember your voice when you sang to and for me. I’m not shutting the door on you. I’ll follow you through SM and keep my eyes and ears open and I’ll be able to say I knew you when…_

_I am so proud of you Jensen and I hope Chris watches your back. I’m not sure of him in the five minutes I saw him at Jerry’s. It may be jealousy since he’s taken over my role as best friend but he seems a little aggressive and I hope he uses that for good not evil_

_Good luck with everything Jen and this is definitely a better goodbye_

 

The next day Jared knocked on Matt’s door and Alona opened it

“Hi” she smiled

“Hi, I can’t stay, secret man’s business I hope to tell you about next time but I want to give you this to read. It’ll save me going through the whole explanation thing. All I need to tell you is that Jensen was my best friend before all this happened. These are letters I wrote to him, but of course never sent. It became more like a diary really and it’ll explain everything without me having to relive it again, if that’s ok.”

“Jared that is perfect. Matt had a great time when you were over the night, we’ll see you soon.” She smiled and Jared walked away feeling a little more peaceful within himself

 

 


	20. TIME STAMP - Jared's Parents House

The next time Jared went around to visit Matt and Alona he walked him around to his parents house. Seemed Jeffrey Dean liked to keep his family close together and close to him. Matt explained that although they had to take a couple of streets to get to his and his parents’ houses from the compound they were officially still backing onto JD’s property.

You could almost hear the suction seal break and the house inhale oxygen as the front door was opened. Matt stepped in and turned off the alarm before stepping back and letting Jared walk through the door, he turned and noticed Matt was still standing there

“Matt, you coming in?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yeah why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know, just thought you might want some time alone with their stuff.”

“Nah man, unless you don’t want to. I really want to learn about them and hear about them but dude I lost them when I was six. Sherry and Gerry never talked about them, I had no one telling me stories or passing on memories. These are my parents and it’s almost like walking into a stranger’s house. If you’re up to coming in I’d really like it.”

“Your aunt and uncle were dicks. I’m sure your mum had a reason for you going to them if something happened, or maybe not, we’re wolves, as a rule we live for ever. Well not for ever but for a very long time. We can pretty much heal from anything except silver, murder and apparently fatal car crashes. She probably thought nothing would ever happen, it was probably a joke on your aunt. Your mother was meant to live decades after that woman had passed.”

It was a large two storey house. Just inside the door was an area where you took off outer wear which made sense in Oregon where it’s always damp or raining. Then you went through a stained-glass door into a hallway. The house smelt musty but also of sage and lavender.

“That’s your parents’ scents.” Matt said as he saw Jared inhale. “Your dad smelled like sage, calming and grounding and your mum smelled of lavender, soothing and relaxing. They were the perfect match. When I first met you I was expecting that herbal scent.”

“What did you smell?”

“Ha! See your aunt was a little weird, I’m guessing being a human living with a wolf pack made for strong self-preservation skills. I didn’t smell anything when I came for you. Your aunt cleaned your house extensively with Clorox and washed your clothes in a very strong Pine Sol type soap, I guess she was already worrying about you maybe presenting and your scent giving you away. My nose hairs almost curled up walking in your house and then everything happened so quickly I never actually really smelled you as such, but I guess that’s because you don’t scent right?”

“Yeah I guess.” Jared said quietly and they continued walking

Even though it was quite large it still felt homey. They walked past a sitting room, study and small bathroom before the house opened up into a huge family room and kitchen. You could tell this is where most of the living went on. It was warm and sunny and had huge French doors leading out onto the back yard that continued on to fields, obviously the back of JD’s property. There were still magazines from almost twenty years ago sitting on the table and some unopened mail on the bench.

Matt seemed to automatically go to the fridge which was still running but thankfully empty, as were the pantry and cupboards.

“Typical of the old man to keep the electricity on for twenty years, was he hoping it was all a big mistake and they’d come back? Christ he was at the same funeral I was at. Sorry JT” Matt said when he saw the shock in his eyes.

They then headed upstairs where there was another study, the mast bedroom, his bedroom, still with tiny clothes and toys; the main bathroom and another room full of bookcases of books. Jared’s mouth literally watered when he saw all the books in here. They had been pretty much silent as they walked around so they both jumped when Matt’s cell rang.

“It’s Alona, I’ll meet you downstairs.” He said before answering the phone and walking off.

Jared stood in the silence and felt the warmth and comfort wash over him. Scenting his parents all around him made him feel like home but also made him feel like a little boy who had lost his parents all over again.

He walked into the main bedroom and looked at the pictures on the walls, the wedding photos and photos of him as a baby and a toddler. He looked at the dresser that still had makeup and jewellery sitting on it and he looked in the wardrobe that was still full of clothes and suddenly he felt like he was intruding in a stranger’s home. He quickly exited and went next door to where all the books were. Browsing the shelves he found a couple of photo albums that he pulled out to take with him and then, hidden, up high, where anyone shorter than him, which was everyone, would not have seen. A journal. He quickly slipped that into the waist band of his jeans and went back into the master bedroom and checked the bedside drawers where he found another book, more a diary.

He quickly trotted downstairs before Matt could come looking for him. There was so much more he wanted to look at and, to be honest, snoop through, but he couldn’t do that in this restricted time with someone watching him. He would have to try and talk Matt into letting him borrow the key one day.

 

“What’d you get up to today?” Jeffrey asked as they all sat down at the dinner table.

“I actually went and spent some time with Matt and Alona, just to catch up.”

“Really? And what did you talk about?” Jeffrey frowned suspiciously

“This and that, nothing really, he talked a little about mum and dad. It was good to hear stories.”

“Anything you want to ask about your parents you can ask us Jared.” Samantha said smiling

“Yeah I know but you know he has the brother stories. Stories you may not necessarily know about because you were dad’s parents.”

“There is nothing we didn’t know. You have questions, you come to us.” Jeffrey tried to keep his voice light but Jared could hear the under lying threat.

“Sure.” Jared resisted the urge to say ‘yes sir’ gave them a big smile and went back to eating. He looked sideways and could see Chad and Genevieve looking at each other a little scared.

Richard’s journal…last entry…

_Tried to talk to dad today – didn’t go so well. Thank God for Ali standing up for me when I couldn’t when he pulled his ‘voice’, as much as I am hers, his dominance still drops me. Now we have Jared he is refusing to let us leave! I am his Omega, so Alaina is his Alpha and we will stay here, learn to run the pack and train Jared to be the next pack Alpha. He is so sure Jay Bear is his redemption! I can sense Ali is scared, he turned and pinned me down, she protected me but I know it was only because mum stepped in that the fight ended when it did. We can’t live like this, in fear, being watched by his thugs. We need to get out and I don’t know how that’s going to play out. Matt has offered to do anything he can, he understands that this life isn’t for us, isn’t for any of us, but I’m not going to turn his life into a living hell to save mine and he refuses to come with us! Ali’s been on the phone with her pack Alpha most of the day and I heard them talking about Sherry. As much I don’t like her or trust her Ali’s pack Alpha does and she may be the only way out._

 

 


	21. TIME STAMP - JENSEN

“Well aren’t you just as pretty as a button” the little red head said as she came into the room where Jensen and Chris were nervously pacing. “My boys saw you at mic night and they reckon you have a voice worth putting some energy into and I can see why they chose you for me. You’re exactly my type.” She purred as she walked around Jensen, inspecting him, before running her arm over his bicep.

“Well my boy can sing, he was better than anyone else up there that night.” Chris said to try and divert her attention

“And you are?” she pouted, unhappy to be distracted from her pawing

“My name is Christian Kane and that there is Jensen Ackles.”

“They only mentioned him, they didn’t mention you.” She sniped

“Well we’re a package deal.” He drawled

“We’ll see. So Jensen you want to be a singer? Want your name in lights and a stadium filled?”

“Well I wanna be a singer ma’am, if the rest comes, it comes, but I’m willing to put in the time and effort to prove I’m worthy.”

“Well with a face like yours and a butt like yours you are definitely half way there.”

“Wait til you hear his voice.”

“I don’t need to hear his voice, hell with auto tuning anyone can be a star these days; you’ve got to have the right package and be willing to use that package to get where you wanna be.”

“He don’t need no auto tuning.”

“Look…whatever your name is… I’m not getting the same vibe from you I am him. Him I can use, you not so much.”

“And as I said, we’re a package deal.”

“Fine, be at this address tonight, wear a suite, there are some people I want you to meet.” She said as she pulled a business card out of her cleavage and handed it to Jensen with a wink.

Jensen took the card, looked at Chris and started leaving the room, only to be hurried along by a slap to the butt, he was man enough to say he let out a startled yelp and walked a little quicker.

 

Later that night, in the smartest suit he had, and Chris in Jensen’s second smartest suit, they knocked on the door of the address on the business card. They were standing outside a large southern style mansion and they could hear music coming from inside.

“Yes?” An older gentleman asked as he looked down his nose at them

“Ah, Ms Connell asked us to come.” Jensen said tentatively as he showed him the card. He stepped aside and let them in.

The two boys stood inside the door and watched the glitz go on around them. There were sparkling evening gowns on young women and cowboy boots and hats on larger, older men. Champagne was flowing as was whiskey and the newest Keith Urban album was playing in the background.

“Ah Jason, Kevin, come this way and let me introduce you.” Ruth appeared at their elbows making them both jump

“Jensen and Christian.” Christian retaliated

“What…oh yes, yes, whatever.” She fluttered her hand as if their names were of no consequence and pulled Jensen along as Chris followed.

The room was full of older business men with young, skinny girls hanging off their arms and older women, botoxed and covered in diamonds stroking young and embarrassed looking men.

“Ladies, this is Jason and Kevin, boys this is Hazel and Diane.” She said and started walking away

“Hang on, what’s going on?” Jensen asked her

“Play nice boys, if you want to work for me you’ve got to prove yourself.” She said and sauntered off in a flash of sequins

“What the hell does that mean?” Jensen asked Chris

“It means you have to work for Ruth or she won’t produce you.” A voice behind them said, saying work while gesturing air quotes

“And you are…” Chris snarked

“Jason.”

“Are you Jason like I’m Jason?”

“She called me Justin, my real name is Jason.”

“Well I’m Jensen and this is Chris. So when she says work…”

“Entertain these women, humour them, flirt with them, anything else they want.” Jason shrugged

“I believe the word for that is solicitation.”

“You might be right there son, this is not the party for you.” Another voice said and they all turned

“And who are you?”

“Jim Beaver. I actually do produce albums for singers unlike Ruth who makes all these young, hungry artists whore themselves out at functions like this and she produces maybe one album a year, total. She don’t need the money, she just does this to makes herself feel relevant.”

“Her I’ve heard of, you not so much.” Christian said

“How about you Google me son.” Jim grumbled. “Ok well ya’ll can hang around here if you want, I’d watch out for Hazel, she’s handsy, but if you change your mind…” Jim said as he handed Jensen and Jason business cards.

“You haven’t even heard us sing.” Jensen said suspiciously, and Jim leaned forward and smelled Jensen. Jensen growled and took a step back.

“Yep just what I thought, this definitely aint the scene for you boys. Be at ‘The Bluebird Café’ tomorrow night so I can hear you. I think the three of you will be a good fit.”

“We aint together” Christian said as he gestured at Jason

“We’ll see. Now if you boys know what’s good for you, you’ll git.” Jim said and turned away

“So our options are stay here and flutter our eyelashes or listen to old, plaid dude.”

“Well I did just Google him man and he’s got quite a list of clients.”

“Hello there” a voice purred and suddenly Jensen felt a hand sliding down his chest, and before he could even blink it was gone and then slapping his butt. “How bout you buy me a drink big boy?” The older lady with fake red hair and real diamonds husked as she winked her false eyelashes at him

“Ah nope.” Jensen said before turning and heading for the front door, his body shivering with disgust. In his peripheral he could see both Christian and Jason following. Once outside he took a huge breath of air, “Sorry Jason, I hope we didn’t fuck that up for you.”

“Nah man, I was about to leave when I saw you two walk in, I could smell you were fresh blood too so I thought I would come and give you warning. Jim beat me to it.”

“You’ve heard of Jim Beaver?”

“Hell yeah, you could only hope to get a meeting with him.”

“You ok with him thinking you’re with us?”

“He sniffed you, what are you?”

“Ah…”

“I’m Beta.”

“Alphas.” Christian snapped

“So I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Jason said with a nod and walked off

“So now what?” Jensen asked

“Guess Blue Bird’s tomorrow night.” Christian shrugged, “Now I need a whisky to wash away the memories of this.” Chris said and walked away

 

 


	22. TIME STAMP - JARED

“So what did you get up to today?” Jeffrey asked as they all sat around the dinner table. Jared felt the room tense as had happened every night since he innocently mentioned he had visited Matt. He had a feeling tonight warranted that tension and he took a deep breath

“I got a job.” He said brightly

“What?”

“I got a job, at a mechanics shop the next town over.”

“You got a job? You left pack land? Jared what the hell were you thinking?” Jeffrey growled

“What? I thought you would be happy I had a job, was doing something and paying my way.” Jared shrugged

“Your job is learning about pack history and this pack and how it’s run. You are my grandson. You should be studying your family and your pack.”

“I understand that JD but I can’t do that full time, I can do that in the evenings and on weekends. This is a classic car shop and the owner really liked my work.”

“I don’t like it.” Jeffrey growled

“Jared dear it’s not very safe, leaving pack land. Why didn’t you tell us? We could have got you a job at a mechanics here.”

“I don’t want someone to have to give me a job because of who I am and who you are. I asked and no one was employing at the moment so I went to someone who was.”

“Did you tell the people around here who you were when you went asking?”

“No sir. As I said, I don’t want people feeling they have to employ me.”

“Did you run this past Stephen?”

“Stephen?”

“Yes Stephen.”

“Why would I?” Jared frowned in confusion

“Because he’s your Alpha.”

“Ah I don’t think messaging me every hour asking me what I’m doing makes him my Alpha. I assumed when you said he had started the courting ritual that there would be actual courting, not that I want that; but he never calls, he never visits, he just messages demanding answers. I don’t even know the guy so why would I take him into consideration at all?”

“So what are we supposed to do?” Chad asked

“Don’t you two have jobs or lives of your own?” Jared asked

“Ah yeah dude, that’s you.” Chad answered

“JD took us on to look after you. What are we meant to do if you’re working off pack land?” Genevieve asked

“Chad get a job of your own. Gen I know you’re still studying with the pack practitioners but surely there is something more you want to be doing than just following my ass around, which can I just say you aint doing the best job at Chad since I managed to leave pack land without you knowing to get this job.” Jared said with raised eyebrows

“Shut up I can’t monitor you twenty-four hours a day.”

“Look Chad, Gen, I get why JD brought you on when I first got here, I had no idea about pack life, what I was, what I was walking into and the dangers. I get it. But I know now so I don’t need you following me around protecting me. I feel like we’ve become friends but if you’re only hanging around me because JD is paying you, forget it, I don’t need that anymore.”

“I decide when they’re not needed anymore Jared, not you.” JD snapped

“Yes sir.” Jared replied and looked down at his plate.

“As pack Alpha and as your grandfather you should have come to me before you made this decision.”

“I didn’t think I needed to, I’m an adult now…”

“And you are living under our roof boy, don’t you forget that.”

“Yes sir.” Jared said meekly

Jared sat at the table pinching the skin between his thumb and index finger and practised the lessons Genevieve had taught him, keeping his breathing and heartbeat regulated, he knew JD could react if he heard how angry he was making him, and his increased heartbeat would give him away. He looked sideways at Genevieve who was looking down at his hands and Chad who was staring at JD wide eyed as if he could not believe how this conversation had turned.

“Look Jared what JD is trying to say is that although we are happy for you we just would have preferred if you came to us first.” Samantha said, trying to calm the atmosphere, “We understand why you did what you did. You need to be doing something, achieving something, we understand that but you need to remember that you are the pack Alpha’s Omega grandson and that requires you acting a certain way, learning pack history and preparing yourself to mate with an Alpha and giving us heirs. You don’t need a job, we have money, we are comfortable and you’ve never had to want for anything.”

“No ma’am.”

“Alright let’s see how it goes. The advantage is you don’t scent so no one should know you’re Omega but if you feel uncomfortable or in danger you are to let us know straight away. We’ll give it a month and make a decision but after that month if we tell you to quit JT, you’re to quit. Understand?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“We understand that those people let you live an almost feral life, doing what you want when you want, another reason you should never have gone to them. You haven’t been brought up to respect social niceties…”

“Jensen and his fam…”

“NO! you do not mention his name in this house again, understood.” Jeffrey yelled over the top of them

“What? Why?” Jared yelped in surprise and then watched Jeffrey slam his cutlery down on the table before glaring at him, Jared swore he could see his eyes shimmer golden

“You do not mention his name or his family’s name in this house again.” JD’s Alpha boomed across the room

“Yes sir, I understand sir.” Jared answered and looked down in compliance, but he was sure Genevieve, sitting beside him, could hear his teeth grinding.

“Anyway as I was saying, it’s time you started learning the rules and courtesies of society and especially wolf society. You and Stephen will eventually be the face of the pack and you need to know how to act in that capacity. It doesn’t matter what goes on behind closed doors but in public you must act a certain way and we need to train you up for that.”

“And what about Stephen?”

“Stephen will be your Alpha. He has been part of a pack, he knows how to act, knows what I expect from him and from you. If you obey him and act like a proper Omega you may almost look like the pack pair I need you to be” JD growled

“I understand JD and I’m happy to do any lessons you think I need Samantha but if you will excuse me I’m heading up to get ready for work tomorrow.” Jared said as he rose from the table.

“Jared…” Gen chased after him up the stairs

“Gen I really need to be alone right now.” Jared growled trying to reign in his anger

“I know I just want to give you this.”

“What is it?”

“Clove oil.”

“Ah…why?”

“It has a strong and distinct smell. If you cut yourself or make yourself bleed for any reason, wipe this over the wound. It should mask your scent until you heal and it’s antibacterial. I’m sorry about what JD and Samantha said downstairs and we will talk, I do want to talk to you, about everything, but I’ll leave you alone for now. I can see you’re pissed.”

“Thanks Gen.” Jared smiled before closing his bedroom door

 

 


	23. TIME STAMP - JENSEN

“We need money.” Christian said as he walked in the door of the townhouse a month after they had arrived in Nashville

“Well I’m bar tending, how about you get a job.”

“Firstly that’s not what I meant and secondly, I have a job.”

“Doing what?”

“Looking after your skinny ass.”

“That is not a job and I didn’t ask you to look after me and leave my ass out of it.”

“Your mama told me I had to keep you safe.”

“Oh so that’s why your ass is parked on a stool drinking all night where I work?”

“Yup but stop distracting me. I was talking to Jim’s assistant…”

“And what did way too old for you Rachel have to say?”

“Firstly she thinks I look hot in these jeans.”

“Well it takes a certain type to pull off Wranglers.”

“Wranglers were made for bow legs dude.”

“A – fuck you and B - other than trying to get in your Wranglers what did she have to say?”

“Jim likes our style, the rock ballad thing’s working for him but we need to get together money for studio time. He aint just gonna hand us an album. We gotta put towards it.”

“So we need money.”

“Yup and Rachel also had a good idea.”

“And that is?”

“Crowd Funding.”

“Crowd Funding?”

“Yeah advertise it at the gigs, put it on our Insta pages and Facebook pages. Get the word out. Let’s face it we don’t know many people who can cough up thousands for studio time and recording but we do know a lot of people who might be happy to put in a couple of bucks here and there.”

“Well I guess we’ll talk to Jase tonight…”

“Done and done.” Chris said as he held out his phone to show Jensen Jason’s Insta account

“So you’re telling me you’ve already set up…”

“Yup we have a Go Fund Me page set up. Jase has the link on his pages and I’ve dropped it on mine just you now buddy. Tweet it, Insta it and Facebook it man.”

“This is a big commitment Chris and you aint the best at following through. If people put in money they want to see something happening.”

“Hey I get shit done.”

“Well you talk the talk, I give you that but usually it’s me making sure your ass is covered.”

“Look you dragged us to Nashville to make a record, now let’s make a fucking record.”

“Alright, alright.” Jensen huffed and pulled out his phone.

He tweeted out and then went onto his Facebook page that he hadn’t been on for months. The first thing he saw was that he had memories to look back on and bang, straight in his face was the last photo ever taken of him with Jared. He had his head thrown back and eyes closed killing himself laughing while Jared was leaned in close and kissing his cheek although he too had a huge smile on his face. It had been the day after his sixteenth birthday party and Jensen had just revealed that Justin had gotten caught in the back of his car with Jo by Jo’s father and had jumped out and run down the street with his pants around his knees. He could almost hear Jared’s laughter now as he looked at this photo and his throat caught with nostalgia. Fuck he missed him. Now the shock and anger of finding out he is still alive had worn off, every day it was torture not being able to reach out and talk to him and the glitch? He had no idea where he was. His Facebook and Insta pages were closed down and he had even sunk as low as asking his dad who profusely apologised and said he had no idea where he was. He sighed and rubbed his finger over the picture and made a decision. Everything of Jared’s was shut down but obviously Jared had some way of seeing his accounts since he implied he knew where he was and who Chris was. He had spent hours scrolling through his followers trying to figure out which alias he might be but he had no clue.

Now he found a video on his phone of him singing ‘The Scientist’ and downloaded it to Insta with the comment _‘When you make a mistake and have no idea how to apologise’_

He then posted another pic of himself, Chris and Jason on stage performing with the comment ‘ _If you’ve heard us you know we’re pretty good, wanna hear more? Click on the link above.’_

 

Two nights later Jensen was behind the bar and Chris was holding up the bar when Jim and another guy walked up to them.

“Gotta minute boys?”

“Yes sir.” Chris said and stood. Jensen looked around and flagged someone down to step in for him and then they all went and sat at a table at the back of the room. Before anyone could say anything, Jason ran up to them and slid into a seat

“What…”

“I got a phone call.” Jason huffed

“Boys I’d like to introduce you to Stirling Brown.” Jim said and all eyes swung to the darker man leaning back comfortably in his chair. “Stirling this is Jackles, but I know I have no reason to introduce them.”

“That’s right he doesn’t. I’ve seen you guys perform live regularly and I’ve seen you on You Tube. I like your style and more than that I like your attitudes. You’re not full of yourselves or partying hard. You’re working honestly to get yourselves heard and out there and now I see you’ve set up a crowd funding page. How’s that going?”

“We’re getting there, slowly but between that and the money we earn at gigs, we’ll get there.”

“I’d like to help.”

“How?” Chris said suspiciously

“See good head on your shoulders, not just give me, give me, give me like some of these try hards. You’re asking the right questions. I’d like to have a camera crew follow you as you try to make this happen. I’ll give you some money, but not all of it; there’d be nothing to film if I just handed it over.”

“Hang on, you wanna film us living our lives? We’re not that exciting”

“Trust me no one is that exciting when you watch them twenty-four hours a day. No we’d just like to check in once a week, film your gigs and how people react to them and yourselves. You’re three young, good looking and talented guys, I think we’ll get ok ratings. We’ll give you a wage so you have some money coming in as well as working your jobs and you just let us know when something is happening be it an interview, studio time, a different gig of some type.”

“Well it sounds great and all, I mean hell who don’t wanna get paid for just living, but other than our weekly gigs we don’t do much.”

“Yet. I want to get your name out there more and offer you for other gigs. You got yourself one regular gig and you work day jobs. And I get it, you don’t have a manager or promotor, hell if I were you I wouldn’t know where to start either. What I want to do is point certain people in your direction; I’m known for having a good eye, people will listen and will want you.”

“What’s the catch?” Jensen asked

“No catch.”

“Dude. We might be young but we aint stupid. No one does something for nothing. What’s in it for you?”

“Well I pay you a wage, as I said, but if the show takes off then all royalties come to me. I’d like you to sign a contract for a year which means anything that happens to you I can film for a year and I’d like a percentage of the album royalties.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“Jensen you should listen to the man.” Jim said

“Do we look like we came down in the last shower? I say you get three months, not a year, you get five percent of album royalties and we get five percent of the show royalties. Jason? Chris? What do you think?”

“Most people would be happy with what I’m offering boy.”

“Most people don’t have a mama who’s a lawyer. I’m happy to renegotiate after three months but I’m not giving you a year of our lives.”

“I’m the one paying you, giving you money just to live your lives, this may not pay off and I lose all that.”

“Firstly I’m guessing it’s not your money, someone is funding this and I sense you’re a guy that wouldn’t take on a lost cause so you think this is going to go somewhere and probably already have the backing and air time. I’m not saying give me, give me, give me but I’m not stupid and I’m guessing you wanna film our private lives.”

“Well it is a reality show; as much as it’s about you getting up and running it never hurts to have a little skin showing. You’ve already got a female following, we can make that bigger and more active.”

“Well that might work for some of us” Jensen replied and Jim leaned forward and whispered in Stirling’s ear.

“That side of your nature won’t be revealed at all.” Stirling said seriously

“What? That I like boys not girls.”

“Oh really?” he purred, “That I did not pick up on but in today’s society that will actually get you more followers not less. I know, for what you are, gay or straight does not matter, and I will make sure it is publicised discreetly.”

“No. That is not publicised at all. Which way we swing has nothing to do with this and does not come up at all.”

“Unless it’s caught on film.’

“Unless it’s caught on film.” Jensen said knowing fully well it wouldn’t be. His ma and pa brought him up better than that.

“Ok then, let me get the paperwork together so your lawyer can look over it.” Stirling said with a smile as he and Jim stood up from the table.

“Holy crap.” Jason yelped after they had walked away and the three of them sat there staring at each other

“Dude did that just happen?”

“Looks like we’re going to be on tv boys.”

“Look out world here comes Christian Kane.”

“I’ll ring my mum.” Jensen sighed and walked back to the bar to continue his shift. He watched Jason and Chris talking excitedly at the table. Arms flying and big grins. He sent a couple of beers over to them and let them have their fun while he silently worried.

All of them were wolves, this could go horribly wrong if that were outted. None of them led that exciting a life style to warrant cameras following them and he was concerned what this Stirling guy was going to throw at them to make for interesting television.

 

 


	24. TIME STAMP - JARED

“Matt I have a question.”

“Hit me.” He said as they sat on the veranda of Matt’s house having a beer

“Who’s the pack lawyer?”

“What? Why?” Matt looked at him in shock

“There’s a few things going on and I kinda wanna know about mum and dad’s will.” Jared shrugged casually

“In that case you don’t want the pack lawyer, you want your mum’s lawyer.”

“I thought there was only one lawyer?”

“As a rule yes, so you can imagine dad’s surprise when your mum’s lawyer appeared after their deaths.”

“I woulda hated to be the pack lawyer dealing with JD.”

“JD is the pack lawyer.”

“Oh” Jared whispered and suddenly felt sick.

The month was almost up and as much as he was really enjoying working at the mechanics and he was studying pack law and doing everything JD and Samantha wanted he just had a really strong feeling they were going to tell him to quit when the time came. He had his pay so he had money but he really didn’t want to be reliant on JD for a roof over his head when he put his foot down that he wasn’t quitting. Samantha had said that his parents had left him money and if he could have some of that to maybe get a place?

“Mark it’s Matt.” Jared jumped as Matt spoke

“And?”

“Alona says it’s time for your appointment.”

“It’s about bloody time, I was about to book myself in.”

“You know we had to let nature take it’s course”

“I understand that but I’ve been hearing things.”

“Wednesday 5pm?”

“I’ll be there.”

“Done.” Matt said with a smile as he pocketed his phone

“And that was?”

“Your mum’s solicitor.”

“What’s with all the code?”

“We may be being paranoid or over thinking things but we just try to not have too many people hear when it comes to things like this and you never know who’s listening.”

“Your phone’s tapped?” Jared gasped trying to remember all the phone calls and things he had said on his phone that had been given to him by Samantha. Was he being monitored too?

“We don’t know. When it comes to your parents it’s all a huge mystery that no one talks about or is allowed to talk about. You can’t mention their names without dad turning and almost ripping out your jugular.”

“But they talk about them, they told me to ask them anything.”

“About their lives? Yes. When you were a kid? Yes. About how things were before their last trip and their accident, no.”

“Matt do you think…”

“Don’t say it. Whatever you’re thinking, do not say it out loud. Remember the saying what you don't know won’t hurt you?” Matt said his voice and eyes very serious and Jared just nodded. He was getting a very unsettled feeling in his stomach and if he had to name it he would call it fear.

“Oh Jared you’re here.”

“Hi Alona.” He offered her a small smile

“Do you have a minute?”

“Sure.” He shrugged and walked into her office

“How you doing?” she asked as they sat down

“Yeah good.”

“Liar. What were you and Matt talking about?”

“Secret men’s business.” He joked and she looked deeply into his eyes before nodding in understanding

“So I’d like to put something past you.”

“Hit me.”

“I read your letters, your journal”

“So now you know”

“I really enjoyed them.”

“They weren’t for entertainment.”

“No I realise that and yet they were. You’re a good writer Jared. I’d like you to think about publishing them as a book.”

“What? No? They were private, personal.”

“I realise that. We’ll change all the names and go into a little more depth with some things. It’s a great story and I think a lot of _were’s_ would enjoy reading it. Even main stream book stores could take it in as fantasy.”

“Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“No but I understand this is a bit of a shock. Just think about it?”

“Yeah sure ok.” Jared said but really had no intention

***

“So Jared we meet at last. I was getting a little worried we were going to lose you to the dark side.”

“Thanks, I think?”

“So you have questions.”

“Samantha mentioned that mum and dad had left me some money and I was wondering, well what the will actually said.”

“Your parents left you everything Jared. There’s the money and the car you already have and their house…”

“The house is mine?”

“Yes.”

“Are there any age stipulations, like nothing before I’m twenty-one?”

“No stipulations. I’ve been waiting for Jeffrey to say something since he knows but he hasn’t. Look I know your mum and dad were having a few issues with Jeffrey’s domineering ways before the accident but that doesn’t mean he’ll be like that with you. You’re the next generation, the saving grace, they’re probably treating you like the second rising.”

“Ah no, I think domineering is a good way to put it.”

“You are an adult now Jared, you do not have to live in his house or follow his rules.”

“But if I don’t he can make my life very uncomfortable right?”

“He is the pack Alpha.”

“The thing is I’m only eighteen, I don’t want to mate yet. I don’t see my life as me being a fifties housewife while my mate does whatever the hell he does which I don’t actually know what he does because I don’t care.”

“You have a mate?” Mark looked confused

“No, I have an Alpha who says they are courting me.”

“Oh I bet Jeffrey just loved that, someone claiming you without scenting you.”

“Ah yeah he actually is. He and Samantha are pushing this Alpha on me. I’m eighteen for Christ’s sake, only in this archaic species does that make me a spinster.”

“JD’s for this? Who is this woman?”

“Man. Stephen Amell.”

“Amell? Oh for fucks sake. The Amell’s have a lot of land and a lot of money. They don’t need your money but they would love the power of being Pack Alpha. This pack will be sucked dry if the Amell’s get in power. Look Jared your grandfather can be tyrannical, you kind of need to be to control animals but he is fair and allows everyone to live their lives and have their own opinion, to a degree” he added when Jared snorted, “But take it from me, whatever Amell has promised your grandfather to start this courting ritual, it won’t be worth the damage that is done down the track.”

Jared sat there in silence while all this sank in. Now he seemed to have the fate of the whole pack resting on his shoulders, a pack he had only been introduced to just over two years ago. He didn’t want and didn’t know how to deal with this responsibility.

“Look don’t panic, I’m just telling you what I know. The main thing, the reason I’m here is to sort you out financially. We’ll get the paperwork sorted to get the houses in your name…”

“Hang on…houses?”

“Of course, your mother’s house back with her pack, the house they have here and the house they have in Richardson.”

“They have a house in Richardson?”

“It’s about a street away from where you lived with your aunt and uncle. They were going to use it when they visited your aunt but then it was rented out when they passed and that money went to your aunt and uncle for your welfare.”

“I have too many questions. Who were my mother’s pack?”

“The Ackles.”

“The what?” Jared yelped, his head was literally spinning and cogs were starting to fall into place.

“The Ackles.”

“I thought Samantha said mum’s pack was from overseas?”

“Packs spread Jared, there are wolves all over the world. There are ten main packs that dominate the species and they have packs in all countries. There are smaller packs, wolves that have broken away or been rejected by the larger packs. You, as part of the Morgan pack could go to England, Australia even South Africa and be greeted by pack members.”

“So do each of these chapters have their own Pack Alpha? Is Jeffrey just the Pack Alpha of this country?”

“Nope world wide. He has Alpha and Beta commanders that carry out his orders and report back to him but JD is it.”

“And my mother was an Ackles?”

“Australian Chapter if I remember correctly.”

“Did mum talk to you before the accident? About her concerns?”

“Concerns? How do you know about that?”

“Are you officially my lawyer? Am I your client?”

“Do you have any money on you?”

“Ah yeah”

“Give me a dollar.” Mark said and Jared handed him a note from his wallet

“Right, now you’re my client.”

“I found and read dad’s journal and it sounded like they were trying to get away from here. Dad sounded scared.”

“Your father was in your exact position, he was the Pack Alpha’s Omega son. That is a coveted position. It can be used to bargain deals, as I think Jeffrey has done with you and was probably doing with your father until your mother came along and he found his mate. The Ackles were already one of the dominant packs, so they had nothing to offer each other and didn’t particularly like each other. There are rules set in stone about how wolves interact with other packs, a gentleman's agreement that keeps our existence invisible to humans and peaceful to all other creatures. Your father mating outside his pack, and with another dominant pack, did not go down well but your mother agreed to stay here and become part of the Morgan clan thus keeping the peace; until she decided she wanted to go home. That’s when things got tense. Your parents were being groomed to take over the roles when Jeffrey decided he wanted to retire or if something happened to him. I don’t know what happened in the end, I just know that the last time I saw your mother, when she wrote out her will she was optimistic that she had found a way out. Then I heard about the accident.”

“Do you…do you think JD had anything to do with that?” Jared asked the one question that been going through his mind for months.

“I don’t know. I want to say I don’t think so, I didn’t think JD had it in him but he can throw his weight and his money around when he needs things to go his way.”

“My best friend all through school was an Ackles. I didn’t know what he was, I didn’t know what I was until it was too late.”

“You better not let your grand daddy find out about that.”

“He already knows.”

“I don’t know what to say. I’m assuming you want to move into your parent’s house and I can tell you right now that its not going to go down well. Are you ready to face that battle?”

“I don’t wanna mate some roided up Alpha who is only in it for the power and I don’t wanna give up my job. JD made a comment about me living under his roof so I’m going to rectify that situation.”

“Jared I don’t want to scare you and I don’t mean to when I say next time we get together to finalise all this paperwork I think you should consider an executor of your estate should something happen.”

“You think he’ll hurt me?”

“No, he’s gonna get pissed, there’s gonna be yelling but I understand where you’re coming from and if you can find a way to sell it you should get through this relatively unscathed.”

 

 


	25. TIME STAMP - JENSEN

The music was thumping, Chris’s head was bouncing to the beat of his guitar, Jensen was screaming out a tune, Jason was slamming the base and the audience was jumping. The cameras were on them and they were having a great night. Chris had been giving the camera crew what they wanted, flirting with the women, maybe dodging a few fists from the men and just oozing his Texan charm. Jason also, although quiet and laid back was quite popular with the women at their usual gigs and from what Jensen could understand, their reality show, which is what it was, was doing ok ratings wise.

The numbers in the audience had increased since they had signed the contract Stirling placed in front of them. His mama had been proud of his negotiating skills and only made a few tweaks before approving it.

Now after their set Jensen shared a few drinks with some regulars while Chris played tonsil hockey with a little blonde and Jason wooed some girl with poetry. No one around them were wolves and Jensen was relaxed as he listened to the talk going on around him.

“Oh crap sorry.” A voice stuttered as Jensen felt cold liquid run down his back

“That’s ok.” Jensen said with a smile as he turned to look up into soft brown eyes

“Oh crap, you’re one of…you were on stage…your voice man.” The man stuttered and blushed

“Dude relax we’re just a couple of guys banging out a couple of songs. I’m Jensen.” He said with what he hoped was a friendly smile

“Ah, Adam, Me, I’m…ah…yeah Adam.” He blushed again and Jensen’s smile widened.

“Well Adam can I buy you a drink to make up for the spilled one?”

“I should be buying you a drink since you wore it.”

“Well I’ll buy the first round and you can buy the next, how does that sound?” Jensen said as he raised his hand for the waitress and pointed to the beers sitting in front of him before pulling the stool out beside him and gesturing to Adam.

The two boys sat and chatted for a couple of hours and if they moved closer and their knees brushed and their hands touched, it was only because they had to lean close to hear over the noise of the music

“I had fun tonight.” Adam whispered as they left the bar

“Yeah me too.” Jensen smiled as he stepped close, making Adam take step back to lean against the bricks. “I’d like to do it again some time.”

“Yeah me too.” Adam blushed and Jensen lifted his hand to feel the soft warmth of his cheeks. He leaned forward and was about to brush his lips over Adam’s when the camera man came barrelling through the door. He quickly took a step back and Adam’s eyes widened in shock

“Shit sorry I forgot about them.” Jensen muttered as he frowned, “Can I get your number?”

“Ah yeah sure; are they with… do they follow you all the time?”

“Nah just to gigs and stuff.”

“I kinda haven’t told any…ah…made a decision…I don’t know…” Adam stuttered as his eyes flashed between Jensen and the camera men.

“I get it.” Jensen said as he scribbled down his number and handed it to Adam. “Leaving the ball in your court, it’s up to you if you call.” Jensen said as he rubbed his thumb along the warm cheek bones again before turning and walking away, cursing under his breath at the intrusion.

**

“Dude what are you doing?” Chris asked two weeks later as he walked into the laundromat

“Laundry?”

“No with the little human dude?” Chris snapped

“Nothing! Why?”

“Cause he’s human!”

“Christian when did you get so racist, wolves hook up with humans all the time.”

“Ah Beta’s hook up with humans all the time and Omegas when they need something extra but not Alphas. Alphas and humans are not physically designed for each other.”

“Look we’re nineteen, I’m not looking to settle down and find my mate yet and I like Adam. He’s sweet, he’s soft, he’s pretty, he blushes all the time and he makes me smile.”

“Dude!”

“What?”

“Remember when we first met?”

“Vaguely”

“Other than the pretty that’s pretty much how you described Jared when we first met.”

“Well from what I can remember at the mechanics I think you can now add pretty.”

“Pretty? Ha! Dude was built.”

“Hey watch it, that’s Jared you’re talking about.” Jensen frowned

“Yeah and the dude towered over me and probably you too and he was big and I mean big everywhere.”

“Chris you better not have been perving.”

“When you’ve got over six foot of sex God charging at you, straight or not, you notice.”

“Can I ask how this conversation even got onto Jared?”

“I’m just saying you described this guy…”

“Adam”

“…Adam the same way you described Jared, I just hope he’s not a substitute.”

“For what? A best friend? I thought that was you.”

“No, I don’t know. Look I’m being serious here. I don’t want you to out yourself on national syndication and I don’t want the kid to get hurt. Other than being able to snap him like a twig physically if he pisses you off you’ve already told me he hasn’t made a decision about which way he swings or telling anyone. Ignoring that whole time bomb, what if the camera crew catch you? You can’t keep getting away with the touches and the kisses and them not catch you and then you’ve quite possibly ruined this kid’s life. Is that what you want? Are you in to him enough to go down that road and be there to support him and pick up the pieces when it all goes to shit?”

“When did you get so ethical? You’re the dude who walked out of the bar last night with twins, in full view of the cameras and you’re telling me not to hook up with a human?”

“The cameras love me, the audience love me, I am every teenager’s wet dream and those girls love the spot light. We’re all adults, we all know what we are doing. I don’t think the same can be said for your little fan boy who’s just rebelling against the white picket fence lifestyle he lives.”

“I like the kid…Adam.”

“Do you like him enough to fuck up his whole life?”

“I like him enough to fuck him.”

“But not knot him. You can’t knot a human Jen and let’s be honest humans are clingy. You do him, as his first, and there is a lot of responsibility there and a lot of pieces to pick up when his whole life goes to shit.”

“Hard to believe I’m getting a dad lecture from Chris the horn dog but just say what you’re trying to say man.”

“I think you’re in it for the fuck and I think he’s in it for the love. I think you do what you wanna do with this kid and he’ll go home, declare his undying love for you, get kicked out of home, quit school and end up sitting in the corner of the bar where you work every night staring at you.”

“Jesus you’re making me out to sound like some kind of prick Chris.”

“No you’re not. If you were you would have already ridden him and thrown him to the curb but you’ve now kinda got yourself into a relationship meaning he’s emotionally committed.”

“It’s been two weeks Chris, this is not a relationship…”

“It’s on the brink.”

“This is not a relationship but if it was so what? I like Adam, he makes me smile, I’m happy around him and I haven’t been happy for years.”

“But that was because you thought Jared was dead, but he’s not.”

“So now your argument for me not dating a human is that another human is still alive?”

“I don’t know! I had my argument and my reasons. You were meant to listen to me, agree and that would be the end of it. Now you’re getting too deep.”

“Well I give you ten out of ten for trying because I know how you hate talking about anything that isn’t you but we’re good Chris. Adam and I have had a few drinks at the gigs and a couple of phone calls. I’ve told him the ball is completely in his court. We’re just friends dude.”

“Until he says he wants to take it up the ass.”

“Then I’ll make a decision. You know we have the ability to have sex without knotting.”

“Unless it just happens.”

“Chris…”

“Look you’re right, I’m done talking about this, all I say is just be aware of full moon man because an Alpha, a human, full moon and fucking can end very, very badly.”

“Thank you for your concern.” Jensen replied sarcastically & Chris hmphed before storming out of the laundry

**

“Hey Jen” almost a whisper

“Hi Adam, how’s it going?”

“Can we meet?”

“Sure, you wanna come here?”

“Can we meet at Fido’s.”

“Is this a meeting or a date Adam?”

“Um, bit of both?”

“Adam you know I have no problem with what you do or don’t decide to do but Fido’s is a public place and people will recognise me so we will be noticed together.”

“Yeah well I’ve made a decision, I’ll see you there in an hour.” Adam said and hung up. Jensen sighed and slipped on clean jeans and a plaid shirt. He didn’t know what was going to happen and he wasn’t going to lie Chris’s words had stuck with him.

He liked Adam and he wouldn’t mind going further with him but they were different species and this definitely couldn’t be a long term relationship. There was the possibility of him accidentally physically hurting Adam, like he had Jared early on; or his supposed ‘true mate’ might show up and again he could get physically or emotionally hurt; but he liked the kid and he was willing to bet he had the morals, ethics and physical restraint to do everything he could to ensure no permanent damage was done.

 

“Hi.” Jensen said as he slid into the seat across from Adam

“Hi.” He blushed back before leaning over and quickly dropping a kiss on Jensen’s cheek

“Wha…huh” Jensen stuttered and Adam giggled

“Sorry I just wanted to do that and I’ve missed you.”

“Not that I didn’t like it but what’s going on Adam?” Jensen said as he looked around the café and smiled at a few people who were smiling at him.

“I told my parents about me; not about us but about me.”

“Are you ok? How did that go?” Jensen kept his voice neutral but he was starting to feel sick

“I’m ok, it went good. They said they kinda knew. Not because I was always talking about boys but because I never talked about girls. They said they just want me to be happy but to…you know…not make it to extravagant.”

“Are they worried you’ll suddenly come home dressed as Ru Paul?”

“Ha, no but thanks for a Halloween suggestion. More don’t rub it in people’s faces because some people won’t be so understanding.”

“Well you don’t see me skipping around singing it from the rafters.”

“I want more Jen.”

“What…what do you mean?”

“I wanna do more with you. I want to really hold you, kiss you, taste, you; I wanna do the things I think of when I jack off to thoughts of you.”

“Jesus Adam, where’d all this come from?” Jensen gasped as he looked around to make sure no one was listening

“I made the decision today that I was going to tell everyone what I was really thinking. Obviously starting with my parents and getting good feed back made me a little cocky, I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable.”

“No you haven’t but we’ve gone from holding hands and having a few drinks to you wanting to ride me.”

“Not now, not straight away, unless you want to” he said with a wink and a smile, “But I want to kiss you Jensen, really kiss you.”

“Well I can think I can handle that.” Jensen said with a smirk as he threw some money on the table for Adam’s coffee and slid off the chair, grabbing Adam’s hand as they went.

He opened the passenger’s door of the truck and Adam slid in, he then went around to the driver’s side and climbed in, even as he turned Adam had slid across the bench seat and was right beside him. Jen slowly lowered his head as he licked his lips and their mouths met.

 

 


	26. TIME STAMP - JARED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a fan of this chapter but I kinda need it to get where I gotta be

“Oh come on!” Jared yelled as he walked into his parent’s old house, his house now, and found half the furniture gone.

This had been going on for a couple of weeks, since Jared got up the courage to tell Jeff he was moving out. To say the shit had hit the fan would be a huge understatement. Jared making the announcement at the table had Jeffrey wolfing out. Everyone had jumped back in shock and when Jared fell off his chair he literally stood over Jared growling. Samantha yelled at him and Chad came to stand beside Jared and Jeffrey turned back and stood there naked, eyes still glowing yellow and his lips terse. He had yelled at Chad and Genevieve for not warning him and they were honest in their defence this is the first they heard of it.

They had another close call when Jeffrey found out he was moving into his parent’s home with demands of how he even found out about it. Matt and Alona were threatened but again Jared hadn’t said anything so they could plead ignorance when confronted.

The Alpha voice then made an appearance and he was told he was not moving. Jared had nodded and meekly gone to his room; but the next day after everyone had left he packed up his few possessions and left the house; leaving the credit card on the bench.

Since then the power had been cut off and taken a few days to get switched back on again. The water had been cut off and so had the gas and central heating, all mysteriously and all taking a little while to sort out and get turned back on. Books were disappearing as were clothes and furniture. He called a locksmith but was told that not only would it take a little while to come and fix the problem, as pack alpha Jeffrey could demand a key and they would have to supply him. Jared had the locks changed anyway and it had taken a bit but obviously Jeffrey finally found the locksmith and got a key.

Chad and Genevieve had not talked to him in this time and Jared was a little hurt that their friendship had been so fickle. Matt and Alona were helpful and supportive, but Jared didn’t want to spend too much time with them in case he got them in Jeff’s bad books. He felt pretty much alone as he sat outside with a camp light cooking on the wood barbeque while he tried to decide what to do.

The mechanics where he worked had been broken into and vandalised, his car had been keyed and he knew that was all Stephen Amell. He had shown up at the house two days after Jared moved demanding to know what he was doing and why wasn’t he asked so he could make the decision whether Jared had permission to even do this! Jared had lost his temper and mouthed off at his supposed Alpha and although it had copped him a black eye, Stephen had left with a split lip and a busted up nose. Now Jared was faced with being tormented by Stephen and his jock buddies.

As soon as Jared had the locks on the house changed he started moving personal things of his parents to a storage unit he was leasing in the neighbouring town, away from pack land and pack law. He had most of the books moved, mainly ones relating to wolf law, their pack law or family history as well as photos, photo albums and family mementos. And now as he walked into his house to see it half stripped he was glad he had.

“Where is it all?” a cold voice asked behind him and he turned to see JD, with Chad standing behind him

“Where’s what?”

“The books. All the books, the photos. Those aren’t yours. They belong to me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Jared shrugged

“There are books missing Jared, books about our pack and our family. They were here and now they’re not.”

“Maybe you already took them with everything else you’ve taken.”

“Don’t smart mouth me boy.”

“JD does it have to be like this? I’m not leaving pack land and I didn’t think I was leaving the family. I just wanted my own space. You have to remember that until a couple of years ago I didn’t even know I had family like this. I just had my stupid aunt and uncle that on a good day remembered to feed me. I’m not used to family like this and I felt like everyone was just staring at me the whole time waiting for me to either just get it or fuck up. I didn’t think for a minute that wanting my own space would lead to all this.”

“You are our Omega grandson, we make the decisions for you until your Alpha does.”

“No, not anymore. See, having me read all those books on wolf law made me learn things about how it is in the world now, not how it used to be fifty years ago. Omegas are treated as equals now; hell you let me do those courses at school. Omegas can live normal lives until they scent their Alpha and that’s all I’m asking JD. I wasn’t starting a war when I moved out, I was just moving out.”

“You have an Alpha…”

“Yeah an Alpha that showed up here and tried to beat the crap out of me because I didn’t ask his permission.” Jared snarled and watched Chad’s eyes widen in surprise

“Some Omegas need a little reminding where their place is…”

“Really? You trying to tell me you hit Samantha.”

“No…”

“Because I gotta tell ya, firstly I don’t think Samantha would let you get away with that and secondly if I for one-minute thought that, my opinion of you would sink even lower, and that’s saying something after what you've done these last two weeks.”

“I would never hit Samantha.”

“And yet you are saying it’s ok for Amell to hit me? Nice!”

“You made a decision Jared and you must suffer the consequences, now where are the books.”

“If you want to be like that JD then I’m sorry, this house and everything in it was bequeathed to me.”

“Those books have been passed down for generations.”

“And will continue to do so”

Jeffrey-Dean let out a roar of frustration, spun and left the house.

“What?” Jared snapped at Chad who was still standing there

“Sorry Jared I didn’t know this would happen. Are you ok?”

“What do you care? You should go, don’t want your boss to think you’re making friends with the enemy.”

“Jay man, come on it’s not like that…”

“Really and where have you been for the last two weeks?”

“I didn’t know…”

“Then stick your head back in the sand and fuck off.”

“You should call Genevieve.”

“Why?” Jared snapped

“She left straight after you. Said she wanted no part in any of it and left.”

“She has balls.”

“Jared this is my job.”

“Fucking your friends over is your job? Huh, how’s that going for you? Bet party invitations are flying at you!”

“Think you’re pretty cocky huh?” Chad snapped, “It wasn’t meant to happen this way. You were meant to stay there, be the bell of the ball and the saving grace of this pack. I was meant to be your wing man and be beside you the whole way. Genevieve’s pissed and Felicia bitched to Sophia so now she’s not even talking to me. It’s all gone to shit because of you.”

“You were living the high life and throwing my name around to get you noticed Chad and that’s sad. Surely there is something you wanted to do before JD enlisted you? You’d be a great teacher or personal trainer.”

“All of which takes time and money to do.”

“Look I’m sorry you feel so hard done by Chad all I can say is welcome to the real world. When you’ve had your power cut, your gas cut, your water cut, your house ransacked, your work place vandalised and your supposed Alpha come visit and punch the shit of you then we’ll talk. Now leave.”

“What do you mean?”

“While you’ve been at the compound, getting paid to do nothing and having someone do all your washing and cooking for you JD has launched a bullying campaign against me so as I said welcome to the real world. Now get out.” Jared snapped and turned away.

After he heard the front door close he walked around the house to see what had been taken this time. He supposed he should be grateful they left him a bed.

He wished he had someone to talk to. Someone to vent to and someone who would maybe offer him advice, without anything being in it for them. He had thought of Jensen. Jensen who had been in his thoughts a lot since he posted on Instagram ‘The Scientist’; he felt like it was a message to him. He had been wondering what do about that when he turned his television on one night and saw Jensen staring right back at him. He was sweaty and red in the face as he screamed out a song on a pub stage. After searching the internet Jared found out he and his band were part of a reality show, following them as they got the money together to record an album. Now he sighed as he switched on his tablet and went to the ‘Jackles’ page; it was like torture for him, he was kind of hating what Jensen was becoming, photos of him singing, with fans hanging off him, signing autographs with his million-dollar smile aimed at everyone but him. He hated that their friendship hadn’t continued once Jensen found out he was alive. He never imagined that would be how it went down and he never imagined that Jensen wouldn’t reach back out to him once he got over the shock. He thought that IG post may have been the start but he hadn’t posted anything like it since. He searched Jensen’s Instagram handle was suddenly confronted with a photo…a young guy, eyes closed but a soft smile on his face, his hands resting on the arms wrapped around him from behind, arms attached to the body of his best friend, who had his own eyes closed and a soft smile on his face as he kissed this boy’s cheek…the comment… _well it’s out now_

Jared felt sick to his stomach as he closed his tablet. He didn’t know why but he felt like that was the final nail in the coffin. Now he thought about it, maybe that Insta post was for this kid, not for him, he had just imagined it all.

If Jared admitted it to himself he knew what he had to do. This was no longer his family so this was no longer his home. As much as he knew JD would get pissed when he announced he was moving out and as much as he was given warning, he never imagined this would be his life now. Living in fear, isolated from everyone, completely alone. He grabbed a pen and pad and made plans for the future, plans that may mean him moving away depending on how the first phone call went.

“Hello?”

“Hi Donna, I know it’s been awhile but I need help and you and Alan were like family to me; you were pretty much my parents growing up. It’s been years so you can tell me no, I promise I won’t be upset, but I really need help and you were the first person I thought of.”

“And so I should have been young man.” Was her answer and Jared felt tears come to his eyes as his whole body relaxed. She would help him decide what to do.

 

 


	27. TIME STAMP - JARED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys - life got in the way & then when I was ready AO3 wasn't working - but I'll be dropping a few as I edit over the next couple of days so...stay tuned :)

That first phone call to Donna and Alan, once she put him on speaker phone, had been hard but he felt a sense of relief as he was able to talk to someone with an unbiased opinion of what was going on here, considering he was a wolf and an Omega; they cemented his thoughts, agreed and disagreed in some areas and plans were made to move forward. What he was doing now was even harder and he had to do it alone. Donna and Alan were Ackles, they could not come on pack land and help him. They couldn’t even really come close in case they were scented and Jared had promised he would be fine and he could do this.

So for the last month he felt like he was in some kind of spy movie. At night, with all curtains closed, so none of the thugs he knew were watching him could see, he was very slowly packing up things he wanted to take with him or put in storage. He would sneak them into the car and then when he got to work the next day he would take them out. He couldn’t guarantee he wasn’t still being watched off pack land, so under the guise of test driving cars that had been repaired he would slowly take boxes to the shed.

It had been hard for him to reach out for help from anyone but the Ackles; in fact he hadn’t, he was used to being on his own, doing things alone, it was no secret Gerry and Sherry hardly knew he existed; but whenever he had needed anything the Ackles had been there; so he almost had to be bitch slapped before he allowed Mark Sheppard to assist

“Listen kid Donna has contacted me and asked me to help.” Mark said in the break room of the mechanics where he had snuck into

“Mark I don’t want to get anyone in trouble, I don’t want to make life hard for anyone in the pack. I can do this alone.”

“Actually when it comes to this you can’t so just shut up and listen. I have put my feelers out, I'm not part of the Morgan pack and Jeffrey is very suspicious of me but I have ways and yeah you’re pretty much screwed from what I hear. He has you on lock down.”

“What…what do you mean?” Jared whispered, every time he thought he couldn’t feel anymore scared he was proven wrong

“He’s got men watching you 24/7…”

“Yeah I kinda thought that already”

“And he’s monitoring your calls, emails and your bank account.”

“What?” Jared gasped as he fell into a chair, “I called Donna…”

“She has a blocked number. We don’t think he has you bugged at the moment, just monitoring numbers.”

“Shit…and my bank account?”

“Yeah we pretty much think he knows you have a storage shed but it’s not on pack land so at the moment he doesn’t have much information”

“Shit…what…what do I do?”

“Exactly what you’re doing Jared, you’re doing good kid. I do suggest you close your bank account down though and you were smart enough to give the credit card back.”

“So what…what do I…I can’t…”

“Ok just breathe. I’m going to make some suggestions. You pick and choose what works for you. You don’t get where I am today being completely snow white. Your mum knew that, I think that’s why she came to me; maybe she could see what might happen in the future. As a rule I don’t take personal cases, I look after international business but your mama wouldn’t take no for an answer and I owed someone who owed someone so here we are. I liked your mother and your daddy the one time I met him.”

“Ok so whataya got?”

“My suggestion, which Donna shot down since it could be slightly permanent…”

“ _Slightly_ permanent?”

“I know people who can give you a brand new identity. For the right money I can make you anyone or anything.”

“I don’t have the right money Mark.”

“Ah yeah you do kid.”

“What?” Jared gasped, Mark kept implying he would be ok financially, Jeffrey and Samantha had said the same, but no numbers had ever been mentioned.

“Anyway, if you want I can get you a new license, passport, social security number, hell I can make your fingerprints disappear but Donna was not a fan of that idea.”

“It does seem a little extreme.”

“Ok so second and a tamer option, is put your money in Donna and Alan’s bank account. I can do this for you so there’s no trace to you but I will express my concerns at giving people your money. I know you pretty much grew up with them but they’re not your family…”

“Which is a good thing, you see how my family acts. But they are Ackles and my mother was in the Ackles clan so they’re almost family.”

“And the third option is pull your money, quit your job, pack up a U-Haul and drive hard.”

“Thanks Mark.”

“Well?”

“Well I don’t think we need to make me disappear just yet, I got this.” Jared said with a wink and a smile and Mark huffed in frustration before leaving, checking his hands for grease as he did.

**

“Jared I’m so sorry, I had no idea that would happen or that Jeffrey was like that.” Genevieve said when he opened the back-sliding doors to her late one night.

“Genevieve it’s ok, I’m ok.”

“No, no it’s not. You should have been able to rely on us. We’re friends…”

“Are we?”

“Yes Jared, we are.” She took his hands in hers

“He’s paying you Gen, he’s your boss, I was a job.”

“Yeah he was paying us Jay but I thought he was paying us to look after you, train you, protect you. Not spy on you and report back to him. That wasn’t what they told us when they came to us. Jared I’m so sorry. I left straight after I saw you were gone…I think I would have left after what went down that night anyway even if you stayed”

“Then why…”

“Why didn’t I come here? Because I had my family to worry about, and Felicia, I had to find another job plus I’ve also had company, I guess making sure I didn’t run straight here to get in cahoots with you.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you Gen.”

“Jared that’s not your fault. JD, Samantha, they were all acting happy families and then suddenly they weren’t. I was scared…for me and for you.”

“What about Chad?”

“Chad’s a moron. He knows what’s going on is wrong but I think his family is pushing him to stay there, maybe get himself integrated into the security rotation, it’s a good job for someone like him, all braun, no brain.”

“Well I’m just glad you’re ok.” Jared said and pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the ground in the process

“Put me down you big lug.” She said as she slapped at his shoulder playfully and he did. “So what’s going on? Looks like you’re packing up.” She said as she looked around the room

“Ah no not really, JD has been coming and taking stuff when I’m not here.”

“Yeah Chad told me about that. So what? You’re just sitting here and letting him? After everything else you have fought for?”

“I have a roof over my head, a job…”

“Jared I’m calling bull shit. I know you. I’ve been beside you for over two years. What are you really doing?”

“Gen you just told me you’re being watched. I’m not getting you or your family in trouble.”

“Jared let me help.”

“No but I consider you a friend too Gen, I’m glad you came tonight.”

“Jared…”

“If one day a blocked number calls Gen just answer it, you never know who’ll be on the other end.” Jared said with a smile and pulled her into another hug.

“Be careful and let me know you’re ok?” she said quietly

“Absolutely.”

***

“Jared what’s going on?” Matt asked as they sat down to the weekly dinner he had with Matt and Alona

“Nothing, why? what do you mean?” Jared frowned as he looked up from his plate to find them both staring at him

“Honey you’re skinny, you’re pale, you’re jumpy and your eyes keep darting around. Talk to us, maybe we can help.” Alona said softly

“Nothing is going on.”

“Jared…” Matt whispered as he reached over to take his hand. Jared looked deep into blue eyes and sighed

“Matt it’s safer for you and Alona if you know nothing. JD is your father.’

“JD is a tyrant. It’s his way or no way.”

“He is your father Matt. I'm not getting either of you in trouble.”

“Jared, I offered your dad help and didn’t push when he turned me down and look what happened, I lost my brother. I couldn’t bear if something happened to you because I turned a blind eye again. Let me help, let us help.”

“Thanks but I’m good. All I really need is for you to drive me to work Friday if that’s ok? There’s something mechanical with my car so it won’t start.”

“Is that legit?”

“It is as far as you’re concerned.”

“Jared…”

“Look for all I know this is my fault. I didn’t grow up in a pack so I’m not used to this type of lifestyle. Maybe if I had I would accept that I’m meant to just lie down, roll over and let some dude just claim me for the sake of the future of the wolves here. I’m probably being selfish in that I want to be able to think for myself, make my own decisions, have a job, a life. Do I feel guilty that I am doing what I’m doing and not becoming the next generation? Yeah I do but I wasn’t brought up this way. The best I can say about Sherry and Gerry is they remembered to feed me when I was home, and he taught me how to work on cars; other than that I was invisible to them. Jensen and his family are the ones who taught me to respect my elders but to also believe in myself and my worth and not be bullied by people who thought they were better than me. They allowed me to grow but gave me support and a soft place to land if I fell. They are who I consider family. Don’t take that the wrong way Matt, I have really enjoyed getting to know you and Alona, hell before this went south I enjoyed spending time with my grandparents and learning about mum and dad but you live here; this is your life, your family. If the world were an ideal place you and I would become best buds but I won’t take you down with me.”

“So what’s your plan?”

“No plan, I just need you to drive me to work Friday if that’s ok.”

***

“Thanks for the lift Matt.” Jared said as turned to Matt.

“Do you need a lift home? What time do you finish?” Matt said as he stared intently at him, trying to read what was coming next

“Nah man I got it, thanks for everything though and I’ll give you a call.”

“Jared…”

“Oh crap, I forgot to leave the keys, I’ll just put them in here.” Jared said and slipped the keys and a hidden note into Matt’s glovebox. Matt gave him a clap on the back and Jared smiled before climbing out of the car and walking inside.

 

It was lunch time and the end of Jared’s shift and his employment. He shook the mechanic’s hand and again apologised for leaving him at short notice. The mechanic was sorry to see him go but gave him a great reference and wished him luck.

Jared then went around the back of the mechanics, dressed in bike leathers, pulled the dark helmet over his head and climbed onto the Harley he had bought second hand.

He had closed down his bank account, cut off his phone and blocked his email address. He had a drivers licence, credit card and new bank account under the name Tristan Ross, courtesy of Mark and his network and his real forms of identification had been sent by registered mail to the Ackles.

On the piece of paper given to Matt was his new email address that no one knew and he asked Matt to try and keep it that way. As much as he had to flee, get away before he was forced into something, he really was going to miss Matt and Alona and hoped they could keep in touch.

He had organised for a Transport company to pack up and bring the contents of the storage shed to him in one month, hopefully by then he would have somewhere to live where he could put all the furniture, books and mementos he had stored. Mark had come through on the one request Jared did have for him and had sold the house in Richardson. Hell yeah he’d love to go back to Richardson, to Donna and Alan, but he knew that would be the first place Jeffrey Dean looked after realising he was gone. Jared knew, depending on how smart the goons were and how close JD was keeping an eye, he could be in Texas days before Jared.

Jared was going hard, riding as fast and as far as he could each day, it was quicker if not a little less comfortable on a bike but in three days he planned to use his burner phone to ring Donna from Austin. They had argued with him, they wanted him to come to them, move in with them while he came to terms with everything that happened, offering a safe haven and shoulder to cry on but he didn’t want to bring trouble to them and wasn’t sure if JD wouldn’t have them followed once he knew Jared was gone.

He was honest to himself, he admitted he really did want to go to them. He did want that comfort, that support. He actually did want someone to do the thinking and worrying for a bit so he could just go back to being an idiot teenager who could rely on someone for awhile. He knew that as an Omega he should want to be in the safety of a pack and Donna and Alan had offered him that, just with the two of them and then maybe later, the Ackles clan; and maybe one day he would have that, the comfort of a pack, but at the moment that wasn’t a luxury he could accept. His parents had the strength and courage to leave and now he was following in their footsteps.

He started up the bike, pulled down the helmet and anonymously started on the journey to his new life.

 

 


	28. TIME STAMP - JENSEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NOTE***NOT A TRIGGER AS SUCH - but talk about how people's sexuality can be made public without permission. It is light but I am giving warning in case anyone has been affected

“Fuck!” Jensen yelled as he threw a plate at a wall.

“Calm down Jens.” Chris said

“I’ve been played, I’ve been fucking played.”

“How did this happen?”

“Stirling set it up, said the show was too vanilla, they needed better figures.”

“So what? He organised Adam to show up?”

“Whole thing was a set up, from the spilt drink to the pretending to just come out. He’s an actor.”

“That’s bull shit man, they shouldn’t muck around with shit like that, that’s a big deal.”

“Yeah it fucking is and now they’ve just pretty much outted me on national syndication.”

“You know that’s not a big deal for us Jensen and I don’t think it’ll affect getting an album but maybe you should ring Donna.”

“What’s the point, he hasn’t broken the contract. They know I’m gay and they warned that if something was caught on camera they would show it, I just stupidly thought I wouldn’t get caught, I did not anticipate that little fucker.”

“Well he played his role well, he seemed to be really into you.”

“He was into the fucking pay cheque he was getting.”

“So how was he? Was he worth it?” Chris asked, he knew that Adam had slept over a couple of times and he had heard, um, noises

“We didn’t have sex Chris! I thought I was dealing with a kid who had only just come out, I was taking it slow. How the hell was I meant to know the guy is pretty much a gigolo, plus you know there was the whole different species thing.”

“Ah Jensen you’re such a gentleman.” Chris smirked

“Why don’t the cameras ever follow you around? How come I don’t see images of you jumping out of bedroom windows on tv.”

“I’m open about it dude, I’m not hiding anything and the girls I’m with know exactly what’s going on; and if the occasional dude shows up, well you know they’ve filmed me in a couple of fights”

“I can’t believe that whole café scene and the thing in the truck all got filmed.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t see a camera crew following you around”

“I’m not an idiot Chris, there was no camera crew. You saw that footage, at best it was a tablet but it was probably shot on someone’s phone.”

“So what now?”

“Well I can tell you right now this aint going no further. It’s over tonight and if they want that on camera I am happy to oblige. They wanna put it out there well then I’m gonna put it out there too.”

 

“Hey baby.” Adam said as he trotted up to Jensen at the venue where they were playing. Jensen looked him up and down and frowned. Now the rose-coloured glasses were gone and he really looked at this guy, he saw more the player and less the guy trying to figure it out in the world. Tight jeans, tight shirt, gelled hair, tanned skin; shivers ran down his spine and he felt pissed off at himself for being so stupid

“Gig is up Adam so fuck off, Stirling told me he’s paying you to be here.” Jensen growled

“No Jensen it’s not like that. He knew I was looking for a boyfriend and thought we might connect.” The kid pouted, hang on was he even a kid.

“How old are you actually?”

“Twenty-two.”

“Fuck! Look just go away Adam, if that’s even your name.”

“Jensen come on baby, I get that you’re pissed now but what I’m saying is true. I was looking for a boyfriend and Stirling thought it would be good for ratings if we met this way.”

“So you’re not getting paid to do this?”

“Oh yeah of course I am, I mean it takes money to keep myself looking pretty for you.”

“Not anymore you aint.”

“Jensen, baby, come on, don’t be like that.” Adam pouted and Jensen suddenly realised what was going on, he looked up and around and saw a camera crew across the room. Time to turn the tables and hopefully what comes next doesn’t end up on the cutting room floor.

“Don’t be like what Adam? You came to me pretending to be a kid who wasn’t sure if he wanted to come out or not and I respected that, having been in the same position myself. I respected your wishes, I sat back and let you make that decision, as every person in that situation should be allowed to do. But you decided, for money, for ratings, for whatever Stirling promised you that you had the right to take that decision away from me. What if I hadn’t come out yet? What if my family, back in Texas didn’t know. You could have put my life in danger and caused my family a lot of grief. There are things you can mess around with, but someone’s sexuality is not one of them. There could be a kid sitting at home, watching this, trying to make that life altering decision and what he sees is some little twink like you just throwing glitter around like it’s nothing and it’s not nothing you self tanned, over primped little gigolo, now get the fuck away from me.”

“Fine, it’s not as if I wanna be around your frigid ass anyway, didn’t even get past a half assed blow…”

“You say one more fucking word.” Jensen said as he shoved him, sending him half way across the room. He saw Adam’s eyes widen in shock before they flicked over to the camera crew, “That’s right dude, they aint gonna come and rescue you. They like the drama remember? If they can’t get anything R rated they might as well get some blood.”

“Stirling told me you like it rough, said be prepared for a few bruises…”

“Shut your mouth, shut your mouth right fucking now.” Chris said as he jumped down from the stage

“Is that what’s going on? You two got a thing for each other, you do live together.”

“You listen to me you prissy little queen. I know you aint pissed that Jens dumping you, you’re pissed you’re losing your pay cheque and your time in the spotlight. I aint got nothing to hide and the people see what I get up to every night,” Chris said as he turned and winked at a little blonde sitting in the corner, “so don’t try any of your bullshit. Jensen is a good dude who did the right thing by a kid who was learning about himself, his only mistake in all this was trusting you. But you? You just outted yourself on national tv as pretty much an escort, and I’m only saying that cause Jensen’s mama would hit me across the back of the head if I said hooker. Now you take your too tight jeans and your too tight shirt, strut yourself back to Stirling’s office and tell him you blew it. You fucked up and you’re gone twinkster.” Chris said dangerously low as he walked forward, pretty much herding Adam out of the room.

“ _I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face and it never feels out of place. And you’re still probably working at a nine to five pace, I wonder how bad that tastes_ ” Jensen started singing

“ _When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._ ” Chris followed and Jason, on stage, started strumming the guitar

“ _When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_.” Jensen joined Chris and the crowd started cheering.

Adam ran from the room as ‘Jackles’ continued singing ‘Hope it gives you hell’ by the All American Rejects. Chris grabbed his bass and the crowd clapped along as they belted it out. Jensen was screaming the lyrics and pounding his foot as he let all the pent up anger out in the lyrics rather than on Adam’s face.

***

Things had been a little tense since the shit with Adam went down. Jensen had rung Stirling and screamed at him and told him to stick the show up his ass.

“You listen to me you little fucker. You’ve got a good voice, your band has a good vibe but so does any number of bands playing in mummy and daddy’s basement. You signed a contract and you will fulfil that contract and then we will decide if we’re going to renew when the last month is up. This is reality tv kid, I get you’re only what? Nineteen? If you wanna run home to mom and pops knock yourself out but let me tell you boy there will be a tv crew right up your ass while you do that so all of America can see how you threw in the towel over some little twink.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“I’m the man who owns you for the next two months. Got it?”

“Got it but let me tell you, you shove one more guy at me and I won’t be responsible for what I say or do, got it?” Jensen snarled back

“Yeah I do.” Stirling sighed and his voice relaxed. “I didn’t know it was going to go down like that Jensen, the prick told me he was going to tell you so I thought the whole thing was for show. Look I apologise for that but the good news, you fucked him off and I’m pretty sure our numbers will go through the roof when that airs.”

“Well anything I can do to help.” Jensen said sarcastically

“Actually there is. The powers that be think this might be the angle we’re looking for. You’re young and you’re gay…”

“As are a lot of people in the world.”

“Yes but a lot of people don’t have the platform you have. They’re talking about setting up some interviews with LGBT press, try and work that angle.”

“Stirling we are a country rock pub band, I don’t think we’re what gays are generally interested in. Aren’t they into Gaga or Kylie or pop crap?”

“Now who’s stereotyping? We’re looking into it, if we get people interested do the interviews kid. More money coming in, more exposure for the band.”

“Alright I’ll think about it but no more set ups!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

***

 

“Hi.” Jensen looked up at the dude standing in front of him shyly smiling. He was shorter than Jensen with sandy hair and blue eyes. He was wearing glasses and had some nerd meme shirt on

“Not interested dude, tell Stirling he aint gonna fool me twice.” Jensen growled before looking back down and drawing in on the cigarette he was smoking

“Ah who’s Stirling?”

“Yep nah not cutting it dude.”

“God no need to be a dick man, I was just trying to figure out where I knew you from so my friends told me to come over and talk to you.”

“Really?”

“Forget it asshole.”

“Hang on, you’re not from around here?” Jensen frowned, he hated being called an asshole and he knew he was acting like one but also even as he had this conversation he was wondering if he was being played again

“Nah man just up from Atlanta on a road trip.”

“Really? What do you do in Atlanta?”

“You’re nosy for someone who was rude to me a second ago aren’t ya.”

“Sorry, there was a reason but I do apologise.”

“Bad break up? That’s my story. On a road trip cause my ex turned out to be a douche who couldn’t keep it in his pants.” Kid said as he slid onto a stool next to Jensen

“Dude, TMI. Firstly we’ve just met, you don’t know who I am or what my beliefs are. Did it ever occur to you I’m not gay and could beat the shit out of you? And secondly you need to be careful what you say around me”

“Oh God you’re not a red neck are you? You don’t look like a red neck but what do I know? I’m running away because my boyfriend was fucking my professor on my couch.”

“No I’m not a fucking red neck, I’m being filmed!” Jensen growled and pointed to the camera crew sitting a couple of tables away.

“What? What the fuck?” The kid said as he jumped up and spun around, eyes wide with shock, “that just all went on camera?”

“Ok, ok calm down. You haven’t signed any waiver and they pretty much need your permission to air anything like that so we’ll just go over and ask them to delete it.”

“Is that where I’ve seen you? On TV? I don’t watch much between college and work and study.”

“Me and my friends have a band and we kind of have a reality show while we see if we can get a recording contract. Come on let’s go get that footage deleted” Jensen said as he slid off the stool

“Oh…oh ok.” The kid said as if some mystery was just revealed

“Oh ok what?” Jensen scowled

“You’re definitely not a red neck.” The kid said as his nostrils flared

“Not one more word you hear what I’m saying.” Jensen growled low in his throat

“Yeah, yeah I got it. My parents brought me up the same way, you never can tell.”

“Well you don’t shut up about it and you’re gonna tell real fast, get it kid?”

“Got it, can you please stop calling me kid, my name’s Travis.”

“Come on Travis.” Jensen said and pushed the kid towards the camera crew, inhaling and scenting he was Omega. “If you are…you…how did you have a boyfriend?”

“Not old school dude, I can do anything I want while I wait. Don’t tell me you’re one of those lock em away until the day types are you?”

“Ha, definitely not, you’re actually only the second male…you know…that I’ve met. Your boyfriend?”

“Just a normal run of the mill douche. My…ah…usual types, aren’t dicks like that.”

“Nope that they’re not, they’re generally more loyal even if it fucks them right over.” Jensen sighed

“Is that what happened to you?”

“Your last dude couldn’t keep it in his pants and my last dude pretended to be something he wasn’t to get his face in the spotlight. That’s why I was rude to you before. Sorry.”

“You know you still haven’t told me your name.”

“Sorry, Jensen.” He said with a smile before turning, “Hey guys can we get that last bit deleted? Kid didn’t know he was on camera and we’re not outing him. Give Stirling a call and explain the situation, he hasn’t signed anything giving permission so can you just make it disappear.”

“Or he could sign the paperwork.” The dude behind the camera shrugged

“Or you could get fucked. After Adam I’m not taking any chances and I’m not outing another kid for ratings…”

“Another kid?” Travis frowned

“Long story but not as scandalous as it sounds, well kinda but not. Maybe I’ll explain one day.”

“You’re not outing me, everyone I know knows I am what I am.”

“What does that mean?” Jensen hissed as he spun at him

“Gay. All my friends and family know I’m gay. You’re not protecting my virtue or anything, everyone knows.”

“Yeah well we’re still not plastering it across national television when you didn’t know.” Jensen grumbled, it was in his blood to protect Omegas.

“I think I’m gonna like it here, might hang around for a while.” Travis said with a smile and Jensen sighed. This was one of those moments in life when you just knew that other person was going to be around. He knew the day he walked into the classroom and saw Jared. He knew the day he ran through the woods, tripped over a root and heard Christian burst out laughing and he knew now. Looked like this Travis kid was becoming part of his unofficial pack.

 

 


	29. TIME STAMP - JEFFREY DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there everyone :)

“Explain to me again in one syllable words because I’m sure I’m not hearing right…” Jeffrey said with a false calm

“We lost him.” The guy shrugged

“I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME” JD yelled, “How did this happen?”

“Matt took him to work because his car wasn’t starting. We sat outside the mechanics like we usually do. We didn’t see him leave with anyone and Matt never showed back up.”

“And?” JD snapped frustrated

“And we went in and made enquiries and the owner said today was his last day and he finished up at lunch time.”

“Did you go to the house?”

“Yes sir. Car is sitting there so we knocked, no answer. I let myself in with the key you gave me, and the place is empty sir.”

“What do you mean empty?”

“Well there’s still furniture and clothes and books but most of the books have gone, all the photos and jewellery have gone, there was none of Jared’s clothes there and the fridge and cupboards were empty.”

“You had one job, one fucking job. Watch a teenage Omega, how fucking hard could it be?”

“Sorry sir.”

“This is how it goes, we will find him and you will get him back here no matter what it takes and at this point I don’t even give a fuck if it’s dead or alive. How do you think it’s going to look to other packs if I can’t even control my own Omega grandson?”

“Yes sir.”

“What else do you know?”

“We checked the airport but was no ticket under his name and we checked the cameras. He wasn’t there. We’ve checked what street camera footage we can but he was off pack land so we didn’t see much. He has turned his phone off, we can’t get GPS and…ah…he’s closed his bank account.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? He had time to do all this and you didn’t notice? Well the one piece of good news is he didn’t fly anywhere. The kid’s only wanted one thing and talked about one thing since he got here and that’s that kid in Richardson. Get yourselves on a fucking plane and get there. Check in with the aunt and uncle, check the other house and check the other kid’s parents. And then you just wait, if he’s driving it’ll take him a couple of days to get there.”

“What was the best friend’s name again?”

“Ackles!” Jeffrey said the name with such a low disgust in his voice. He was not losing another family member to that pack. He wasn’t lying, he would rather the kid dead!

***

Chad snuck down the hall, away from the yelling and the demands. Once outside he turned and quickly ran to Felicia’s.

“What do you want?” Felicia said as she opened the door to the naked boy

“Felicia I need to talk to Gen, please it’s urgent.” He whispered as he looked around.

“What?” Genevieve snapped as she handed him a blanket to cover up with

“Jared has run away.”

“What do you care?” she snarled

“Did you know he was going to?” Chad asked at her lack of shock

“No, I’ve only talked to him once since that all went down and he left the compound.”

“What did you talk about?”

“Why? Are you here to get information?” she scowled at him

“No I’m here to tell you JD is losing his shit. He’s been watching Jared but he managed to get away from the mechanics. They’ve checked the airport and now he’s sending men to Richardson; and Gen he said to bring him back dead or alive.” Chad hissed

“Dead or alive? What’s the point of that? I thought Jared was the second coming?”

“He was until he started thinking for himself and making JD look bad. JD is more worried about how this will look to other packs than Jared at the moment. He want’s him back here and under his control no matter what it takes.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I’m hoping you might be able to get word to him. Let him know what’s going on.”

“Why do you even care?”

“Gen I’m assuming you thought the same thing I did when Samantha and JD came to us, that we would be training Jared, teaching him, protecting him. When all that started going down…when JD started showing his darker side…I freaked. I should have come and talked to you but I didn’t. I went to my dad. Told him what was going on and asked what I should do.”

“And he told you to get yourself an in with the pack Alpha and set yourself up for life. Well done Chad.”

“No. He told me this is how JD acted just before Jared’s parent’s car accident. Since Jared left the compound I’ve pretty much been lurking, listening to everything that was going on. I knew JD was being a dick to Jared but I didn’t want to get shitty over the small stuff…”

“The small stuff was harassing him, breaking into his house and stealing things and watching him all the time.” Genevieve snapped

“I know, will you shut up, I wanna tell you before they come looking for us and I’m pretty sure they’re going to come for us to see if we know anything.”

“Fuck.”

“I knew they were making Jared’s life hell but I waited just in case and Gen I think this is the just in case. Do you have any way of getting word to Jared? I’ve tried but his phone is disconnected and his email is blocked.”

“Chad if he only left this afternoon and didn’t fly out then he’s going to be on the road somewhere still.”

“Do you think he’d go to Richardson? JD has sent men there, he thinks that’s where he’ll go”

“Jared is smart, I don’t think he’d do that, make it that easy to find him but in saying that we know that all he talked about was Jensen and his family, they were his pack before he knew what he was or what a pack was.”

“Should we go?”

“No!”

“What? Why?”

“For the reason you just said Chad. I know I was being watched, might still be. You said JD will come for us so we need to be here when he does, for our sake as well as Jared’s. We fucked up, we left Jared alone when he was going through all this, more worried about ourselves and I will always be sorry that I lost that friendship so now this is where we step up and do what’s right by him. We sit here, we wait and you keep your ears open, got it?”

“Yeah, yeah. I better go.” Chad said before turning and taking off again.

Genevieve went back in the house and picked up the phone, then put it down again. She wasn’t really sure who to call and at this point she couldn’t guarantee her calls weren’t being listened to. Her first thought was to ring Matt and Alona because they may know something but then she thought if JD went to them then their surprise could be real. Her next thought was to ring the Ackles. She didn’t know much about them but she was sure if she Googled she would find something but again her phone may be tapped and she didn’t want to bring any trouble to Jared if he was heading that way or this family if he wasn’t. She sighed, she would just have to follow her own advice and sit and watch and wait.

***

“What the hell is going on dad?” Matt asked as he and Alona were ushered into his study.

“What do you know about Jared?” JD kept his voice calm

“Good kid, good head on his shoulders. Reminds me of Rich”

“Alona is he a patient of yours?”

“I chatted with him a couple of times just about how this was a different life then what he was used to and he was worried he was letting us down.”

“None of this helpful.”

“Dad what’s going on?”

“He’s run away.”

“What?” Matt gasped

“Did he say anything at all about leaving? I know he had dinner with you regularly.”

“No, no he didn’t. We’d just talk about his parents and work and stuff”

“Did he tell you what was going on?”

“With what?”

“The house was being broken into…”

“What did you do?” Matt sat forward and hissed

“Noth…”

“He is your grandson no one would be game to break into that house unless you authorised it. What did you do?”

“Don’t put this on me Matthew, you’re the one that told him about the house.” JD growled

“It’s his parents house, of course I did. Those stupid people hadn’t told Jared a single thing about his parents. He was curious. If I wasn’t meant to take him there why the fuck didn’t you tell me? You never tell me anything and expect me to know what’s going on.”

“You said you didn’t want anything to do with learning how to lead this pack so don’t tell me how to do my job.”

“Is he ok? Do you know where he is?” Alona broke the tension

“Why did you drive him to work today?”

“He said the car wouldn’t start, said he’d get the parts and fix it over the weekend.”

“And he didn’t ask you to pick him up?”

“No he said he had it covered?”

“And he never said anything to you about leaving?”

“No sir.” Both Matt and Alona replied at the same time

“Hi honey.” Samantha said as she came into the office

“Hi mum.” Matt smiled and got up to give her a kiss on the cheek

“Jeffrey, the mechanic said Jared had been getting visits at work from someone.”

“Did he say who?”

“He was never introduced but he said the man was a pompous ass with suits that cost more than his car.”

“Sheppard!” JD hissed before spinning towards Matt, “Did you tell him about Sheppard?”

“Who’s Sheppard?” Matt asked

“Mark Sheppard, Alaina’s lawyer.”

“Oh him…I knew Alaina had a lawyer after their accident but I didn’t know his name.”

“Richard and Alaina were trying to flee the pack before their accident and you knew nothing and now Jared has run away and you know nothing. For someone who is a part of this family you don’t seem to have a fucking clue what’s going on.” Jeffrey growled

“Exactly how you wanted it pops. You cut me out when I said I wasn’t interested and pretty much alienated me and Alona from my own family, or what’s left of it. You can’t really say you’re doing a crash hot job dad when everyone is trying to get away from you.”

“You have no clue what you’re talking about and I don’t have time to deal with you at the moment. Now where the hell would he go?”

“Not a clue. Jared was way smarter than me, probably you too. He hasn’t talked to that friend of his for years so I don’t think he’ll go back there. He could be anywhere. Good luck with that.” Matt said as he stood up and reached for Alona’s hand

“Will you stay for dinner?” Samantha asked

“Thanks mum but I think there’s more important things to worry about now. I liked Jared, he was a smart kid, can you let me know if you find him?”

“Yeah honey I can do that.” She said with a smile as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“He did it.” Matt gasped as they climbed in the car

“I wish he’d let us help.” Alona said quietly

“That back there is the reason why Ally, we could honestly say we knew nothing.”

“He’s just a kid Matt and now he’s out there all alone.”

“He’s nineteen and he’s way over six foot, I think he’ll be right.”

“Really Matthew. That’s your response? Richard and Alaina tried to leave your father and look what happened and now Jared, but you know what? At least they had the guts to try and leave. You just sit here and sulk and resent everything and everyone. He’s an unmated Omega out there by himself Matt and be he nineteen or tall, if someone finds out what he is he’s in a lot of trouble.”

“I am doing this for you Alona! I love you, you are my mate, do you honestly think I would continue living if something happened to you? Richard was going to call me once they got settled. He was going to tell me what their plan was and then…maybe we could have gone…we would have at least talked about it; but they died, they tried to get away and they died and no one, not one single person talks about it but I know you’ve thought it, I know I have. We’ve seen dad when things aren’t going his way. It’s not pretty. I couldn’t let anything happen to you Alona.”

“Babe why didn’t you tell me?” Alona said with tears running down her face

“For the exact same reason Jared didn’t say anything. To keep us safe.”

“I’m sorry baby.”

“Let’s just go home, I’ve got an email to send.” Matt said as he started the car. Alona was his life, his reason for breathing, he would not put her in danger, but he could send an email and let whoever was at the other end know what was happening.

 

 


	30. THE FUNERAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am reading all your comments and I understand your frustration - I am frustrated too. Can I state two things, firstly I did say that this story may be a struggle for me right at the very beginning & secondly - if any of you are writers you will understand - sometimes your characters just wanna go off & do their own thing. If you haven't already bailed, if you have the patience of a saint - please stick with me - we're getting there

Jared sat on the little balcony connected to his townhouse and looked out over the streets of Austin. He liked Austin, it had a good vibe to it but he wasn’t enjoying life here. He had done the right thing by fleeing, he couldn’t live like he had been in Oregon; but now he was completely alone, wary of contacting anyone he knew and wary of making new friends. He was working in a nursery, planting, hauling dirt, selling plants and as much as he didn’t mind it, it wasn’t what he really wanted to do; he missed the satisfaction of working on cars but was worried JD would search for him that way.

From the email he received, it hadn’t taken them long to realise he had taken off, probably quicker than he would have thought. He thought he would have had at least a day on them but they were more organised than he anticipated, and paying closer attention.

He was startled out of his reverie by his phone ringing, which was a very rare occurrence.

“Hello?” he asked tentatively

“Jared honey it’s Donna.”

“Hey Donna.” He felt himself relaxing and smiling at a friendly voice.

“Honey I have some news…”

“Are you all ok?” he asked concerned, to be honest he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop

“Alan and I are fine honey, but your uncle isn’t. Unfortunately he passed away sweetie.”

“What?” he gasped

“By the time they found the cancer it was too late, there wasn’t much they could do from what we understand. Alan’s getting his information from the hospital.”

“I…ah…don’t actually know how to react to that” he did feel sad. As much as these people hadn’t smothered him in love or even attention they had put a roof over his head and been his family, as such, for ten years, but he also felt kind of numb.

“That’s understandable. Sherry just wanted me to let you know. The funeral is Friday, Alan and I will go on your behalf.”

“Thanks Donna. How’s everything else going?”

“Everything is fine honey. We had some visitors for about a week, following us around, but they left. We’re all good sweetie so don’t worry about us.”

“And Jensen?”

“He’s all good. As far as we know no one paid him a visit but even if they did he has no clue what’s going on so he wouldn’t be aware anyway. I guess you’ve been watching him on tv?”

“Yeah.” Jared snorted

“Sweetie you know I have to go.”

“Yeah thanks Donna.”

“You need anything you call!”

“Yes ma’am.” He hung up the phone with a smile.

***

“JD I don’t know if it means anything but Gerald Padalecki passed away this week.”

“How?”

“Cancer.”

“When’s the funeral?”

“Friday.”

“Get someone over there. I don’t think he’ll show, he never had much to say about the man but this might be what flushes him out.”

***

“Hi mum.”

“Hi baby, how’s my little star?”

“Jesus mum.” He grumbled then said, “I saw Gerry died”

“How did you hear about that?”

“I check in on the Richardson newspaper every now and then.”

“That is so rock star of you Jensen.” She snorted

“Does Jared know?”

“I rang him and told him.”

“Is he ok?”

“I think he was a little shocked and didn’t know how to feel.”

“Will he get to the funeral?”

“No he can’t come back right now.”

“I suppose he doesn’t want to now he’s got proper family in Oregon.”

“Yeah!” Donna answered

“Mum what’s going on?” Jensen heard the sarcasm

“Nothing honey, how’s everything going up there? Are you close to getting the money?”

“Is Jared ok?”

“He’s fine sweetie, I talked to him yesterday.”

“Yeah everything’s fine here. The crowd funding has kind of dried up, I guess cause everyone thinks we’re getting our money from the tv show, but we’re getting there.”

“How much more do you need?”

“No mum, I said I want to do this by myself.”

“Ok sweetie, well if you need anything you know where we are. Dad says hi.” Donna said before hanging up.

***

Three o’clock in the afternoon was an odd time to have a funeral but then Sherry and Gerry had always been a little odd. It was sunny now but it looked like a storm was brewing on the horizon as Sherry stood at the grave by herself. She had bypassed the whole church thing, she wasn’t stupid, she knew no one would show up; but this was for closure, so she could say goodbye. Gerry hadn’t told her how bad it was until it was too late, until all she had was a weak hand squeeze and silent tears running down his face as he looked at her, trying to speak through the oxygen mask but no words came.

She heard footsteps and turned to see the Ackles and their housekeeper walking towards her. She gritted her teeth at their interference, yet again, but also felt comfort that someone else was here. They were all silent, there were no greetings, as they waited for the pastor to talk.

“Hi mum, hi dad.” Jensen said quietly as he walked up behind them and Donna gave him a big smile and pulled him in

“Jensen why didn’t you tell us you were coming?” she said as she let him go so he could turn to his dad for a hug

“Last minute decision, I thought if Jared couldn’t be here, I could be here for him, so I flew in.”

A few other people shuffled up and the service began. Jensen stood in silence, but he wasn’t really listening to the pastor. What he was noticing were the number of wolves he could scent and the tension in his parents. He knew Richardson was a mixed pack land and that were a fair number of wolves in the area but he didn’t ever remember this many being around the Padaleckis. Had there been he would have been a lot more alert when with Jared and a lot more protective of him.

He glanced up to look at his parents but his eye was caught by something in the distance. A very tall and very wide young man trying to hide behind a head stone. His eyes widened in shock. His best friend was fucking huge now. He slowly took a couple of steps back and then walked over to him.

“Hi.” He whispered

“Hi.” Jared whispered in return but continued to look at the gravesite. An awkward silence ensued

The service was over quickly and as people stepped forward to place flowers on the coffin Jared quickly turned and walked away

“Hey Jared, hey wait up.” Jensen said softly as he turned to follow

“I can’t. I’ve got to go.” Jared said as his eyes darted around and he strode away

Jensen turned and went back to his parents.

“I just saw Jared.”

“What?” they both gasped and their eyes flicked around the cemetery

“Jared was just here but he took off.”

“Where?” Alan snapped, and Jensen pointed to the tombstone that two other men were striding past now

“Sherry we are so sorry for your loss. I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye but if you need anything please don’t hesitate to call.” Donna said graciously

“Thank you and thank you for coming. How is Jared, with everything that has happened?” she muttered

“He’s fine. I’ll let him know you asked”

“Thanks, ask him, if he’s got it in him, to call me, it’d be good to hear his voice and know he’s ok. I never meant…it was just so hard”

“I’ll pass the message on.” Donna smiled and then turned to Alan who took her hand and almost pulled her to the car

“Mum, dad, what’s going on?” Jensen asked as he almost trotted to keep up with them. Mary was already at the car, eyes darting around

“Are you coming back to the house sweetie?” Donna asked, trying to keep her voice casual

“Is that ok?”

“Of course, crazy question, we’ll see you back there.” she said with a quick kiss on the cheek before she jumped into the SUV and his father floored it, obviously trying to get in front of the other two cars that just pulled out.

***

Jensen got home but the house was all locked up and his parent’s car wasn’t in the driveway. Maybe he had misunderstood his parents, was there a reception or something he should have gone to first? As he unlocked the front door he heard voices and was surprised. Why the hell were all the doors locked and curtains closed if they were home.

“Hello?” he called out and Mary came out to give him a hug

“JR, good to see you boy. They’re in the kitchen.” She said as she walked past him to shut and lock the front door again, which was very odd

“What’s going…” he started as he entered the room

“Hey Jen.” Jared smiled at him and Jensen beamed. He stepped forward and pulled him into a tight hug. They stood like that for a few moments, in silence with their arms wrapped around each other before Jared suddenly took a step back and away from him. His eyes meeting his with a confused frown.

“Jared what are you doing here?” Donna asked.

“I had to come. I had to say goodbye. They were my family for a decade.” Jared shrugged

“Were you followed?” Alan asked

“No sir. I was very careful. I think I saw a couple of his men at the funeral but I snuck away.”

“How did you get here?”

“Bike. It’s behind the house. I jumped the fence”

“What’s going on?” Jensen asked as he stepped close to Jared again. It felt right to back in the warmth that radiated off him, there was something not quite right, something he was missing but he was more worried about the conversation going on around him at the moment.

Jared took another step away from Jensen, which hurt, Jensen wasn’t going to lie; and turned to his parents.

“I’ve got to go, It’s a three hour ride.”

“Call me when you get home so I know you’re ok.” Donna said as she leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek, “I am so proud of you” she whispered in his ear and he blushed

“I will.” Jared then turned to Alan and was absorbed in a hug with a slap on the back

“This will settle down son and we will get you back here.”

“Yes sir.” Jared said with a smile, he then turned to Jensen, “Should I ask for your autograph or something?” he joked

“Shut up, what’s going on?”

“Family dramas, you know how it goes when it comes to me.” Jared said with a wink before pulling him in for a quick hug. Before Jensen could even really get his arms around him properly he was pulling away and heading to the back door. He turned and gave them all a smile before walking out

***

Jared jumped the fence, climbed on his bike and took off down the road, he was meant to be riding home, he could be there before it was even too late. But he couldn’t ride. Not now. His legs were shaking, his body was trembling and fuck it all he was leaking. He found a motel and pulled in, paid for a room with cash and then immediately picked up the phone to make a call

“Hello?” quietly and tentatively

“Gen?”

“Oh God, Oh God, I’ve been so worried about you. You couldn’t have fucking called to let me know you were ok?”

“Sorry, I was trying to keep you safe”

“You’re still an asshole.”

“How’s it going there?”

“Things have settled down, but Chad said they’re still looking for you. Selling the house in Richardson confused them. Where are you?”

“Not in Richardson. I…ah…the reason I called I guess was to hear you say I told you so.”

“About what?”

“My uncle passed away and I was at the funeral and…um…Jensen was there.”

“Wow, that’ll be the first time you’ve seen him since the mechanics, what? Over three months ago?”

“Yeah.”

“Did he try to punch you again?”

“No he pulled me into a huge hug, it was great actually”

“Aw and you rang to share this girly moment with me? Thank you”

“Yeah, yeah I did, you were the first person I thought of to call…because I think you’re right and I need help.”

“Right about what?”

“When Jensen pulled me into him I…ah…I had a reaction, from his scent.”

“Just say it Jared, I know what you’re going to say.”

“Can you please keep the glee out of your voice? Yes alright, he hugged me and I got slick ok.”

“YES!” he had to pull the phone away from his ear, “So why are you ringing me? Shouldn’t you be getting humped into tomorrow?”

“He still doesn’t know.”

“WHAT?”

“Look you know what things are like for me? I’m being hunted pretty much, who knows what will happen if JD finds me…”

“All that will be voided if Jensen takes you as his mate Jay. JD has no use for a mated Omega.”

“What do I do?”

“You’re asking the wrong girl cause I’m telling you to go back to him and shake your ass in the air like you just don’t care.”

“You are no help. Look can you send me a picture of a rune or a sigil I can draw on myself to at least stop this?”

“Stop what? You finding your mate?”

“No just the whole trembling, shaking legs, slick ass thing.”

“Jesus Jared, wake up to yourself, if I was there I would slap you across the back of the head. Just talk to him.”

“Alright, alright if I promise to talk to him can you send me a sigil so I can at least get through that talk without a wet spot?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Do you remember the sigil I drew on you when you were in heat?”

“Yes.”

“Same one.”

“Thanks Gen.”

“Call me and let me know how it goes.” She yelled as Jared hung up the phone

 

 

 


	31. THE TALK

Jared sent Jensen a message through Instagram. It was the only way he could think to get to him anonymously, he had seen Jeffrey’s wolves at the funeral so there was no way he was ringing the Ackles. He would give him an hour and if he didn’t respond would move on. He’d had a shower and changed clothes and was now watching a car restoration show on tv

“ _When? Where?”_

“ _Now, this address, I’ll explain when you get here but just please make sure you’re not followed.”_

Half an hour later there was a knock at the door and when Jared opened it Jensen walked in with dark glasses and a baseball cap on.

“Dude!” Jared snorted

“Well I was going all spy movie. Were you worried I had cameras with me?”

“I wish that was the problem. Ah wanna drink?” Jared said and went to the fridge

“How do you have beer?”

“You’d be surprised what you can get for the right price.” Jared smiled and they tapped their bottles together before both taking swigs. Then an awkward silence fell

“I…ah I’m sorry for hitting you last time I saw you.” Jensen winced

“Hey Ida hit me too. I didn’t know that rumour had started til it was too late Jen, I just kinda thought you’d know I wasn’t dead.” Jared shrugged

“There were your messages, and you sounded in so much pain and then I went to your aunt and she said there was nothing they could do and you were gone.”

“I should have reached out but I was told not to, that it was better for everyone if I just let it be.”

“Why?” Jensen frowned

“Look let’s just get it out in the open, get it out of the way, then we can just talk, I know what you are Jensen”

“What?”

“A wolf, a werewolf.”

“What? How? Who? What?” Jensen stuttered, they were the last words he expected out of Jared’s mouth and his blood ran cold hearing them. “What the hell Jared? You don’t just go around accusing people of shit like that!” he growled

“Fine, so here’s my question to you, what do you think is happening to a kid when he gets a fever out of nowhere when he turns sixteen?”

“Jared I don’t think you know what you’re saying right now.” Jensen said seriously as he looked deep into hazel eyes that were so much more golden then he remembered

“I’m pretty sure I do Alpha.” Jared replied casually and watched Jensen drop his beer on the ground as he fell into a chair

“What? How?”

“Don’t tell me Jensen Ackles is finally speechless?” Jared snarked

“Really? You dump this on me out of nowhere, oh so casual and then joke about it? It’s not fucking funny!” Jensen’s voice reverberated with controlled anger.

“You’re right, sorry Jens. I should realise this would be a shock to you, I know it was for me when I first realised what you were.” Jared was instantly contrite.

“I’m guessing mum and dad know”

“Yeah they found out after our run in at the mechanics.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” Jensen growled

“Hang on. Firstly you were only there for a few minutes and most of that time was spent punching me in the face and secondly, I only found out when I was sixteen, you knew your whole life, why the fuck didn’t _you_ tell _me_?” Jared snapped

“I can’t...I don’t…” Jensen was up and pacing, “Can you just start at the beginning.”

“Can you?” Jared snapped back

“Damn it Jay I wanted to tell you but my parents wouldn’t let me. I’m guessing for the same reason you didn’t tell me. To make sure you’re safe and you’re not putting your human friends in danger. I’m guessing you got the same pitch I did? I begged mum and dad, hell if I had a dollar for every time I asked I could finance my fucking album but they made me promise.”

“I get it Jen I do. Don’t get me wrong I was so angry when I found out what you are and that you kept it from me but when I calmed down I realised I was doing the exact same thing. God if you saw half the videos I saw you’d never actually want to talk to humans again.”

“Ok so you know what I am so does that mean?...”

“Omega.”

“You’re Omega?” he said with shock, “You’re Omega?” he then shot out a laugh

“You’re laughing at me?”

“You’re fucking huge.” He gasped as his eyes ran all over him.

“Ah yeah just a bit.” Jared blushed and ran his hand through his hair

“So what happened?” Jensen asked quietly as he reached for another beer

“Well I got sick and I panicked because you know that whole thing with dad’s genes. And Sherry and Gerry were no help, they just locked me in my room and told me someone was coming. I was in my first heat and had no idea what was going on and thought I was dying. My uncle came and got me and took me to a cabin in the woods where I was sure he was trying to sell me into some sex slave ring…”

“Uncle?”

“Yeah, Matt. And that is an awesome way to meet a member of the family you have never met before, hi I’m your uncle and I need you to shove these vibrators up your ass if you’re gonna make it through the next couple of hours!”

“Oh God I can only imagine, did you hit him?”

“Dude I was in too much pain to even stand up. And here I am, a fucking virgin at anything, everything, sticking these things up my butt and I felt sick to my stomach when it was helping. What kind of sicko needs things up their butt to make them feel better?”

“Jay it’s not sick, it’s normal.”

“Yeah if you know what you are and why it’s happening! None of this was explained to me until after that happened. When my grandfather showed up to take me back to Oregon.”

“How did that conversation go?”

“I threw up, I asked him what drugs he’d given me, I climbed through the bathroom window trying and run away and get back to you and your parents…”

“Why didn’t you call? Mum and dad would have come…”

“I was in the woods Jen, there was no service and then they took my phone away from me, for my own good. I argued, I argued hard, I wasn’t leaving you but they got me on a plane when my heat hit again and I couldn’t fight anymore. Plus I needed to learn why he kept saying I might hurt you.”

“So you have an uncle and a grandfather, that must be great.”

“And a grandmother and it was great, you know once we got past the whole you’re a wolf thing, until it wasn’t so great anymore.” Jared shrugged and his voice got quiet

“What happened?” Jensen leaned forward fighting the sudden urge to take Jared in his arms

“Well apparently it’s a big deal if you’re the Omega grandson of the pack Alpha.”

“Pack Alpha? Wow!”

“You’d think but yeah not so much but I that’s probably my fault.”

“Why?”

“You know how I was brought up, hell your family pretty much did bring me up. Sherry and Gerry just let me run feral so I kind of resented being told what I could and couldn’t do and how and when.”

“Ah my little rebel you.”

“I understood a lot of stuff they taught me about wolves, I got it, but do not tell me I have to sit and wait for someone to come sniff my butt and decide if I’m ‘the one’ and do not tell me I can get pregnant and have kids. How do you think that sits with a teenage boy?”

“Ha! I would have loved to see that debate.”

“Well my grandfather is pack Alpha. There is no debate. You sit there, you look pretty and you wait for Alphas to come a knocking.”

“Jay?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you’re explaining everything but I have to ask because I can’t concentrate at the moment; if you’re a wolf and an Omega, and don’t get me wrong, I believe you, but if you are, how come I can’t scent you?” Jensen blushed, “I mean you don’t even smell like you used to before, I can’t really smell anything.”

“Shit!”

“What?”

“I just realised you must be the reason Sherry used such strong-smelling detergents.”

“Oh Jesus I forgot about how eye watering your house used to be sometimes.”

“As I said I wasn’t sitting waiting for someone to come sniffing around and claiming I belonged to them like a piece of furniture and supposedly getting me pregnant. So I got a tattoo.”

“You got a tattoo? Geez you are a rebel now, what does it say? Do Not Touch?”

“No it’s a sigil.” Jared said and pulled his shirt aside to show the ink

“A what?”

“It’s a rune to keep me from scenting. A practitioner designed it for me and I had it tattooed.”

“A practitioner? Hang on you mean a witch?”

“She would kick your ass to hell and back if she heard you say that. They practice natural healing.”

“Keep telling yourself that, so you’re saying no one can scent you?”

“No one outside the pack and your parents knows I’m a wolf yet alone an Omega.”

“But that’s what you are Jay.”

“No it’s not. I was brought up as human, this was not inbred in me. Sherry knew what I was going to become, knowing what I know now there was no way I wasn’t going to present and yet no one said one single thing to me to prepare me for all this.”

“So you rebelled and your grandfather wasn’t happy?”

“I don’t even know where to begin. There are so many questions, so many mysteries about my parents and my pack but yeah I guess my rebellion is what started all this?”

“All what?”

“My grandfather told me it was my job to sit there, learn all there was to learn about the pack and to wait for my Alpha to come. That didn’t sit well with me so I did some digging around, found my parents house, moved in there and got a job.”

“And how’d that go?” Jensen smirked

“I’m paying the consequences to this day.” Jared said quietly

“Jay? What’s going on? Is that why you said to make sure I wasn’t followed?”

“JD went a little nuts after I moved out and life wasn’t so good after that.”

“Like what?”

“It doesn’t matter but what does matter is I’m his male Omega heir and have run away from him and the Alpha I was meant to mate with so he’s trying to get me back.”

“He’s looking for you?”

“Yeah”

“How bad is it?”

“Pretty bad.” Jared whispered, and Jensen pulled out his smokes and lit up, “Dude what the hell?”

“Oh yeah I smoke now.”

“Awesome. I’m sure that’s not going to affect your voice at all.” Jared snarked sarcastically, “Put it out, this is a non-smoking room.”

“Jesus you sound like my mother.”

“Yeah that’d be something stupid we’d both do, try to keep you alive longer.”

“Hang on, go back a bit, Alpha you’re meant to mate? You’ve met your mate?” Jensen said as he dropped his cigarette into an empty bottle, the thought of Jared and a mate made his stomach turn

“He’s not it. JD thinks I’m defective due to the whole lack of scent thing so when some Alpha with money wanted a courting ritual JD was all for it.”

“Why didn’t you just tell him then? Show him the tattoo? He is your pack Alpha.”

“I get why you would say that, I do, but you haven’t been through what I’ve been through the last couple of months.”

“And you won’t tell me”

“You are an Alpha and were my best friend, I know it’s in your blood to protect Omegas so there’s a possibility you’d lose your shit if I told you everything; I know your dad did from the small amount he knew; all I can say to explain who I am now and this situation is the order from the pack Alpha is bring me back dead or alive.”

“Dead or alive! What the fuck does that even mean? Why the hell would a pack Alpha want his Omega grandson killed, especially if he has you lined up for someone?”

“Because I left and he doesn’t take that very well. My parents tried to leave and they died in a car accident.”

“Are you saying…”

“I don’t know what I’m saying, no one will talk about it to confirm or deny my fears”

“Jesus Jay.” Jensen jumped up and went to sit next to Jared, “Why didn’t you tell me this was going on, this was happening to you. I would have come.”

“Jen we haven’t seen each other for three years. It’s only this last six months that it’s gone to hell. I wouldn’t have told anyone if you hadn’t seen me at the workshop. I shouldn’t have come back then I just, I missed you and your parents and what Richardson meant to me, home.”

“Jared you are my best friend”

“I think Christian has stepped into that spot now.” Jared said quietly as one single tear ran down his cheek. The huge wave of relief he felt being able to talk to Jensen about all this now and his scent which although wasn’t affecting his libido, thanks to the rune, was making him feel relaxed and protected had his emotions coming to the surface

“Hey Chris is a friend, a close friend but dude you are my best friend, have been since first grade. No matter what’s gone down that never changed.”

“I missed you so much and wanted to talk to you so much. I even wrote you letters…”

“I never got them”

“I never sent them. How do you put in a letter what has gone down considering I thought you were human.”

“I’d like to read them one day.”

“Doesn’t matter, you’re here now.”

“Dude that was so gay.” Jensen snorted

“Says the poster child for the gay cowboy community.”

“No I’m not.” He snorted and Jared looked at him with raised eyebrows, “So I guess that means you watch the show?” Jared nodded, “Well I just didn’t like how that fucker thought it was ok to out me and was so blasé about it. We’re from Texas, smack bang in the middle of the bible belt, it could have gone hugely wrong just so that little twink could have his fifteen minutes of fame.”

“Sounds like Nashville’s made you cynical.”

“Yeah it has. All I wanted was to record an album. I was fucking stupid, straight out of school, traumatised by the death of my best friend and just running away from here. I had no idea. There were people trying to pimp me out, people trying to get me to sell my soul, men and women throwing themselves at me to get their name in lights. Every single decision you have to look at and relook at, wonder what the consequences will be for the other three in the group relying on you to make the right decision, it’s fucking exhausting. And all the while thinking what would Jay do or would this make Jay proud?”

“Jen I have always been proud of you and you’re doing good.”

“God it’s so good to talk to you about this. I feel I have to keep up this façade the whole time for the sake of the band.”

“The Jackles.” Jared laughed

“I did not come up with that name. A manager did. I hate it, makes it sound like it’s all about me.”

“Well you are the lead singer?”

“Yeah but Chris came with me and then we picked up Jason at the very first party we were asked to attend and now we’ve absorbed Travis, but how do you get all those names into a band name without is sounding like some Christian Youth group.”

“Jens it’s just a name.”

“But these are the things I worry about all the time that I can’t talk to anyone about.”

“Hey you can talk to me. Any time you wanna talk message me and I’m there dude.”

“Where?”

“Well on the phone.”

“Have you moved back to Richardson?”

“No JD would look for me here.”

“So where are you living now?”

“Somewhere safe.”

“Are you still working on cars?”

“Not so much.” Jared shrugged

“So what do you do now”

“I’ve got a job.” Jared shrugged again

“Jay come on.”

“Hey I’m not telling you for your own protection.”

“I don’t like this, I don’t like this at all. Come with me, I can keep you safe.” He could only assume it’s because he’s been looking after Jared since he was six, but the urge to just hold him and not let go was a little terrifying

“The last thing you can do is keep me safe. I come with you I’ll end up on national tv. Come on dude.”

“Now I’ve found you and we’re talking again I don’t know if I can let you go. All I want to do is protect you and wrap you in cotton wool.”

“That’s the Alpha in you trying to protect the Omega in me, it’s so archaic.”

“Maybe but I’ve never felt it this strong before, it’s probably because you’re my best friend.”

“Keep saying that I might start to believe you.”

“Believe it.” Jensen said as he pulled Jared into a hug. He wrapped his arms around him and held tight as he felt the urge to kiss him senseless. Jared was huge, fucking gorgeous and to Jensen was home. He wanted to kiss him, wrap himself around him, God the urge to taste him was overwhelming and Jensen pulled away before Jared could feel his body reacting, as he always did when his best friend was in close proximity. He had just got him back, he wasn’t fucking this up with his knot.

Jared’s whole body was humming having Jensen this close. He knew what he should do but he wanted Jensen to get used to him being a wolf and everything else he had told him first. As Jensen pulled back he looked deep into emerald green eyes. He could see it now. It’s like something that had slowly been sliding into place for thirteen years finally slotted and when he looked at that face, those lashes, those freckles, those lips that God he just wanted to lean forward and bite on, he knew he had found home. And he would get there, they would get there, but first he had to make sure he was safe as well as Jensen and the Ackles And Chad and Gen and Matt and Alona. And even though he could hear in the back of his head Gen saying that he would be safe if he was mated he didn’t want to put any pressure on Jensen, and his parents probably thought they were safe too before the car accident.

“I gotta go. It’s risky for me to be here. There were wolves at the cemetery.”

“Do you think they were looking for you?”

“I know they were but I also hope like hell they would have no reason to check out a random motel on the side of the highway where I registered under a fake name.”

“Mum and dad have been helping you?”

“Your parents have been brilliant considering I screamed at your dad to fuck off once he realised what I was. I picked up the phone to your mum after years of not talking and she told me that if I’d called anyone else but her she would have disowned me. I love them like my own.”

“They are your own Jay, blood don’t make family, as your granddaddy is proving, being there for each other through everything, that is family and we are family.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Jared said and threw himself at Jensen again. God he wanted to kiss him, just inhale him but instead he dropped kisses on top of his head as he held him, “Dude are you shrinking?”

“No asshole you just won’t stop fucking growing, what are you now? Six and a half?”

“Pretty much.” Jared said with a proud smile on his face

“Gah. Ok now you’ve got me worried so you better go. Message me like you did with your phone number please so we can talk.”

“Yeah Jen I will, God I’m so glad you know everything now.”

“Me too Jay, me too.”

 

 

 


	32. AFTER THE TALK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THANK YOU***THANK YOU***THANK YOU for defending me, leaving reassuring comments after some not so nice ones and giving me the faith to go on. I say it all the time, despite some bad seeds we really do have a great fandom and a great family. I usually save my gush til the end so I don't break character but i think it's important you know how much I appreciated that

“Hey honey where’ve you been?” Donna said from the lounge room where she was having a glass of wine with Alan

“With Jay”

“What? Where?” she gasped

“Don’t panic, in some non-descript motel just off the highway.”

“You and Jared in a motel is supposed to make me not panic?” she asked with a smirk

“He told me everything.”

“Everything?” Alan asked

“Everything.” Jensen said and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer

“Hey!”

“Really? You don’t this conversation warrants alcohol?” Jensen sniped and they shrugged, “So he’s Omega.”

“Yep.” Alan sighed

“How much would that have sucked to find that out of nowhere.”

“I wish we’d been there.” Donna said, “I don’t think I’ll ever forgive Sherry and Gerry for putting that boy through that. He could have been brought up knowing, we could have helped. To find out like that.”

“Ha, an Omega. How fucking huge is he?” Jensen snorted and they all laughed. “He said he’s been having a hard time of it.”

“Not anymore. I am so proud of him to do what he did. To leave like that. Many Omegas would have accepted that was their fate and moved back in to the Alpha’s compound. Especially after what JD did, breaking in all the time, taking stuff, cutting his power and his gas. But he held his ground and got himself out without getting anyone else hurt.” Jensen gritted his teeth at this information but stayed quiet.

“And he had an Alpha he was meant to mate with?”

“An Amell!” Alan seethed

“A fucking Amell, he didn’t tell me his name. Are they up in Oregon now?”

“Guess they moved to a pack who either didn’t know how they worked or was happy to turn a blind eye to it.” Alan shrugged

“Did Jared tell you Stephen was stalking him at work and vandalised the work shop? He seemed to be under the impression Jared should be asking for permission to do anything and kept messaging him every hour asking him where he was and what he was doing and Jared told him is opinion on that.” Donna continued

“That’s my boy.” Jensen smiled, “Didn’t he have any friends who could help him?”

“When Jeffrey came and got him he brought a protector and a practitioner with him, both Beta’s whom Jared called friends but when it all started falling apart it came out that JD was paying them, and they chose their employer’s side over Jared’s. He has an uncle up there, but he didn’t want to bring trouble onto him.”

“So he’s been up there alone, going through all this, with literally a whole pack against him?”

“Jeffrey Dean Morgan is a strict pack Alpha. He has to be to manage the wolves and chapter’s he’s overseeing; as you know Mick’s no fluffy bunny; but that unfortunately made him lose sight of who was his family and who was a conquest.”

“Jeffrey Dean Morgan? JD Morgan is his grandfather? He said JD but I didn’t put the two together, And he took him on? Jesus, I raise my glass to him.” Jensen said as he held up his bottle before taking a swallow. “That explains why Jared thinks something happened to his parents.”

“Did he talk about that at all?” Donna asked

“No just that no one would talk about them or the accident and wouldn’t tell him what really happened. He’s had no one, I can’t believe he didn’t call me or you guys.”

“He was in the same boat as us Jensen, thinking he was protecting us. It was only when Alan saw him at the mechanics that it all came to light.”

“If you’d only let me tell him years ago none of this would have happened.” Jensen grumbled

“It had to play out like this son, if it hadn’t he wouldn’t have known he had other family and found out about his parents. He’s learned a lot while he’s been up there.”

“Yeah but one of us could have been up there with him, had his back.”

“Jensen you know they would not let an Ackles on Morgan land and it’s even worse now.”

“Why?”

“You can’t tell anyone about this, the only ones who know are us and Mick…”

“Oh Jesus, another secret, that’s what got us in this position in the first place.”

“Jensen this is serious, and probably something you should know but no one else can.”

“Ok, secret, what should I know?”

“Jared’s daddy was a Morgan but is mama was an Ackles.”

“What?”

“His mama was an Alpha from the Australian chapter of our pack.”

“I thought Jared said they lived in Oregon”

“They did, that’s how manipulative JD Morgan is, he managed to make the Alpha stay with the Omega’s pack and was training them to be the next Pack Alpha and Omega.”

“Jesus Christ, what happened?”

“No one knows. Jared says no one will talk about it. All he knows is his mum wanted to go and JD wasn’t liking that idea and then suddenly the car accident.”

“Fuck, no wonder he thinks it was deliberate. What can we do?”

“There’s nothing to do now. Jared got himself out and has got himself set up somewhere safe. All the stuff from his parent’s house has been put in storage and will be here next week.”

“Here?”

“Richardson. Jared was going to get it sent to him but if JD finds him and he has to move in a hurry he doesn’t need this extra baggage. We’re not going anywhere so we have a storage shed under an alias and it can be stored here.”

“Where’s he living at the moment?”

“No idea and he won’t tell us.”

“So he’s not even here around family, he’s still out there by himself?”

“It’s how he wanted it kiddo.” Alan shrugged

“No it’s not. You know it’s not. All he talked about today was how he’d been trying to get back to us, his family, and he’s Omega, he needs the comfort and protection of a pack. He’s not happy, I didn’t see one proper smile out of him today.”

“Jensen it is what it is until JD lets up.”

“This is a crock of shit. I’ve been out there partying away and Jared has pretty much been fighting for his life by himself and everyone he should have been able to rely on turned their backs on him for their own selfish needs. This contract is up in a month, I’m not re-signing. I’m gonna come back here and we’re going to get this sorted so Jared can get back here to us, be part of this family again.”

“Jensen it’s not that easy, firstly we’re just one family, it will need to be a whole pack fighting to get Jeffrey to relent and Mick’s not going to risk the pack for one kid.”

“But he’s an Ackles.”

“Yeah baby he is but he hasn’t been brought up as one and he’s not really jumping on the werewolf band wagon. It’s a bit hard to convince anyone to fight for someone who keeps denying their true nature.”

“For fucks sake.” Jensen growled as he jumped up and paced the room.

“What’s wrong honey, you seem a little wound?”

“I just want to keep him safe, I want to protect him from all this. I guess it’s cause he’s my best friend and I haven’t seen him for a couple of years but I’m so not happy that he’s out there alone and I’m not with him. I just feel like I should be with him.” He said as he scrubbed his hands through his hair with agitation. Donna and Alan looked at each other with eyebrows raised

“Did he tell you about the tattoo?” Donna asked casually

“Yeah, stupid but I kinda get why he did it. He had no idea what he was until all hell broke loose. You try being a sixteen year old kid and have some old dude telling you that someone’s gonna mate you, whether you have a choice or not and then find out you can get pregnant…I get it, he was protecting himself.”

“Did he let you scent him?”

“No he didn’t, he can do that? How?” Jensen frowned in confusion

“If he scratches or I guess cuts the tattoo, breaks the continuing line, you can scent him. That’s how he proved to me he was what he was.”

“I think my head broke a bit with everything that’s gone down today. What I don’t get is why you didn’t tell me when this all went down? I could have known months ago.”

“He made us promise not to Jen.”

“I’m your son.”

“Yeah you are but he’s family too, blood or not. The only way we could stay in his life, be there if he needed us, was to promise not to tell you.”

“And now I know but you’re telling me there’s nothing we can do.”

“There’s nothing to do Jen, he’s out, he’s safe.”

“You hope.” Jensen said before walking out of the room in agitation

***

“Hi Alona”

“Oh my God Jared are you ok?” she hissed down the phone

“I’m fine.”

“Where are you?”

“You know I’m not going to tell you that.”

“Matt’s been worried sick.”

“Well now you can tell him I’m still alive and kicking. Hey can’t talk long, gotta stay under the two minute mark.”

“Oh shit yeah of course, what’s up?”

“A while ago you suggested maybe publishing my journal?”

“Yes, yes, oh my God really?”

“Let me do some work on it and I’ll message you.”

“Sweet!”

“Ok say hi to Matt for me, gotta go.”

***

“Hi Mark, it’s Jared Pad…”

“It’s about time you called me boy. What? You didn’t think I’d want to know you made it out alive?”

“Sorry Mark I was just trying to keep everyone safe.”

“So what’s up?”

“You mentioned my parents left me some money”

“God you don’t want to blow it on alcohol and hookers now you’ve escaped do you?”

“No but a Nigerian prince said if I lend him some money it will come back to me ten fold, I mean come on who can pass up an offer like that?” Jared said cheerfully

“What the? Have you lost your mind?” Mark shouted down the phone

“No I’m not stupid Mark, I was kidding.”

“Jesus Christ kid don’t do that to a man, I might have a stroke.”

“I want you to look into investing some for me.”

“In what?”

“There’s a reality show on at the moment called ‘Jackles – The Making of an Album’, it’s about a band wanting to record an album. I know they have asked for donations but I want to cover the difference to get them over the line.”

“Really Jared? There a million bands in mum and dad’s garages trying to get their name on vinyl, what’s so special about this one?”

“The lead singer’s name is Jensen Ackles.”

“Oh God, has he asked you to do this?”

“No, no way, he’ll lose his shit if he finds out. Look if I didn’t think they were worth it I’d make a donation on the crowd funding page but I think they’ve got it in them to go places Mark so I want in.”

“Let me watch the show, see what I think and then we’ll go from there but Jared if I don’t think they’re any good I’m going to put up a fight. Call me back in a week.” Mark said and hung up the phone kind of regretting helping Alaina all those years ago; suddenly he felt like a baby sitter.

***

_Lips lightly sucked at a nipple before teeth gave a sharp nip having him arching off the bed and gasping. Meanwhile hands were slowly unbuttoning his jeans before slipping under the waist band to pull his hot, hard cock out to the cool air. He groaned with the contradicting temperatures._

“ _Like that baby?” The voice whispered in his ear as he nibbled on his lobe before slowly sliding down, licking sucking and biting his neck and shoulder as he went_

“ _Oh yeah.” His voice was guttural_

_Jensen’s hands were held by his sides while the lips and tongue and even teeth worked their magic across his chest, down his stomach and through the treasure trail. Jensen arched his body off the bed, wanting those lips and that tongue in one spot._

_There was stillness for about five seconds then he felt the warm damp breath on his cock before it was completely inhaled into hot darkness. Jensen lurched off the bed, pulling his hands free to wrap them in hair and hold the head still as he pushed up, he wanted more, he wanted it all._

_Even as he let out a swearword he heard laughter and the vibrations shot through his body, pushing his release closer and closer to the surface._

“ _Fuck yeah baby make me come.” He growled low in his throat and a hand came to pull and twist on his cock while lips suckled the head and the tongue dipped into the slit, drinking all he offered_

“ _Do it, come on me, mark me, scent me.” The wrecked voice husked._

_Jensen lifted his head from his pillow and looked down, the head blowing him lifted to smile at him as the huge hand gave one large pull and twist and Jensen cried out as he came across his stomach, never once breaking eye contact with the golden hazel eyes and deep dimples smiling back at him_

Jensen jerked awake in bed, gasping, sweat pouring off him and so fucking hard he was throbbing. He closed his eyes, wrapped his hand around himself and even as he stroked once, twice, three times and came he still pictured those golden eyes he had dreamt about

“I am so fucking dead.” He whispered as his head fell back on his pillow and his body trembled with aftershocks

 

 


	33. MESSAGES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry everyone - I had a technical glitch where only 1 line was posting - I know it was doing your head in - mine too. Thanks for your patience. I swear this story is jinxed

JRA-

 _Hey Jay or should I say ‘Nomad Wolf’ it was great 2 C U again, U big, huge sasquatch lol_ _so talked with mum & dad_ _after seeing U & they told me everything that happened. EVERYTHING! Grandfather or not U shoulda clocked your old man for doing that 2 U but JD Morgan fuck man! That’s huge! Hang on do U actually know how huge that is? Dude’s got a reputation 4 having brass balls so U taking him on & winning? Dude your cojones must be golden! Look I just wanna say despite the fist to face thing U R my BFFFFF :-P & U can always talk 2 me about anything. Between me & mum & dad we can help with anything! I suk @ this but please don’t shut me out & keep me out of the loop again. _

***

JTP-

_Dude I just Googled JD Morgan, don’t know why I hadn’t B4. FUCK!!!! It cracks me up, it’s all urban legend & myth – still don’t think I would have taken him on had I known ½ that! I was just pissed off I couldn’t do my own thing. I’m not trying to sound like a spoilt kid but come on I’m 19 how the hell is it fucked up for me to want to get a job & move out of home? Saw you on tv last night you guys sound awesome! That Travis dude, now you sorted him out, is quite good on drums, I think you needed that extra depth. Thanks for saying you’ll be there for me – it means a lot – D & A have always said the same – I have always considered you guys family_

***

JRA-

_Need your advice, truthfully. The guys R all gung ho but you’ll tell me the truth – I haven’t even talked 2 folks about this yet. When we came 2 Nash there were some peeps interested in us but not enough 2 put $$$ behind us 4 album = crowd funding. Then this dude approached = reality tv. We get 5% of tv show he gets 5% album. We’re getting there but crowd fund dying in ass, guess they think $$$ coming from tv show – haven’t seen any yet. Now have been told some 1 else wants in. Wants 2 make up the diff 2 get album recorded. He wants 5% 2. What do I do? If I got 10% going out already B4 every 1 else dipping in is there going 2 B any left? I don’t know what 2 do right now! Part of me is woop we have the $$$ but just seems 2 easy – HELP!!!!!_

***

JTP-

 _Dude take the money! Let me play old man river, a role I’ve been destined to play since I was 6 when I brought the brains & you brought the brawn :-P you’re 19, I’m watching these ditsy chicks on You Tube who don’t even use their own voice these days, auto tune is amazing, I think I could even sing with it – but you CAN sing & have the skills and talent. I think this album is going to kick ass but you said it you’re only 19 – if it crashes & burns do the TV thing I know that’s taking off – I saw your head maniped onto a body builders body – your groupies are full on – or do the uni thing, you were pretty smart, as well as pretty lol_ _I’m guessing that was an option? All I’m saying is at our age, don’t think too much just do it – jump in, give it a go, it’s the whole reason you moved there, let them pay for it – whoever that sucker is_

***

JRA-

_Fuck U & your old man river, I brought the brains & the brawn, you finally pulled your own weight & brought the pretty – & don’t 4get who protected your ass while U were the size of a garden gnome, which is fucking hilarious 2 think of now since U can B seen from Mars. & let me say auto tune is great but it aint no miracle worker Jay, I don’t think even it could make U in2 a singer! If it was just me I’d give it a go cause yeah you’re right, UT would take me if this did die in the ass but I have these other 3 2 worry about 2?!?!?!?! & dude stay away from my groupies those girls got issues! Sigh_

***

JTP-

_Just fucking do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

JRA-

_Alright God stop yelling!!!_

 

JTP-

_I’m sitting here on my balcony. Someone somewhere is playing a guitar which always makes me automatically think of you and the sun is warm and setting & it’s so peaceful & relaxed & I hate every second of it! I am such an asshole for even saying this. I got out, I got free of that not so crash hot situation but I had friends and a family there, I did, even if I was having issues with JD, I had Matt & Alona & Genevieve, I’ll tell you about them sometime. I’m living my dream really – free to make my own decisions except Jen these aren’t my decisions. I have no one here. No friends, no family. No one to talk to because I’m always worried word’ll get home. I don’t like my job, I miss working on cars. God I just miss it all. Having someone I can talk to, turn to. I miss you and your parents so much & I even miss some of the people in Oregon. I think I made the wrong choice. What have I done? Shit I am so alone here! It’s just suddenly occurred to me that if something happens no one knows where I am. If something happens to me right this second at best I will be buried as Tristan Ross but at worst I’m going to be a John Doe – what have I done?_

***

JRA-

_Jay just breathe, remember we used 2 tell each other that all the time when we were freaking about something. Just breathe. Dude U escaped you’re a fucking hero who can do anything, BUT I told mum & dad it was a dumb idea 4 U 2 B away from every 1. You’re Omega U need a pack – I know U don’t want 2 hear it, you’re an independent man whose aunt & uncle let U run feral but Jay U didn’t. Despite S & G U became smart & compassionate & stood by me thru all the shit I put U thru. But U need a pack – it’s in your freaky ass not smelling blood that U have to have a pack around U. U got this, U can do this but if U don’t think U can Jay go home or better yet come 2 me. I would luv 4 U 2 come here where I could show U around & make sure you’re alright but I get it – there is a chance U will end up on tv so Jay go home. Mum & dad will look after U – I pity any 1 who goes up again Donna yet alone our pack Alpha Mick – one scary mono-browed dude who I reckon would match JD for nut size! Let me know you’re ok_

***

JRA-

_Hey you didn’t reply, everything ok?_

***

JRA-

_Ok I’m NOT freaking out but U usually reply straight away & that’s the 2_ _nd_ _mess U haven’t answered_

***

JRA-

_Jared ok not going 2 lie, am starting 2 freak out a bit now_

***

JRA-

_Right that’s it – U have 24hr 2 answer me or I’m getting mum on2 the police, the FBI, the CIA & Homeland security FUCK I’ll even go on the news with your photo if I have 2 Jay – this is not me freaking out this is me getting the shits U won’t reply!!!_

***

JTP-

_Sorry, sorry I’ve been sick & getting sick brought my heat on & life just sux! I’m still sick but call off the attack dogs I’m alive & fine but Jen don’t message me for a bit, I’m just too tired to reply right now & I can’t be worrying about upsetting you as well as trying to get better & keep my job! I’ll message when I’m better_

***

JRA-

_Question – is that message meant 2 make me feel betta?!!!! I hate this! I FUCKING HATE THIS! Tell me where U R so I can get some 1 2 U. I’ll send Mary, I’ll come. FUCK!!!!!! On a side note I decided to take the other investor’s $$$. Please message me as soon as U can but if I don’t hear from U in 3 days read the above message again – U know how scary Donna is_

***

“Mum do you know where Jared’s living?” Jensen demanded as soon as she picked up her phone

“No baby, why? What’s wrong?”

“He’s sick! He’s God damn sick and he’s miserable and I told you he wasn’t happy and needed to be around family. He sent me this message telling me he made a mistake leaving Oregon and now he’s sick and he’s got no one to look after him.” Jensen ranted in one breath

“Ok. Ok calm down. Did he say what’s wrong?”

“No just that he got sick and then he went into heat because he’s sick. Oh my God what if something happens to him.” Jensen’s voice rose as he suddenly had this thought, “What if an Alpha gets at him while he can’t defend himself? Shit! Mum he won’t message me back I know you have his number, you have to ring him. Make sure he’s ok. Get someone to him. Hell I’ll go to him.”

“Ok you’re winding yourself up. Let me call him and I’ll call you straight back.”

***

“Hello?” a voice croaked down the line and Donna frowned

“Jared?”

“Hi Donna.” She winced at his voice, it sounded painful

“Hey honey, Jensen said you’re sick?”

“I’m ok.”

“Sweetie you don’t sound it.”

“Flu and then went into heat. I wasn’t really prepared for it.”

“What does that mean?” she frowned in worry

“Nothing, it’s ok I just gotta try and get up the energy to go get groceries. It’s all good.”

“What did the doctor say?”

“Doctor? Ha! Donna I’m a werewolf, the doctor is going to tell me I should be dead with the temp I am at the moment…”

“Jared there are _were_ doctors.”

“I thought being a wolf meant you were meant to heal faster.” He grumbled half asleep

“Wounds heal quicker yes, it’s a self protection mechanism and illnesses do pass faster. Are you sure you’re ok Jared?”

“Hmmm, yeah, I’m fine.” He said as his eyes almost closed. He was in between waves of heat and just wanted to curl up and sleep.

“Jared what’s your address?” Donna asked quietly. She knew she shouldn’t ask and as he gave it to her she knew was only because he was so tired that he didn’t even realise he’d said it. She had known he was in Austin, now she had an address.

***

“Alan do you know anyone in Austin?”

“Austin?” he asked casually and his voice got serious, “Is Jared ok? What’s wrong”

“He’s sick, says he has the flu but he was barely coherent when I was talking to him. I’ve got his address.”

“He gave it to you?”

“He was out of it.”

“You know we have to get someone there now just in case.”

“I’m not stupid Alan…” she snapped

“Donna!”

“Sorry, I’m sorry I’m just anxious and I’ve got Jensen ringing me stressed and Jared sounded so sick. If you can call a doctor and I’ll call Mick. Maybe he can get a couple of guys to watch until we… get someone there.”

“Until we get there?”

“No you’re right we could be followed, they could have heard the conversation and we both have jobs…”

“Donna it’s a one hour flight. I’ll ring Mick, you ring the airline and get us on the soonest plane.”

“I love you baby and sorry for snapping.”

“Love you too, I think Jensen’s right, I think we need to bring that boy home.”

***

“Gen.” a voice croaked down the phone

“Who is this?” she demanded

“Its me, Jared. I need you.”

“Jared what’s wrong?” she gasped, he sounded terrible, she hardly recognised his voice even though she could hear it was him now

“Sick…can you get to a public phone and ring this number?”

“Give me five.” She said and hung up “That was Jared, he sounded wrecked, said he’s sick.”

“What did he want?” Felicia asked quietly

“Wants me to call him from a public phone. No traceability.”

“Here baby.” She said and handed her a cell phone, “It’s a burner, ring and then run it over.” Gen reached over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before ringing the number.

“Gen?” he sounded worried

“It’s a burner, I’ll destroy it after we talk. Talk to me.” She said and then leaned close to Felicia so they could both listen to the conversation

“I’m sick. I think it’s the flu but I can’t shake it and then my heat came on.”

“Fuck Jared…”

“I’m doing ok with the sigil you taught me but I just can’t keep anything down. Is there anything I can do? Can you give me a recipe, a spell, a rune, anything to make this go away? Sorry I know I’m ringing you out of nowhere but I’ve been like this for over a week and I’m about to lose my job and I can’t move, my whole body aches.”

“Jared have you seen Jensen?”

“Not since Richardson?”

“Jared he’s your Alpha, you’re not getting better because you need your Alpha at times like this.”

“Gen even if I was mated I’d lock him out of the house if he was here. I have a fever, I’m throwing up, I am in heat, I wouldn’t let him see me like this. Is there anything you can do?” he said and then went into a coughing fit.

“You know what you have to do.” Felicia whispered

“I’m not leaving you alone here. If they’re still monitoring me and I leave that’ll only bring trouble to you.”

“Gen you’re his practitioner. I’m not stupid, I know you’ve been worrying about him. This is what you’ve been trained to do.” Felicia said with a quick kiss on the lips

“Jared?”

“Yeah” he gasped between breathing in coughing out

“Give me your address, I’m coming.”

“No Gen, I can’t ask that, you…Felicia…”

“You are in no condition to argue, you know I’ll totally win. I’m coming to you and I’ll get Chad to check on Felicia.”

“Chad!” he growled, Gen forgot he didn’t know Chad had been doing what he had to keep Jared safe.

“Look just give me your address and I’ll ring you when I’m outside.”

Jared reluctantly gave her the address and she hung up

“Felicia are you sure?”

“This is what you were born to do and he’s your friend, you’d never forgive yourself if something happened to him…go, I’ll be fine.”

“God what did I do to deserve you? Are you sure we have to wait until we’re twenty-one? I’d marry you tomorrow if you’d let me.”

“Love you too babe.” She said with a smirk and Gen climbed across to straddle her and lower her head, “How about we book you an airline ticket before we get distracted.” She whispered between kisses

“Fuck!” Gen gasped and slid off her, “Can you make the call on your phone and I’ll go throw some things together.”

 

“Chad!”

“Hey Gen, what’s up?”

“I need a favour”

“Hit me and I’ll decide if it warrants my mad skills”

“I need you to keep an eye on Felicia for me. Make sure she’s ok and not getting harassed.”

“Why? Where are you going?”

“Gotta go to a convention for a couple of days.” She said casually

“Really?” Chad asked suspiciously, “It’s nothing to do with…”

“Convention Chad, just a convention.” She talked over him

“Yeah sure I can do that, of course you’ll owe me huge but I’ll add it to the list.”

“How’s Sophia?”

“Well she’s finally started talking to me again so yay me.”

“Ok gotta go, we’ll catch up when I get back. Thanks again.”

***

“Mum?”

“Hey honey, I’ve spoken with Jared. He is sick but he’s going to be ok.”

“How can you say that? He’s by himself no one knows where and he’s hurting and sick…”

“Jen we have a doctor going to see him. He’ll be ok.”

“You got his address?” Jensen gasped

“Honey you know I can’t talk about it but I’ll let you know how he’s going.”

“You’re going to him aren’t you?”

“Jensen!” she snapped

“Mum just bring him home, he needs to be with us, or at least with you. Bring him back to us.”

“Honey you’re in Nashville, you’ve got the tv show and now recording an album, you worry about that and I’ll let you know what’s happening.”

“Love you, give Jared a hug for me.”

“Will do, be safe.”

“You too.”

***

JRA-

_Jay I don’t know when you’ll C this message. I know you’re sick & I don’t expect a rply – just – whatever mum & dad say just do it ok. Let them look after U. I’m going nuts not knowing where U R & not being able 2 help but just do what they say & Jay – if they tell U 2 go home with them – babe just do it! I need 2 know you’re ok, now I know you’re alive & we’re talking & I know everything you’ve been thru, I don’t know what I’d do if something happened 2 U again so pls just do what they ask & message me so I know you’re ok._

 

 


	34. CONSCIOUSNESS IS OVER RATED

To say he fell like crap would be the understatement of the century. His heat had finally passed, Jared thought maybe the fever of the illness had pushed it through his system quicker, but he could not shake whatever the hell this was. He had been let go, as he knew would happen. He had explained to his boss before he got really sick and she was very apologetic when she rang but she needed help now and he didn’t know when he would be better. At the moment it took all his energy to walk to the bathroom, to even think about lifting a bag of dirt made him feel sick. The apartment was a mess and he really had to consider trying to get groceries.

It was a statement of how sick he was that he didn’t even question it when there was a knock at the door, he just went and opened it

“Donna?” he croaked as he frowned at her like she was a mirage

“Oh honey you look terrible.”

“Well I’m sure you didn’t come all this way to tell me that.”

“Come on, come sit down.” She said as she herded him back inside

“I’m sick.” He muttered as he fell onto the couch

“I know honey, we’ll get you better.”

“We?” he frowned even though his eyes were already closing

“Jared I’ve got a doctor coming.”

“Hi Alan.”

“Tsk this place is a mess.”

“Mary?”

“You just sit there JR and let us take care of you.” Was the last thing he heard as his eyes closed.

***

Jared’s eyes opened slightly when he was told to go bed and he shuffled down the hall, sighing with bliss as he climbed into the cool sheets of a freshly made bed. From then on he slipped in and out of consciousness, vaguely aware that things were going on around him but not really caring. He knew the Ackles would take care of it.

He heard a strange voice and frowned in his sleep, fighting to open eyes before being told to just relax it was a doctor. He also frowned when he felt a couple of pinches in his arm as needles were given.

***

He was woken a few hours later by loud voices in the lounge room. He climbed out of bed and tried to move but he was hooked up to a tube, he pulled the needle out of his arm before scuffing down the hall, using the wall to keep him up

“He needs me.”

“He does not need any of your pack here.”

“He asked me to come.”

“He’s not lucid.”

“Look lady…”

“Gen!”

“Jared! Oh my God Jared you look terrible.”

“Seems to be the general consensus.”

“Jared honey what happened to the drip in your arm?” Donna said as she rushed over

“I heard yelling. Donna Genevieve is a friend and I did ask her to come. I didn’t know you were coming and I asked her to come to help. I thought she might have a concoction she could whip up.”

“Come on honey back to bed. Alan will stick that drip back in.”

“Why do I have a drip anyway?”

“You were dehydrated and slightly under nourished as happens with wolves when they don’t eat regularly.”

“Gen?”

“Yeah I can help with that, I brought some ingredients…”

They were interrupted by Alan swearing. His phone had rung but they had kept talking through it until now

“What’s wrong?” Donna asked

“They say we’ve got company nearby. They can’t see them but they can scent them.”

“They followed you!” Donna snapped at Genevieve

“Not me, I used runes and spells. It’ll be you. They can scent you.”

“Me?”

“All of you. I smelt you a block away but I didn’t think…damn it”

“Is it Jeffrey?” Donna asked and Jared gave a faint whimper before passing out and falling backwards

“Shit!” Alan yelped and jumped forward

“No he won’t come until he has confirmation. It’ll be a couple of goons he’s had on lookout duties.”

“In Austin?”

“Everywhere. I’m sure he has men in every city in Texas. Jared made no secret of the fact he considered Texas home and JD would assume Jared was too smart to go to Richardson.” Gen grunted as she and Alan tried to get Jared up off the floor.

“Alan call Mick.”

“He’s not going to be happy but you’re right, I think we need help.”

“What did the men on the phone say?” Genevieve asked Alan

“That they started scenting them so they were getting close.”

“Look I know you have no reason to trust me but Jared does and I can help with the scent situation.”

“You created the sigil Jared has on his chest” Donna gasped

“Yes I did. If they’re not very close I can draw the rune to block your scents, same as Jared and I have.”

***

Jared woke up lying across some seats on an airplane and shot up in a panic

“Shh Jare it’s ok, we’re on the Ackles plane.” Genevieve whispered

“The Ackles don’t have a plane.”

“Their pack does.”

“How did I get here?”

“JD’s not the only one with goons Jare. Alan and Donna had a couple of guys watching out for you, they hefted you up like you were nothing.”

“Thanks” he snorted “You ok?”

“Yeah we’re all good.”

“Thanks to your friend here and her rune work.” Donna said as she slid in beside him and brushed his hair off his face

“Where we going?”

“Home baby so just sit back and relax.” Donna said and Jared closed his eyes with sigh

***

“What’s wrong with him?” Jared heard the panicked voice and frowned in his sleep because it sounded and smelt like Jensen

“Pneumonia.”

“Pneumonia? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Jen?”

“Yeah Jay?” “Yeah Jare?” Both Jensen and Genevieve replied

“Sorry Jensen, what are you doing here?”

“I was freaking out in Nashville and I couldn’t get anyone on the phone so I came home.”

“Sorry.” Jared frowned, so many people were having their lives disrupted by him, “You should go back, I’m ok.”

“Jared you have fucking pneumonia and you were being watched”

“No I wasn’t being watched until I was stupid and told people where I was. I’m sorry I got your mum and dad involved in this.”

“Don’t be stupid, as if they’d have it any other way. Come on, my bedroom.” Jensen said and hoisted Jared up, “Jesus Jay, we need to get some meat on your bones.”

“Nothing wrong with my bones.” He muttered as he wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck and indulged in his scent, immediately relaxing, Jensen had to silently agree, his bones were perfect.

***

“Is he ok?” Jensen asked the doctor as he appeared in the kitchen

“He’s going to be fine. It’s going to take awhile to get over this, _were_ or not his body has taken a hit but between myself and this young lady here we will get him up and moving again.”

“You’re working with her? I thought you guys didn’t believe in witchcraft.”

“It’s not witchcraft dumb ass.” Genevieve snapped the same time Jensen’s mother gave him a slap across the back of the head.

“Well we don’t condone working with witches but we have no problem working with natural healers.” The doctor said with a smile.

“Sorry Jared said you’d kick my ass if I implied that.” Jensen muttered as he rubbed the back of his head

“He is a smart, smart boy.” Genevieve said, “Are you sure it’s ok if I stay awhile?” she asked Donna

“Stay as long as you want honey. We have a spare bedroom.”

“Hey where am I going to sleep then?” Jensen asked

“Aren’t you going back to Nashville?”

“No, no yet, not with Jared here, not until he feels better.”

“Jensen baby we’ve got this, we’ll look after him and you know where he is now. You can call anytime you want.”

“I’m staying til he’s awake at least.”

“That’s ok Donna, I’ll just camp out in Jared’s room.” Genevieve said with a smile

“You’ll what?” Jensen yelped

“Geez don’t get your girly panties in a twist Jensen, I’ll sleep on the floor, Jared’s too hot to share a bed with at the moment, I mean hell he’s a furnace on a good day so now he’d just melt me.” Genevieve said and Jensen had to grit his teeth.

“Donna, Alan a word please.” They all jumped at the voice.

“Mick?” Donna gasped as her eyes flashed to Alan’s

“Yes and Jensen you better be in on this too.” He said and walked, uninvited, into Donna’s study.

***

Jared was woken by voices, they weren’t really yelling but they were loud enough to be heard and one of them being Jensen’s made him tune in

“He is my best friend.”

“I don’t care son. You all put the pack at risk today by going to that boy.”

“Mick he is of the Ackles.” Alan said calmly

“We don’t recognise him. Alaina left us to join them”

“She’d found her mate Mick.” Donna defended

“She was the Alpha, she was to return to her pack. The Omega submits, not the Alpha, she turned her back on us by staying with them”

“He is safe here.” Jensen snapped

“No he’s not. None of you are. Look if the kid was your mate, if you’d scented or claimed him this would be a different story…”

“He is my best friend and an Omega that makes him worth fighting for.”

“I cannot put the safety of pack members at risk for a kid from a rival pack. He needs to go.”

“No, not til he’s better.” Donna argued

“Beta you watch your tone with me…” the voice stopped when crashing was heard and they all dashed to the hallway

“Jared, Oh my God Jared.” Jensen yelled as they ran to the body at the bottom of the stairs

“It’s ok. I’m ok.” He muttered as he tried to sit up, he was pretty sure he had broken something, but he had to leave and he had to leave now

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jensen hissed, his voice harsher with the shock he got

“I’m going. I’m sorry I didn’t want to get any of you in trouble, with my pack or yours. You shouldn’t have brought me here. I’ll go.”

“You will fucking not.” Jensen growled and scooped him up, gritting his teeth when he heard Jared whimper in pain, “What’s wrong?”

“I think I need your dad to look at my arm.”

“Shit!” he growled as he climbed the stairs, everyone following, “Not you!” Jensen turned on Mick. “This is your fault. You stay down here.”

“Who do you think you’re talking to boy?”

“Right now I don’t care. All I care about his him. He’s sick and because of your bias he is now hurt.”

***

Jensen sat on the bed next to Jared and wiped his damp face. Jared was muttering in his sleep but he always seemed to relax when Jensen touched him. He had thrashed off the bed covers and they were now low on his hips as were the sleep pants Jensen loaned him. His arm was in a splint. Alan said with him being stuck in bed and with a wolf’s quick healing powers he shouldn’t need it in a cast, of course that could change if Jared didn’t lie still.

Jensen looked down at the gorgeous bare chest in front of him, it was perfect to him. It was chiselled although ribs were showing at the moment, he had a light dusting of hair that led down past the sheet and the divots in his hips that made his mouth water

He lifted his hand and lightly ran his thumb across the tattoo marring the perfection and wondered…

“Don’t” Genevieve said from the door where she had silently been watching

“I just…”

“It’s not your decision to make.”

“He says he’s Omega”

“That’s right.”

“Have you seen him?”

“He’s huge, beautiful but huge. I’ve never seen anything like him.”

“I wish I’d got to see that.”

“You will.”

“What happened up there?”

“That’s his story to tell. I know some but not all of it.”

“He’s told me some.”

“When he’s better he’ll tell you the rest.” She shrugged

“He said you were against him?”

“I made a mistake. I believed the hype. When I saw the real JD I was scared and I ran. I left Jared behind and I’ll regret that for a long time but hopefully he’ll let me make it up to him.”

“He’ll forgive you. Jared is the most forgiving person I’ve ever met. Never holds a grudge even when he probably should.”

“You’re right about that.”

“You heard what Mick said?”

“Yeah.” Genevieve sighed

“Should I do that? To keep him safe should I claim him?”

“Even though he might not be your true mate or you his?”

“He’s my best friend, has been since we were six, I have spent pretty much my whole life protecting him.”

“You haven’t for the last three years, in fact you’ve caused some of his pain.”

“True but look what else has happened to him when I wasn’t around.”

“And yet he survived and became a stronger person for it. He is strong and compassionate and funny and independent and thinks of everyone but himself…”

“To his detriment.”

“Maybe but he is who he is and he makes his own decisions and stands up for himself and everyone around him so best friend or not you don’t get to make any decisions for him until he’s better and lucid enough to understand what’s going on.”

“Do you love him?”

“Like a best friend, my mate is at home probably in danger at the moment because JD’s goons found us in Austin and I am scared for her but scared to ring in case I make it worse. I am here for Jared, I will get him better but I feel sick with what might be going on at home.” Genevieve finally said out loud what had been going through her mind for hours.

“Is there anyone you can call?”

“Chad.” A voice croaked and they both startled, “Call Chad.” Jared muttered again before having a coughing fit and rolling over to snuggle against Jensen, sighing and relaxing

“He’s always done that, ever since I can remember, when we shared a bed as kids, I always found him wrapped around me, my own little electric blanket.”

“You are lucky to have him as a best friend, he trusts you. That is amazing, all I can say is don’t fuck that up.”

“Gonna ring Chad?”

“Yeah.” She said with a smile before leaving the room.

***

Jared rolled over in the bed and sniffed the comforting scent of Jensen. This was the best dream, he thought to himself as he shuffled closer to the warm scent and wrapped his arms around skin and bone.

“Jay…” he heard whispered and smiled at Jensen’s voice

He lifted his head and kissed at the skin he could reach, neck or chest he thought in his head, he didn’t want to open his eyes and ruin the image

“Jared” the voice was a little louder this time and he pouted at the distraction from his dream “Jared hey come on wake up.”

“Huh? Wha…Jen?” he slurred still three quarters asleep

“Hey Jay, now let me state before you’re fully awake and hit me, I like where your mind was at and that is something we may need to talk about, but I don’t think your body’s quite willing at the moment…”

“That’s a matter of opinion” Jared muttered as he moved and his hard on brushed against Jensen’s thigh

“Fuck Jay, come on wake up before you do something you’ll regret.”

“Again matter of opinion.” He muttered but he rolled away and stretched, or tried to, “Hey what happened to my arm?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Telling you to take the money for the album.”

“Well then we have some catching up to do.” Jensen said and dropped a kiss on his best friend’s nose before climbing out of the bed and away from temptation.

 

 


	35. TIME STAMP - ACKLES HOUSE

ared would say it had been an idyllic couple of days, even if he was sick, and that was because he had all his family around him. He wasn’t going to lie, he got embarrassed by the amount of attention everyone was paying him, but he enjoyed having people around him; it made him realise how miserable he had been living alone. Jensen shared a bed with him every night and he knew that was healing him quicker. They never discussed the accidental leg humping incident and it never happened again but every now and then he could feel Jensen looking at him, wondering.

No one talked directly to him but he was aware there were conversations going on about the house and the family being watched. Maybe due to being close to Jensen or the drugs he was on he wasn’t too worried, he felt safe and protected here. Genevieve had drawn runes on them so they couldn’t be scented and Jared was still bedridden, wrapped in Jensen’s linens so no one would accidentally see him through the windows.

The coughing was getting better, mainly due to the gunk Genevieve was plastering on his chest and the fumes she had him inhaling and Jared knew this precious time was coming to an end.

“Gen you should go home before you get any more trouble.”

“You trying to get rid of me?” she frowned

“Nope, not at all, I appreciate you coming and all you’ve done but Felicia must be missing you and you have a life there. I’m going to have the same conversation with Jen too.”

“Like hell you are.” Jensen said as he walked into the room and sat down on the bed

“Guys this can’t go on forever, I have loved being here, with you, but you both have lives and jobs that you have to get back to and as soon as I’m a little better I’m heading back to Austin.”

“Jay no you’re not, you don’t wanna go back there, in your message…”

“Jen I wasn’t lucid when I typed that, I can’t just live with your mum and dad…”

“Yeah you can”

“No I can’t and I can’t put any of you in danger. I know you sometimes forget I’m a wolf but I am and I have awesome hearing and I know that the house is under surveillance. I’m not bringing any of you into my problems. Jensen I know you have to be back in Nashville for filming and recording and you’re putting everything at risk being here. You’re the one who said it, it’s not just you you have to think about, those boys are out there waiting for you so they can get on with it.”

“Jay you’re my best friend, they understand that.”

“They might but do the producers and your managers? I am your best friend and always will be but part of the rules is not holding you back from your dreams. Gen has a mate back in Oregon that she needs to be with and you have a band.”

“Can you just promise me you will stay here for a little while. Don’t make any rash decisions while you’re sick. Mum and dad are loving having you here and Mary says she now has a purpose in life. I get that you can’t stay here for ever but there is no hurry to leave.” Jensen said as he ran his hands through Jared’s hair

“Jen I have to get back to Austin where all my stuff is and look for another job.” Jared said as Genevieve’s phone rang

“Hey babe.” she said with a smile seeing Felicia’s name on the screen

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” Chad yelled down the phone she quickly pulled away from her ear and Jared shot up in bed, wincing when he tried to lean on his fractured arm

“Chad?” she yelped

“Genevieve you better not be in Richardson and our boy better not be either.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m at a convention…”

“So it’s not you they’ve seen around Richardson? It’s not you JD has sent more people down to collect and bring back here?”

“Shit! I told you!” Jared hissed as he turned pale and fell back on the bed suddenly feeling nauseous. Jensen leaned forward to wrap his trembling body in his arms

“Is Felicia ok?”

“She has company but no one’s approached her. I’m with her now. Are you with him?”

“He’s sick.”

“Well you need to know a plane is leaving here this afternoon. I gotta go.”

“Wait? Will you be on it?”

“I’m trying to be, just so I can be there but I think JD is a little suspicious of me, not sure where my loyalties lie. I gotta go”

“Thanks Chad.” She said before disconnecting and turning to the bed

“You gotta go Gen, you gotta get outta here before they get here.” Jared said frantically as he tried to get out of bed.

“Hey whataya think ya doin?” Jensen asked as he tried to hold him down

“You gotta go, I gotta go. I’m not doing this to any of you. DONNA, ALAN!” he yelled as he pushed Jensen away and finally climbed out of bed. Jensen jumped up to catch his swaying body

“Jared calm down.” Jensen soothed

“DO NOT FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN.” He yelled before having a coughing fit

“What’s wrong?” Alan asked as he and Donna and Mary came into the now very crowded bedroom

“Chad just called and Jeffrey Dean is mobilising the troops.” Genevieve said quietly

“I gotta go, NOW and so does Genevieve. We’ve got to get away before I bring more trouble to you. Donna can you please get Gen on a plane back to Oregon…”

“I’m not leaving…”

“Well you’re not staying. Go home, get back to Felicia. Please Gen for me.”

“Fine.” She sighed, as much as she was putting on a brave face she really didn’t want to be found here and she really did want to get back to her girlfriend

“Now I have a huge favour to ask, unfortunately I’m not up to doing it, if there was any other way… can someone please drive me back to Austin.”

“Jared no.” Jensen said at the same time as Alan and Donna argued

“No I’m not getting any of you hurt. Please I’m begging…I know I’m always asking favours of you…”

“No you’re not Jared, you have only ever asked one thing of us, we wish you would ask for more, we wish you would let us help more.” Donna replied

“I’m not risking your safety.”

“That’s not a decision you get to make for us.”

“I could never live with myself if something happened to any of you.”

“And you think we could if something happened to you?” Jensen countered

“You don’t know what this man is like. You’ve read about him, you’ve heard stories but until you’ve crossed him, face to face, you have no idea the power and rage this man radiates.” Jared whispered

“Jared…”

“He’s right, I’m sorry because I don’t want you to think less of me, but I can’t be here when he gets here. I don’t want you to think I’m running or deserting you but I have Felicia and my family I have to think about and he is a scary, scary man.” Genevieve said as tears poured down her face

“Genevieve you are not deserting us you are doing exactly what I’m asking you to do.” Jared said as he opened his arms and she stepped forward to be engulfed in his hug. “Now you’re going, Donna will get you on a plane, please just ring me when you get there so I know you’re ok.”

“Promise.” She said with a watery smile

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” She said before going next door to pack her bag

“Now who’s driving me home?”

“Jared…”

“Right, so not Jensen, Alan?”

“I can do that.” Alan said but his eyes kept shooting between the two boys

“Dad no, fine if you’re that adamant I’ll drive you back but I want it on record this is a dumb idea. Sick or not you told me you didn’t like being there by yourself.”

“And I want it on record, here and now in front of everyone, if anything happened to any of you because of me, I would kill myself, literally and figuratively. All of you have been my family since I rocked up here six years old and forgotten by my aunt. You kept me sane and probably human. When I found out what I was and that I had to stay away from you, for my safety as well as yours, my only thought was to find out what I had to do to protect you before I could get back to you. You, this family, you are my home base and I will always consider you as such but I found out I had my own family, that was amazing and then to find out he was the pack Alpha. I seriously did feel like the Omega prince they were making me out to be. But you brought me up to believe in myself and my decisions. I’m nineteen, I should want to move out and get a job, in my pack, on the compound where we were all living, making that suggestion had JD turning, at the dining table during dinner, and standing over me ordering me to sit there, wait for Amell to mate me and learn what is expected of the Morgan Omega heir. It was only thinking about your values that gave me the strength to fight his Alpha and leave. Unfortunately, as you know, that wasn’t the end of the terror campaign but I survived that and will continue to survive it if I know you’re all ok. So get me in a car and away from here before that plane lands.” Jared was almost sobbing by the end of his speech

“Mum, dad, can you give us a minute.” Jensen said and everyone left the room

“Jen I don’t want to argue” Jared sighed, exhausted by all the drama

“Neither do I Jay, I hear what you’re saying. I’m so angry you went through that and had no one there to protect you; and I will always be there from now on if anything else bad happens to you” he whispered as he wiped the tears away, “There’s just one thing I need to know, it’s a bad time to bring it up I know, with everything going on but if you’re leaving I need to know”

“Need to know what?” Jared asked but he could feel his skin heating as Jensen took a step closer

“These last couple of days with you have been great, amazing actually and don’t take that the wrong way since you’ve been sick, but we’ve spent time together, talked about what we’ve missed out on over the last couple of years and got our mojo back. You are my best friend but I just get this feeling, this vibe that maybe there is something more here…I can’t explain it but the urge, the need to actually see if there is something between us is consuming me”

“Jen…” Jared gasped

“I think we should maybe test this theory and if I was wrong well then it’s just a minute of crazy.”

“Jen…” he sighed

“One kiss Jay, are you telling me you don’t want to try just one kiss?”

“You haven’t said anything before this, why now? What made you think…what you think?”

“I lie with you wrapped around me every night Jay, I feel it, I know you feel it because I feel you, I thought we had more time but if you’re leaving, I don’t want to keep wondering, I just wanna try.”

“One kiss?” Jared asked shyly

“One kiss.” Jensen smirked as he lowered his mouth.

Jensen was gentle, brushing his lips across Jared’s once, twice, testing the softness and getting used to this sensation; Jared’s head however was spinning with being this close to the scent and warmth of his Alpha. He took a step forward and put his hands on the collar of Jensen’s shirt, pulling him closer as he opened up. A low moan escaped Jensen’s throat as he sucked on Jared’s bottom lip; fuck the taste of him was addictive and he’d never felt anything like this before. He had kissed plenty, Omegas, Betas and humans but nothing had ever felt or tasted like this, it tasted like some kind of ambrosia and he was not a hundred percent sure he could pull away as Jared let out a little whimper and scrunched his hands in Jensen’s shirt. Jensen’s hands slid up into his hair and he pulled gently and manipulated Jared’s head to the exact position that was perfect for his tongue to slide in and tangle with Jared’s. The moan that came from Jared had Jensen’s dick rising to attention and he pulled on his hair tighter as he licked into him and tried to inhale and absorb the pure taste of his best friend. He could feel Jared’s reaction pushing against his hip bone and his hands left his hair and started walking down his back before sliding up and under the soft cotton shirt.

Jared pulled away and threw his head back as he tried to inhale oxygen and Jensen purred as he stepped forward and licked at the sweat along Jared’s throat

“Jen, fuck..wait…I gotta…fuck…”

“Ok I’m…oops didn’t mean to interrupt.” Genevieve said as Jared jumped away from Jensen and flushed as he turned his back on both of them, sleep pants left very little to the imagination and as much as he had felt Jensen rubbing against him at least he had denim to kind of hold everything in place.

“Ah anyway I’m off.”

“Promise me you’ll ring.” Jared said as he sank down on the bed

“I will and ah sorry, continue on.” She said with a wink

“Gen!” Jared half heartedly roused but she had already left the room with a giggle

“Wow…I mean I’ve kissed before but wow.” Jensen said once they were alone again

“I haven’t” Jared whispered

“Jay? Jay are you telling that that…me…I was your first kiss?” Jensen gasped

“Ah yeah.”

“Fuck is it wrong that I like that? That no one else has touched you or tasted you like that?” Jensen growled and Jared almost purred with the possessiveness he heard in his Alpha’s voice

“Speaking of that, there’s something I should probably tell you.”

“Can it wait for a minute,” Jensen said as he took a step forward with a glint in his eye, “I have the sudden urge to…”

“Jensen can you come down here please.” Alan called

“Can it wait?” Jensen called back in frustration

“Mick’s here.”

“Shit!” Jensen sighed and went downstairs with Jared following closely.

“So this is him? This is the reason for all this chaos and the two men sitting outside in an SUV?” the older man asked as the two boys came down the stairs

“For fucks sake.” Jared grumbled and headed over to look out a window. “Are Donna and Genevieve going to be ok getting out?” Jared asked Alan

“We’ve taken care of it.” Mick replied

“Ah thanks?” Jared said and went and stood closely behind Jensen. He wasn’t sure about this pack Alpha but if he was anything like Jeffrey Dean Jared did not want to be anywhere near him.

“Anything you want to tell me Alan?” Mick asked conversationally

“Ah yeah but we only just found ourselves, I was about to call…”

“You just wanted to get the one from that pack out of the way first right? My sources told me about two hours ago that there was a crew coming.”

“Were you going to give us a heads up?” Jensen asked

“I’m here aren’t I boy? What’s your plan?”

“I’m leaving. Genevieve is going home and I’m leaving as soon as I get packed. I will be gone before they get here. I will not let anything happen to the Ackles because of me.” Jared answered

“Very gallant of you kid considering the family has been watched for months.”

“I did not want that and I did everything to make sure that wasn’t the case. I wouldn’t be back here now if I hadn’t got sick.”

“Quite chatty for an Omega aren’t ya kid.”

“I’m sure you’ve researched me on top of what Alan and Donna have told you so you know my situation. I had no idea what I was or that werewolves even existed until I went into heat so guess it’s safe to say I’m not your average Omega.”

“I can scent Jensen on you, something I should know?” Mick said as he stepped forward and his nostrils flared

“We shared a bed. Jared seemed to relax more when I was there with him and he’s wearing my clothes.”

“No offence to him but I am not going through this with the Morgan pack again. Let’s make sure it’s just borrowed clothes I can smell.” Mick growled and Jared’s heart sank.

“Don’t worry I’m leaving.” Jared said and turned away

“Hey Jay wait up, just ignore him man, I told you…”

“Yeah, yeah mono-browed douche…”

“I can hear you, you know.”

“Whatever.” Jensen said before looking to Jared and winking.

 

 


	36. TIME STAMP - JENSEN

The boys packed up what clothes they had and chucked them in the back of Jensen’s truck which had been hidden in the garage. Jared was exhausted, as much as he was _were_ and healing quickly all this activity and drama had sucked the energy out of him. Now, after what Mick had said, he just wanted to get away from him and the Ackles and have a minute to think. He had been about to reveal everything to Jensen, scratch the tattoo and let him know after that kiss, that knock his socks off, make his toes curl kiss; but Mick's comment had him doubting everything and he was angry and upset. When the hell was he going to get a break?

After hugging Alan and Mary and getting a terse good bye from the Ackles pack Alpha the boys climbed into the truck and Jared lay down to hide himself as Jensen reversed. They started driving but very soon Jensen had to stop for gas

“Want anything?” Jensen asked and Jared shook his head silently

“You can sit up. We’re not being followed.” Jared sat up but hunched down in his seat but still didn't say anything, “Jay? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing just a big day you know.” he muttered as he looked down so his hair hid his face

“Yeah I know but we’re away now, just sit back and relax let’s not think about any of that right now.”

When Jensen came back to the car Jared was asleep with his head propped against the window and after looking at him for a minute Jensen made a rash decision. He turned out of the service station and started heading north east. He would deal with the consequences when Jared woke up but he couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Jared alone nowhere near him if he was needed.

 

Jared slept through the ten hour trip, even with Jensen stopping for gas, food or just to stretch. Once they got to Jensen’s apartment he grabbed the bags out of the back and then slowly opened the passenger door to wake Jared and get him moving. Jared grumbled and hardly opened his eyes as Jensen directed him with his arm around his waist. He felt him tense slightly when he opened his front door and Jared’s nostrils flared, obviously scenting another wolf

“Come on babe.” Jensen whispered, and Jared blindly followed him to his bedroom where Jensen took off his shoes and jeans and tipped him into bed. He watched as Jared buried his head in one of Jensen’s pillows before inhaling and sighing. Jensen dropped a kiss on his forehead and whispered goodnight before heading outside.

Chris was in his bedroom with headphones on playing Warcraft or some other game on his computer, that wasn’t Jensen’s thing so he had no idea. He saw his flatmate and put the game on hold

“Hey you’re back.”

“Yeah sorry man Jay was sick so I didn’t want to leave him.”

“I get it man but Stirling and Jim are getting a little antsy.”

“Thought they might be.”

“So he’s good now? You’re not going to take off on us again?”

“Chris he’s like my brother…”

“Yeah, yeah and he’s had some shit go down that you can’t talk about it, I get it Jens but you’ve left me and Jason hanging and Travis has been mouthing off”

“Travis can fuck off.” Jensen growled

“So you’re done then?”

“Sorta.”

“Meaning?”

“Well I won’t be taking off again because I brought Jared with me, he’s asleep in my room at the moment.”

“You brought him here? I thought he couldn’t for whatever reasons?”

“He’s going to kick my ass so hard for telling you this but I have to Chris. He’s here now and he’s in trouble and I’m going to need your help keeping him safe if anything goes down, but first I need to explain what I can so you can make the decision.”

“Decision? What the hell has this kid got himself into?”

“I think we should take this outside.”

“What the fuck? It’s that bad?”

“This way you can yell and swear and you won’t wake him up cause trust me when he wakes up there’ll be more screaming and yelling.” Jensen said as they headed out to the courtyard.

“Ok start at the beginning.” Chris said as he flopped down in a lounger and lit a joint; after he inhaled Jensen leaned over and took it from him. After the day he had and the drive he’d just done he needed some relaxing before trying to sleep

“So the first thing you need to know so you can make any rational decisions is Jared is Omega.”

“What? What the fuck!” Chris yelled and lifted his nose “I can’t…”

“No you can’t and for his safety I won’t tell you why.”

“Are you sure then?”

“Dad has scented him.”

“So what’s wrong? Has the kid got himself knocked up or something?”

“No” Jensen growled, “He’s a pack Alpha’s male Omega heir, to be precise he’s JD Morgan’s Omega grandson.”

“Fuck me JD Morgan! The stories I’ve heard…”

“Are all true and now you know why he’s in trouble. Morgan had him lined up to mate with an Amell and Jared didn’t like that idea and JD didn’t take too well to Jared saying no.”

“An Amell? Jesus Christ those fuckers are everywhere.” Chris growled

“So to cut a very long story short Jared ran from the pack and Morgan’s pretty much put a hit out on him.”

“And you brought him here?” Chris yelped

“No one knows he’s here and as long as he doesn’t accidentally show up on TV no one will; hell at the moment _he_ doesn’t even know he’s here.”

“What the hell does mean?” Chris snapped

“I may have slightly kidnapped him.”

“You what?” Chris’s voice went up an octave

“He wanted to go back to Austin, thought I was taking him there but when he fell asleep in the car I turned it around. I couldn’t leave him Chris, he’s sick and he’s an Omega. He hates being alone and now I know what he is I can’t just leave him to figure this on his own.”

“Are you? Have you?...”

“No, God no, nothing like that, he’s my best friend”

“So you’ve brought an unmated Omega with a bullseye on his back here. Am I meant to be ok with this? Are any of the guys? Jen you’re putting all of us and the kid at risk if JD’s wide, wide net of men find him; and you’re doing all this for someone you haven’t seen in three years. Do you think you can even really still call him a friend?”

“Chris he has been my best friend since first grade.”

“And where the hell has he been for the last three years when he let you think he was dead man!”

“For the same reason I never told him I was Alpha. He was sixteen and thought he was dying of some genetic illness only to be told he was a werewolf and if he told anyone he might hurt us or us him, you know the speech Chris, fuck we’ve all had it. First rule of being a werewolf is you don’t talk about being a werewolf.”

“Man you need to tell Mick and get his opinion.”

“Oh trust me Mick knows and has been very open about his opinion.” Jensen snarled

“Which is?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“But I can assume it’s not good.”

“Yeah but not for the reason you think. I wish I could tell you more man but there is a huge gag order on that one. Mick has met and talked to Jared, he helped us get him from Austin and he helped his healer get home before JD found her with us so Mick is helping.”

“But’s he’s not happy about it.”

“No he’s not happy about it.”

“Does he know you brought him here?”

“No, no one does yet. I just wanted to get here first and deal with Jared and then go from there. Look Chris I get if you don’t want in on this, I’m not asking you to fight our fight for us…”

“His fight, it’s not your fight Jens, it’s his.”

“It’s ours.” Jensen said strongly

“Are you sure you two aint…” Chris said with hand gestures

“No Chris, I think I’d know if I’d met my damn mate…but for full disclosure we did kiss.”

“Oh for fucks sake”

“Settle your pettle it’s nothing like that”

“Sure it aint; you kiss your best friend since first grade and you pretty much turn yourself into a country music cliché.” Chris snorted

“It’s our fight, I aint abandoning him…”

“JEN! JENSEN! FUCK IT ALL JENSEN ROSS ACKLES!” they both jumped at the yelling

“Shit!” Jensen sighed

“Guess he’s awake.”

“Look think about everything I’ve told you and let me know if you’re in but Chris no hard feelings if you’re not.” Jensen said over his shoulder as he walked back inside

“Hey, hey I’m here.” Jensen said calmly as he walked into the lounge room to find Jared with his back against the walls and eyes frantically flicking around

“Where are we? I can smell…”

“Yeah it’s ok that’s Chris.”

“Chris? Christian? As in your flatmate in Nashville?”

“Yeah, here.”

“Jensen, fuck it, argh, what part of I wanted to get back to Austin and away from you guys did you not understand?”

“Don’t be angry Jared, I couldn’t leave you alone to face all this by yourself.”

“And what the fuck if something happens to you? How the hell am I meant to live with that?”

“I won’t let anything happen to him.” Chris said as he came into the room and Jared jumped before growling and turning on the newcomer, “Settle down, aint no threats here.”

“So I suppose officially Christian Kane, Jared Padalecki, and vice versa.”

“Under the circumstances I aint gonna shake your hand, I can see you’re a little riled already. Jensen has explained a few things to me…”

“What?” Jared gasped

“He had know you’re Omega Jared”

“Jesus Jensen, I asked one thing, for you to take me home…”

“Austin wasn’t your home.” Jensen interrupted

“Well neither is Nashville and now you’re just blurting out to people what I am?” Jared said angrily

“Jay he had to know, he’s Alpha and he lives here too so I had to tell him, even if only for your protection. He won’t tell anyone”

“I used to think you wouldn’t tell anyone. One thing, I asked one thing and I didn’t even ask it of you, your dad was happy to take me home. So I s’pose he told you everything, being the new best friend and all” Jared snarked bitterly

“Kid you need to pull your head out your ass…”

“Do not call me kid, I’m the same age as you” Jared hissed

“Jay I just told him what he needed to know, that you’re Omega and that JD Morgan is looking for you.”

“FUCK!” Jared yelled and turned around to punch the wall. Right at this minute it was punch that or punch Jensen. He needed to get away from him, he needed him to not be in danger and he just God damn needed to think for a minute and maybe ring and talk to Genevieve, She would know what to do. He let out a whimper as he felt the arm he had fallen on hurt again with the impact

“Jay, hey Jay, come on.” Jensen jumped forward to scoop him up. “I got you.”

“No you don’t Jen. I’m meant to be able to trust you, now I’m fucking in Nashville with you and a pissed off Alpha.”

“He’s not…”

“Yeah I am”, “Yes he is” they said at the same time

“Alright everyone just needs to calm the fuck down.” Jensen said loudly. “Chris he’s here, for now, I get you aint happy but he’s here.”

“I’m going to Jason’s.” Chris snapped

“Fine but Chris I told you what I told you in confidence man.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He muttered as he walked out the door

“Now you, I get you’re pissed but Jay you’re here now so just relax and let me look at your hand.”

“Fuck you Jensen.” He muttered quietly but he let Jensen check him over

“Jay come on, back to bed, we’ll deal with the rest tomorrow morning.”

“I’m still angry Jen”

“I get that Jay but I couldn’t just leave you there, I don’t know how to even explain to you the need to have you where I can see you and look after you.” Jensen said as he led him back to the bedroom.

Jared did, Jared could answer that question but all he could hear was Mick’s voice _I am not going through this with the Morgan pack again_ and he kept silent.

“I’ll sleep in Chris’s room and we’ll talk tomorrow after we’ve both slept.” Jensen said gently as he tucked Jared back into bed

“So you’ve brought me across two state lines and now you’re not even going to share a bed with me?” Jared grumbled

“Well I thought after everything…”

“Look Jen this is your bed and you’ve just driven over ten hours to get here. I can’t sleep in Chris’s bed, the scent, but you’ve been sharing with me for the last week there’s no reason to stop tonight. We’ll deal with the rest tomorrow”

“Jay I’m not going to apologise for what I’ve done, I get you’re pissed that I did this but I’m not sorry.”

“Just go to sleep Jensen.”

 

 


	37. ARGUING

There were arguments the next morning and Jensen only won because Jared wasn’t a hundred percent yet. Then there were arguments between Jensen and Chris and then arguments between Jensen and his parents and Mick. It had been a very unsettled couple of days with Jared feeling too uncomfortable to even leave Jensen’s bedroom whenever Chris was home.

“I am here for you Jens, I’ve got your back, I’ll protect you but I want it on record I am doing this for you, not for him, I don’t know him and you haven’t told me enough of his so called story to warrant protecting him.” Jared could hear Chris hissing at Jensen.

“I understand that Chris. That’s all I’m asking man”

“So are you done now? Can we actually get back to the whole damn reason we moved here?”

“He’s still not a hundred percent but yeah let’s do this. Get the gigs going again and set up times at the studio, but Chris it’s gotta work around our jobs ok, I’m still freaking that so much money is going before we even get any.”

“Jensen man don’t stress, we got this. Our gigs have been getting bigger and bigger.”

“So if every single person who comes to a gig buys an album that should get us oh twenty dollars?” he said sarcastically

“Dude we got this. You haven’t been here so you don’t know but Jim’s got magazines and television interviews set up. I don’t understand the technical side of it but he’ll get us on radio and we’ve got the TV show hell that alone should sell thousands. But Jen you need to know we’re going to be gone. There’s going to be long days and trips all over U.S. There’ll be days or weeks when we’re not home; that’s why bringing the kid here was not a great idea. You say you got his back but who has it when you’re not around?”

“Look let’s just get the album done and we’ll go from there, we’ll work out what to do when the time comes.” Jensen sighed and Jared thought he sounded tired. Seemed him coming here was either exhausting or giving everyone the shits.

Jared himself was in limbo, everything he owned was in Austin and although Mary had gone to pack up for him and send it at present he still had nothing except a couple sets of clothes.

***

A whole week had passed and although they were getting into some kind of pattern Jared still felt like an outsider intruding on their lives. Jensen and Chris disappeared every day, usually about midday after they’d dragged themselves out of bed, showered and eaten. Before that Jared stayed hidden in the bedroom, after that he was pretty much on his own until they came in very late at night or early in the mornings. In that time he worked on Jensen’s truck or worked on the letters he had written; looking back at them now, although they were only over the last couple of years, they felt like a lifetime ago.

He and Jensen were barely talking, made easier by Jensen hardly ever being there but they still shared a room. The first couple of nights Jared had slept on the floor until Jensen lost his cool and told him to get his ass in bed else he was never going to get better. It wasn’t really an issue. Jared was usually well and truly passed out by the time Jensen fell into bed but the whole situation was different to a week ago when they were sleeping wrapped around each other and they had shared their first kiss. Now it was just uncomfortable and awkward, and Jared knew he had to do something soon to resolve this.

The decision was made for him the next morning. Jensen had a gig the night before so pretty much got in just before the sun rose. Now Jared climbed out of bed and left Jensen there snoring and slightly drooling, pulled on shorts and a shirt and joggers and headed out for a light jog. He couldn’t run or exercise anywhere like he used to be able to at the moment, but the jogs were loosening his muscles and letting him relax away from the tension of the apartment.

“Hi.” A strange voice whispered as Jared walked into the lounge room and he jumped in shock as he spun around

“Ah hi?”

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare ya” the girl said as she quietly closed Chris’s door, Jared could see through the crack he was naked and still passed out, “You in there with Jensen? Good on you.”

“Ah no not like that.” Jared stuttered and blushed

“Hey no judgement here, I tried to hook him about a month ago before I found he was into dicks not chicks, ya’ll pretty enough to hook him though.”

“Still not like…”

“Ya’ll look familiar!” she blurted over the top of him

“What?” he gasped

“Have I seen you before? At the show maybe? You look real familiar.”

“Nope, not me, new here, just moved from Austin.” Jared’s heart sped up and he had to get out now. Was she a Morgan? Had she seen him in Oregon? “Nice to meet you.” He muttered and headed out the front door.

Jared didn’t jog straight away, he went down the street to the local coffee shop and sat outside watching and waiting for the girl to leave. He wanted to make sure she wasn’t hanging around or following him. He saw a cab pull up and watched her leave the building and climb in the back of it.

‘Fuck it, fuck it all, fuck Jensen for bringing me here, and fuck me for staying’ Jared angrily thought in his head. Of course, Jensen couldn’t protect him, their apartment was pretty much a frat house with people coming and going all the time. He had heard Chris and his guests while he had been here, Chris was…athletic…but he had never been caught by one before. Then there were the other band members and other friends.

He had met Jason. Nice guy, soft in voice and nature and had taken to Jared straight away. They had sat and talked for hours. Travis on the other hand rocked up in torn jeans and eyeliner and seemed to be marking his territory with Jensen, eyeing Jared off and making innuendos that completely went over Jensen’s head or were laughed off as jokes.

He was tired of hiding in the bedroom whenever anyone was home and he sure as hell hadn’t fled Jeffrey-Dean to go into another type of prison. The girl coming out of the bedroom and seeing him was the nail in the coffin and he knew he had to get out before he had the fight to end all fights with Jensen. Fuck Jensen who was out living his life, thinking now he had Jared here that was that! Not only had they not moved forward they had taken a huge step back to before last week, and that kiss was ancient history that, at the moment, seemed as if was never going to happen again. His stuff wasn’t really unpacked yet so now was the best time to think about moving. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text off. His phone rang a few minutes later

“You young man are becoming quite high maintenance for a kid.”

“Hey is that any way to talk to a client?”

“Kid you paid me a dollar.”

“Oh I just assumed you were paying yourself through mum and dad’s estate.”

“What kind of shyster do you think I am.” Mark growled down the phone

“No I’m not saying that I just assumed…shit Mark you’ve helped me out so much I just assumed that’s how I was paying for your services. I’m sorry…really…I wasn’t implying anything” Jared was almost crying with mortification

“Alright, alright calm down, geez. How can I help you kid?”

“I’m in Nashville…”

“What happened to Austin? Didn’t I set you up in Austin?”

“I was kinda kidnapped”

“What? What the fuck? Where are you? Have you involved the police?” Mark snapped and Jared could hear him moving around, probably shoving papers into a bag

“No Mark it’s not like that, I was unofficially kidnapped by Jensen.”

“Seriously kid you are going to give me a heart attack one day.”

“Only because you go from zero to a hundred without anyone getting a word in”

“That’s my fucking job.”

“Huh”

“Oh don’t sound too impressed. What do you need?”

“Do you know anyone out here in the property market?”

“Renting or buying?”

“Depends on the property. I have the money from the Richardson sale. Look, Jensen is my best friend and I do want to stay here, close to him, but I’m kinda in an Alpha frat house at the moment.”

“Well kid they are still teens and they are in a band, haven’t you ever heard of groupies? It’d be a wet dream for them, let’s face it that’s why most dudes learn to play an instrument in the first place”

“Knew I should have taken up the flute.”

“This aint band camp kid.” Mark deadpanned and Jared burst out laughing

“I just really hadn’t put any thought into it other than what they show on TV. I’m an idiot I guess but it never occurred to me they would be acting like…”

“What? Rock stars? Isn’t that what they’re trying to be? Isn’t that what you gave them money to become?”

“Yeah I suppose” Jared sighed because hearing it said out loud just confirmed it; Jensen should be single so the band could travel, tour, do interviews, have women and men lust after them. He definitely didn’t need some goofy, clumsy Omega following around behind him or anchoring him down when his star was just starting to rise.

“So you need a house?”

“Yeah I guess.”

“I’ll message you a number, Danni will look after you.”

“Thanks Mark and ah once we find somewhere…”

“Oh how cute a kid telling me how to do my job. It’ll go in the estate’s name.”

“Mark make sure you pay yourself.” Jared said and hung up the phone on him muttering.

 

Jensen and Chris were still passed two hours later when, dressed and showered, Jared headed out in Jensen’s truck to an address he was messaged. He knocked on the door of the high-priced apartment and turned to check the street, he wasn’t really worried, it was just second nature now

“Hi you must be Jared.” A female voice said in a friendly professional manner until he turned around, “Jared? Oh my God Jared?”

“Danneel?” he yelped

“I thought…they said…” she cried as she pulled him into a hug

“No, oh no, hey are you ok?” he said as he felt her trembling

“Yeah just a shock, you were dead.”

“No I don’t know how that rumour started but no, as you can see. I was really sick and went to live with relatives interstate.”

“Jensen! Oh my God does Jensen know?” she yelped and gasped

“Yeah he knows, he’s the one who brought me to Nashville.”

“Oh trying to get you your fifteen minutes of fame.”

“No ma’am, the last thing I want is my face on TV. That’s his thing.”

“He was devastated. He wasn’t really there anymore once he thought you’d…you know.”

“Hey that reminds me I wanna say thanks, I’m guessing you’re the one who got him away from Misha back then.”

“That kid was bad news but was too stoned to be anything but harmless. I think Jensen went with him for the buzz, just to try and get you out of his head if you know what I mean.”

“Danni I already feel crap about everything back then, don’t make me feel worse. He’s got Chris now and a TV show and is about to record an album.”

“Which I know you have nothing to do with sweetie because I still remember your voice.”

“You were the one who made me sing that stupid karaoke in the first place.” Jared said with a big smile, blushing even now with the embarrassment of that night

“Well I figured if Jensen could sing surely you could.” She said with a laugh

“Well we found that out the hard way.”

“So Mark sent you.”

“Ah yeah, don’t take this the wrong way Danni but how are you even his go to? I mean I know you’re two years older than us but real estate?”

“No not real estate, I help Mark with more delicate situations. He said I need to be the eyes and ears for a property buyer. Obviously he didn’t tell me who. You tell me what you’re looking for and I find as close as I can to it in your price range”

“So do you still talk to Jen?”

“Oh yeah Jen and Chris and me hang out a lot at their gigs.”

“Umm…” he didn’t know how to word it

“Hey Jared this is work, this is confidential, trust me, if I blurted out shit I did for Mark he’d kick my ass and quite possibly send me to Alaska.”

“Look it’s great to see you again but I’m just not sure about all this. I mean I trust Mark with my life, I actually have…”

“Then you can trust me Jared I promise, as far as anyone knows I have no idea you are even here. Now come in before someone does see you standing on my door step.” She said and stood aside so he could walk past.

He spent the next couple of hours with Danneel discussing what he wanted, surfing the internet and just relaxing, catching up on what else he had missed since he moved away. He was the most relaxed he had felt all week as he walked in the door of the apartment

“Where the hell have you been?” Jensen snapped

“Huh? What?” Jared gasped in shock with being hit with that

“You just took my truck and left without a note or a message? What if I needed my truck? And why the fuck weren’t you answering your phone?” Jensen ranted and Chris stood there arms folded across his chest looking at him suspiciously

“Sorry Jen I left it in the truck. Chris has his truck here if you needed it”

“That’s Chris’s truck. I’m not going to ask him to be without a truck…”

“But it’s ok for me to be without a way to get around?” Jared snapped back

“You’re not meant to go anywhere. You’re sick and you’re being followed…”

“So I’m under house arrest?”

“Yeah if that’s what you wanna call it yeah!”

“You know what? Fuck you Jensen Ackles!” Jared yelled and threw the keys at his head before turning around and storming out the door, slamming it behind him so hard a print fell off the wall

“Little turd.” Chris muttered

“Hey fuck you Chris, just shut the fuck up.”

“Hey don’t take your PMS out on me. You brought him here into our life, fucked everything right up and now you pay the price. Just put the little prick back on a plane Jens.”

“What the fuck is your problem?” Jensen snapped as he spun around, “He has done nothing to you, he hasn’t said two words to you and stays in the bedroom when you’re home so what the fuck is your problem? If anyone should have a problem it should be him with the way you treat him. You’re a fucking Alpha, it’s your job in life to protect Omegas and yet for some reason you’ve decided to be a cunt…”

“Hey you watch your mouth when you talk to me. I put up with you after he ‘died’, I put up with the drinking, the weed, the screwing that doped up fag; then you get this bright idea to come to Nashville and here we are…”

“No one asked you to come, you didn’t have to come.”

“You’re my fucking best friend Jensen, of course I had to come and make sure your ass is safe and then this fucker walks back into your life and you just fucking dump me.”

“Chris I haven’t dumped you, you’re still one of my closet friends.”

“Jensen I was your best friend until Mr giraffe legs waltzes back in claiming the title.”

“And you say I’ve got PMT! At least I’m not acting like a jealous twelve-year-old girl. You have no idea of what Jared has been through, none and he has been strong enough to fight it all…”

“Then why the hell do you have him on house arrest?”

“I don’t fuck it. It came out wrong. I was just scared when he wasn’t here and wasn’t answering his phone.”

“Look Jens maybe I should move in with Jason for a while.”

“No Chris I don’t want you to leave, I need you man.”

“But do you Jens? You’ve got Jared here, aren’t I pretty much redundant?”

“Chris man look I can’t ask you to not be jealous, you need to work that out in you, but Jared has not replaced you. You and me, we’re making this album, we’re singing together, it’s you and me man and Jared is not involved in any of that but Chris Jared is my best friend, and so are you. I need you to find the Alpha in you and see Jared for what he is and do what Alpha’s do and I need to go find him and apologise, I was scared and I took it out on him.”

“I hear what you’re saying Jens but I still think you made a hugely fucked up mistake bringing that kid to Nashville.” Chris said quietly before going into his room and shutting the door

 

 


	38. TRUTHS ARE REVEALED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter just blurted out of my head onto screen so had to get it posted, I will re read & edit any spelling, grammar issues.  
> Please forgive the boys they tend to go off on their own sometimes - I feel your frustration

As a rule Jared didn’t do rash or spontaneous. Not any more. He used to when he was a kid, he and Jensen would do things off the cuff all the time. But since the move to Oregon and the fleeing from Oregon every action had to be thought out with risks and consequences calculated.

Except for today; today Jared walked out of Jensen’s apartment, down the street, got in a cab and went to the airport. He bought a ticket and got himself on the next plane to Richardson. He rang Donna and asked if he could stay the night and then messaged Jensen that he was fine just needed some space and then turned his phone off.

***

When Jared got off the plane in Richardson he headed for the exit but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He wrenched the hand off his arm and spun taking the arm with him, a lesser man would have buckled but a hand in the middle of his back pushed him forward hard, releasing the grip

“Woah settle down kid, just here to give you a lift.” Mick said as he held his hands in the air in a sign of peace but Jared still growled low in his throat, “I get it, you have no reason to trust me and definitely no reason to trust pack Alphas, JD has that effect on people.”

“You’re not exactly warm and fuzzy yourself.” Jared replied sarcastically

“Look ring Donna or Alan, they’ll tell you I’ve just come to make sure you get to their house safely.”

“Why are you still here? Were there problems after we left? I talked to Donna and she didn’t say anything.”

“Are we ignoring the plane full of Morgans that had to be dealt with?”

“No one got hurt did they? They’re just doing what Jeffrey-Dean asked them to do.”

“Look kid I’ll tell you all about it but do you think maybe we could walk?” Mick said and it sank in that they were standing in a public airport with a large number of people around; although when he did look, he was mainly surrounded by wolves, Ackles wolves.

He stepped back, pulled out his phone and turned it back on. It went nuts with messages from Jensen but he ignored all those for the moment and rang Donna.

“Jared honey are you ok? I’ve just cancelled my last meeting and am on my way home and Alan has done the same.”

“Donna you didn’t have to do that, I’ve disrupted your lives enough, I was quite happy to wait until you were both available. I’m the one without a job at the moment.”

“Sweetie we are and will always be here for you and now we are both available. Now is Mick there?”

“Yeah…ah…are you sure it’s ok to go with him? Not to be rude but he’s definitely going to bring me to you right? I don’t know if I can handle trying to escape again right now.”

“Jared I promise. Mick has been staying with us helping to clear the Morgan problem which we will tell you about when you get here. Love you, see you soon.”

Jared hung up the phone and nodded at Mick and they started heading to the exit; Jared couldn’t even imagine how it would look to an observer when fifteen men all of a sudden started moving and heading in the same direction in sync, with him in the middle of the mass. It definitely shot to shit his fly under the radar and be inconspicuous plan.

 

When he got to the Ackles he went upstairs to have a quick shower and freshen up and then went into Jensen’s room to just sit and breathe for a minute. Being around his scent centred him for what was about to come. He needed to talk, he needed to talk to an adult as such and needed to talk to someone who was smart, down to earth, knew everything from the get go and would tell it like it was; that was going to be Donna and Alan; but now with Mick here, he knew he was going to have to suck it up and talk in front of him and he was not sure how that was going to go at all considering his parting comment last time.

_J ‘m sorry – didn’t mean 2 say what I did I just freaked when U didn’t answer_

_K now I’m gonna freak if U don’t answer this!_

_J pls didn’t mean it, come home, can give U space here._

_J just tried ringing U come on man_

_Alright I get it & I guess I deserve it I was being an ass but just let me know your ok_

“Hi mum.” Jensen sighed into the phone. He was getting ready for a gig but his heart wasn’t in it, nothing was. Chris hadn’t come out of his room, Jared had taken off on him, rightly so, and now he just didn’t know how to fix any of this. He could see friendships and dreams slipping away.

“It’s me.”

“Jared? Jay? Hang on...what? You’re at mum and dad’s?” Jensen gasped

“Yeah.”

“What? How?...”

“As you so rightly pointed out I don’t have a car so I used modern technology and flew.” Jared said sarcastically

“Guess I deserved that.”

“Yeah you did.”

“I didn’t mean it to come out like that Jared I just got scared when I couldn’t find you and you weren’t answering your phone.”

“But your truck was gone Jen so surely that told you I had borrowed it.”

“Yeah in the real world yeah, but the real world doesn’t have people trying to kidnap you or hurt you; I’m sorry if I overreacted but every day I wonder what I’d do if something happened to you and that was my worst fears playing out.”

“Then why the fuck didn’t you just say that.”

“Cause I’m a dude?”

“Cause you’re an idiot.”

“So what are you doing in Richardson?”

“Look I’ll be back tomorrow ok, if not I’ll let you know.” Jared evaded the question

“I’m sorry Jay, I didn’t mean to chase you out of your home.” He murmured

“Come on Jensen you know that’s not my home. It’s an Alpha fuck fest.”

“Hey I’ve never…”

“Really?” Jared asked sarcastically

“Only Adam”

“Chris will fuck anything with two boobs and he brings them back there to do it. If that’s how you wanna live knock yourself out, what am I saying you’re nineteen and in a rock band, of course that’s how you want to live. But Jensen even before I was taken away at sixteen I would never live like that and you know it but it’s worse now. You know what happened today, on top of you being an asshole and Chris being Chris? The ditsy chick that staggered out of his room with her bra in her hand asked if she knew me because I looked familiar.”

“Shit Jay I’m sorry I didn’t think…”

“No Jensen you didn’t. You selfishly hauled me across two states, dumped me and got on with your life potentially putting mine more at risk. Why do you think I hide in your bedroom all the time? It’s not for the ambience, it’s because your house is fucking grand central station and any of those people could be a Morgan or know a Morgan. You dumped me there and left me there.”

“Are you trying to tell me you’re not coming back?”

“Actually I don’t know. I enjoyed the time we spent here, and I felt we got our friendship back on track. That got fucked up with Nashville and your little garden gnome Christian; but yeah I’d like to be near you but Jensen if I come back I am not staying there. You can be like Chris and stick your dick in anything you want, I mean I’m sure I’ve been a huge cockblock this week, but I am not hanging around to witness it or be at risk because of it.” Jared tried to sound blasé even though the thought of anyone touching his Alpha tore at his heart.

“Jared please…”

“Jen I’m not saying this to make you feel bad or get an apology I just need you to hear me and see the world for what it really is and not the weed smoke haze you look at it through usually.”

“Come on Jay, that’s not fair, you know I worry about this band and this album and the money going out. I’ve got two investors who want five percent each before we even see any money, I’m stressing hugely about this”

“You’ve only got one.”

“One what?”

“One investor to pay back. I’m the second investor. I knew you wouldn’t let me give you the money and I wasn’t going to sit here creating twenty alias’ to donate to the crowd fund page, so my lawyer created that investment suggestion. I’ve heard you sing and I’ve heard you guys play; I know you can do this so I helped it along. I was always going to give the money back to the band.”

“Why the hell are you telling me this now?”

“Because you can’t hit me from there. Look Jensen I believe you can do this and make this work but that doesn’t necessarily mean I can be a part of it.”

“Jay you’re the biggest part of it, or one of them; you’re my best friend. I need you man.”

“You’ve got Chris, you and he are more in sync now then you and me. We’ve got different lives Jen and I don’t think at any point I can see mine consisting of clubs, pubs, shots and weed. I didn’t think yours used to either but things change and I realise the catalyst was me leaving; I get that. This isn’t a lecture or a reprimand or me judging it’s just calling it like it is.”

“Fuck! I’ve got Chris here wanting to leave because you took his spot and now I’ve got you wanting to leave because he took your spot. I feel like I’m on some tweenie soapie. Why the fuck can’t everyone be friends? I shouldn’t have to pick between the two of you.”

“See how much I’ve fucked your life up since I’ve been back? You’re right, you shouldn’t have to choose between two best friends. Just let it go man. I’ll call you tomorrow and let you know what’s happening.”

“Jay hey look I’m hearing what you’re saying, but please I like having you near me, knowing you’re here. I’m sorry Chris is a man whore, to be honest I don’t like it either but I just accepted it until now. I don’t want you feeling awkward or uncomfortable…”

“Jensen that is all I’ve felt since you brought me back there. Chris can’t stand me and that little punk ass Travis thinks I’m poaching on his territory…”

“It’s not like that…”

“Oh grow up and smell the horse shit Jensen it is definitely like that. Take a look around you, a real hard look and see; Travis would bend over for you in a heartbeat and is Chris jealous of me or worried he’s gonna lose his lifestyle? He doesn’t have a job, you’re carrying him, financing his life of drugs, hookers and liquor. I think he’s more worried about losing his sugar daddy than losing a best friend. We have always told each other how it is, how we see it and from the outside looking in? You are carrying everyone while they ride the gravy train, except Jason. Jason could make it on his own, has the voice and talent to do so and probably will.”

“I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me any of this while you were here.”

“Because you’re never fucking there. You’re either passed out, hung over or walking out the door.”

“I can’t fix anything if you don’t tell me.”

“It’s not my life Jens it’s yours to live however you want. Look your mum’s home, I’m gonna go and I’ll call tomorrow ok. Have a good gig.” Jared said and hung up the phone.

***

Jared sat down to dinner with the Ackles, Mary and Mick and although he thought it would be awkward it was quite relaxing with conversation flowing.

It was only after dinner, after Alan handed everyone, including Jared, a tumbler of whiskery, that an expectant silence fell across the living room.

“Ok so I guess we start and then Jared can tell us why he’s here.” Alan said.

“What happened after we left?” Jared asked

“We were paid a visit by about ten men? The story we got was that JD was worried about your mental health and wanted you home so he could look after and protect you and you weren’t safe being left by yourself.”

“He’s saying I have psychological issues?”

“Yes and that’s why you ran because you were confused about the world. The way they made it sound Amell was the hero for being willing to mate with someone who wasn’t quite right but as the male Omega heir it was to be expected that you were a little delicate.”

“Delicate? Oh I’ll give him fucking delicate…sorry Donna, Mary.” Jared was fuming that his name was being slandered like that

“Jared it doesn’t’ matter…”

“Yeah it does. Right now, because of JD I can’t have anything to do with the pack but that might change in the future, I hope it does. I have other family and friends there. I don’t want the real story to be brushed aside or forgotten over time and this lie to be fed and refuelled. God this is so exhausting. Why the hell can’t he just let me go, it’s been months.”

“Son I understand you don’t get it. Because you weren’t brought up learning about your heritage, you’re learning on the run, as mistakes happen, but being the heir of a pack Alpha is a big thing; it’s blood lines, it’s the continuation of a name and a pack. I can understand why Jeffrey-Dean is doing what’s he doing I just can’t condone or support the way he’s going about it. We want Omegas to be treated as equals, to have thoughts and opinions and a life away from the den; we no longer expect them to be barefoot and pregnant the whole time but unfortunately with Pack Alpha heirs we can tend to get a little cave man.”

“Alright I can’t think about that now. So you told them I wasn’t here and they just left?”

“They left the property. They did sit across the street in shifts until the neighbours called the police and they had to move on. Alan’s been watched at the hospital and I’ve had a few tails on the way to and from work but last night they just drove off and we haven’t seen them since.”

***

“Can I help you?” Jensen asked as he opened the door on three rather large Alphas

“We’re looking for the Omega Jared.” One said in a monotone

“Who?” Jensen deep breathed and tried to stay calm knowing they would hear his heart speed up

“Jared Padalecki. We had word he was here.”

“Sorry man must have the wrong address.”

“What’s going on?” Chris snapped as he came out of his room

“These robot dudes are looking for someone and they were given this address” Jensen shrugged casually

“Oh yeah, who?”

“The Omega Jared.”

“Omega?”

“We know you are alphas and we know you are the boy’s friend and he was here today, he was seen here today.”

“Seen here? Nah man, I don’t know who told you that but you were given the wrong info. Sorry we gotta go, things to do, places to be, music to play.” Jensen said

Chris grabbed his guitar case and they both exited the apartment, pushing the men away as they did.

“What the fuck?” Chris growled as they climbed into his truck, “I told you that kid was trouble.”

“No Chris it was the skank you hooked up with last night that caused all this. She ran into Jared in the lounge room this morning and recognised him. That’s why he took off. I’d done all I could to keep him safe not for once thinking your dick would be his undoing. He stays hidden in my bedroom the whole time fearing something like this would happen and I kept telling him it wouldn’t and I had his back and whataya know you and your dick fucked him right over.”

“Hey you didn’t give a shit what or who I did before he got here…”

“Yeah I actually did Chris I just didn’t say anything.”

“So what you think you’re better than me now Jared’s back?”

“I always was better than you Chris but Jared just pointed out to me that I had sunk to your level you hadn’t risen to mine.” Jensen said before pulling out his phone and letting his parents and Mick know he’d had visitors.

***

“Guess now we know why they left.” Donna said as she hung up the speaker phone. The room was silent and they all seemed to take a swig of whisky at the same time.

“So kid wanna tell us why you’re here?” Mick said and they all looked at Jared. “I’m guessing you’re not psychic and didn’t know that was going to happen.” Jared was pale as he stared back at them all and shook his head

“No sir.”

“Alan give the kid another shot, I think he’s in shock”

“I didn’t want…the last thing I wanted was for Jensen to be in danger.”

“He’s not in danger; we’ve had men on him, and you, since he rang to say he took you there. I am, however, going to have a chat to them about not telling me this information before Jensen did.” He huffed as Alan topped up Jared’s glass.

“So honey tell us why you’re here.” Donna said with a smile

“I needed to talk to someone, I needed advice and I wanted to talk to you and Alan. I didn’t know Mick would be here but I guess like a band aid hey” Jared shrugged

“What is it sweetie?”

“Ok…ok here goes…see the thing is…well…” Jared took a swig of whisky and let the liquor burn

“Just spit it out boy.” Mick snapped

“Jensen is my mate!”

“What?” all four adults yelped together

“Jensen is my soul mate, he’s my Alpha.”

“How the hell has he kept this from us?” Donna snapped at Alan

“He doesn’t know.” Jared said quietly

“What?” Alan and Mary

“Jesus Christ” Mick

“Ok I’m confused” Donna said, “What do you mean he doesn’t know?”

“It’s the tattoo, he hasn’t scented me so he doesn’t know. Obviously because I can scent him, I know.”

“This is the second time I’ve heard about this tattoo, what the hell is this thing?” Mick growled in frustration. In all his decades of being Pack Alpha he had never struck anything like this kid and this situation. If he made it through without losing his mind he thought he would be a better Alpha for it.

Jared pulled back his shirt to show Mick the sigil on his chest.

“And that is blocking your scent?”

“Yes sir. My practitioner designed it for me. You have to understand I didn’t even know werewolves existed until I got sick and then all the information was poured on me at once including some wolf can scent me, decide I’m theirs, without my consent and mate me and get me pregnant. That was a lot for me to absorb so she designed this for me and I got it tattooed.”

“Most practitioners wouldn’t be happy with you doing that.”

“She went bat shit crazy when she found out I had it tattooed. She thought by the time she had researched and created this I would have embraced the life and the wonder of soul mates; she’s crazy smart and just did it to see if she could.”

“And yet Alan says he has scented you”

“Yes sir.” Jared said and took a calming breath before running his fingernail across the tattoo. A welt raised the skin, breaking the continuous line for a few seconds. Jared watched everyone in the room inhale. Donna and Mary had tears come to their eyes, Alan nodded as if confirming that was what he originally smelt and Mick closed his eyes and inhaled deeply again as if trying to catch another cloud of it

“Guys? What’s wrong?”

“You smell like your mother.” Donna smiled, “I can’t even have lavender growing.”

“You knew my mum?” Jared gasped

“I didn’t know I did until after you came back from Oregon and told me your mum and dad’s names. She and I hit it off as soon as she arrived and we spent many a night drinking tequila…”

“And singing karaoke.” Alan snorted

“She rang me when she had found her mate and she sounded so happy and said she couldn’t wait for us to meet him and that was the last I heard from her.”

“I thought mum was from Australia?”

“Your mother was a very bright and ambitious Alpha Jared. She was from Australia but she had come here to learn from me. She wanted to be pack Alpha of at least a chapter and needed to learn. She was with me for two years and was touring the country, introducing herself to other clusters of Ackles, when she ran into Richard. She had everything going for her until she mated and threw it all away to be with him.”

“So sweetie why haven’t you told Jensen? Why haven’t you let him scent you?” Donna asked

“Well firstly I have a whole pack out for me, it’s not fair to ask Jensen to take all that on and then Mick hasn’t been backward in expressing his opinion about an Ackles and a Morgan mating but also right for that reason Mick just said. Jensen is just starting to get somewhere. There could be country wide or world wide tours; interviews, promotions, he could be taking over the world, he does not need to be shackled to an Omega while that’s all happening for him.”

“It’s not shackled son.” Alan interrupted, “It’s grounding. It’s like a peace neither of you have ever experienced before and when you’re mated it’s your combined powers that make you feel like you can take on the world and win. It’s definitely not a burden.”

“I need him to be free to be what he wants to be and go where he wants to go without worrying about me.”

“You need your Alpha Jared. Now you have scented him you must know you need him, you’re not your ultimate self if you’re not with your Alpha.”

“Genevieve describes it as a half flat battery.”

“That explains why you didn’t heal as quick when you were sick in Austin and yet did when you were here. Jensen was with you.”

“I’m aware, trust me Genevieve is on me all the time about just bending over and shaking it…sorry…and she says if I was mated JD might back off, a mated Omega is of no use to him.”

“Well…” Mick hmmed

“Exactly. It might go the other way. Mum was brain washed or bullied into leaving your pack for them; mating with Jensen may only crank up the campaign to get us back to Morgan land. JD lost his shit when he found out Jensen was an Ackles, I wasn’t allowed to even mention his name and Mick, I know you’re not thrilled at a mating with a Morgan. I’m not making everyone’s life a misery because I can’t control my hormones.”

“So you’re just making your life a misery.” Mary muttered from across the room

“Being close to Jensen, being around him, that is enough, that is getting me by, I don’t feel the ache in my bones when I’m around him and that’s enough for me.”

“Honey I think Jensen gets a say in this, don’t you?”

“Yes and he will, eventually, after this album takes off and he’s done all his touring and promoting then I’ll tell him…”

“In the interim, while he is out travelling you will be in pain.”

“Do you think I like this? Like the fact that I have to be around one person to be whole? I can’t even begin to wrap my head around this whole archaic system and would call BS if I didn’t feel it in my bones.” Jared huffed

“Jared you are a very strong Omega. Some of your views and opinions are a little out there but Donna and Alan have always stood by you, despite my orders, and now I can see why. You need to absorb and accept your wolf heritage, it’s not an embarrassment or something holding you back; it is the best and strongest part of you. I appreciate and understand why you are holding back on telling Jensen, I won’t say I believe it’s the right thing to do but unless fate or nature steps in that is your decision. All of us here accept it’s your decision and will not interfere.” Mick said and looked at the other adults in the room and although they were nodding Donna looked a little mutinous. “And after scenting you I am happy to accept you as an Ackles.” Mick said as he leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Jared’s, an Eskimo kiss, as such, as a greeting into the pack.

“Thank you Mick, that is a great weight off me, not gonna lie, this Montague and Capulet feud was hurting my head and I really appreciate you allowing me to tell Jensen in my own time.” Jared said as he looked at Donna who was almost itching to say something, “Donna you are my mother, I have considered you that since I was six but I understand that Jensen is your real son, I know you want to tell him, as a Beta and a solicitor interfering is in your nature, but please I’m begging you to let it be.”

“I think you’re doing the wrong thing; I think you are putting yourself through pain for no reason and I don’t think mating with Jensen would hold him back at all but I acknowledge that this is all your decision and I will try very hard not to interfere with that. In saying that, everything you’ve just told us confirms what we already knew in our hearts, you are a part of this family.” Donna said as she got up to give him a hug

“Well this member of the family is quite tipsy and needs to go lie down.” Jared said with a smile before wishing everyone goodnight.

 

 


	39. OMEGA INTERLUDE

Jared woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. It may have been the whisky that helped him sleep soundly or it may have been being with family and not having to worry about when Jensen got home or who Chris brought with him.

He stretched as he inhaled the lingering scent of Jensen and considered what he was going to do with his day. As much as Jensen was his Alpha it was actually a bit of a relief to be away from Nashville for a bit and he wasn’t a hundred percent sure he wanted to go back there today. He decided he would borrow some of Jensen’s clothes, go for a jog to get some fresh air and then make a decision.

“Come in” he called out at a knock at the door

“Hi sweetie”

“Morning Donna”

“I have a proposal”

“Hit me”

“I’ve taken the day off work and would really like to spend it with you, doing Omega stuff.”

“Ah what’s Omega stuff?”

“Shopping, hair, pedicure, a nice lunch somewhere. Time to chat and catch up.”

“Donna I’m bi, not gay and definitely not camp.”

“Don’t you want to look pretty for your Alpha?”

“Really!” Jared snorted sarcastically

“Yeah I didn’t think that would work but I’m so excited to finally have my son’s Omega to do stuff with.”

“Don’t jump to conclusions…”

“I heard what you said last night Jared, I’m not going to reveal any secrets but that doesn’t mean we can’t chat and spend time together plus don’t you just want to talk with someone? Isn’t that why you came here in the first place?”

“I was thinking of going for a jog.”

“Are you trying to get caught? You don’t know who’s around but what if we compromise? Come to the gym with me and then some shopping. Please Jared I’d just like to spend some time with you, I haven’t really had a chance to since Alan told me you’re a  _were_.”

“Of course, Donna, I know it was a huge shock for everyone, not just me and Jensen. And you know what, I do need some clothes, I seem to be becoming nomadic at the moment with items scattered across the south”

***

Jared and Donna were jogging next to each other on treadmills at her exclusive gym. She guaranteed their safety and his anonymity here so he felt relaxed as he jogged

“Mick’s gone for a couple of days, wants to meet with the other Elders about this situation”

“He won’t tell Jensen will he?” Jared gasped

“No, in situations like this it’s all hypothetical. No names are mentioned so any decisions are unbiased. Alan has gone with him. He will theoretically be there as a medical expert but can also keep an eye on what’s going on. They have been considering nominating Alan to be an elder anyway, He’d been stalling on making a decision, there’s meetings and committees and a lot of brown nosing and time spent with the pack. But considering, depending on how this meeting goes determines the decision Alan makes.”

“Not because of me.”

“Your situation is very different to any other wolf the pack has ever met. Not only were you not brought up knowing what you are but you also had no idea and didn’t ever present wolf traits. When you and Jensen went through all those problems when he first presented, and you were attacked by Justin you should have turned, you should have felt the urge to rip him to shreds. You are the most docile wolf we’ve ever met and yet one of the strongest. It’s not because you’re a pack Alpha’s heir, you haven’t been brought up that way; just your inner strength and tenacity is inspiring and you’re just adorable also. No matter how Mick blusters out loud, on the inside he is impressed with you and feels you are an asset to the Ackles pack. Not only have you survived everything you have been through, you know Jensen is your mate but are strong enough to not consummate that and finally to sit in front of all of us last night, especially Mick to reveal all that, you are an amazing human being Jared”

“No I’m not, I’m just a normal kid trying to survive but remember Jensen and I may not be together for years Donna, I don’t want anyone making presumptions.”

“It doesn’t matter when you and Jensen mate Jared; firstly Jensen is your Alpha, you know that and secondly you proved you are your mother’s son that makes you one of us even before the mating”

They fell silent and continued to run for a few minutes

“Do you know what happened to mum and dad?” Jared asked quietly

“How about we shower and get some brunch.” Donna said as she turned off her machine

***

They went to an up-market restaurant where Jared felt awkward and out of place, but Donna patted him on the arm before ordering him a bacon cheese burger, fries and a chocolate shake and a salad for herself. They sat there silently while Donna checked through her phone and Jared looked around the room. He knew there were Ackles wolves in the vicinity; even with Mick gone they were still being shielded from any potential attacks.

“I wonder if there will be ever be a time when I don’t have to look over my shoulder” Jared sighed to himself

“Oh honey it’ll get better trust me. He’ll give up soon. He has an international pack of wolves to manage, he doesn’t have time to be mucking around with an Omega, heir or not; he didn’t have you for sixteen years, he’ll get used to not having you again.”

“Maybe but look at mum and dad.”

“You asked about them back at the gym and I know you have questions, I have questions, I think everyone who loved them has questions. I wish I could tell you want happened Jared, the truth is I don’t know, I don’t think anyone knows what happened, I wish I did.”

“What do you know?”

“Well as I said last night, your mum came from Sydney and we hit it off straight away. It was actually nice to have another girly girl around, most of Ackles pack are…ah…a little rough around the edges…but Alaina was gorgeous, had a huge smile like yours, massive main of long red hair, you should have seen her when she turned, all the wolves swooned. And we had so much in common, we just clicked straight away. Mick was riding her hard to learn everything, but she was keeping up with him, she was so smart, like you, I used to think I was just wishing it when I thought you were like her but now I know everything just seems so clear. I was meant to go with her you know, when she went to travel around and introduce herself to chapters. We were packed and ready to go when Alan and I mated. I regret to this day I didn’t go with her. Then she rang not long after and had met her own mate, Richard and she sounded so happy.”

“Did you ever meet dad?”

“No and I don’t even know why. It’s funny how quickly time goes and when I look back now I wonder if JD wouldn’t let them leave pack land. I mean I mated then she mated and then I got pregnant and not long after she was pregnant. We wrote letters to each other and talked on the phone all the time but no I never actually met Richard face to face.”

“Do you think?...no one will talk about it…I don’t think anyone wants to say the words out loud but considering what I’m going through now” Jared shrugged

“No one wants to accuse a pack Alpha of anything nefarious out loud but you’re right, any doubts that JD had anything to do with that have gone out the window since seeing how he’s treated you. I spoke to Alaina about a week before the accident. She was not her usual self, she was quiet on the phone, almost whispering, she told me she missed her pack and wanted to come home. She said she might need help and of course I told her anything and she said she would call. That was the last I heard until we got the news.”

“So you knew mum and didn’t know me? Didn’t you see photos of me?”

“Not since you were a toddler, I think the last photo I have of you, you were three? That is hugely different to seeing a six-year-old face to face and I just didn’t think. Jared is not that unusual a name and Padalecki? I get why your aunt did that, for your and their safety, now I get it. Back then you were just a new kid to the school, I always assumed their Jared would have stayed in Oregon, it never occurred to me you would be almost next door to me.”

“And what about Sherry and Gerry?”

“You think about the level of confidentiality surrounding you, that is nothing compared to the restricted classification when it comes to the Sherry story. I think the only one who can tell you anything about Sherry is Mick and he won’t talk. As soon as I found out who and what you were I badgered him, but he will not reveal the truth.”

“My whole family, my whole history, it’s such a mystery.”

“Every family has skeletons in their closet that other generations don’t know about…no I’m not trivialising it I just think if you don’t get the answers or the story you want, don’t let it ruin your life or weigh you down. Maybe some things you’re just not meant to know. Now shopping!” she said with a smile

They wandered through the mall, giggling at novelty stores, discussing new technology and home wares and then Donna stopped outside a lingerie store.

“Um…what?” Jared squeaked and he could feel his face heating

“Hey I don’t get a lot of time away from Alan, I’ve got to get in while I can. You can come or you can head over…Mike” she yelled at a young man in the next door men’s boutique, “Look after my son will you, anything he wants put it on Alan’s tab.”

“Donna no, I have money.”

“Sweetie, Alan told me to make sure you were looked after, this is his gift to you. I would love for you to walk out of there with an entire wardrobe but I know you won’t. One day you’ll know how worthy you are but at the moment just buy some pants and a jacket, or anything, just to make us happy while I go get some frillies for my Alpha.” She said with a wink and walked off

“You are a big boy.” He heard from behind him and jumped and blushed, “How tall are you?”

“Six, five.”

“And an ass you can bounce a dime off, nice.” The obviously gay man said with a wink

“Dude I would suggest taking a step back.” Jared growled

“Ok, ok but I do need to measure you, as such, to get the right size.”

“I will tell you my size.” Jared snapped and did

“Champagne, coffee, whisky, beer?”

“Ah not quite twenty-one.”

“As I said champagne, coffee, whisky, beer?”

“Alright let’s start at the beer, we’ll work our way up to whisky depending on your inappropriateness.”

“Kid I like you. Go sit in change room”

“Shouldn’t I pick some stuff out?”

“Ah looking at what you’re wearing and knowing Donna and her husband, definitely not, go sit down sugar I’ll take care of you.”

“How’s he going?” He heard Donna ask an hour later. It had been an hour of bickering, Mike thinking he knew what’s best and Jared surrendering on some pieces that he wasn’t sure he’d ever wear but did admit they looked good on him. The main argument had come when dude showed up with clothes next size down and although Jared argued, told him to try them on.

“You are dressing to hide your ass, I’m dressing you to accentuate your main asset. Don’t be ashamed of it, gay or straight men would kill to have that ass, and you want everyone to be looking at it trust me.”

“Jared why don’t you come out and show Donna.” Mike sing songed now and Jared huffed as he looked at himself in the mirror before walking out.

“Oh my God, sweetie you look so gorgeous…sorry handsome. You look so grown up and handsome.” She said with a smile as she came forward to give him a hug. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a pale sky blue shirt. He had on shiny black leather shoes and in deference to how uncomfortable he was feeling he had on a pale grey touque. “Ok what else did you get?”

“Donna…” he sighed

“Mike?”

“Ok I would have given him the whole store, his chest and butt are to die for but we have narrowed it down to a dark blue pair of jeans and a black pair, a gorgeous white shirt, a to die for pink shirt and a leather jacket. I am throwing in some Henley’s for relaxing and some boxer briefs…”

“Hey!” Jared snapped

“Trust me, they’re a newish and more exclusive brand but with what I’ve seen you packing these will be a lot more comfortable.”

“Hey not in front of Donna.” Jared snapped, “And you are so not paying for those.” Jared turned to Donna. “Thank you for the clothes but the Henley’s and the…other…I will pay for.” Jared blushed

“You are just so fucking adorable.” Mike said with a laugh and handed Jared a glass of whisky.

Donna swiped her card and then took a phone call and then Jared swiped his card as clothes were bagged.

“Put a little gift in there for you,” Mike said with a wink, “wouldn’t recommend opening it in front of Donna and don’t be a stranger.” He said with a smile as Jared swallowed the whisky and shuffled out the door with a blush

“Ok please Jared one thing…”

“Donna you just bought me a store of clothes, I don’t think there’s anything I can say no to now is there?”

“Yay pedicures!” she said and pulled him into a high-class spa as he sighed and grimaced

They had been sitting in silence for about ten minutes while having their feet worked on. Donna was serene and Jared was embarrassed and ticklish although both were calmed by the glass of champagne they were given. Between clothes shopping and this Jared was getting a warm buzz flowing.

“Oh I’ve got to ring Jensen.” He gasped

“Tell him you’re staying another night.” Donna hummed with her eyes still closed

“Are you sure?”

“Sweetie I’d love to have you for a week or more but another night will suffice for now.” She said with a lazy smile as she rolled her head to look at him

“Jay?” Jensen asked immediately, Jared had been expecting him to be asleep or at least half asleep, “Are you at the airport?”

“No I’m still in Richardson. I’m going to stay another night”

“Jay I’m sorry…”

“Jensen this isn’t a punishment or anything…”

“Put him on speaker.” Donna said, “Hi honey”

“Mum?”

“Jared’s having an Omega day with me and then we’re going home where Mary is barbecuing, and we’ll get him on a plane tomorrow.”

“You want hot pink too?” A young girl asked

“What?” Jared yelped

“Where are you?” Jensen asked teasingly

“Ah your mum dragged me to get a pedicure and no I do not want the hot pink.” Jared said to her

“Hot pink! Oh my God yes he wants the hot pink! Do it! Do it!” Jensen yelled down the phone killing himself laughing

“You suck.” Jared grumbled at Jensen but nodded silently when the girl started painting his toes. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tell me when you land I’ll pick you up. See ya Jay, miss ya man.”

“Miss you too.” Jared said quietly and hung up the phone as he looked at Donna where she was silently smiling with her eyes closed

 

 


	40. TIME STAMP - 3AM

“Lo” Jared croaked into his cell phone after being woken by its vibrating

“You in my bed?” he heard Jensen husk. He wasn’t slurring but he definitely had a few under the belt

“Well yeah it’s the only bed…”

“Bull shit Jay, your room is right next to mine, you could be sleeping in there.”

“Do you want me to go next door?”

“No I like that you’re sleeping in my bed. Is that all you did in it?”

“What? What the hell does that mean?” Jared yelped

“Did you touch yourself, did you jack off in my sheets?” Jensen growled

“Firstly no and secondly what the hell are you doing? If I didn’t know you I would think this was a booty call.”

“Ooh phone sex!”

“I am not having phone sex with you Jensen, not when I’m in your childhood bed in your parents’ house and you’re drunk. Didn’t you get lucky tonight? I find that hard to believe.”

“I didn’t want any of them, I don’t want them and I could tell you stories about what I’ve done in that bed.”

“Jensen what the hell?” Jared yelped. He had to stop this conversation before he did end up doing something inappropriate in the bed linen.

“I miss you.”

“I don’t think so.” Jared snorted

“I’ve had you wrapped around me for weeks Jay. I can’t sleep without my personal furnace beside me.”

“Again, I’m sure you coulda found someone to take care of that.”

“I don’t want that…them…Jesus Jared don’t…Ugh” pure frustration echoed down the phone, “You just don’t get it.”

“Get what Jen? What are you doing?”

“Send me a photo of your toes” he changed the subject

“What? Is this some weird kink I don’t know about?”

“You got the pink didn’t you?” Jared could almost hear the smirk down the line

“No.” Jared defended but cringed that his voice trembled

“Jay? Tell the truth now? It’s a sin to lie.”

“Yes I got the pink.” He confessed and listened to Jensen quietly laugh, “But I’m not sending you a fucking photo.”

“That’s ok I’ll get to see them tomorrow.”

“Is that why you called? Itching to know what colour I picked?” Jared joked

“No I’ve had this damn song going through my head all night and it made me think of you”

“Oh yeah, what song?” Jared asked as settled back on the pillow

Suddenly he could hear a strumming guitar before Jensen’s voice echoed down the line,

 _Picture perfect memories_  
Scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now

 _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_  
Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

(Need you Now – Lady Antebellum)

He continued singing the full song and then there was slight shuffling as he picked up the phone. There was silence for a few seconds

“See you tomorrow Jay.” He whispered

“Damn you Jensen.” Jay whispered back before hanging up and wiping the tears from his cheeks

 

 


	41. SHERRY

Jared trotted down the stairs of the Ackles household and walked into the kitchen where Donna and Mary were having breakfast.

“Morning.” He smiled

“You’re up early honey.” Donna smiled as Mary jumped up to get him pancakes

“You’re confusing me with your other son, the nocturnal Ackles.” Jared joked

“You’re not going jogging are you? I still don’t think it’s safe…”

“No actually I wanted to catch you before you left for work.”

“I do have a meeting this morning but I was going to come back after that to take you to the airport, did you want to talk about something before I left?”

“Sherry.”

“Sherry? What about her? She’s not my favourite person after what she did to you”

“Yeah well try being the person who got sick and was locked in his room before coming conscious to a complete stranger driving you to a cabin in the woods! But she can tell us what happened right? You said Mick won’t spill but Sherry was there, do you think she’ll tell me? I just have so many loose ends.”

“Honey you don’t really, you’re just curious. I know you want to know what happened to your mum and dad, Sherry won’t know anything about that. Your mother never mentioned Sherry to me, I never knew she existed; had I, I would have known who you were straight away. I wish I knew why Ali sent you to that woman and not to Mick or even us.”

“Maybe she was trying to keep all of you safe? I don’t know, I mean Jeffrey-Dean knew about me, he knew where I was. He had been to the house before. He seemed unsure whether I would present though, that’s why he left me alone, left me there. I should be grateful for that, had he taken me back to Oregon when I was seven, I would think how he’s acting was the norm. It’s just, the more I think about it, I wonder why he would be unsure considering both my parents were wolves. Anyway I thought Sherry might know something.”

“Well I don’t want you to think we would ever stand in the way of you finding the truth so I’ll call her and we’ll go visit this afternoon.”

***

“Jared hi, thank you for coming to see me before you went home.” Sherry said with a smile as she opened the door to the house he grew up in since he was six.

It was run down, barely standing, the paint was peeling, there were plants in the gutters and the grass was almost shin high.

“Hi Sherry.” He said with an awkward smile

“Donna thank you for this.” She said as she turned and walked through the door. “Let me look at you, wow you’re so big now, I wouldn’t have thought you could grow anymore but you’re huge.”

“Ah thanks.” He stuttered

“Sherry as much as we are here to catch up before Jared leaves he actually has some questions, about Richard and Alaina.”

“Sure honey what do you need to know? I know we didn’t talk about them much as you grew, to be honest I didn’t know them that well as a couple to tell you any stories or anecdotes.”

“See that’s what gets me? How did I come to live with you if you didn’t even know my parents? Are we related at all?” Jared gasped. She seemed to blasé about the whole situation

“No…but we are connected by blood.”

“What?” Jared gasped

“Ackles or Morgan blood?” Donna asked so at least one of them knew what was going on

“Ackles.”

“But you knew the Morgans?”

“I knew of the Morgans. I had no idea Richard was one of them. Alaina didn’t tell me. I almost had a heart attack when the pack Alpha showed up at my door.”

“I don’t understand?...I heard you talking? He was watching over me? You were trying to give me to him?” Jared frowned, it was ten years ago but an argument over who has to keep you is something you remember

“Jared I’m sorry you heard that. I had no idea what I had been dropped into. I didn’t know you were wolves” Sherry said as she looked at Donna, “And I didn’t know the boy was part of the Morgan pack.”

“Our last name is Ackles.” Donna gasped

“I am right here.” Jared snapped at being called ‘the boy’

“There are a lot of Ackles in U.S, not all wolves and the will was very clear, this wasn’t pack land; I was meant to be safe here. I didn’t put the two together.”

“So it was a coincidence that JD showed up here and started talking about what I was?” Jared snapped

“No he didn’t. He told us you had a generic trait that may lead to an illness and there was no way to have you tested until you were older. He did not tell us what he was or what you were; he didn’t know about me or my history and Gerry didn’t know about my history or about wolves. I had to play along for both their sakes.”

“What can you tell me about mum and dad?” Jared asked

“I need a drink, wanna drink?” Sherry gasped as she jumped out of her chair and paced to the bar

“Thank you that would be nice.” Donna smiled politely. Sherry pulled down three tumblers and poured generous servings of bourbon into them before handing them out.

“Sherry please what can you tell me?” Jared almost begged

“Jared I’m sorry but I can’t tell you much about them. I never met your dad and your mum and I weren’t that close.”

“Are you a wolf?” Donna asked. She couldn’t scent her but then the stench of cleaning products meant she could hardly scent anything

“No.” Sherry snorted and Jared frowned as he looked at Donna, she shrugged and he could see she was confused also

“Look Sherry, I had no idea what I was or that any of this existed until I presented; now you’re saying that I was with you because of the Ackles but when I went into heat you called Jeffrey-Dean?”

“I was hoping you’d never ask about any of this Jared. Any way I try and explain it I come out sounding not so Christian and I don’t want you to think any less of me.”

“Sherry you barely fed the boy, half the time you forgot he even existed, I think it’ll take a bit for us to think less of you.” Donna replied

“There you go again all high and mighty. You were born a wolf, you’re part of a pack, part of a family, stronger than humans; it’s so easy to judge when you’re in that situation. But me? I had no one, no family, thanks to wolves and Alaina’s father wouldn’t turn me. He let me live with them, he brought me up, fed me, clothed me, paid for my schooling but he wouldn’t turn me, wouldn’t make me one of you” she was almost yelling now, “I begged him to, I begged all of them to, I think Alaina would have if she was old enough to control the bite. I had to live for years watching them get everything they wanted while I was just a human being that had to be taken into consideration with every decision they made.”

“Sherry what happened?” Donna gasped

“I’m sure you’ve heard the urban legend of the family that gets attacked but a child escapes and is found wandering the woods, hungry, thirsty and lucky to be alive considering she had been wounded and was bleeding. I don’t know why I wasn’t killed, I don’t know why I wasn’t killed by some other animal afterwards, but Alaina’s dad found me and took me home.” Sherry said and gulped down her drink before standing for a refill. Jared himself took a big swig after that confession

“Are you serious?” Donna gasped. Sherry pulled off the cardigan she had been wearing and across one upper arm and shoulder blade were the welted scars of claw scratches. Jared now knew why she always seemed so covered up. He wondered what story she told Gerry to explain those scars away.

“Holy…” Jared felt the drink rising up in his throat again

“I begged for them to kill me when they wouldn’t turn me. I didn’t want to be a part of that life, the human looked down on in pity or bullied by the other pups. I was an outsider, a reject.”

“You weren’t an outsider Sherry you were a survivor, there is a huge difference.” Donna said quietly

“It’s so easy for you to say.”

“No it’s not but you forget I watched that boy sitting beside you go through the same thing, and more, and he is stronger for it”

“He is a wolf.”

“I didn’t know I was. You wanted to die? What do you think I wanted to do when I woke up sick in the back of someone’s car? When a complete stranger is calling himself my grandfather and telling me I’m a wolf? I wanted to die Sherry and I considered it. I knew how, they had me studying all there was to know so I knew how I could just die and I wanted to.”

“Why didn’t you?” she looked at him so curiously as if she couldn’t understand why he hadn’t

“Because you brought me up stronger than that and so did Jensen and his parents.”

“Well you had that, I didn’t. I was a coward.” She said bitterly and took another swallow of bourbon

“So if you knew mum how did I end up with the Morgans?” Jared sighed exhausted

“I wasn’t going to be stuck with a kid that went into heat and the only family I know on the other side of the world. I’ve seen what happens, it turns violent or disgusting. I wasn’t risking that happening in my house, putting me and my husband at risk of getting in the way of a fight or a rut. You had to go and JD was the way out.”

“You just handed me over to a complete stranger?” Jared yelped

“He was your grandfather!”

“He is a dictator!” Jared yelled back and stood up to pace the room.

The lack of care or concern on the face of this woman was making him itch to hurt her. She ruined his life the minute she showed up and showed no remorse that she had continued to ruin it right up until she could no more because he wasn’t around.

“That’s not my problem.” She shrugged and Jared roared, more wolf than human with his emotions now

“Jared go sit out in the car honey.” Donna said quickly, jumping up to stand between Sherry and the trembling Omega

“You ruined my life, you ruined my fucking life!” Jared yelled

“Well how do you think I felt when you were dumped on me? Because of the attack I couldn’t have children. I was ruined and then your mother dumps you on me? It was like a slap in the face, just another insult on top of the rest of my miserable life.”

“Oh My God!” Jared yelled at her complete self centredness

“This is done. My debt is paid now. You tell Rob and Emily we are done, my debt to them is paid!”

“Who the hell are Rob and Emily?” Jared snapped

”Your grandparents?”

“That’s Jeffrey-Dean and Samantha.”

“Jesus kid don’t you know anything?”

“No because you didn’t fucking tell me!” Jared was yelling and pulling on his hair in complete frustration

“Do not swear at me, not under my roof. Rob and Emily are your mother’s parents in Australia!”

“And they’re still alive?”

“Of course they are, they’re wolves aren’t they?” she snarked

“Then why the hell didn’t you send me to them?”

“Your mother left us some money but not enough to accommodate a child that wouldn’t stop growing, JD on the other hand was happy to drop a regular deposit into our account, it’s as simple as that.”

“Why the hell did you want to see me than before I left? What was with that whole act?” Jared asked

“Gerry has passed, I sold the workshop for a pittance, it was so run down…”

“You want money” Jared gasped

“You owe me, I fed you, I clothed you, I kept a roof over your head.”

“You dressed me in hand me downs, the Ackles pretty much fed me and you kept a roof over your own head by keeping me here. You got money from my parents and you got money from my grandparents I think you’ve got all you’re going to get out of this family.”

“I deserve it for all I’ve been through.”

“They took you into their home and brought you up as their own; they could have left you to be eaten alive by dingoes. I know Alaina Sherry and I know that family would not have treated you any different then their other kids, they would have just made sure you were not put in danger. The resentment and bitterness? That’s all in your head and your heart, do not project that onto a family that looked after you when you had no one.” Donna spoke calmly

“I had no one because my whole family was attacked by wolves?”

“Did my mum’s parents do that?” Jared asked

“No, it was some rogue wolves they had been hunting when they stumbled across me. I know Rob found and killed them, for me he said, so I would feel safe.”

“How you feel is all on you Sherry. I can’t make that hate for yourself go away but I sure as hell don’t have to suffer for it anymore.” Jared growled before turning and walking out of the house.

***

“I think you should stay another night sweetie, you’ve been confronted with a lot today.” Donna said as she looked at him with concern. They were sitting in a corner of the airport

“I’m fine Donna, I just want to get back to Jensen.”

“I thought you didn’t like Nashville.”

“It’s Jensen I need Donna, not Nashville, you know that. Thank you for everything, even for taking me to see Sherry. At least some questions are answered.”

“If I’d known it would go like that, known what her frame of mind was Jared I would never have taken you.”

“I had to know, I can’t bury my head in the sand, now I know the truth. Yeah it was ugly and Sherry was self-centred and greedy but that’s not really a surprise to us is it? I’m ok Donna, I promise.”

“Come and visit soon and bring my son with you?”

“Absolutely.” Jared said with a smile and stood as his flight was called

***

Jared walked through the exit gates to see Jensen casually leaning up against a pillar looking bored.

As he saw Jared his face lit up and he started walking forward

“Hey Jay, welcome back.” He said as he pulled him into a hug

“Jen!” Jared all but whimpered before bursting into tears in the middle of the airport

“Jared! Jared what happened? Jay?” Jensen gasped, alarmed at the tears on his shirt, his best friend’s body trembling and the almost hyperventilating breathing he was wheezing

“I can’t…I can’t…I need…” he gasped as he held tight to Jensen

“Ok, ok, hang on to me, walk with me ok, let’s just get out to the car.” Jensen murmured and Jared nodded before taking a small step back

Jensen wrapped his arm around his waist to support him and Jared pretty much let Jensen hold him up as they scuffed to the truck. He got him belted into the passenger seat and felt his phone vibrate as he walked around the front of the car

_Baby look after Jared, he had a bit of a shock today and might need some TLC – mum_

‘Thanks for the heads up’ he muttered to himself as he climbed in the driver’s seat and suddenly had Jared pressed against him

“Hang on Jay, we’ll get home, Chris isn’t there, and you can tell me everything that happened, ok baby?” he asked softly and Jared nodded silently before resting his head on his shoulder and sniffling silent tears as they drove home.

***

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Jensen roared and then quickly dropped down beside him on the bed as Jared whimpered, “Sorry baby I just can’t believe she said all that.”

“Jen we always knew what she was like, we can’t be surprised.” Jared muttered, tired after talking and crying for what seemed like hours

“We knew she was negligent Jay, we didn’t know she was a selfish money hungry bitch.”

“Tired.” Jared whispered

“Of course you are babe it’s been a hell of a day. Are you sure you shouldn’t have stayed with mum and dad one more night?” he asked quietly as he brushed his hair out of his eyes and off his face

“Just wanted to get back to you.”

“Yeah but I don’t know what to do, I don’t know the right things to say Jay. I’m pissed off at her and upset for you and I don’t wanna do the wrong thing.”

“Hold me?”

“Yeah absolutely.” Jensen said as he slid in behind him and wrapped his arms around him as Jared rested against his chest

“This is all I need Jen, just to be here with you and I’m good. I don’t expect you to say or do anything, just hold me.”

“That is definitely not a chore.” Jensen husked as he dropped a kiss on Jared’s hair and then his temple

He was itching to do something or yell at someone and really needed to talk to his mum to find out what actually happened and what he should do now for Jared, but his boy needed him and he would sit here as long as it took to feel him relax and stop trembling. He dropped another kiss on his forehead and felt Jared sigh and relax some more.

 


	42. SURPRISE

The next couple of days were hard for Jared but Jensen made sure he was never out of sight, even taking him to the recording studio with him so he could see him through the glass; and one time when his eyes clouded and he curled in on himself, sit in an armchair in the room with him so he was near him, and he didn’t know but for Jared, near his scent.

He knew he had been acting clingy around Jensen and he could feel his best friend looking at him intensely every now and then as if he was trying to figure out what was going on, why Jared was acting this way and maybe even why was he reacting to Jared’s emotions.

 

He was still staying at Alpha central and it was still awkward as hell, even more so with Jensen and Chris hardly talking to each other, which he felt he was responsible for, but Danni was in contact with him and Jared finally felt he could venture further away from his Alpha and was looking at some properties with her tomorrow morning. Jackles had a gig tonight so Jared didn’t think Jensen would be awake to be needing his truck early in the day but he would leave a note and make sure his phone was on him at all times.

***

“Ok Jared, you’re a hard man to please but I think I have what you’re looking for.” Danni sighed over her coffee

“I’m sorry Danni I don’t mean to make it so hard it’s just…”

“You have needs a normal person might not particularly have” she finished his sentence

“What?” Jared gasped as he looked around him

“Jared you know I work for Mark, he is very discreet and loyal to his clients but there is a reason he sent you to me. We were in school together, I know Jensen…”

“Intimately” Jared snarked

“Hey how else does a boy find out he’s not into boobs unless they’re shoved in his face.” She smiled, “We kissed, we made out, that’s it. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you, he told you everything back then.”

“I don’t know either. He was embarrassed when I told him I saw you two kissing.”

“Maybe shoulda figured it out then but I was happy to give it one more shot before I slotted into fag hag position.”

“I hate that saying.”

“Me too.” She snorted “Anyway I know you, I know Jensen, I know Mark and I know some of your history.”

“What are you saying?”

“Oh for God’s sake Jared I’m sure you used to be smarter than this. I’m Alpha.” She hissed

“What? Why can’t I scent you?” Jared yelped, eyes bugging out of his head

“Settle down. A practitioner I know concocted a serum, a dab here, a dab there when needed and voila scentless, a little like you I guess. I don’t let my true nature show when working but as I said there is a reason Mark sent you to me. I’m Alpha, I can look after myself and I can protect you.” Danni said and opened her bag to reveal a gun

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Jared huffed as he inhaled deep breaths

“I’ve never had to use it but I know how to if push comes to shove, I can’t believe you haven’t considered getting one.”

“Cause I’d probably accidentally shoot me first.” Jared yelped his pitch going up two octaves

“Yeah you always were a clumsy kid, it was like watching a baby giraffe learn how to walk. But hey look at you now.” She smiled

“Can we please ignore I was a goofy kid and concentrate on the now. You’ve shown me a town house, a three bedroom just built and an apartment in a high-rise”

“Yes but now I think I have it, I just need to make a phone call.” She said and picked up her phone before walking away. Jared hardly had a chance to feel awkward sitting there by himself before his phone rang

“Jen?”

“Jay, hey are you ok?” Jensen husked down the phone, he didn’t even sound like he was awake yet

“Yeah, yeah, I left a note”

“Yeah I saw it, it’s just, you know you’ve just been around for the last week, in touching distance as such, I got a fright when you weren’t…you know…here…with me”

“I’ll be another couple of hours unless you need your truck. I can come home straight away if you want?”

“No, now I’ve talked to you and know you’re ok I’m going back to sleep.”

“Sweet dreams Jen.” Jared husked and Jensen chuckled. Danneel walked back in, smiling at the dopey smile on his face

“Jensen?”

“Yeah he woke up freaking out cause I wasn’t there.”

“And you two aren’t mated?” she asked curiously

“He’s just my best friend and helping me through all this, as much as it pisses me off because I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to him because of me.”

“Mark hasn’t told me everything, just that you got yourself in a spot of Alpha bother. I’m guessing that’s not Jensen. Is it Chris?”

“Ha, Chris, yeah I’m pretty sure I could take that garden gnome if anything went down.” Jared snorted

“You know Jensen and Chris were pretty much blood brothers until you showed back up on the scene, now they can hardly look at each other.”

“And now you know why I need to get out of there. I didn’t mean to cause a rift between them. Chris is Jensen’s best friend, they play together and they’re creating this album together, the last thing I wanted was for this to go down like this. I fucking told Jensen not to bring me here.” Jared ranted, finally freeing all the thoughts that had been going through his head since he got back here and saw the break down in the friendship of the two men.

“You are Jensen’s best friend Jared and always have been, even when he thought you were dead. It’s not yours or Jensen’s fault if Chris is jealous or territorial. It’ll do Chris good to have a shake up; I think he’s been getting it too easy lately.”

“Yeah I might’ve said the same thing to Jen, just not as nice, the other day.”

“Ok so back to why we’re here. I heard of a guy thinking of selling his property because of his age, looking at one of those fancy retirement villages, said he’s happy for us to go have a look around but, in his words, we better not be wasting his time on some cheap ass price.” Danneel said as she threw money down on the table and stood up. Jared had given up trying to pay for anything. She said it was covered by expenses and Mark had her covered, whatever that meant.

 

All the other properties Danni had shown him had been brand new and shiny, low maintenance, something a normal kid would probably want to live in but to Jared, and he knew it didn’t make sense, there was no soul or character; he knew what he wanted and this was it. It had been a farm at some point, but the property owner had sold off bits as he got older and it got harder to look after. Now it was a couple of acres edging on some woods; it was old and wooden and warm. There was a barn, a shed and a pool and although it was now overgrown, the bones of an excellent garden and landscape.

He hadn’t even had to say anything as he looked around and Danni went and talked to the owner, to start negotiations. A half an hour later, while Jared had been picturing how he was going to turn the barn into a mechanics work shop Danni came back and nodded her head towards the car. He felt his heart sink as he took one last look around and headed back to her car.

“Ok well we’ve agreed on a price, it’s a little higher than we wanted but he just wants to pack his clothes and walk away which means you’ll be getting everything; we sell some of this stuff off and you’ll recoup the difference.” She said matter of factly

“You flaunt your boobs Danni?”

“I wish, no he wasn’t dealing with a young whipper snapper like me so I got Mark on the phone.” She huffed, she hated not being able to seal the deal herself but Mark paid her enough that her pride could take the hit.

“I’d like to bring Jensen out to see what he thinks first.”

“Jared honey this guy wants to move fast, I can hold him off a couple of days but for the price we negotiated if someone comes along and offers more…”

“Jen hey you awake? Good, get dressed I wanna show you something.” He said into the phone.

 

“Wow Jay, wow.” Jensen said as he walked around with a small smile on his face

“Do you like it? I know it’s a little further out of town but I like the vibes and I kinda feel safer here.” Jared was freaking, this was the house he wanted to share with Jensen but he also remembered that Jensen wasn’t a roughing it type of guy, which he might consider this to be.

“It’s perfect for you and I can see it makes you happy. You’re more relaxed here than I’ve seen you in a long time.”

“But could you see yourself here if we shared at some point? I mean if you’re going on the road for long periods there’s no point renting an apartment you’ll never be in, you could live here between trips.”

“You have way too much faith in us and this album but yeah I could see myself here with you; we were always gonna share together after college and this is great.”

“The shed can be turned into a work shop and depending on how you go, a studio can go in the loft, and it’s isolated enough out here that the band can practice without upsetting anyone.”

“Really? You’d be ok with that?”

“Look I’m not gonna lie, I don’t like or trust Travis and obviously Chris has issues with me at the moment but he’ll get over that and it’s your band, your friends Jen, I would never stop you from bringing anyone out here.”

“Even hook ups?” Jensen asked curiously watching Jared’s face. He was saw it pale slightly and his lips pinch before he forced out a smile

“Of course Jen, it’s your house too, gotta tell ya though we’re a bit of a distance out of town for one night stands.”

“Jay you are so adorable when you lie like that. I would never turn this place into a…what did you call it? Alpha fuck fest. That’s not my style and I would never do that to you. This place is perfect for you and yeah I can actually see myself here too.” Jensen said with a big smile, “Now do you wanna tell me how you hooked up with Danni?”

“Do you wanna tell me why you didn’t tell me she was here?”

“I just forgot, with everything going on with the band and the recording and people chasing you Danni and I haven’t really had a chance to catch up and I was getting slightly paranoid about who I could and couldn’t trust.”

“Dude Danneel got you away from that moron Misha I think you can trust her.”

“Gah can we not talk about him, not talk about anything from back then, that was a bad time for me.” Jensen huffed and frowned

“Jen I’m sorry.” Jared whispered as he pulled him into a hug, “I’m sorry you went through all that, I don’t know how that rumour started, I never wanted you to be hurt like that but with everything they told me I didn’t know how to reach out to you, I was so worried it would be me who accidentally hurt you.” Jared husked into his hair

“Jay you know I get it, God if mum and dad had just let me tell you like I begged them to none of this would have happened.”

“Yeah but then I wouldn’t have met my family.”

“That turned out to be psychopaths.” Jensen snorted

“Not all of them, I hope one day you will get to meet Matt and Alona, and Chad if what Gen says is true.”

“The new me?”

“Babe there was never anyone who could replace you, he was a good friend, but no one could fill your spot.” Jared said as he dropped a kiss on his hair and stepped back.

“So should I ask how you can afford to buy this place?”

“Mum and dad had a property in Richardson. JD knew about it so we sold it. I have the money from that”

“I’m still living in an Alpha frat house and you’re here buying your own property and looking to set up a business. Jay you gotta get rid of that tattoo man, find your Alpha.”

“What?” Jared yelped, that was so out of left field

“I just want you to be happy and have someone to look after you and protect you. You deserve everything good in life after what you’ve been through and finding your Alpha will give that to you.”

“Jen you know me better than that, I don’t need some dude to make my life worthwhile, I can do this on my own but I’m not am I? I have you and you’ve looked after me…”

“Yeah right” Jensen snorted, “I’m the one that nearly got you caught.”

“Not you, Chris.”

“Yeah but because of me you were even in that situation. You kept telling me it was a dumb idea and I went all Alpha and ignored you and look what happened?” Jensen almost had tears in his eyes, “I just keep letting you down and disappointing you. You’re right, how I’m living now is never how I imagined I’d be living, listening to some guy hump anything through my bedroom walls. To be honest this isn’t even really the music I thought I’d be singing now; you know me, I like classic rock and rock ballads and yeah I listen to country but suddenly we’re some country rock band; Chris and I came here as a guitar player and singer and suddenly we’re a band of four? I’ve never said this out loud before, but this isn’t really what I wanted.” Jensen sighed, “And I’m looking around and you… you’re strong enough to hold off, say no to what’s not right, and fight to be where you wanna be and Jay? This property is it, this is you and I can see you here and I can see me here and I guess eventually I can see your Alpha and your pups here and I hope, I really hope you let me be part of that.”

“You have no idea.” Jared muttered to himself before speaking louder, “Jen this album is in the works and you're right in that you can’t let the other three down now but after that babe, step back, do what you want to do. The band sound great but it’s not what I thought when I thought of you singing. Your voice is angelic and perfect for ballads, you and Jason sound awesome together, maybe in the future the two of you can collaborate, and maybe the money from the album will give you the freedom to step back and decide what you want. But Jen you’re only nineteen, plenty of time to make those decisions.”

“Says the dude buying his own house and starting his own business.” Jensen snorted

“Yeah but I would give it all back to have my parents and my grandparents beside me. This isn’t a fucking dream life Jen and you know that. You, your family are all that has got me through but every day, and especially with all this going on, I think about my parents and how I have grandparents but turns out they’re assholes and now I have a whole other set of grandparents out there? and I’m scared, part of me wants to meet them, wonder if they’re the happiness I’m searching for and part of me is terrified I’m going to go through this all again and will be looking over my shoulder for two packs out to get me. You have family you can rely on, will love you, protect you, back you up, be there for you; I have me.”

“You have me, and my family and now Mick and our pack. You are part of a family Jay.”

“Yeah I am, I know that, but to know I have my own flesh and blood out there in the world? I don’t know what to do with that information?”

“Well as a wise man once told me we’re only nineteen, we’ve got plenty of time to figure it out.”

***

Jared walked into the bar where Jackles were playing and sat at the end of the bar closest to the stage. This was the first time he’d seen them live, not liking the crowded room, not liking the idea of television cameras and not feeling safe, but the contract on the property had gone through and Jared couldn’t wait to share the news and maybe have a celebratory drink with Jensen between sets. Jensen had seen him and nodded and winked while singing and he had seen both Chris and Travis scowl when they spotted him.

An hour later Jared was still nursing is first beer and nodding along to the music; maybe he should have had his back to the wall, scanning the room, maybe he should have paid closer attention to the crowd around him, maybe he should have scented the air regularly, there were a lot of maybes that should have been heeded…

“Well, well, well, I finally found my little Omega.” Jared heard close to his ear and spun to find Stephen Amell standing there, with his two goon buddies backing him up, “You have been a hard one to track down mate,” he spat the last word, “But you’re not going to fuck me around again.”

“I told you I wasn’t interested Amell.” Jared hissed as he backed back as far as he could with the bar in his spine

“As if a fucking Omega gets a choice. Jeffrey-Dean is giving me everything I’ve ever wanted, all I have to do is shove my knot in you and it’s mine for the taking.”

“You’re not getting anywhere near me now fuck off.” Jared said and stood to lean over the shorter man.

“You listen to me you little fuckwit, you are not ruining this for me. I’ve rung JD and he’s got men on the way here. You’re done with your little games.” Stephen hissed as he clamped his hand on Jared’s arm to pull him away

“Get the fuck off me!” Jared yelled and pushed the man away.

The crowd parted at the yelling and shoving, thinking there was a fight going down and suddenly Jensen was able to see what was going on. He dropped his guitar, sending an ear-piercing screech around the room, and was over and beside Jared instantly

“What the fuck is going on?” Jensen growled as he stepped in front of Jared

“Just having a slight disagreement with my Omega, you know how sometimes they get a little big for their place.”

“What?” Jensen frowned in confusion

“Stephen Amell.” Jared muttered

“Get the cameras out of here now.” Jensen snapped at one of the lenses in his face before turning back to the douche in front of him, “I heard about you, the little turd who had to buy himself an Omega, Jared mentioned you and the bullying and the vandalism.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Stephen snarled

“The best friend and an Ackles.” He replied and got a growl of resentment, “Now what the fuck are you doing here?”

“I’ve come for what’s mine.” He growled

“I am NOT yours.” Jared yelled over Jensen’s shoulder and was held back by Chris. He turned and growled at the guitar player

“Hey I’m backing up my boy, put your claws away and shut your mouth before you get us all in trouble.” Chris snapped as he stepped around Jared and stood beside his best friend

“What’s going on here? Have you been giving away what’s mine Jared? Is that why these Alphas are protecting a little fanboy?” Stephen said curiously

“You need to leave and you need to leave now.” Jensen said menacingly but Stephen just laughed in his face

“The Omega is mine and he’s coming with me.” He snapped and put his hand around Jensen to grab and pull at Jared.

Before Jensen could even act Jared stepped forward, raised his fist and smashed it into Stephen’s face. From there it went down hill pretty quickly. They were doing ok, there being three of them and three of the goons but as usual when alcohol and testosterone was involved other patrons decided to step in on the action. Jensen and Chris herded Jared back towards the stage as they all punched and pushed. Stephen was fighting some big cowboy dude and his two goons has been sicced on by two girls who had climbed on their backs and were hitting them over the head as they tried to swat them away.

They were beside the stage, Jason was kicking people away and Travis was poking at people with a mic stand, they were so close to the back door when Stephen turned and let out a roar of pure rage. He grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it on the bar before running at the three of them

“For fucks sake.” Jensen muttered

“What a fucking drama queen” Chris snorted

The next thirty seconds felt like a ten-minute slow motion movie scene. Stephen hit Jason as he went to kick him and grabbed the mic stand pushing Travis back and off balance. He elbowed Chris in the nose, shoved Jensen into a wall and lunged at Jared

Jared could still hear Jensen yelling ‘NNNOOO’ as he put up his arm in protection. The bottle dug into his flesh and Stephen pulled it out again, roaring in frustration before lunging again.

The problem? Jared had been cut, his blood was flowing, and he was surrounded by three angry Alphas. He saw all them raise their heads and sniff the air and instead of staying and fighting, defending Jensen or retaliating against Stephen – he ran. Everything had been revealed, his biggest secret let slip as once again Stephen Amell fucked up his life.

He fled down the back hallway and out through a fire exit, setting off the alarm as he went. He was gasping for breath and looking around as he tried to deal with the next problem, he was a bleeding unmated Omega who could be scented standing in the middle of busy downtown Nashville. He looked around and saw a drugstore across the road so dashed over and grabbed some bandage and some clove oil. He only needed to cover it for a short while before he healed, it was mainly to stop freaking people out on the streets and mask and dull his scent. Once his arm was wrapped he flagged down a cab and headed back to the apartment.

***

Jensen’s head was swimming and not from getting punched or shoved. He had been fighting hard, beside Chris and Jared as a team when Amell ran at them with a bottle. The pure terror he felt when he saw Amell lunge at Jared and he wouldn’t reach him in time froze him for a second before he pushed forward and then suddenly he was paralysed for a whole other reason. That scent, that beautiful, gorgeous, floral fragrance stopped him dead as he knew he had scented the reason for his entire existence. He looked up at the terror in Jared’s eyes as they met before Jared turned and literally ran away from them. He could hear and see Chris and Stephen both sniffing the air also and the wolf in him came close to the surface. He could feel his claws emerging and fangs protruding as he let out the loudest meanest roar he could muster before snapping at Stephen and swatting Chris away. He looked around but he was only surrounded by humans and Alphas now and the scent was dissipating, that could only mean one thing? Surely not? Wouldn’t he have known before now if…?

“Fuck!” he yelled as he was punched in the face, his moment of confusion leaving him vulnerable.

He looked up and around, the fight was dying off, Chris had Stephen by the throat, stopping him from pushing past and down the hall and the bouncers were pushing everyone else towards the door. The camera crews were still filming, scanning the crowd and the stage and Jensen knew he would have to talk to Stirling urgently. It was part of the contract that he being a wolf would not be revealed and he had to make sure Jared, his mate, fuck, was protected. He saw three men walk against the crowd, into the room, and look around and Jensen knew who they were. Before he could even think what to do, another four men walked in, past the first three and turned as if to block them from going any further into the room.

Jensen spun Stephen around and out of Chris’s hands before punching him hard across the jaw and dropping him to the floor

“You stay way from here you hear me!” he snarled as he leaned over the bleeding man

“I’ll get what’s mine.” Stephen said as he spat out blood

“He aint yours and he never will be, go back to whatever rock you crawled out from and stay away, it won’t end so well next time.” Jensen said and, just, resisted the urge to sink a boot into his gut. “Chris can you check on Jason and Travis I gotta go. I need to get to Jared before they do.” Jensen yelled and ran down the back hallway.

 

 


	43. FIRST NIGHT AT THE FARM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a cold shower and a shot of whiskey after this chapter - hope you feel it like I did

“Jared” Jensen gasped as he ran through the door of his apartment

“No!”

“Jared!” he ran towards the voice in his bedroom

“No, don’t say anything.” Jared said and when Jensen walked into the room he saw him packing

He had showered and changed clothes, the only scent in the air now was clove oil and he was frantically throwing clothes into a bag

“Jared stop for a minute.”

“No, you heard Stephen, JD’s men are coming, I will not lead them here. I’ve got to go.” He had tears rolling down his face

“Jared, stop.” Jensen said as he spun him away from the bed

“Fine, I’ll come back for them, I shouldn’t have come here anyway.” Jared gasped as he pushed away from Jensen and headed down the hall to the living room

“Jared!” Jensen finally caught up to his huge steps as he had his hand on the front door.

He pushed Jared up against the wall and stepped in close, blocking him from moving

“Jensen” he whimpered but Jensen just stepped even closer, lifted his head and planted his lips on his.

It was a gentle kiss, a reminder of how it felt last time they were this close, relearning how their lips moulded together to get the heat and sensations that were running through both their bodies, the same heat he had felt the first time they kissed.

“It was you wasn’t it?” Jensen husked as he dropped kisses across his face

“No.” Jared all but whimpered

“If it wasn’t you wouldn’t know what I was talking about” Jensen smirked as he dropped a kiss on the corner of his mouth

“Whatever it was it wasn’t me.” He whispered but blushed

“Jay do it, just let me scent you.”

“No.”

“Please baby I just need to smell it, I need to know.” he said as he ran his nose up his throat as if trying to catch the elusive scent. His whole body was still thrumming from being hit with the scent in the bar.

“I won’t do that to you Jen, I won’t pull you into this mess and I won’t interfere with your album and everything to do with that. I’m not tying you down to me so no, whatever the question, no.” Jared said as tears ran down his cheeks, he was almost sobbing now. He was completely torn between the relief of not having to keep a secret from his best friend anymore and not wanting Jensen to push for more but also really hoping he did.

“You know don’t you?” Jensen gasped as he stepped back to look into Jared’s eyes, he didn’t say anything but nodded

“You knew and you kept this from me?” Jensen growled and forcefully pushed Jared harder against the wall as the realisation hit him, everything Jared just said sinking in. There was no acknowledgement from Jared except harder sobbing, Jensen took a deep breath to calm himself, he could feel his Omega, he almost purred at that word, trembling in fear

“Jared baby why are you crying? Are you scared?” he nodded, “Are you scared of my reaction?” he nodded again, “Oh God don’t be scared of me Jay, I’m not angry, I’m relieved and so fucking happy; feel me Jay, feel me pushed up against you?” he said as he rubbed his half hard cock against Jared’s thigh, “That has been me since I was fucking thirteen, since I presented.” He said and smiled as curious wet eyes met his, “God Jay I have wanted you since I got hair on my balls but I held back. I held back because you were human and then I held back because you were going through all this shit with your pack and I didn’t want to add to it and I held back because I couldn’t scent you and didn’t want my heart broken when your real mate came along. What I scented, God baby what I need to scent again so desperately, justifies every thought I have ever had about you. So many times I wanted to growl ‘mine’ at people and what do you know? You are. Fuck Jay please baby.” Jensen almost begged. He honestly felt like his whole life had just slotted into place and everything now made sense. Right now, right here, was his whole reason for breathing.

“No!” Jared said and pushed him away, “I meant what I said Jen, I will not pull you into my mess. You’re nineteen, you need to be out living, creating this album and travelling the world promoting it, I will not ruin that for you.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m meant to be looking after you, not the other way around.”

“And you know I don’t believe in that archaic bullshit.”

“So we look after each other, be there for each other. Fuck Jay I can feel you against me, you can’t hide how you feel about me. I want you Jay, I always have and the only reason I’ve been holding back doesn’t exist anymore. You are mine!”

“Jen I gotta go before JD’s men come here.” Jared muttered as his eyes darted around

“Where are we gonna go?”

“Not we…”

“Don’t even try it, mate or not you are my best friend, where are we going?”

“I came to the bar tonight to tell you the sale went through, I now own the farm. I’m going there.”

“We’re going there. This argument isn’t over Jay but you’re right they will come here. Come on” he opened up the door and almost king hit Chris in the face before he realised it was him and not the enemy; “We’re leaving.” He snapped

“Good.”

“Chris…” he warned

“I meant good because they’ll come here. Travis lent me his bike to get home. Take it. They don’t know to look for it and it’ll be quicker”

“Thanks man.” Jensen said as he kept hold of Jared’s trembling hand

“So…?” he asked curiously

“We have to get away from here and then we’ll figure the rest out.” Jensen answered

“So I guess Mazel tov” Chris said and Jensen heard Jared whimper as he tried to pull his hand away, still fighting the inevitable.

“We’re a long way from that Chris but thanks for the bike.”

“Call me, let me know you’re ok and Jared, welcome to the family.” Chris tentatively smiled and neither of the men had it in their hearts to ruin his gesture by telling him the truth, he already was part of the pack.

“Thanks” he muttered as Jensen pulled him out the door

“Ummm…” Jensen looked confused as he stood in front of the Kawasaki, but Jared just let out a giggle before taking the keys from him and straddling the machine

“Come on hero, let’s get out of here.” He said and Jensen climbed on behind him. He had the satisfaction of hearing Jared whimper as he snuggled up to his butt and wrapped his arms tight around his waist

They were silent on the ride out to the farm house and after parking the bike in the barn Jared went to the hanging plant where there was a spare key and let them in the house.

He turned on the lights and then he and Jensen stood there staring at each other. Jensen with curiosity and heat in eyes and Jared with awkwardness and embarrassment.

“When Jared?” Jensen asked as he took a step forward and Jared took a step back, “Come on baby, you know you can’t hide it, when?”

“Ummm well I didn’t know at first Genevieve had to explain to me what was going on, it was after the mechanics, she said my wolf knew then.” Jared said as he walked through the hallway to the kitchen

“When did you know?” Jensen followed closely

“The funeral.”

“Jay that was months ago.” He gasped and Jared shrugged, “You’ve known this whole time, been in pain this whole time and didn’t say anything?”

“It’s bearable when I’m near you, it’s ok Jen.”

“No Jay it’s not, you should have told me, as your Alpha I had a right to know.”

“I was going to tell you…”

“When?!”

“After the recording and the album and the tour and the promotions and…”

“Jared stop, that could be months, years. You were willing to just let me go and watch me hook up with random people thinking I had the right to because I hadn’t found my mate?” Jensen was trying hard not to yell in frustration.

“Yes.” He said but his voice trembled and he couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Bullshit!” he yelled and Jared jumped, “Sorry baby sorry, it’s just you’ve had time to get used to this, I found out while watching some fucker stab you knowing I couldn’t get to you in time.” Jensen said as he stepped forward and pulled Jared into his arms.

“I can’t…I wont…Jen I would die if anything happened to you because of this. I won’t have JD hurting you to get to me or to get me to Stephen.”

“Baby if we’re mated he can’t do anything.”

“He’s pack Alpha and he had my parents killed for disobeying him; I’m pretty sure this man can do anything he wants.”

“You know the only reason we’re standing here talking rationally and I’m not fucking you into tomorrow is because I can’t scent you right?” Jensen asked conversationally, and Jared blushed but nodded, “Do you know how much I want to fuck you into tomorrow and have since we were fifteen?” Jensen whispered as he dropped kisses on his lips. Jared blushed and shook his head “Remember when I rang you the other night and you were in my bed and I said I could tell you things about that bed? Well all the things I could tell you, you were already there for, in my dreams.” Jensen was almost purring as he nipped along Jared’s jawline and then suddenly he stopped

“I can…can I smell you?” he gulped and Jared swore he saw his eyes glow iridescent green

“Fuck it.” Jared grunted as his head dropped on Jensen’s shoulder in surrender, now his lips were off him he could actually concentrate on something else and that something else was the moisture he felt between his ass cheeks

“Baby are you leaking for me?” Jensen husked and Jared whimpered and nodded “Jay please.” He begged

“Jen I’ll do this, I’ll let you scent me but I’m not permanently breaking the line, I need me and you to be safe…”

“Thank you baby.”

“And God do I want you to knot me, I wanna ride you so hard Jen.” He said as he rubbed his hard denim encased cock against Jensen’s stomach

“Fuck Jay.” He groaned as he pushed himself into Jared’s thigh

“But you’re not claiming me.”

“What?” he yelped and jumped back, “Jay I’m your Alpha.”

“Yeah you are and you know that and I know that but I’m not putting you at risk of JD doing anything. I love you Jen, don’t freak out but I do, I guess I always have, and we will be mated once this all calms down and your album responsibilities are over but until then, until I know you are safe, no”

“Can I remind you I’m the Alpha here?” Jensen growled

“Knock yourself out.” Jared teased and their eyes met and the heat took over again

“Do it.” Jensen rumbled and Jared pulled out a pen knife to cut across his wrist.

Jensen had to hold onto the wall as his body started to shake and his legs started to tremble barely holding him up. He grabbed Jared’s arm and brought it closer to his nose inhaling the ambrosia. He could feel his fangs elongating, wanting to bite, wanting to claim, he whimpered as he fought his inner wolf. He wanted Jared to trust him, to know he could rely on him and be safe with him but fuck all his instincts were telling him to throw him to the ground and knot and claim him

“Babe, babe close your eyes.” Jared whispered, and Jensen looked up into happy, shining eyes, he hadn’t seen Jared this relaxed in ages so he leaned back against the wall and obeyed

Suddenly he felt lips on his and he opened up and inhaled the scent and Oh God more, the taste, the flavour exploded in his mouth and he could feel his whole body shivering as if wanting to turn. He grabbed Jared by his ass and pulled him close, sliding his knee between his legs as he tried to suck the life out of his mate. The pure need and want was making him dizzy and he pulled back and pushed Jared away as he pulled in deep breaths of oxygen

“What was that?” he panted and watched as Jared licked at the wound before stepping forward again

Jensen growled and all but slammed Jared up against the wall as he licked into his mouth and drank down everything he was offering. He was chewing at his lips, licking at his teeth, sucking on his tongue, inhaling all his breath and his hands were doing some magic of their own, before the kiss was over Jared was shirtless and Jensen’s fingers were playing his nipples like he would strum his guitar

“Jen…” Jared gasped

“Yeah baby?” he murmured distractedly as he leaned down to suckle one of the pink nubs, his breath getting caught in his chest when he thought about pups, pups he’d bred into his Omega, suckling on these same nipples

“First time babe…Oh God…first time.” Jared reminded, even as he had his head thrown back and eyes closed in ecstasy, before pure heat had Jensen taking what was being offered hard and fast and feral

“Shit!” Jensen huffed and took a step back to try and calm down, the scent was not as strong now the cut on his wrist had healed although he could still smell his slick. “Alpha or not the fact that no one has touched you like this, seen you like this, tasted you like this, like I’m about to touch and taste, makes me want to bang my chest and scream it from the mountain tops but also makes me want to make sure no one ever tries to touch you or look at you like I can. You are mine and mine only, anyone tries…this is getting you off isn’t it?” Jensen broke his possessive rant as Jared’s scent got purer

“Do it Jen, do all of it, please just remember…”

“Mine, all mine, purely mine, not tarnished by anyone else”

“Nothing to compare you to”

“And you never will!” Jensen growled and his eyes almost glowed with possessiveness, “You will never have any need to want to compare me and you my sweet Omega better remember that. There is no sharing, there isn’t even a thought of sharing. You flirt with someone, you look at someone the wrong way Jay I will rip their throats out and you will pay the consequences…fuck Jay your scent, who knew dominance turned you on so much.”

“Just yours Jen. On one else. Stephen was trying tonight and that didn’t turn me on, that just pissed me off but you, God Jen I want it all and I’d eye fuck some guy just to see you do that.” Jared purred.

“You fucking tease.” Jensen whispered before leaning down and biting on Jared’s nipple again, one hand was undoing his jeans while the other held him up against the wall as his legs started giving way. He had on loose jeans that fell once the zip was half way down and Jensen himself almost collapsed when he found his Omega was commando, “Are you trying to fucking kill me?”

“I was in a hurry to get gone.” Jared almost whimpered as Jensen lazily stroked his cock

“Been wanting this cock for years, fuck it’s so big, it’s perfect…it’s mine.” Jensen said as he slid to his knees and licked the length of it before suckling the head into his mouth

“Jen!” Jared yelped out and started sliding down the wall

“Where’s the bed in this place before I fuck you up against this wall.” Jensen growled and Jared whimpered and pointed. “Come on babe up you get.” Jensen pushed Jared up the wall but stayed on his knees and when Jared turned to walk away Jensen grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back so his nose was planted between his ass cheeks. He let out a low growl in his chest as his tongue snuck out to taste pure Jared. Jared collapsed, and his body fell against the kitchen bench making Jensen growl more as his ass protruded as if offering itself up. “Fuck me if this kitchen bench isn’t the perfect height.” Jensen whispered as he stood up to drape himself over his Omega, his denim encased cock rubbing against Jared and Jensen spread his cheeks so he could feel his hardness against his hole, “This is all for you Jared.” He purred as he rocked against him

“Bed…bed before I do beg for you to fuck me here.” Jared gasped and Jensen scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder fireman style, this led to an indignant yelp out of Jared before Jensen let out a joyous laugh and turned his head to leave a bite mark on his ass.

Jensen vaguely remembered his tour of the house and made his way to the main bedroom, the main bedroom of the house Jared had bought for them, now he knew why Jared was so insistent on getting his approval.

“I love this house Jay” Jensen said as he placed him on the bed, “And I didn’t say before because, you know a lot of information all at once, but I love you too.” Jensen said with a soft smile

“Then clothes off and get in here with me.” Jared moaned as he slid up the bed.

Jensen stood there staring at him with stars in his eyes, could hardly believe they were where they were and he was about to get everything he had ever wanted. Jared though was obviously in a bit of a hurry and started stroking himself as he raised one eyebrow at Jensen

“Hey don’t touch, that’s mine…”

“Uh I think you…oooohhh” Jared’s reply died on his lips as Jensen climbed on the bed and sank his lips around the hard and leaking cock. Jensen licked and sucked and stroked as Jared gushed words of encouragement and thrust up into the moist heat. It was Jared’s first time, Jensen knew he wouldn’t last long and knew he needed to take the edge off before he tried to go further with this and he was going further, tonight he was going all the way with the love off his life, fuck he had a flashback to Chris’s words, he _was_ a country song cliché.

He relaxed his throat and dropped his head further as Jared thrust up and then sucked hard as Jared pulled back and that was it, Jared’s back arched impossibly as he unloaded straight down Jensen’s throat making him hum with pure pleasure at the taste of his mate

“Mine!” he growled as he pulled off and scooped up his trembling mate

“I’ve already blown my load and you’re still fully dressed.” Jared pouted and Jensen chuckled as he leaned forward to give him a quick kiss, a kiss that became deep and dirty when Jared tasted himself on Jensen’s tongue and let out a feral moan

“Fuck Jay, that’s why, God I’m so hard and it’s your first time. If I was naked I would flip you and split you open on my cock right now, I’m trying to go slow for you but you keep this up and I can’t make any promises.” Jensen said as Jared had pretty much crawled into his lap as he continued licking and sucking, still chasing the taste.

“I trust you Jen.” He whispered as he slid back to look up into his eyes with pure love and adoration and Jensen brushed his hair off his face so he could see his pure sunshine

“Fuck the things you say Jay.” Jen said he slid him off his lap and climbed off the bed to get undressed

Jared was a loose limbed rag doll after blowing his load so just lay there with heavy eyes and a small smirk on his face while Jensen quickly undressed. Jensen finally had everything off and was walking towards the bed

“Stop!” Jared yelled and suddenly sat up

“What?” Jensen yelped

“What is that?” Jared asked as he pointed at his hip and crawled down the bed

“Oh, ah I forgot about that…” Jensen said and blushed

“It’s a tattoo.”

“So, you’ve got one” he said defensively

“Yeah but…oh fuck Jen…babe.” Jared whispered as he leaned forward and kissed the small dark cursive writing _Padackles_

“It was after…you know…” Jensen stuttered

“Jen…”

“Hmmm?”

“Get in this bed and fuck me now.” Jared growled

“Oh baby boy I aint gonna fuck ya; I am going to make slow, torturous love til you’re screaming my name and baby, no one will hear us out here.” Jensen purred as he climbed onto the bed and crawled up so he now had Jared under him. “I’m gonna stroke, and lick and bite and suck and then I’m gonna finger you until you’re screaming my name and then, after you’ve come, I’m gonna slide right into that ass that belongs to me and you know what baby boy? I’m gonna make you come again. I’m gonna rock your world so hard you won’t be able to walk for days…God you smell glorious and I fucking love you can’t hide anything from me now. Who the fuck woulda thought my virgin geeky best friend would be so hot for me. Oh the things I am going to do to you, the things we’re gonna learn together.” Jensen murmured as he dropped kisses all over Jared’s skin; his face his chest, his stomach, his thighs, his full lips touched everywhere as he talked, leaving his huge Omega a withering mess. “Oh shit, I don’t s’pose old man had a stash of lube anywhere?” Jensen suddenly thought aloud

“Ah Jen, Omega here, it’s pretty much B.Y.O” Jared reminded him and Jensen laughed

“I’ve never…”

“Adam?”

“No, I’ve had sex, you know that, just never knotted anyone…you baby…you’re my first, I’m so fucking glad it’s you.” Jensen said and proceeded to do everything he had promised

He licked and sucked until Jared was a gorgeous glowing pink, telling Jared to just lie there and enjoy it when Jared complained he was doing all the taking, none of the giving, “Tonight is all about you baby boy and I’m pretty sure you touch me I’ll pop my knot before even getting in you so just lie there and let me worship you like you deserve to be worshipped”

He rolled him over and pulled his cheeks apart so he could get to the sweetest nectar and lost himself in sucking, licking and nibbling, letting Jared’s voice chanting his name centre him. When Jared started thrusting against the bedlinen to get some relief Jensen stepped up the game and slid a finger in, pausing when it was in to watch Jared arch off the bed and swear. He was flushed and sweating and his hair was sticking to the back of his neck and he was the most fucking gorgeous thing Jensen had ever seen. He pulled out and slid two fingers in, licking between and around them as he thrust and stroked. Jared was now a whimpering mess as he pushed back on the fingers, begging Jensen for relief.

Jensen then slid in with three fingers and crooked them slightly, that’s all it needed for his Omega to almost arch into an inhuman shape and howl as he exploded again

“Hang on baby, hang on for me.” Jensen muttered, his own self-control shot to shit, and he pulled Jared up onto his knees and slid home. They both howled, more wolf than human now as they meshed together.

Jensen tried to take it slow, wanted to feel it all, the heat, the perfect tightness of his mate, the pounding of his mate’s heart that was echoing through his own body but he had waited too long and he knew Jared wouldn’t last much longer

“I’m sorry babe…I’m trying to do this right.”

“Fuck me Jensen, split me in two, let me feel it for days, come on baby, give me everything” Jared hummed and Jensen literally growled before pulling back, holding on tight to Jared’s hips and slamming hard back in. He had never made love like this, never had the urge to mark someone up inside and out, to fuck until neither of them could breathe and just keep fucking until they came out the other side or died, he would be happy with either right now. He manipulated Jared’s body as he pounded and pounded, pulling almost all the way out before pushing in again. Jared was babbling, encouraging him on and Jensen could feel his teeth elongating as his knot started expanding.

Jared was frantic pushing back as he felt Jensen getting bigger, wider, harder to take, and then bang Jensen sank in one last time, locking them together and he felt the warmth and trembling as he unloaded into him, marking him as his and Jared yelled as he came again, almost painfully. Jensen howled as he felt Jared’s ass clench around his knot, and Jared knew what he wanted, what he needed and God he wanted it too but not now, not when it could put them in danger

“No Jensen please no.” he whimpered, and Jensen fell forward with a growl that was more animal than human. Jared felt the teeth brush past his throat, knew that he had no way of denying Jensen if that’s what happened, but Jensen did it, he fought it, he resisted and feathers suddenly cascaded over them as the wolf let out his need on a pillow instead of the supple skin of his Omega. “Thank you oh God thank you Jensen I love you so much.” Jared gasped as Jensen turned so they were lying side by side.

Jared wiggled to get comfortable and Jensen hissed as his knot showed it’s appreciation at that movement. He leaned forward and dropped kisses all over his Omega’s shoulders and neck and face when he turned to look at him with a radiant smile.

“I love you too baby boy just relax and let me hold you until this goes down.” Jensen said as he pushed forward to let Jared know what he was talking about, again the movement had Jared purring and Jensen hissing

“I don’t want your knot to go down, I don’t want this to end.” Jared whispered as he took Jensen’s hand, that was wrapped in his and brought it to his mouth so he could drop kisses across his knuckles.

“Wouldna pegged ya as clingy Jay.” Jensen muttered half asleep and Jared stilled. It was his first time but he didn’t want to turn into one of those people that got all needy and followed their partner around begging for attention, “Hey no, whatever you’re thinking, no. I like it. I like having you here, in my arms, me wrapped around you, my knot in you marking you as mine. I just mean with everything you have been through you were so independent and didn’t want to rely on anyone but you. I know you used to hug and kiss me back when we were kids but this? This is perfect and how I want to spend the rest of my life.”

“Only you Jen, only ever hugged and kissed you.”

“And you only will from now on. Now go to sleep baby boy our first night in our home, I think we christened it well. I’ll clean us up once this goes down.” He wiggled again, his knot let out another appreciative squirt which had him humming and Jared whimpering as his cock twitched.

 

 


	44. SMALL INTERLUDE - JENSEN HELPING JARED UNPACK

“Jared…Jared can you come here please?” Jensen called and Jared stopped unpacking the groceries and listened to his voice. It was a little too nice, too polite

“Everything ok?” he called out

“I have a question in here.”

‘Uh oh’ Jared thought to himself as he walked into the bedroom. He’d heard that tone before at school, it was his ‘I’m pissed off but trying to stay calm and not rip your face off’ voice, but it had never been aimed at him before

“What’s up babe?” he asked as he walked into the bedroom where Jensen was unpacking bags of clothes his parents had just sent

“What’s this?” he asked too calmly as he held up a white box. It had come out of the bag of clothes Donna had bought him from that men’s store. Written across the front of the box in black pen was _Call me - Mike_

“I don’t know.” Jared shrugged and he didn’t. He vaguely remembered Mike saying he had put something in the bag but everything that happened on that trip had been wiped by the trauma of what Sherry confessed. That was why the bag had to be sent by Donna, he had walked out of the house in shock and forgot to take it. “Did you open it?”

“Do you want me too?”

“Jen I have no secrets from you, especially after everything we’ve been through, I just assumed they were more underwear like that Saxx label he put me onto”

“He’s the one who…did he see…how the hell did he know…” Jensen was gritting his teeth

“Jen deep breathe; trust me he saw nothing, I told him my size & he brought clothes to the dressing room, he didn’t even come inside, trust me” Jared said and saw Jensen relax as he pulled the lid off the box

“JARED!” it was a definite yell this time as he held up red lace boxer briefs. Jared’s eyes almost bugged out of his head and he blushed scarlet

“What the hell are those?” his yelp came out more a squeak, “Jen I promise, nothing happened, he flirted but I shot him down, babe I promise, what the hell are those?” Jared prattled

“These, my innocent little Omega, are men’s lace underwear” Jensen purred, he could tell by Jared’s reaction that nothing had happened with this ‘Mike’

“That’s a thing?” Jared croaked out

“Oh that is definitely a thing and your cock would look hot in lace but not these, these go in the bin.” Jensen said as he screwed them up in a ball

“Or…”

“Or what?” Jensen asked with one raised eyebrow

“Since you can’t take it out on Mike since he’s nowhere near here, maybe you should take your possessiveness out on me.” Jared tried to tease although the naughtiness was ruined by his skin blushing and his head dropping so his hair hid his eyes

“How about instead of taking it out on anyone I take it out on this lace.” Jensen husked

“How?”

“Put ‘em on?” Jensen said and tossed them to him

Jared stripped in record time, Jensen chuckling as clothes flew in all directions. He then slid the briefs up his legs and over his ass before adjusting his cock, which was getting harder by the second, so it was comfortable. As he moved he let out a gasp and a purr, he never knew they existed before but now he was wearing them they felt amazing

“Jen” he almost whimpered and watched his mate’s nostrils flare as he started scenting him, he raised his hand and lightly scraped across the tattoo, watching Jensen’s eyes dilate before he stepped forward, scooped Jared up and threw him on the bed making Jared squeal in a completely manly manner if he said so himself.

“Hey what have I said before? Don’t touch” Jensen said as he watched Jared palm himself through the lace

“I can’t help it, fuck Jen you gotta feel this.” Jared sighed as he wiggled and thrust in the lace and Jensen tried quickly undressing while keeping his eyes on Jared’s ever-growing cock

Suddenly he was on the bed and one hand scooped both Jared’s up and held them above his head while his head dropped between his spread legs; he inhaled his mate’s pure scent before nuzzling at the lace

“Jen please…please babe…make em suffer” Jared muttered almost incoherently as he thrust into Jensen’s face

“Oh I plan to baby.” He purred as he licked at Jared’s cock through the lace before finding his head and sucking his pre-come through the lace

“Jen, I’m not going to last…it feels…Oh God I wanna come with you in me…Jen…God please Jen” Jared begged and whimpered as he thrust up harder

“Roll over.” Jensen choked, he was completely on board with Jared’s pleading right now, seeing this red lace clinging to his luminous skin had his knot itching to pop. Jared rolled over and was on his knees, sticking his ass in Jensen’s face, “Fuck Jay, you’re so fucking desperate for it.” Jensen growled and watched the flush rush up the skin of his back, “No baby don’t be embarrassed, I love that you need me as much as I need you.” Jensen murmured as he dropped kisses all over Jared’s back while slowly sliding his cock between Jared’s ass cheeks, pushing the lace into the crack.

Jared blushed at what Jensen said but fuck it if he wasn’t desperate for it right now and he spread his legs wider so when Jensen thrust it rubbed up against his rim

“Fuck Jay, fuck I love you”. He wanted to taste, to lick to suck but the lace, Jared’s responsiveness and his scent had Jensen gasping for breath. He leaned down and used his fangs, that were always close to the surface when they knotted and would be until Jared let him claim him, to rip the fabric, baring Jared’s hole to him. “Hang on baby” was the only warning Jared got before Jensen slid into him in one long hot push.

Jensen held onto his hips and Jared clung to the bed as Jensen rode him hard and fast, it didn’t take long before his knot popped and Jared let out a cry as it slid home. Jensen scooped him up and sat him in his lap, circling his hips and all he had to do was slide one thumb along the vein at the base of Jared’s cock through the lace and he threw his head back, resting it on Jensen’s shoulder as he exploded, he clenched around Jensen as he came and Jensen finally surrendered and emptied himself into his mate.

He wrapped his arms around his completely sated mate who had turned into a rag doll, and manoeuvred them so they were lying down

“Love you Jen.” He whispered as he turned his head so Jensen could kiss his lips

“God I love you so much baby.” Jensen said and pulled him close to him

“We gotta get some more of these.” Jared muttered half asleep as he wiggled his hips

“Hells yeah.” Jensen answered as he felt the lace rub against his hips and stomach.

“Black.”

“Pink” he smiled at Jared’s gorgeous pout

 

 


	45. TOO COMFORTABLE

A month had gone by since the first night at the house. Jensen had moved in, Donna had all Jared’s belongings sent from Austin and the storage shed and he felt like he had a real home.

Chris was living in a caravan on the property, he had been offered a room but didn’t want to be in the same house with two wolves fucking like bunnies and said he never knew where he might walk into them going at it. Not that that had ever happened, Jensen called it a fantasy of Chris’s but still it took a little while for Jared to stop looking over his shoulder.

Jason was happy and all back pats when they revealed themselves as a couple, but Travis lashed out and Jensen had him pushed up against a wall in less then five seconds telling him to respect their relationship and his Omega or there was no room for him in their future or their band and album and as much he didn’t want that he would always put his Omega first, same as he had since he was six. Travis had slammed out of the house but two days later showed back up and apologised for his behaviour.

***

Jared had to calm Jensen down the first morning after in their house when he excitedly said he wanted to ring Donna and Alan and tell them the news and Jared said they already knew. He had pouted and huffed but then admitted he was glad Jared had them to talk to while all this was going on…

“Shit Mick” Jensen yelped

“Yeah he knows, he was there when I flew to Richardson to talk to your parents.” Jared admitted

“You told Mick? You told my parents in front of Mick and he didn’t rip you a new one?”

“It was an interesting conversation, I told you most of it I just left out the part where I confessed that you were my mate and I belonged to you and everyone expressed their opinion on me not telling you yet.”

“Which was an epically dumb idea.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry babe but the thought that you were ok to wait for all of this blows my mind. Now I know, now I have smelt you I can’t imagine waiting another minute to knot you yet alone waiting another month or another year.”

“Well you will be waiting another minute, we’re not animals Jen and I’m starting to walk like you.”

“Ah Jay we are animals and there is nothing wrong with the way I walk.” Jensen smirked with a wink.

***

Jared was in the process of getting the barn set up as a workshop and Jensen and Chris were still off daily recording and gigging at night.

He had rung Genevieve and they acted like tweenies as they laughed and giggled at Jared’s confession that he and Jensen had finally done it although the mood changed a little when he told her he hadn’t let Jensen claim him

Genevieve also mentioned that things had died off. No one was following her or Felicia and Chad said Jared was hardly mentioned anymore. He had even chatted to Chad one time when he had been at Genevieve’s when he rang there. It had been a slightly awkward conversation, but it might be start of rebuilding their friendship.

He had called Matt and explained the situation and offered for he and Alona to come and visit any time they wanted.

Mick had been out to check out the property and had discussed weak points and escape routes with both the boys; he’d had men out here for a week but after they had chased JD’s men away at the gig and there had been no follow through, he had finally pulled them out.

***

Now Donna, Jared and Jason were in the kitchen making salads, Danneel and Mick were opening bottles of wine and beer and Jensen, Alan, Travis and Chris were outside manning the grill, because apparently it takes four dudes to do that Jared joked. The boys had managed to hold Donna and Alan off as long as possible but it was Jensen’s birthday and Donna demanded she be there to celebrate.

They had showed up mid afternoon and Jared had been happy to give them a tour of the property, hardly wiping the happy grin off his face as they praised his decisions.

Now he stood back and looked around him and felt pure contentment. He had his family here and was part of their pack and he had friends here, not all his friends, he could see Gen and Chad and even Matt and Alona fitting well in this little group, but he was happy with where he was now.

 

The sun was almost over the horizon and the crickets were humming. Food had been consumed and everyone was sitting around relaxed and chatting. Jared had his head resting on Jensen’s shoulder and Jensen was idly rubbing the back of the hand he was holding with his thumb while he talked to his dad and Mick. Donna was chatting with Danneel although Jared saw her look over to them with a happy smile on her face every now and then. His eyes were almost closed in bliss when...

“Hello?” he lazily answered his phone

“RUN!”

“Chad?” All he heard was dial tone

Jared shot up in his chair and even as he noticed all the crickets had stopped chirping a howl echoed through the woods

Mick didn’t even blink before he jumped over the balcony, turning in mid air so it was a dark brown wolf that hit the ground running. Alan wasn't far behind him

“Jensen take the girls down to the cellar, Chris, Travis, Jason back him up.” Jared commanded as he jumped up

“No Jay this our fight.”

“Donna that howl…”

“It was one of ours giving warning, sounded about a mile away.” She answered with pinched lips as she looked out into the darkness where her Alpha had disappeared

“Jensen go, this is not your fight, this is mine and I’m not letting you get hurt.”

“Hey how about for once you try to remember you’re the Omega and I’m the Alpha in this relationship.” Jensen snarked

“Firstly we haven’t mated yet so don’t try that BS on me and secondly I will not let JD hurt you or worse before you can be my Alpha.”

“Chris take everyone down the cellar. Jay and I are going out there.” Jensen said as he started undressing

“Hell if I’m leaving you pair to deal with this alone. I’ll take em down but I’m coming back up.” Chris snapped

“I’m not going anywhere.” Danneel said and reached for her handbag pulling out her gun

“Danni put that away.” Jared yelped even as he was stripping off his clothes. There was no awkwardness or embarrassment, he just wanted to get out there and find out what was going on. No one was getting hurt because of him

“Na ah now off you go boys, I got us covered.” Danni said

Jensen jumped over the balcony and when he landed he was a large silver wolf, he looked back and his green eyes were glowing like iridescent emeralds

“Fuck” Chris growled and the same time Donna let out a shocked gasp

“He’s fucking beautiful” Jared gasped

“He’s fucking huge.” Chris snapped

“Haven’t you seen him before?” Jared asked surprised

“He was nowhere near that size last time he turned” Chris muttered and Donna nodded in agreement.

Jared’s chance to question that was interrupted by more howls and Jensen whimpering in frustration

Jared threw off the rest of his clothes and closed his eyes tightly to concentrate as he dove over the balcony.

He hit the ground on all fours

“Holy shit Jay, you’re fucking huge.” He heard Jensen gasp in his head

“Well you aint no wimp either.” Jared replied

“Fuck you’re beautiful.” He whispered but then howls were louder and closer and they broke into a trot, heading into the darkness

“Holy shit!” Chris swore

“I think I just wet my pants” Donna gasped in fear

“Me too.” Danneel said for a completely different reason as she lifted her phone to take photos of the mates. “I’ve never seen anything like them, they’re huge and…”

“They’re fucking glowing.” Chris growled as he watched them disappear, Jared had a golden halo around him and Jensen now seemed to glow white as if moonlight was touching him, “That is fucking amazing, Donna have you ever seen anything like that before?”

“Never.” She gasped

“Where’s the cellar.” Travis interrupted, his eyes wide with fear

“Fucking coward.” Chris muttered, “Come on.” He turned and headed into the house

“Hey you heard him, this is his fight, I’m not getting hurt for a complete stranger.” Travis answered and then turned around when no one else was following, “Guys? You coming?”

“I’m not hiding while my whole family is out there.” Donna snapped, “Danneel can you turn off the lights please so we’re not sitting ducks. Jason before you go do you mind throwing a match in that fire pit.” Donna said as she started taking her clothes off

“Donna what are you doing?”

“I told you, that’s my Alpha and my son out there and his Omega, if we go down we go down as a family.” She said as she stood there in a chemise

“Can you please just wait until I get this lot down in the cellar so I can come back and go with you?” Chris sighed

“I’m not going anywhere.” Danneel said as she kicked off her shoes and took off her jewellery. “I’ll stay here but I’m ready”

“I’ll stay with Danneel.” Jason said as the fire took and the scent of pine needles, lavender and sage drifted through the air. The plan was the smoke would hide their scent and maybe confuse JD with the scent of lavender and sage, it had been Genevieve’s suggestion.

“I don’t have time for this Travis they’re not after you, you should be safe to leave, just get on your bike and go dude.” Chris said as he started pulling his clothes off

“How the hell does that make me look?” he snapped

“A – I don’t care and B – I don’t have time to deal with you being a princess right now, that’s my best friend and his mate out there and I swore I’d have his back, at this point I’m saying do whatever the hell you want. Donna?” he asked and as she nodded he jumped over the balcony, Donna spritely followed and the two sable wolves ran into the dark

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Travis yelled

“Well this certainly tells the wolves from the pups doesn’t it?” Danneel sneered at him

“I’m not putting myself at risk for that yeti.”

“I suggest you fuck off and I suggest you fuck off right now.” Danneel growled as she got in his face.

***

“Jay you’re thrashing around like a big foot dude, gentle, quiet.” Jensen said in his head as they trotted through the trees

“Sorry Jen I just haven’t got used to being like this yet, this is only the second time I’ve used this body and the third time I’ve turned.”

“Well you are fucking huge, bit hard to be graceful when you look like you.”

“Harsh Jen”

“Oh don’t get me wrong you’re fucking gorgeous, when we find out what’s going on out here and I know you’re safe I’m just going to sit and stare at you the rest of the night because my Omega is H-O-T but I shoulda known you’d be huge considering how huge you are as a human.”

“Thanks babe.”

“I’m going to need you tonight”

“Jen you need me every night.” He teased

“Yeah I do but keep your head in the game babe, I need you out here, as Mick pointed out to me earlier tonight, there is one advantage of me not claiming you yet”

“Really? Interesting since you’ve been pressuring me.”

“I just didn’t know this could be a thing. You can hear us, what we’re saying because you’re one of us, Mick has accepted you into the pack but because we haven’t mated you can also hear them.”

“Are you shitting me? I can hear everyone?”

“Yup!”

“Shit!”

“Jared!” he spun at the other voice in his head and Jensen spun and stepped in front of Jared, leaning over the other wolf

“Jen, it’s Chad.”

“That’s meant to make me feel better?”

“Chad what are you doing here?”

“It was a surprise attack, I didn’t know until it was too late so I just wheedled my way onto the plane”

“You couldn’t ring or message?”

“I did ring!”

“Ah yeah when you were already here.”

“It was the first time I got a chance to be alone. JD had us buddied up”

“So where’s your buddy now?” Jared asked as he looked around

“How many are here?” Jensen broke into the conversation in Jared’s head, he needed information fast, before this so called buddy showed up

“How many Chad?”

“There are eight of us including JD and Stephen. I gotta go” he said as branches nearby could be heard snapping

“We need to find Mick and dad” Jensen said after Jared relayed on the information

“Hello Jared!” Jared froze when he heard the voice in his head

“Who the fuck is that?” Jensen growled at the large black wolf

“Jeff…Jeffrey Dean Morgan.” Jared whimpered

 

 

 

 


	46. THE CONFRONTATION

“I’ve seen the photo and heard Genevieve and Chad try and describe it but you really do glow and you are a big boy, especially for an Omega.” JD said conversationally as he calmly sat in front of him

“Jared run!” Jensen growled and took a step forward to protect him

“No!” Jared snapped, he was not leaving Jensen here

“Is he telling you to run? To flee like the gutless coward you are.” He snarled

“Gutless?”

“You have been hiding from me for months, having all your friends privacy intruded on while you run like a coward.”

“I am not a coward!”

“Jared!” Jensen yelled and was so wound up it came out as a howl, he heard answering barks and howls in the distance

“Tell him, if I say you can’t run, you can’t run. I’m your pack Alpha.”

“Jensen is my Alpha” Jared replied raising his head so he was taller than this man who had intimidated him for months. Maybe JD was right, maybe he had been running but he wasn't running now!

“I can smell him so yeah he's used you, spoiled you, but if he’d claimed you or mated you, if he'd been half the Alpha he likes to think he is, you wouldn’t be able to hear me, I wouldn’t be able to command you.”

“You can’t…”

“Sit!” JD snapped and Jared whimpered as he dropped to the ground, “Good puppy.”

Jared took a deep breath and stood back up

“I said…”

“NO!” Jared growled and his fangs showed as he took a step forwards

“How the hell are you doing that? I am your pack Alpha, you will obey me boy.”

“You are not my pack Alpha, not anymore...”

“You are making a big mistake kid talking back to me but once I get you back to Morgan land and Stephen sorts you out I’ll turn you into the Omega I need you to be.” JD snarled

Jared could hear Jensen pacing in the background, he could only hear Jared’s side of the conversation and thought it wasn’t going well. He could hear wolves coming but he didn’t know which side they were on and because of the smoke he couldn't scent clearly.

Jensen raised his head and howled again and the answers he got were closer, and friendly. There were other howls but they were further away

“Tell your knothead to shut up Jared or I will rip his throat out and that will be the last thing you hear from him.” Jeffrey Dean growled

“Jensen go!” Jared said over his shoulder

“I’m not leaving you”

“He’s not threatening me, he’s threatening you.”

“Jay how stupid do you think I am? Just hang on they’re coming.”

“Ah the bravery of the young and stupid thinking he can protect you from a pack Alpha, I guess that's what he's thinking he's doing, or is he still telling you to run ”

“Why are you even here?” Jared snapped

“You are my grandson and a pack Alpha’s male Omega heir. I didn't put in all that time and effort and give money to your fake aunt just for you to run away.”

“Time and effort? Right! I'm not fucking stupid JD, all I am to you is a pawn you sold so an Amell could lead the pack, a thieving, cheating Amell who will run your pack to the ground, suck it dry and move on like a locust.”

“You watch your mouth with me boy, you are my grandson!”

“Stop saying that.”

“YOU ARE MY GRANDSON!” JD roared, teeth bared and close to Jared’s face as his anger started to show

“NO I’M NOT” Jared yelled back, his teeth also bared, they were almost spitting on each other and Jensen was barking and growling in the background. He didn’t want to provoke the situation. Jeffrey-Dean hadn’t touched him yet but it was killing him to not do anything, “Is this how you treat a grandson? Your own family? Get them on pack land, tell them to sit and stay and sell them off to the highest bidder? If this how you treat family how the hell do you treat enemies?” Jared growled and JD picked up his paw and slapped Jared across the face

Jensen leapt forward to attack but he was pushed back as two other wolves jumped into the clearing and stepped between JD and a snarling Jared

“Why don’t you boys head off?” Mick said calmly as Alan nudged Jensen away

“NO! He stays!” JD growled and Jared froze, his will torn

“Jared go.” Mick commanded and Jared felt his body relax and was able to move again

“Two Pack Alphas? He cannot be controlled by two pack Alphas.” JD snapped

“Ah there's the difference, I’m not controlling him Alpha, unlike you I allow the boy to make his own decisions.”

“So long as he mates with your pack? Adds his power to your pack?”

“Power?”

“Look at him, he has powers and strengths no one has seen for over a century and he is mine.”

“To use and abuse?”

“I run my pack as I see fit.”

“With tyranny and dictatorship.”

“I have packs across the whole earth you don’t control those by being a pussy!” he spat

“Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, despite the history our packs have we’ve never officially met, Mick Pellegrino of the Ackles pack.” Mick said calmly and JD let out a roar in frustration

 _'How can they hear each other?”_ Jared thought

_'Head Alpha's can open their consciousness so other Head Alphas can hear them. They can also shut it off, it helps in war so they can communicate with allies'_

_'Or to threaten enemies'_

_'What's going on?'_

“ _Mick just introduced himself'_

_'Guess that's why JD lost his shit'_

“Fucking Ackles, guess that makes that little prick...”

“The alpha Jensen Ackles.” Mick said calmly

“I will not go through this again, get out of the way and give me my grandson!”

“Give him to you? I haven't taken him to give him back to you. Jared is living his own life his own way with his own Alpha.”

“Who just happens to be an Ackles”

“And who obviously has his own powers. Jared is not the only one glowing.”

“Has he always been like that?” JD asked

“Nope.”

“So my grandson brought out whatever that is in that kid and you've just decided you're going to keep him and harness that.”

“Yet again we are not keeping him, he is...”

“Yeah, yeah living his own life his own way, that is a crock of shit. You know the lore, he is a pack Alpha's Omega, you know the rules. He stays and he continues the pack. He doesn't just decide to chuck a tantrum and leave” JD snapped and Jared growled low in his throat

“I thought I told you boys to leave.”

“Yeah run away little boy like you've been doing for the last six months, hiding like the runt you are.” JD provoked and Jared growled louder

“Jensen take Jared.” Alan snapped and Jensen nudged Jared with his nose, trying to direct him away from the other Alphas.

“You know nothing about me.” Jared growled as he pushed past Mick and Alan

“I know you're a little princess who had everything handed to him but that still wasn't enough.”

“I never asked for any of that. I didn't come to you for money or gifts, I came to you because you were my family. Despite everything that went down, the fact that you left me with those people when you could have taken me at seven, the fact that I was never told what I was until I went into heat, the fact that you showed up out of nowhere when I was sixteen like you were a hero; despite all that I came with you because I was happy to have family and you treated me like shit.”

“I gave you everything.”

“You demanded everything!”

“You watch how you talk to me boy!” JD growled

“Or what? You'll have me killed too?” Jared growled

JD let out a roar and suddenly jumped forward, hackles raised, fangs showing and claws protruding. He lunged at Jared and took a swipe before Mick or Alan could step in.

Jensen ran forward to attack but another wolf came from the side bowling into Jeffrey-Dean and pushing him away before the claws could make full contact

Jared let out a yelp as he jumped back but shook his fur out and stepped up again. From the bushes a number of Morgan guards appeared and Mick let out a howl calling his men forward. Jensen stepped up beside Jared and when Jared looked to his other flank Chad was standing there, tail swaying in the breeze as if it was just another evening run

“Chad Michael Murray, I always knew you were a traitor. I suppose it was you that gave them the heads up.”

“You employed me to protect Jared JD just doing my job.”

“I am your pack Alpha.”

“You didn't specify threats JD you just said threats.”

“JD I don't want to fight you...”

“You can't fight me.”

“I could , I may even lose but unlike you I value the lives of my friends and family and don't want anyone to get hurt because of a stupid misunderstanding. I never wanted to leave your pack, I just wanted a job, you're the one that told me your house your rules so I took care of that.”

“And when I get you back to pack land it will be my house and my rules.” Stephen said as he emerged from the bushes

“Oh fuck off you little prick!” Chad sniped

“What the fuck did you just say to me Beta?” Stephen snarled

“Well you do do roids right? That shit'll make your junk shrink” Chad snarked

Stephen dived forward to take a bite out of Chad but Jared ran at him pushing his body to the side. Stephen spun and snapped at Jared making fur fly although he didn't connect with flesh. Jensen stepped in with fangs showing and he and Stephen snarled and bit at each other although neither of them were connecting.

Jared stepped forward to help but Chris emerged from the bushes, with Donna, and nudged him back with his nose

“This is their fight.”

“No, they're fighting over me.”

“You step in now you'll embarrass Jensen, insult the Ackles pack and probably get him killed because he won't be able to concentrate if worrying about you. I'm his blood brother, I promise I'll step in if he gets hurt.” Chris said to him and Jared paced back and forward as the fight continued

“Happy now princess?” JD taunted “Having two Alphas fight over you like the knot slut you are.”

Jared saw red and suddenly spun and threw himself at his grandfather. The other wolves were all watching the Alphas battle so no one was prepared for this attack. He jumped and his huge front paws pushed the pack Alpha to the ground and as JD spun to get up right Jared stood on his chest with one giant paw

Suddenly Morgan wolves were running at Jared but Alan, Mick and Chad stepped in, growling and snapping at them to keep them at bay.

“You get off me Omega or I swear to God when I get up I will rip your throat out.” he hissed with pure menace.

“You don't tell me what to do, not anymore!” Jared growled back as he leaned over him, his face close to his grandfather's

“Get off me!” The Alpha demanded and Jared felt his body tremble as he fought the command.

It only took that one second of weakness for JD to roll out from under Jared, spin and have his throat in his mouth. Jared jerked and one of JD's paws slammed into his chest holding him to the dirt

A howl echoed through the wolves as Donna voiced her terror and suddenly everyone froze including Stephen and Jensen. They all spun to look at Jared on the ground with JD leaning over him, teeth in his fur and spittle running down his muzzle

Jensen ran forward but Stephen stepped in his way holding him back. Jared's eyes turned and he looked at Jensen slightly shaking his head.

“All it would take is one clench of the jaw and I could rip out your jugular or one full shake of my head and I could snap your neck, I could kill you in two seconds” Jeffrey hissed.

Jensen couldn't hear anything, Jared was silent, but Chad was whining and pacing so he knew this was dire. For a brief moment he had a thought that surely the old man wouldn't kill his own grandson but the vibes coming from Chad and the other Morgan wolves led him to believe maybe the man was brutal enough to do it.

“Dad!”

“We can't interfere son.”

“He is an Ackles.”

“But he is also a Morgan and that is the Morgan pack Alpha. If we step in a full blown international civil war could break out.”

“So we just stand here and watch my mate, my Omega...”

“No Jensen. That is your boyfriend but he is not your mate.”

“Dad!”

“Son you have to accept Jared knew what he was doing. He is an extremely smart kid. He would have read the lore books inside out and upside down and he knew it could come to this, this is why he wouldn't let you claim him.”

 

“So what's it to be Jared? Jugular, neck snap or back to Morgan land.” Jeffrey calmly asked.

Jared jerked and felt the teeth tighten and the paw push down, he could hear rib bones creaking and realised there was no way out of this.

He looked over to Jensen who was looking at him with fear in his eyes and he looked to Chad and Chris who were pacing and to Mick and Alan who were calmly watching. He knew they would understand what was going on.

“I love you.” he said as his eyes locked with Jensen's again

“No!” he heard Jensen gasp

“If those are my choices just rip my throat out now” Jared growled and heard Jensen whimper

“Really? You'd rather die than come back to your family and your pack land?”

“You're not family and that is not my pack land, not any more. I would rather die than live the way you're forcing me to. At least you have the guts to do it yourself this time.”

“What the hell's that supposed to mean?”

“My parents!”

“Do not talk about your parents.”

“Why? Feeling guilty? Come on JD just do it, rip my throat out...or do you want to pay someone to kill me too, you know, so your hands aren't dirty.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I'm sure Amell'd do it! From what I've heard about that family their just a pack of pirates so I'm sure he'd do it to prove his loyalty to you.”

“What the hell are you raving about?” JD snapped with frustration

“The fact that you paid someone to kill my parents because they tried to leave the pack, what the fuck do you think I'm talking about? At least this time you have the guts to do it yourself so come on let's get this show on the road, but once you do this, once you kill me, this stupid fucking feud is over, you leave Jensen and the rest of the Ackles alone” Jared stated calmly as he looked into Jeff's eyes.

He wanted to look at Jensen, every fibre of his being was telling him to look at his Alpha one last time but he didn't want to see the fear and the sadness in his eyes. He could hear him snuffling and pacing, he knew he wanted nothing more than to run over here and fight JD and maybe put himself in Jared's place, Jared would not let that happen. He always knew how this would play out and all he could think was that at least he'd had one month of pure happiness before this time came.

“You think I had your parents killed?!” Jeffrey-Dean shook him roughly and bit down harder.

“Yes.”

“I should kill you for even thinking that!” he snarled and his anger vibrated through Jared's cringing body

“I'm not the only one.”

“People from other packs think I had my son killed?” Jeffrey suddenly let go and stepped back and off him and Jared took a deep breath of air. He stayed lying on the ground in a submissive form.

“Not other packs.”

“My pack? What kind of person do you think I am?”

“Are you serious? You've imprisoned me, sold me to the highest bidder, had me followed, read my emails, listened to my phone calls, stalked all my family and friends and just had your teeth to my throat? I've read dad's diary that you attacked him when he talked about leaving and I talked to a friend of mum's who said she was scared and wanted to go home. Everyone I have talked to believes you were behind mum and dad's car accident.”

 


	47. IT'S NOT OVER YET

“Is this true?” JD asked as he spun to the other wolves. There was shuffling and pacing but all eyes stayed on the ground and all wolves were silent

“See? You run your pack with fear. No one wants to to give the wrong answer in case you kill them.”

“What about Murray?”

“Hell yeah I think you killed Jared's mum and dad and I'm not the only one in my family that thinks that”

“You have no problem saying that to my face.”

“All those wolves, your guards, are mated, they have family they have to protect. Me? Well Sophie and I haven't made it official yet and you swore me to be Jay-pad's protector. You said to the death and I took that oath seriously. If he goes, I go, that's what you do for best buds.” Chad said casually as he butted against Jared and Jared butted back.

“And what about you?” Jeffrey-Dean asked Mick

“I didn't want to believe it, I didn't think a pack Alpha would be that savage but all evidence was pointing to you deciding if you couldn't have them no one could, that was only corroborated with how you've been treating Jared.”

“So this is what you've been doing since you moved out, slandering me...”

“Are you kidding me? Due to you and your bullying campaign alienating me from the entire pack I have literally talked to three people in the pack since I left your house. You play your role well JD, everyone was too scared to talk to me.”

“Matt?”

“Matt has his opinions, I can sense that, but I never talked to him about this at all; I wasn't going to put him in any kind of position against his father and pack Alpha.”

“I would never...everyone turn back.” JD snapped. Jared looked to Mick and he nodded before saying the same thing in his head. Suddenly there were twenty naked people standing around in the woods, heaven forbid anyone came wondering past at this moment.

Jensen stepped forward to stand beside Jared but Jared shook his head and pushed him back to the  Morgans. The situation was still tense and Jared didn't want him in the line of fire.

Jensen let out a low growl of frustration but Chad just patted him on the shoulder with a wink

“I got him covered.” he said and stepped up to Jared's side. Jensen let out another huff when he saw Jared step closer to the Beta and relax his body.

“I need every single one of you here to hear this, I would never have my son killed. He and Alaina were the pack's salvation and I loved them both dearly; that is what we were arguing about and I may have lost my temper but I needed them to stay, to carry on the responsibilities. A part of me died when they did and I have been searching, all these years to find out who did it? No one knew this before today, not even Samantha because it would break her heart. Their car had been hit, you could see where it had rolled, but they weren't in it, they're wolves, it takes more than a car accident to kill us; but they were found lying side by side, holding hands, with bullet wounds, silver ones.  They were murdered in cold blood and I have had that thought and that image in my head since that day.” JD said and the Morgan guards shuffled and muttered.

“Why didn't you reach out, Alaina was an Ackles, I could have helped.” Mick asked

“You also could have done it!” JD snapped and Mick growled low in his throat; “Look I understand what you're saying, now, in hindsight. But all I could think back then was someone had murdered them and I had no idea who.  It could have been a human but it could have been one of yours, hell it could have been one of mine! I was meant to be stepping back, sharing pack responsibilities with Richard but I am still in full control of the pack and trying to figure out who would want my son dead? As far as I knew I didn't have any enemies in the other major packs, I mean we don't particularly like each other, that's not our job, but I hadn't pissed anyone off enough to kill my blood.”

“All evidence to the contrary” Jared snorted.

“Yeah when you describe it like you did before I can see why you'd be upset. I need someone to take over the pack when I go and Matt wants nothing to do with it.  You were my second coming and I was just trying to keep you safe.”

“Then why the hell didn't you just say that? Why put me through everything you put me through. You cut off my power and gas and stole things from my parents house...”

“I thought that would make you come back to the compound.”

“You've got a fucked up view on life JD you know that right?” Chad snorted

“Not appreciating the tone Murray but appreciating the sentiment.”

“If you had come clean and told me everything that may have changed things. All I wanted to do was act like a nineteen year old, get a job, get my own money, feel like I was achieving something...”

“You were off pack land, I couldn't protect you in a different town.”

“Well since you think someone from our pack killed mum and dad I don't think I was much safer on Morgan land and you did a bloody good job of having me watched even when I was off the land,”

“You're making me sound like a prick.”

“If it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck...” Chad piped up and Jared stepped between him and JD when JD growled and took a step forward.

 

“Let's get this over with, get the fucker and lets get back to Morgan land.” Stephen snapped from behind them.

“Hey” Chad snapped

“You shut your mouth” Jensen growled

“Or what?” Stephen taunted and Jensen took two steps forward before punching him in the nose.

Some of JD's men turned back to wolves and started pacing while the others shuffled and waited for instructions.

The Ackles guards also paced but waited for instructions

“No! Turn back” JD yelled, “This is between the two Alphas”

Stephen ran at Jensen and threw him to the ground but Jensen wrapped his legs around him and rolled so Stephen ended up underneath him.

Jared's eyes flashed to Chris but he just shook his head at him.

“Have you heard about the Amells?” Mick asked Jeffrey-Dean casually while the fight continued on behind them

“Urban legend. I've had no problem with this kid. He's willing to come into the pack and learn how to run it.”

“The Amells are parasites. They will suck your pack dry and move on, and probably kill Jared in the process.”

“He's just one kid.”

“Until he's in and then the rest follow. You think you're pack Alpha? He will kill you or push you out and it will suddenly be the Amell pack. I've seen smaller packs it's happened to. They steal all the money, take anything that can be sold and then kill the pack members or leave them to starve or find other packs who will accept them. I've taken some wolves into my pack that have some stories to tell.”

“You shut your mouth old man.” Stephen hissed as he kicked Jensen away before taking a swing at Mick

Jared quickly jumped forward and barrelled into Stephen, knocking him to the ground

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Stephen spat, “Once I get you back to Morgan land I am going to beat you until you're begging to obey me, and you know what, then I'm gonna fucking slap you around some more. You need to learn respect boy and you need to learn who you obey and that is me!” Stephen hissed

“Actually I think that's me.” JD said calmly, “I think you need to take a step back from my grandson until you calm down there boy.”

“Oh shut up old man. You gave him to me, he is mine and I will teach him his lessons any way I see fit.”

“Geez you really are full of yourself aren't you.” Chad snarked, “And with the size of that, yeah I wouldn't be thinking I'm so hot.” Chad said as his gaze flicked downwards to Amell's crotch

Stephen let out a roar of frustration and stormed off into the woods.

“So I guess it's back to the drawing board for me.” JD sighed, “Jared I realise now that I didn't treat you right and I'm so sorry you thought I had your parents killed. Looks like I might need to adjust my image to the pack and I guess I've carried the secret about how they died long enough, everyone deserves to know what happened.”

There was a distinct snap and Jared looked up in time to see Stephen come through the trees, fully dressed and holding a gun. He gasped and that had Chad and Jensen look at him before following his gaze.

It was another slow motion scene like the bar fight. He heard the click of the safety pin and started running, he pushed Mick and Alan aside as the gun was raised. JD stood frozen, staring in horror at what was playing out in front of him. Stephen pushed Donna aside and Chris swore as he stepped up.

“Payback” Stephen snarled as he punched him in the nose with the hand holding the gun, making him drop to the ground as blood gushed.

Alan ran to Donna and Jensen turned to Jared but Chad was ahead of him stepping in front of the Omega.

“Go to JD.”

“Jay man...”

“Go protect JD.” Jared whispered as he strode forward

“You and your little Alpha fuck toy think you're so damn good and old man there thinks he can just blow me off after everything I've been through; it's almost been a fucking year in that cold miserable  town waiting for you to bend over like the good little knot slut you should be but instead you've been fucking this little snot.” Stephen hissed as he turned towards Jensen with the gun

“Leave him out of it. He has nothing to do with it. The fact that you're an asshole who treated me like scum has everything to do with it.” the gun was now aimed at him

“I'm done with you kid, if I can't have the pack one way I'll get it another.”

The gun went off and the most unbelievable thing happened, something that no one would ever be able to explain again.

The bullet headed towards JD but Jared jumped between it and him

“NO” he shouted as he held up his hand as if he could stop it coming.

“NO” Jensen shouted at the same time and jumped towards Jared, holding his arms out getting ready to tackle him to the ground

As Jensen collided with Jared they both turned to wolves and a large golden pulse shot out across the clearing. Everyone was knocked to the ground with the force and the bullet slowed as the atmosphere fought against it's projection.

It didn't stop completely though and Jared let out a howl of pain as the bullet grazed his shoulder, burning through the fur and colliding with his flesh.

Jared wasn't conscious for what happened next. He could only go off what Chad and Chris told him and the story seemed to get more elaborate every time they told it.

From what he could figure out, JD and Mick had gotten to their feet after the pulse, Jensen had fallen across him in wolf form to hold his wolf still on the ground and the pack Alphas both reached into his fur to find the bullet and get it away from his flesh and fur.

Meanwhile both the Ackles and Morgan guards had jumped on Stephen and had him tied up with wolfs bane so he couldn't turn and get away.

What he did know was that when he woke up he had Jensen, Chad and strangely enough Chris curled around him in wolf form to give him warmth and strength. There was now a small fire in the clearing and Donna, Alan, Mick and JD were sitting around it drinking what looked like whisky. The guards from both packs were looking out into the darkness and Danneel and Jason were sitting there staring at the pack of pups as if they too were on guard duty.

“He's moving.” Danneel cried out and everyone stopped to look at them. Jensen sat up and whimpered as he nuzzled at him

“Jay?” he heard in his head

“Hey Jen.”

“How do you feel?”

“Sore. Can we turn back?”

“Give it a go. I'm going to stay like this until you've turned, just in case.”

“In case what?”

“You got hit with a silver bullet man, you may not be able to turn back, is that what Jensen's telling you?” Chad said

“What? No!”

“Don't worry I'm sure Gen can fix it if that's the case but it's best if one of us stays turned while you...”

“Is he telling you you might not be able to turn back?”

“I can't handle being the translator between the two of you at the moment. My whole body is aching and I can feel a burn in my shoulder.”

“The bullet” both Jensen and Chad said at the same time and Jared growled in frustration.

“Boys you're hurting mine and Mick's head so I can only imagine how Jared is feeling with you two talking at him.” JD stepped in,  “Chad you turn”

“And Jensen you stay” Mick spoke up “And then Jared let's see how you go. Don't panic, if there's a problem I'm sure your practitioner can fix it. We got the bullet out and Jensen licked the wound clean as much as he could.”

“But be prepared with silver in your system you may not be able to turn just yet”

“Jen are you ok?” Jared gasped

“Why?”

“Because you would have ingested some of the silver too.”

“I'm good Jay, let's just see if we can get you turned.” he whispered

Jared closed his eyes, thought of his human form and howled in pain as his body turned.

His whole body arched into the air and then he collapsed back into the dirt gasping in pain.

“Go!” Mick yelled and Jensen turned as Donna ran forward with blankets and Alan stepped forward with bandages.

Turning from wolf to human had the wound gushing blood again. Jared was trembling with shock and pain, his skin was clammy and he was gasping for oxygen.

Alan pushed bandages onto the wound and Donna wrapped him in a blanket before turning to her son

“I'm ok. I'm ok” Jensen gasped but he too was pale and panting

“Jen? Jen what's wrong?” Jared chattered out

“The silver.” he puffed

“No, you were meant to be ok” Jared gasped but then his legs gave way. JD scooped him up and Chris and Chad both stepped over to Jensen to hold him up and help him walk back to their house.

“Stephen?” Jared gasped

“Gone! He's been taken to the sheriffs station and is in a cell with guards. With two pack Alpha's witness to his threats and he trying to assassinate a pack Alpha he will be going before the Alpha court. I'd say it's over for him and probably his whole family.”

“Are we ok?”

“Yeah we're ok?” JD replied, “We'll talk when you wake up but for now let's get you into bed with your Alpha so you can heal.”

“So you admit he's my Alpha?”

“After what I just saw I don't think any wolf can deny that not only are you mates but true soul mates.”


	48. THE AFTERMATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a non-chapter; I have no idea where it came from but don't panic I will fix this, them!

Jared wiggled around in the bed and groaned as his body creaked with misuse. He opened his gritty eyes and looked up to see he was hooked up to an IV bag, again.

“Hey” he heard a whisper and his eyes moved to see Genevieve sitting in an armchair beside the bed.

“Gen!” he gasped and tried to sit up before falling back on the sheets, his body aching

“Hey take it slowly. You're almost healed but still a bit to go yet.”

“Jen? Is Jensen ok?”

“Yeah he's doing good. Still a little weak but doing better than you.”

“Where...”

“Damn it I knew you'd wake up the minute I left the room.” Jensen grumbled as he shuffled in and sat down on the bed next to Jared

“Are you ok?” Jared gasped as he reached out his hand to Jensen's.

“I'm fine Jay, you're the one who got hit by a gun you suicidal idiot and we're going to talk about that later, don't think I'm not going to tear you a new one but how do you feel?”

“Sore, my whole body is aching and my head is pounding.” he frowned

“Gen's got most of the silver out of your system and the aching body is from having a pack Alpha sitting on your ribs”

“I love you.” he said quietly

“You have a fucked up way of showing it.” Jensen snapped

“I think that's an argument for another time don't you son?” Alan asked from the doorway

“I've had to sit here for two days watching him writhe around in pain and cry out in his sleep and it was all self inflicted, how the hell am I meant to react to that?” Jensen snapped

“You act like an Alpha and discuss it rationally with your mate when they're in a fit state.”

“Well as everyone pointed out to me he's not my mate is he.”

“Jen...” Jared whispered exhausted and his head fell to the pillow again

“Jay?”

“I think you should go.” Genevieve said quietly and Alan stepped into the room to escort his son out.

Jensen looked back but Jared had his eyes closed and he frowned at how pale and thin he was.

“He's conscious.” Alan told everyone in the living room and Donna, JD and Chad jumped up, “Maybe one at a time? He's still pretty weak.”

“Jared honey?” Donna said quietly as she came into the room

“Donna are you ok?”

“I'm fine sweetie and all the better for seeing you awake”

“How long have I been out?”

“Almost three days.”

“I'm sorry I'm putting everyone through this.”

“Jared you haven't put anyone through anything, you're the one going through it, how do you feel?”

“Just a little tired and achy. Jensen's pissed.”

“Jensen was scared and typical Alpha male doesn't know how to express that so is going to yell at you instead. I'll go so someone else can come in”

“Yo Jay man you kicked ass dude!” Chad said as he came into the room and flopped down onto the bed

“Chad!” Gen snapped as Jared inhaled sharply

“What?”

“Look at him, he's in pain you moron.”

“That's cause he took the bullet. The ultimate hero man.”

“Yeah try telling Jen that.” Jared mumbled

“Ah he'll get over it. Ok, ok I'm going.” Chad hissed at Gen as she gave him a dirty look

“Jared?”

“Matt!”

“How you doing kid?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Dad rang and told us what happened so I came with Genevieve. I always knew that Amell was bad news.”

“Dude's a dick.”

“Well from what Chad says maybe not, maybe that's his problem.” Gen giggled and blushed when Jared looked at her with raised eyebrows

“Ok I'm going” she said and she and Matt left the room

“Jared can I come in or do you want me to go?” JD asked from the door and when he looked he was standing there with Samantha.

“No, no guys come in. How are you?” Jared asked as he slid up in bed, Samantha quickly rushing forward to help him

“I'm ok, thanks to you. Despite everything I'd done to you and everything you thought about me you still stepped in front of a bullet meant for me. You are a much bigger man than I gave you credit for.”

“What happened that night?” Jared asked with a frown

“Damned if I know. Mick and I are researching, going through the historical records. We've never seen anything like what happened that night. Jensen collided with and you both turned instinctively. The force of the two of you together seemed to stop time.”

“Well not completely, I still got shot.”

“You should be dead, that bullet was aimed straight at your heart, your combined powers saved your life; and before you ask no we have no idea what those powers are. I can't even imagine what will happen after your Alpha claims you.”

“If he claims me, to say he's pissed at the moment is an understatement.”

“Oh sweetie that's just how men are. They don't do feelings and they don't do being scared. They can't handle losing control. He just needs to get that adrenaline out of his system.”

“I'm sorry I scared everyone.”

“Nonsense. Now just lie back and relax and I'll bring you in some soup. Your practitioner is like a pit bull with how to heal you but I think she'll let us feed you.”

“Has JD...has JD told you everything Samantha?” Jared tentatively asked

“Yes he finally told his mate what was going on. About your ma and pa and about some pack members thinking he did it and also what he did to you before you left the pack. Opinions have been expressed.”

“My ears are still ringing.” Jeffrey-Dean muttered

“Keep it up and I'll add to it.” she snapped at him before turning to Jared and giving him a wink and a smile and they both left the room.

A few moments later he heard rustling at the door and opened his eyes to see Chris standing there

“Thanks Chris.”

“For what?”

“For having Jensen's back and looking out for him.”

“Told you man he's my blood brother, which means I look after him and you too as his Omega.” he said awkwardly, “Anyway just wanted to stick my head in the door before I head off, trying to get some of the harmonies recorded for the album while Jensen's out .”

“Why's he out?”

“Ah cause he won't leave you.” Chris looked at him like he was an idiot

“Well I'm fine now so take him with you. He's got cabin fever, get him out of here to get some fresh air.”

“He's not really up to singing...”

“So prop him a corner and let him give his opinions. I think he needs to get out of here...”

“How about you start letting me make my own damn decisions.” Jensen snapped from behind Chris, “Can you please for just one minute remember I am the damn Alpha in this relationship.” Jensen said loudly

“Jensen Ross Ackles you stop that right now.” Donna snapped from the lounge room

“I am sick and tired...”

“Jared? Hey Jared? Genevieve!” Chris interrupted Jensen's rant and Jensen turned to see him pale and collapsed on the bed.

“Shit! Jay? Jay baby?” Jensen gasped as he rushed into the room

“No!” Genevieve snapped, “I'll look after him, Jared's right, you need to go. He doesn't need your negative energy around right now. Go walk it off!” Genevieve growled as she felt his pulse.

“Don't tell...”

“Jen man come on, when everyone is telling you to leave, best idea is to leave. Let's get you out of here for awhile and get some space and air, there are a lot of people crammed in this house at the moment.”

They were probably right. Jensen stepped into the room and dropped a kiss on Jared's damp, hot forehead.

It had only been after the silver was out of his system and adrenaline had worn off that he fully understood what had gone down, how much Jared had kept from him to 'protect him'.

He had heard Mick and Alan talking and praising the Omega for his strength and brains as they replayed that night. Even JD was acknowledging how brave Jared was for standing up to him and he listened as they broke down the layers of Jared's planning, from the tattoo to not letting Jensen claim him to standing up to Stephen; it seemed Jared had planned for every contingency and all Jensen could think was every contingency had his Omega dying and him being left alone, and the more he thought about it the angrier he got. Did he mean so little to Jared that he was ok with sacrificing himself and leaving him without a word of why?

He was angry at Alan and Mick for standing there that night watching Jared be hurt and not stepping in in case of a mythical civil war. He was angry at JD for biting and hurting him; Genevieve had used a great ointment but if he looked close enough he could still see the bite marks at Jared's throat. He was angry at Amell for shooting at him, he was angry at Chad for not being there when the gun went off; he was just fucking angry at everyone and getting angrier as they treated him like a kid who didn't need to know any of this while they treated Jared like a super hero!

Every time he closed his eyes he heard the gun shot and saw Jared fall. Every time Jared rolled away from him in his sleep Jensen had a flash back to lying across his mate's body to keep him still so he didn't do any more damage to his body. Every time Jared cried out in his sleep Jensen remembered Jared turning back and blood gushing from his wound as he collapsed in pain with the silver poisoning

He knew rationally he was being petty and was probably suffering PTSD but he couldn't shake this tension flowing through his body and knew it probably was a good thing for him to leave before he said or did the wrong thing. Right now the urge to hurt Jared himself in pure frustration was enough to have him leaving the house.

 


	49. THE NEXT MONTH

Did Jensen regret storming out of the house? Not at the time but now, a month later, not having seen his Omega in all that time? Yeah. If he could have predicted what was going to go down he would have definitely talked to Jared differently while he was lying in their bed sick.

He and Chris got to the recording studio to find Jim and Stirling there and they were pissed!

They were in the final weeks of the contract for the television show and Stirling was angry that he hadn’t had anything to show for the last month due to Jensen’s domestic bliss with another wolf so he couldn’t film any of it. Travis and Jason had already been at the studio when the other two boys got there so Stirling demanded they get in a bus and suddenly they were on the move.

“I can’t leave Jared Stirling.” Jensen gasped

“You’ve mated?”

“Well no, not yet but…”

“Then you can and will leave this boy. He’s a distraction and you’re not holding up your end of the contract, we’re heading to LA to finish recording this album and I’ve got some gigs lined up along the way. I’m done fucking around with you lot. You’ve got the looks and the talent and, if you’d let me record it, the drama to go with it but you won’t so now we create our own. You owe me an extra month due to nothing worth filming this last month.”

“Dude you don’t understand what we’ve just gone through, Jared is sick and needs me there.”

“He’s not your mate Jensen he’s just your boyfriend, get over it.”

“How the fuck about…” Jensen stepped forward and snarled before Chris pulled him away

“Jen man come on, he’s right and maybe the break’ll do you good. Being around Jared is just pissing you off at the moment anyway.”

***

“Hey mum can I talk to Jared.” Jensen called Donna after Jared’s phone went to message bank

“Sorry sweetie he’s asleep at the moment, I can get him to call you later.”

“Yeah I guess, I didn’t want him to find out on a message but Stirling has kind of abducted us. We’re on a tour bus heading to LA, stopping along the way to do gigs.”

“Honey I’m not sure now’s the best time…”

“Don’t you think I frickin know that…” he snapped

“Jensen!”

“Sorry mum I’m just stressed, I yelled at Jared til he passed out and now I’m not gonna get to see him again for a month.”

“A month!”

“That’s what Stirling’s threatening.”

“Alright I’ll have a look through my copy of the contract to see if he’s allowed to do that and I’ll let Jared know. He knows you didn’t mean what you yelled at him honey. I’ll get him to call you when he wakes up.”

“Thanks mom.”

***

“Jen?”

“Jared Oh my God I’m so sorry about what I said before. I didn’t mean it, I was just so scared and frustrated. I’m sorry.”

“Jen I get it, it was a crazy couple of hours, I was scared too.”

“How do you feel?”

“Honestly I feel like absolute crap. Gen says this is normal and that it’s gonna take time to get over but I have no energy and can hardly get out of bed”

“Did mom tell you?”

“That you’ve been kidnapped? Yeah”

“I’m sorry I’m not there at the moment.”

“Jen this is why I didn’t want to have you claim me, we knew this could happen. You need to do this, get out spread your name, let the people get to know you.”

“Could you please stop making decisions for me”

“I’m not making decisions for you, I’m just not putting you in a position where you can’t make those decisions.”

“Does that even make sense to you?”

“I want you to stay because you want to, not because we’re mated and you have to. I want you to be able to leave without having to worry about me. If you think about it I’m actually giving you the chance to make those decisions”

“Fuck you Jared.”

“Hey Jen…”

“No! I’m not happy that Stirling’s done this but maybe we do need this time apart, I mean we can obviously take it, you’re not my mate.”

“Fair enough, just check in and let me know you’re ok every now and then ok?” Jared said and suddenly Jensen was listening to silence

“FUCK!” he yelled and threw his phone across the bus

***

_JRA – Just letting you know this is my new no._

_JTP – what happened?_

_JRA – You hung up on me_

_JTP – Fair enough. How’s it going?_

_JRA – played a couple of gigs. They seemed 2 like us_

_JTP – K._

Jensen looked at his phone and was surprised he couldn’t see icicles on the screen and sighed; he deserved it, he started it.

***

_JRA – U suk_

_JTP – It’s 3am – you’re drunk_

_JRA – Fuck U_

_JTP – Goodnight Jensen_

_JRA – I could had any 1 I wanted 2night U know_

_JTP – so do it goodnight Jensen_

***

_DA – what did you do?_

_DA – of course, stupid me to expect a response before night fall. Jared said you’d still be passed out since you were messaging him at three in the morning. Can you please remember he’s still healing?_

***

_JRA – So maybe we should call a truce on this faux fight?_

_JRA – So you’re just going 2 ignore me now?_

_JRA – Can U at least let me no you’re ok – mum said you’re still sick_

_JRA – Fine!_

***

_JTP – it’s 5am so no matter what you did yesterday you’ll be passed out right now and can’t yell @ me. I’ve gone home – well Oregon. I can’t stay in that house by myself & I don’t want your mum & dad putting their lives on hold for me any more so I’ve gone home so Gen can keep looking after me & JD & Samantha are there as well as Matt & Alona & Chad; my family. I mean you’re not going to be back in Nashville for 3 weeks anyway so I guess this gives us time to think and make decisions like you said. You make decisions for you and I’ll do that here for me. _

_JRA – Jay answer the fucking phone. Come on man it was just a fight. People fight all the time. I’ve tried calling._

_JTP – sorry I was in the air when you called! Jen don’t take this the wrong way but stop calling. Let’s just take this time to take a step back & reassess. _

_JRA – come on man, I love you Jay, you’re my Omega_

_JTP – I know, I love you too but…_

***

“Mum what’s going on with Jared? He’s gone back to Oregon”

“I tried to talk him out of it honey, told him he wasn’t a burden. I wanted him to come home with us but he said he needed to go back there now the air was clear and hopefully Genevieve can help him”

“Maybe? Why maybe? What’s wrong? I thought he was getting better.”

“Yes honey he is…”

“But?”

“His arm is weak”

“He got shot…”

“Yeah but he’s not healing like he should”

“Is it because I’m not there?”

“Maybe but I don’t think that’s a miracle cure. Genevieve and Chad are working on him holistically and with physical therapy. It’s just going to take time.”

“Dad…”

“He’s had a look, there’s nothing to be done surgically. The silver hit muscle and nerves. He just has to heal and then we’ll know the permanent damage.”

“Permanent?” Jensen yelped

“Honey there’s nothing you can do…I know, I know, you’re his Alpha, stop brushing you off and treating you like a child, I heard you but Jensen what do you think you can do?”

“Maybe us being together will heal him. You saw what happened that night mum. We have some kind of power when we’re together…”

“And yet you yelled at him and ran away when he needed you.”

“Stirling shoved us on a bus and sent us East mum, you know this wasn’t my decision.”

“You let him Jensen no matter what you say. If you were Jared’s Alpha, you would have fought it or found a way to get back here. I know you’re only nineteen honey. In all honesty it sucks to find your mate this young. You’re meant to have a few years to run amok and grow up so you are the responsible and prepared Alpha when you finally find your Omega who is meant to be a number of years younger than you, not a number of months. Jared is your Omega and you love him, I know you do, that was obvious when I saw the two of you together but maybe you need to get out and run wild. I watch the show Jensen I know women and men are throwing themselves at you, maybe, while you’re not mated, you should have some fun.”

“I don’t wanna have fun mom, I don’t want to do anything with anyone but Jared. He’s my Omega, he’s it for me, pretty much has been since I was thirteen. The only reason there were any other wolves or people in my life is because I thought Jared was dead.”

“Have you told Jared that?”

“He knows I love him.”

“Three little words don’t change the world do they honey? I think let Jared have his time back at home while you’re away. It’ll be nice for him to go back and visit but as soon as you can get out of there Jensen do it. You can’t go on Morgan land but we have Jeffrey-Dean’s phone number and we can ring him and get Jared home as soon as possible. But Jensen this is a big thing for someone your age. Your father and I love you and would never judge you or think any less of you but even though you love Jared and he loves you and he is potentially your mate you haven’t claimed him yet; so if you don’t think you can handle having a wolf that may be permanently wounded now is the time to think about this and make a decision. You haven’t claimed him so if you walk away now you’ll both survive the break up.”

“I am your son, do you really think I would walk away from my soul mate just because he was damaged in a fight where he had the courage to stand up and protect a Pack Alpha? He is a hero and even if I was mad and scared he is my Omega and will be my Omega until I die.”

“Well to put it like the cool kids do honey get your ass back here.” Donna said and hung up the phone

***

Jared this is the perfect epilogue for this story. The publishers are excited and ready to go when you are.”

“Thanks Alona but I have to check with Jensen first. He is my Alpha and this book is my story to him, he needs to give permission for this to be written.”

“This is a love letter to him, I don’t see how he can say no but I get it, let me know when he says yes” Alona smiled and walked out of his parent’s house where he was staying with Genevieve and Chad at the moment.

***

Jensen had opened the envelope two hours ago and started reading. After the first chapter/letter he knew this was something he didn’t want to be reading on a tour bus surrounded by men and fart smell. He scooped up a bag, walked to the nearest hotel and paid for a room. He ordered a bottle of whiskey from room service which arrived without asking to see his I.D and he sat back in the silence to start reading again.

To start reading about what his Omega had gone through in the years between going into heat at sixteen and when he escaped the pack mentally torturing him.

Hours later he looked up into the dim room with tears pouring down his face. Unlike Jensen, Jared had known he was alive and had written to him every couple of weeks. Obviously, he had never sent the letters but he was not backward in his thoughts and feelings. Jensen had almost felt like he was there with him the whole way. He had never known Jared had felt uncomfortable at their school but he was also proud to find out the range of friends he had made at his new school. He had written in fine detail about learning what he was and what was to become of him and then he had started expressing his concerns and fears. He had held his breath as he read the letter about Jared discovering what Jensen was and how hurt he was by the deception of his so called best friend that he himself told everything to; and continued doing so even after they were separated. Jensen’s teeth had gnashed as he read some of the chapters about how the Morgans were treating him, but now he was coming out the other end and all that was left was the epilogue.

 

_As you’ve read through this story, these letters; you probably have thought this book was written by the hero of the story;_

_but you are wrong._

_You might be romantic enough to think it was written by someone who is selfless and courageous enough to step in front of a speeding bullet to protect those he loves._

_Again you are wrong._

_The author of this book is essentially selfish._

_You may think that is wrong. You may have your own opinions. You may think being selfish would be letting your mate claim you and know the joy of being with your one true love for life, or however little time the two of you have._

_BUT I had to carry the knowledge that because of me, my mate might die, and I couldn’t and wouldn’t live with that._

_Yes, I planned scenarios to keep my Alpha safe, yes I went against all laws of nature and all wolf lores to do it but this was a young Alpha up against a Pack Alpha decades stronger than him. The outcome could have ended horrifically_

_And this is where I am selfish. I would rather die, sacrifice my life, than to live in a world where my Alpha no longer existed._

_My Alpha, my hero, he is strong, brave, talented and absolutely gorgeous. He would live. I know he would hurt but he would live and live long and large._

_I know this because he has already done it once._

_I have wondered many a time what I would have done if I had found out at sixteen that my best friend and love of my life had died and I only ever come up with one answer. I would have died right along side him. This isn’t a Shakespeare sonnet or a Jane Austin romance; I would have gone to his grave site, dug a hole right next to his, and ended my life right then and there!_

_Knowing he was alive, knowing he was still breathing somewhere in the world is the only thing that kept me going through everything that I have been through over the last years._

_Why isn’t this book a fairy tale you may ask? A romantic fantasy of wolves, mates, spiritual bonding and powers no one knows of?_

_Because in fairy tales the beloved ride off into the sunset while an orchestra builds a crescendo in the distance._

_This is real life where the Alpha is out in the world trying to get his name on a star while the Omega is at home nursing his wounds and wondering if he’ll ever be whole again._

_This isn’t a happily ever after…this isn’t even an ever after…this is just the beginning_

_This is the story of two wolves who found each other despite the odds and are still fighting to find each other every day_

_And that dear reader is the point of this whole story_

_“Always keep Fighting”_

_Life is worth it and love is worth it and if you are not lucky enough to have one you will always have the other and there is no one like you, there is no story like yours._

_Be the hero even if it means being selfish!_


	50. I'M COMING HOME

“I’m out” Jensen yelled as he stepped back on the bus and started scooping up his clothes

“What’s going on?” Chris sat up, immediately on alert

“You think do you boy?” Stirling snarled from the eating area where he was working on his laptop

“Here read this” Jensen said and threw the manuscript to Chris “You know what Stirling yeah I do. Go ahead sue me or whatever you feel it’s necessary to do but I was giving you nothing anyway when it came to the show. These three here are the ones giving you the action between the loving and the fighting. I got my boy at home that I would never be unfaithful to so I aint ever gonna give you what you want ratings wise. Jared needs me. He was shot and wounded, and I’ve found out there may be permanent damage, so I’m being selfish and going home. I can’t concentrate on this when worrying about him and no matter what you or him or even I say, he is my Omega, he is my mate and I am going to claim him and love him and protect him for the rest of our lives. I still wanna sing and I still wanna sing with you guys, you’re my buds, but I gotta do what I gotta do so if you need or want to replace me I fully understand and will sign anything you want signed.”

“Permanently wounded? How? Why didn’t you say something?” Stirling asked casually

“You didn’t give me a chance before you loaded us onto this bus. Jared had a fight with a pack Alpha and then another Alpha decided Jared was his or no one’s and…hang on are you recording this?” Jensen snapped as he saw Stirling’s eyes keep flashing between him and his computer

“Ah…well…I’ve got to try and get some footage for the show.”

“Oh for fucks sake Stirling.” Chris snarled and slammed the laptop lid down, “Do what you gotta do Jen I got your back and Jared’s too. Let me know if you need anything.” Chris said with a slap on the back before pulling him in for a man hug.

“No, you know what? You wanna film something, here we go. Jared has been my best friend since we were six and has been the love of my life since I was thirteen. I was too young and too dumb to realise it then and I put him through a lot of shit. The worst feeling in the world, a feeling I never ever want to feel again is when I was told, at sixteen that he was dead. I was away partying it up, and he was at home, alone and in pain and begging me over the phone, and I wasn’t there when he needed me, and he died! My heart broke, a big piece of me died and after that I only existed and I ran away from our home and his memory. So you can only imagine how it felt two years later when he walked back into my life. I was in shock and so hurt and so angry that he kept this from me that I hit him and ran away, again. Seems I have a pattern. He took me back, his heart is so big he keeps taking me back and I keep fucking up on him. He got shot protecting me, protecting his grandfather pretty much protecting everyone that was there that night and what did I do? I yelled at him and told him he was an asshole for doing that to me and fucking ran away again. I gotta get back to him and beg forgiveness and hope one more time he will take me back, this time for good.”

“Shit Jensen I didn’t know the full story, of course you gotta be with Jared, he needs you and after what I heard about and saw that night, you being there can only be a good thing.” Jason said as he came forward to give him a man hug.

“And...” Jensen said as he looked at Travis

“I've seen you with him, he's obviously your Omega so yeah go, whatever.” Travis shrugged

“Don't hurt yourself gushing Travis, just an FYI we'd have no problem replacing you before we replaced the lead singer so pull your head out your ass or there's the door.” Chris snapped

“Whatever” Travis said and went to the end of the bus to fall into his bed.

***

“I’m on my way to Oregon.”

“Honey do you think that’s a good idea?”

“I’m not stupid mum I’m not going to intrude on pack land even if soon I’ll be part of their pack by blood but I can’t just go home and sit around and wait for Jared who may not come back straight away even if he knows I’m there. I’m going to ring Chad and get him to get Jared over the border so I can talk to him and plead my case and hopefully he’ll forgive me. I love him, I need him, I’m his Alpha and it’s about time I started acting like it.”

“Honey…”

“Before you say another word you should know I’m still pissed at you for thinking I would abandon him just because he’s hurt. He’s my soulmate and has been since we were teens, hell probably since I was six to be honest, I don’t care what damage has been done, he is mine and I’m going to look after him for the rest of our lives.”

“Sweetie I’m so proud of you, I only said what I said to shake you up, make you start thinking”

“He’s publishing a book you know.”

“What? Really?”

“It’s pretty much a three-year long love letter to me and here I am having one disagreement with him and running away. It’s time I stepped up and sucked it up. I love him and now I need to prove that to him.”

“Ring us when you’re heading home.”

“Mum if this goes the way I hope it goes you don’t want to be anywhere near our house for awhile because it will be noisy, and I mean in a good way.”

“Jensen Ross Ackles!”

“Sorry ma.” He said with a laugh

“Just call me and let me know how it went, now go bring your boy home.”

***

“ _You have reached the Chad, the big, the bad, the kick it in the ass Chad. Leave a message cause I’m out working on my awesomeness. If I think you’re worthy I may call you back_ ”

“Oh my God I think I just threw up in my mouth a little, Chad it’s Jensen and you better call me back”

***

“Chad this is ridiculous and I’m pretty sure JD is gonna kick our asses.”

“Come on dude, strippers.”

“Ok so your ass is being kicked by JD and Sophie.”

“Hey she gets it, I'm allowed to window shop but no going inside the store.”

“You are a lucky bastard to have a lady like that put up with you man.”

“Come on we’ve been surrounded by chicks for two weeks man, I was starting to grow a vagina with the amount of Oestrogen in the house.”

“Dude…ah…this is not a strip joint, you have been greatly misled or, knowing you, you misunderstood a conversation, did someone say the words boobs again Chad and you just zoned out?”

“Nah man, shut up!” Chad snapped and slapped him on the arm, making Jared wince, “Beer!” Chad said and wandered off

Jared found a booth in the crowded bar and slid in so people would stop brushing against him or banging into him, unintentionally causing him pain. Gen said this should eventually disappear and it was definitely a lot better than it had been two weeks ago but it was constant pins and needles and sharp nerve pain if anyone touched his chest, shoulder or arm.  Chad was doing physio and exercises with him daily to rebuild his strength and it took all his willpower not to pass out on some days and other days the pain was so bad he would be throwing up.

He finally looked up and around and realised this bar would be more comfortable in Nashville then Oregon and had his about hundredth rush of nostalgia for Jensen today. He missed him so much his heart and he was sure his soul was aching. Nearly every minute of every day he would think of something he wanted to say to him or share with him and it took all his willpower not to pick up the phone when Chad did something stupid like accidentally kick himself in the head, but he had told Jensen he was giving him this time to think and he was going to stick by that.

Sniffing the air, which was second nature now, he could smell stale beer, tobacco, marijuana, which he could really use some of now to relax, sweet girly drinks and a few wolves around, nothing too threatening though.

Chad came back with two shots of tequila and beers.

“How...”

“Shhh, don't ask.” he said with a wink and tapped his shot glass to Jared's before throwing it back.  Jared sighed and swallowed his too, feeling the warmth seep down his throat and through his body.

“Another?” a voice asked and Jared looked up to see Sophie

“Oh...ah...” Jared stuttered as he looked at Chad

“Relax Jared I was always coming, strippers or not Chad doesn't get a night out without me.  I can't trust him to not do something stupid, it's easier to be here than try and bail him out of jail.” she said as she raised her glass in a salute and they both swallowed the shot

“Hey!” Chad pouted

“Well?” she looked at him with raised eyebrows

“Once, it happened once!” Chad argued loudly to be heard over the MC announcing the entertainment while Jared laughed at the look on his face.

Suddenly he froze as all the hairs on his body stood on end and his inner wolf yowled with happiness. He knew that voice coming through the speakers, he would know it asleep, in a coma, maybe even dead, he would know that voice.

 

_I could search the world from South to North_

_But I've already found what I'm looking for_

_Wherever I go and whatever I do_

_I was born to love you, I was born to love you._

_Looking in your eyes yeah it's all so clear_

_Every time you smile I know why I'm here_

_Wherever I go and whatever I do_

_I was born to love you, I was born to love you._

(Born to Love You – Lanco)

 

Jared spun around to face the stage and found his Alpha standing there, surrounded by a band that wasn't his and when he saw Jared's mouth gaping he winked and a smile consumed his face

He spun back to look at Chad and Sophie and they were both smiling at him

“He wanted to see you, was going to cross the line to get to you if I didn't get you out here to him. Let him talk Jay man, I'm pretty sure you'll like what he has to say”

 

_I was a wild child between lost and found_

_Then you spoke my name, it was such a sweet sound_

_Rescue kiss and you pulled me in_

_All my life baby where you been_

_I could search the world from South to North_

_But I've already found what I'm looking for_

_Wherever I go and whatever I do_

_I was born to love you, I was born to love you._

_Looking in your eyes yeah it's all so clear_

_Every time you smile I know why I'm here_

_Wherever I go and whatever I do_

_I was born to love you, I was born to love you._

 

Jensen looked around the appreciative crowd as he finished the song then looked back to the table but Jared was gone. He took a bow and acknowledged the applause before walking behind the curtain thinking he needed to get to Chad to find out what happened. He couldn't have been more wrong.

As soon as the curtain was closed he was pushed up against a wall and had his arms full of his warm Omega

“Jen.” was husked out as arms pulled him in and Jensen smelt beer, tequila and the love of his life in that breath. Before he could inhale to speak, lips were on his lips as a tongue surged in and hot and frantic kisses were devoured as they both tried to show how much they missed each other.

“I'm sorry babe, I'm so sorry.” Jensen gasped as he pulled his face back to inhale much needed oxygen

“You're here, oh my God you're here.”

“Jay...” his lips were consumed again and he felt Jared's moan through his whole body when he lifted his hand to pull on his mane of hair

“Missed you, missed you so much.” Jared gasped as they both inhaled oxygen again

“Fuck I can smell you Jay, we gotta get outta here before I fuck you against this wall or before other Alphas come back here thinking they can have you.”

“I'm yours, only yours Jen.”

“Sweetheart I know that and you know that but the way you smell right now, fuck it's so enticing.”

“Take me home!”

“Babe I am not waiting til we get back to Nashville to make love to you. I need you and I need you now.”

“Ok.” Jared teased and turned to lean up against a wall. Pushing his tight jeaned ass out at him.

“Fuck you Jared Padalecki.” Jensen growled as he draped himself over his Omega so he could show how turned on he was. Jared let out a groan and pushed back against the hardness

“Ok.” he teased

“Fuck...out, outside now.” Jensen growled as he fought his inner wolf and pulled himself off his boyfriend.

Jared grabbed his hand and pulled him through the curtain and through the bar out to the car park.

Jensen followed while pushing aside a couple of Alphas that were showing interest and winking at Chad as they walked past his table.

Jared got them to his car and pushed Jensen into the passenger’s seat before going around to the driver's side.

“Jay...” Jensen whispered as he slid across the bench seat

“No...just sit back there for a minute or I'll have a car accident.” Jared said as he held up his hand to halt his progress

“Ok.” Jensen pouted and slid back.

Jared started the Impala, slammed it into gear and took off out the car park with a screech of tires. Not five minutes down the road he pulled into a wooded area and turned off the lights and engine

“Jay?”

“Fuck me Jensen, fuck me now. We'll make love, do whatever you want later when I'm saner but I need you in me now.” Jared gasped and Jensen surged to take his mouth. “Back seat” Jared gasped between life stealing kisses and Jensen groaned before taking Jared's hand and sliding across the seat to the door.

He pulled him out and Jared opened the back door. Before he could slide in Jensen slammed him up against the side of the car before taking his mouth again in hot and dirty kisses that were more licking and sucking then any kind of technique now. His hands slid down to undo Jared's jeans and pull his weeping cock out into the cool air and Jared's head fell back onto the car as he let out a guttural moan of need.

Jensen quickly pushed Jared's boots and jeans off before dealing with his own, under the half hooded eye of his Omega then he spun Jared and pushed him into the back seat before his fingers could reach what they were searching for, if Jared touched him now he was sure he would explode it had been so long.

Jared bent down to climb into the car, allowing his gorgeous orb of an ass to stick out and glow in the light of the moon. Jensen gave out a low moan as he grabbed his hips to hold him in place before lowering his face to inhale and then taste the pure essence of his Omega, his mate.

Jared let out a whimper and pushed back, pushing Jensen's nose further into his crack and his tongue further into his hole.

“Need you Jen, need you, Jen please...”

“Hang on babe I'm coming.” He whispered as he rubbed his hands up and down Jared's back in a soothing fashion

“You better fucking not be, not yet.” Jared growled and Jensen shot out a bark of laughter

“How about now?” he asked as he leaned in and slid home, into his mate in one long push

“Fuck yes Jen please give it to me.”

“Fuck baby, missed you, God I missed you so much.” Jensen murmured as he pounded into the soft flesh made just for him.

“Me too Jen, me too, wanted to call so many times, wanted to hear your voice, oh God Jen please, yes, yes, oh fuck me.” Jared whimpered and growled and moaned as Jensen pushed all of himself into his willing mate

“Take it baby, take it all.” Jensen said as he leaned forward and grabbed onto Jared's arms to increase the depth and pressure.

Jared cried out as pain ricocheted through his body but suddenly the pain from Jensen touching him melded with the pure bliss of having Jensen inside of him and suddenly he was coming so hard his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out collapsing onto the back seat.

“Shit Jay shit” Jen gasped in shock but he was too far gone, had been without his boy too long, and suddenly was filling up his unconscious boyfriend. He cried out at the sensation, threw his head back and almost howled at the feeling of being home.

When he could breathe again and his body had stopped trembling he slowly manoeuvred them both into the back seat and pulled the door closed before snuggling into Jared in the close confines

“I love you!” he whispered as he brushed Jared's damp hair off his face, “I love you and I'm never leaving you alone again.” he said as he dropped kisses on his face

“Love you too Jen, so much. Sleep now. Can't sleep when you're not around.”

“Babe I don't think we can sleep in here.”

“Well we can't go anywhere.” he whispered as he wiggled his hips feeling Jensen's knot pulse inside him again, “So nap time yeah?”

“Yeah alright nap time.” Jensen surrendered and pulled Jared back up against his body and they both sighed in contentment as their eyes closed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can - even if you don't like country music - please try and listen to 'Born to Love You' by Lanco. I actually don't listen to country but I do when writing J2 as we know they like that type of music so it gets me in the zone. This is a new song so not the typical when you think J2 but every time I hear it I think of this story so had to put it in. I think the words match the story line


	51. BREAKFAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small Intemission

Chad had reported to Jeffrey-Dean that Jensen was just off pack land and would be with Jared by the end of the night so they were both woken early the next morning with text messages

_‘Get your asses back here for breakfast’_

“Ow, ow, ow, ow” Jared muttered as the two boys tried to untangle themselves in the close confines of the Impala’s backseat.

“Well there’s a bit of room back here but not quite enough” Jensen joked as he opened the door and slowly slid out as Jared unwrapped from around him

“Yeah not one of our brightest ideas.” He winced

“So we’ll just add it to the list, at least I know we can fit back here if I get the urge.”

“Gah Jensen don’t put that thought in my head when I know JD and Samantha are waiting for us.” He said with a blush and Jensen just smirked and winked as Jared pulled out his phone

“JD we’ll, ah, wanna go home and have a shower first?” Jared blushed and Jensen leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he hung up the phone. “Ok Chad’s going to meet us at the border and will drive in front of us just in case. JD has alerted the guards that you’re coming and between that and the story of the fight with JD and Stephen we should be good to get you onto pack land.”

“I don’t want to cause you problems Jay, I’m happy for us just to head home.”

“No. You’re going to be my mate…you…um…you do still want to claim me?” Jared’s voice got soft and unsure and he looked at the ground as he asked the question.

“Jesus Jared yes I want to claim you, I would have claimed you months ago, I would have claimed you last night, fuck it’s taking everything in me not to just throw you down and take you and claim you now but we have waited this long so we can wait a little longer to make it right, make it perfect.” Jensen said softly as he put a finger under Jared’s chin to raise his eyes to meet his before softly kissing his lips

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Now where is this shower you promised me.”

“At my mum and dad’s house, well my house now.”

“Can’t wait to see it.” Jensen said softly and they climbed back in the car to head back.

***

“Bout time you got here I’m starving and hung over and probably shouldn’t be driving.” Chad growled from his jeep.

“Any problems?” Jensen asked seriously

“Nah all good. Let’s get you two animals cleaned up, you stink like sex, so we can go to breakfast.”

“Chad! Shut up!” Jared yelped before turning to Jensen and winking. Before Jensen could even ask Jared slammed the car into gear and floored it, covering Chad’s jeep in dust and throwing Jensen back against the leather

“So your dad was a hoon, good to know.” Jensen said as he held on

“I love this car. It’s not quiet or air conditioned and there’s no blue tooth or Google maps but it was my dad’s and I love it.”

“Dude you don’t have to defend the car to me”

There were a few lone howls as the boys drove through the woods but Chad was close behind them returning his own howls as they went and Jared let out a few too. When they got to his house Genevieve and Felicia were standing on the property line keeping an eye out.

“All good?” Jared asked as he climbed out of the car

“All good.” She said as she started walking to them

“Stay away from them, they’ve been humping all night.” Chad yelled and Genevieve shot him a scowl but stopped walking

“Jesus Chad shut your mouth and we haven’t been humping all night. We fell asleep in the back of the car.”

“After humping”

“God once ok.”

“Only once? Jen man you letting me down…”

“Chad I’m gonna come over there and put your nose through the back of your head in a minute. We were tired and we were just happy to finally be together.” Jared growled

“I should be seeing teeth marks…”

“Maybe I just know where to hide them and Chad…I’d listen to my Omega man…he will hurt you.” Jensen said smugly and Chad’s eyes flashed to Jared’s before he quickly scurried away.

“Ok go shower and we’ll all go to JD’s. We’re going to stay out here just to make sure so no fucking around ok” Gen said and Jared blushed again before quickly dragging Jensen inside.

 

“Nice house Jay, it’s ah…”

“It’s cold, you can say it. I took everything of importance with me when I ran. I’d like to keep the house, it’ll be a base when we come back to visit Morgan land but I’m not bringing the stuff back. Our house in Nashville, with you, is my home now.”

“Jay I don’t care if you keep this house or a hundred houses, home is you, home is where you are, last night in the Impala, curled around you, that was home. After being away from you for over a month I know where my priorities are and that’s wherever you are.”

“God I missed you.” Jared said as he stepped forward and just wrapped Jensen in his arms. No kissing, no heat, just pure love and bliss at having him in arms reach. They stood like that, silently for a few minutes, Jared with his arms around Jensen’s shoulders and Jensen with his arms around Jared’s waist

“I missed you too babe. Come on let’s get this breakfast over and done with.” Jensen said as he stepped back

“Can we go home today?” Jared asked

“Babe we can do anything you want.”

“What’s happening with Jackles and the album?”

“We’ll talk about it later, it’s all good but let’s shower and get to breakfast before they come charging in and hose us down with cold water.”

 

Jared took Jensen’s hand and squeezed tight as they walked into the crowded kitchen of JD’s and Samantha’s house. Matt and Alona were there as well as Chad and Sophie and Genevieve and Felicia.

JD held out his hand to Jensen in greeting as he pulled Jared into a hug but quickly dropped his hand and stepped back when Jared let out a gasp

“Sorry son.” JD grimaced

Jensen stood there and breathed through his mouth as everyone came and shook his hand or gave him a hug then went and wrapped their arms around Jared’s waist in greeting.

“How you doing after last night’s little effort?” Gen said as she stepped forward to give him a kiss on the cheek

“Yeah it still hurts, I’d love to think Jen was a miracle cure but it’s still there.” Jared sighed and she pulled out a syringe

“Hey what’s that?” Jensen snapped

“Pain relief, wolf level.”

‘No I’m good Gen I gotta learn to be without it, Jen and I are heading home today.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Jared?” she frowned and he heard other murmurs behind him.

“Look it is what it is. I know you’ve all been avoiding saying it but I think we can all say this is it, I’ll just have to get used to the pain.”

“Jay?” Jen frowned

“I’m good Jen, you’re back, we’re going home. What more could I want?”

“Genevieve tell me what’s going on? What do I need to do?” Jensen turned to the person who would tell him the truth

“I wish I knew, I wish I knew how to fix it. I’ve talked to more experienced practitioners and doctors and they’re all stumped. Usually silver kills a wolf outright when it gets into their blood like this. You got sick because you ingested it but we could eject it before it got too far but Jared is a mystery. He’s still alive and his wound is smoothly healed but the nervous system is still damaged and so it’s just a waiting game. There are pain killers he can take but that’s just damage control it’s not a cure.”

“So it’s your chest?”

“My arm, my shoulder and my chest.” He gestured with his hand

“But ah Jay I grabbed you there last night when we were…you know”

“Why do you think I passed out? I mean you’re good, you’re really good, but you’re not that good Jen.” He teased

“Shit Jay why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t even think of it or about it I was just so happy to see you and so desperate to have you that I completely forgot until you grabbed my shoulder”

“Yeah you might have to cut back on the rough play for awhile Alpha.” Chad joked and winced when five people yelled at him to shut up.

Breakfast was a relaxed affair once Jensen got used to all the scents. There were no questions put on either of them about their future. There was just curiosity about Jensen and his family, jokes about his reality show and a few teases about the two of them; mainly because they could hardly keep their eyes off each other and Jared had one hand permanently on Jensen’s thigh while he tried to eat breakfast with just his other hand.

“Ok well have a safe trip and, you know, give us a call when the deed is done.” JD said with a wink

“Do you lot have any idea how embarrassing it is for everyone to keep mentioning it. Jensen is my mate, bite or not, mark or not, you all know I belong to him so can you all stop putting so much pressure on us?”

“You know you’re Jensen’s and Jensen knows he’s yours but to any other wolf on this planet you are both fair game until the mark so no pressure but now you’re settled, settle it.”

“Yes JD.” They both muttered and then Jensen’s phone rang

“Shit, Stirling.” Jensen muttered

“Use my study boy, it’s noisy out here.” JD said and nodded down the hall

“Good, gives me a chance to talk to Jared, you two were like co-joined twins.” Alona said and pulled Jared away

***

Chad dropped them off at the airport about five minutes before departure so it was only after they rushed through and sat in their seats that they were able to breathe and realise they were alone again.

“Hi.” Jared smirked

“Hi right back at you.” Jensen smiled and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips

“So?”

“So what?”

“What’s going on with Stirling Jen? You brushed it off last night but you’ve been distracted since he called, did he boot you?”

“Actually no, I thought he was going to, I told him to, I told him I had to get to you and beg for you to take me back and that was all that mattered to me…” he was stopped by Jared pulling him towards him to kiss him hard

“You will never have to beg Jen, keep going.”

Wow, anyway no he, ah, he actually wants me back and he wants you too.”

“What?”

“Ratings are ok but have dropped off since I stepped back to be with you and the reason you didn’t want to be seen was because of JD but that doesn’t matter anymore. Stirling says as much as the viewers are into sex, fights and rock and roll he thinks our relationship, our gut wrenching, diabetes inducing, cavity creating love story will bring more viewers.”

“I don’t really think I’m tv material”

“Jared you are fucking gorgeous”

“You might be a little biased”

“Maybe.” Jensen shrugged and lifted his hand to kiss his knuckles, “Anyway he understands who we are and what our relationship is so he wants to rent us an apartment so we’re away from the others but he wants to follow us during the day and in the evenings.”

“What is he hoping to catch, you going all Alpha and beating the crap out of someone or some other Alpha thinking he can try to claim me and me beating the shit out of him.”

“Either of the above I think would make him come in his pants but I don’t think so, I think he just wants us to be together on screen to neutralize Chris fucking everything under the sun and Travis trying to pick fights with everyone.”

“Jen you and I together are not worth filming.”

“Oh I don’t know about that.” Jensen teased and watched Jared blush as he dropped his head so his hair covered his eyes.

“Jen…”

What do you think Jay? I feel bad letting the guys down…”

“Jen this is why…”

“I know Jay, I know why you’ve held back but there was never an option, it will always be you, you will always come first but Stirling is offering me, us, the best of both worlds, do I sound selfish?”

“No babe, I don’t ever want you to not do something because of me, because of us.”

“But?”

“I don’t know Jen, you, you have the personality for tv, me not so much. I’m not exciting, I don’t have a talent, they can’t just film me sitting there staring at you.”

“Babe you are hot, you have fucking dimples to die for and you’re adorable; I think the viewers are going to eat you up and I’m going to be grinding my teeth to hold my Alpha back but if you don’t want to do it, if you don’t want to go to LA we don’t. I just thought you don’t have a job at the moment so we could be tourists on Stirling’s dime but if you’re not in, I’m not in, simple as that.” Jensen shrugged

“I love you.”

“I know babe.”

“Ok I trust you so let’s do it.” Jared sighed after a few minutes silence. He still wasn’t sure about this but he would never hold Jensen back from his dreams. If this Stirling wanted to film Jared sitting there staring at Jensen or them walking around Disney Land he could have at it.


	52. HOME SWEET HOME

“Jen I’m done, I’ve gotta go home. We’ve been here a month, we’ve seen all there is to see of LA and I can’t keep up with this lifestyle, it’s not me man. The cameras, the band and the fans, the late nights and everything that comes with it, I’m done.”

“I know babe, we’re almost finished the album, just some tweaking now.”

“So I’ll go and you come when you’re done.”

“No, where you go I go, you know the rules. I’ll talk to Stirling.”

“You know I love you babe.”

“Maybe one day you’ll prove it.”

“Not having that argument again Jen, I’m not telling our kids and grandkids that you claimed me drunk or high in a hotel room that means nothing to us. We’ve waited this long we can wait til we get home.”

“Stirling wanted us out here to…”

“I know why your manager wanted us out here Jensen but I also know he loved that mother fucker fight.”

“I just couldn’t understand, still can’t understand why you won’t just let me do it, it’s just a fucking bite Jay.”

“Do you wanna go another round? As you yelled at me, I’m the bitch pmsing in this relationship so I’m going to act like it. Claiming me is the wolf equivalent of us getting married, it’s eternally saying we’re each other’s and that’s not happening in a fucking hotel room where hundreds if not thousands of people have fucked on that bed.”

“We’ve fucked on that bed!” Jensen yelled

“Yeah we have but that is not where our eternal commitment to each other is going to go down.”

“I should have just taken you that first night on the kitchen floor.” Jensen growled in frustration

“You would have had your teeth knocked down your throat.” Jared snapped back

“Gah!” Jensen snapped in frustration

“That’s it, I’m going home, you stay.”

“No Jay, come on, people fight, couples fight, hell we’re going to be together for centuries so we’re gonna fight but I’m not running and neither are you. We’ve just been cooped up together for too long. I wanna go home too babe, get back to Nashville where everything’s just slower. Let me talk to Stirling and Jim, and Jay? No matter how we fight I will always love you. Don’t ever doubt that. Bite or not you are mine.” Jensen said as he pulled him in to slowly devour him, it was a long, slow, deep kiss where his tongue mapped out every dip and tooth in his mate’s mouth. He hummed in satisfaction as Jared whimpered and his finger lifted to slightly graze across his tattoo so he could scent him.

He loved his mate, was in love with his mate and after this time in LA was completely in awe of his mate even though he had almost ground through his teeth worrying about him. The crowds brushing against him or banging into him had him paling and sometimes swearing out loud. The rides at Disney Land or Universal caused him so much pain sometimes he got off and went straight to a bin to throw up. But he still kept getting on them with Jensen. It was actually Jensen who in the end pulled the pin on Knotts Berry Farm, he himself not being able to handle his mate going through the pain.

Jared swore it was getting better but Jensen thought he was telling him that to try and ease his mind and that was proven when a fan grabbed his arm to shake it and hug him and Jared had paled and almost collapsed before Jensen could catch him. He had hauled his unconscious mate into the cab and held him gently until he came to, whimpering and trembling.

He was right in that the album was almost completed and there was no reason why it couldn’t be finished back in Nashville where it all started.

***

“God home sweet home.” Jared sighed as they turned down the driveway to their house

“Mum said not to freak out when we got here.”

“Well that bodes well. What do you think’s going on?”

“No idea, bed and then we’ll worry about it tomorrow yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jared murmured sleepily as he opened the truck door.

Suddenly he smelled foreign wolves and even as he had this thought Jensen growled and they both tumbled out of the truck. Jared’s adrenalin was pumping as Jensen walked around the boot and took his hand. They instantly turned, clothes flying in the process. Jensen let out a warning howl as Jared stood just behind him, pressed up against the truck.

The howls that came back were not only friendly but familiar.

‘ _Jen?’_

_‘I don’t know, I mean mum and dad are here but...’_

_‘Yeah but who else?’_

_‘I don’t know and I don’t recognise the scent although…’_

_‘Hey honey’_

_‘Mum what’s going on?_ ’ Jensen asked as she trotted up in wolf form

_‘I just turned so I could hear you.”_

_“What’s going on?” Jensen demanded as he could still feel Jared pressed against him sniffing at the night air_

_“I’ll explain everything and there’s nothing to worry about, there’s no threat here, so change back and I’ll meet you boys up at the house_.’ She said before ambling off

Jensen shimmered and turned back and Jared followed closely letting out a cry as pain shot through him, now the adrenalin had worn off he could feel his body throbbing in pain

“Jay?” Jensen asked with concern

“I think we may need to break out some of Gen’s pain meds.” Jared whispered and Jensen could hear the tremor in his voice.

“Come on babe, sit down.” Jensen said as he opened the passenger door. Once Jared was sitting and doing the breathing exercises Genevieve had taught him Jensen rummaged through their bags for clothes.

He gently helped Jared dress in jeans and a loose plaid shirt that could be pulled on without much movement before quickly slipping into jeans and a shirt himself.

The bags could wait until tomorrow he decided as he helped Jared out of the truck, frowning at his pale, sweaty skin and short breaths he was taking, and wrapped an arm around him to support his weight as they walked into the house.

“Mum I’m going to help Jay to bed and then I’ll come to you.” Jensen called as he walked in the door

“Honey are you ok?” Donna asked with a concerned frown as she came around the corner

“It’s the first time I’ve turned since that night, hit me harder than I thought, I forgot.” Jared huffed out between breaths

“Come on Jay let’s get you those meds Gen gave us.”

“I’m sorry honey I shouldn’t have tried to surprise you like this I wasn’t thinking.”

“What’s going on?” “Who’s here?” Jared and Jensen asked at the same time

“Hello Jared.” A strange female voice answered, and Jensen let out a warning growl

“Honey calm down, this is Emily.”

“And Emily is?” he snapped

“My grandmother?” Jared asked

“That’s right, Alaina’s mother.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he leaned more on Jensen

“Well Donna told me everything that has happened and what happened with Sherry…”

“Sorry I can’t…Jen…” Jared whispered just before his legs gave way and his eyes rolled back

“Shit!” Jensen snapped as both Donna and Emily let out yelps of surprise

“Alan!” Donna then called out and he came around the corner before quickly rushing forward to help Jensen carry him into the main bedroom

 

Jared woke up the next morning feeling fuzzy. His body still ached but it was tolerable now so he could only assume Jensen had jabbed him after he passed out.

He rolled over and wrapped himself around his Alpha, breathing in his scent, before his mind flashed back to last night and he quickly shot up in bed with a gasp

“Jay?” Jensen croaked still pretty much asleep

“Did I hallucinate meeting my grandmother last night?”

“No hallucination babe; mum thought it would be a good idea to surprise two wolves with a strange wolf, went well don’t you think?” Jensen said sarcastically as he slowly started to come more awake

“My grandmother is here?”

“And grandfather too I think mum said.” He replied in a yawn as he stretched his body in the bed

“You didn’t meet them?”

“Babe firstly you were passed out and in pain and me being with you seems to lessen that so no I didn’t leave you to go meet some strangers and secondly I didn’t think I should be meeting them before you did since they’re your grandparents.”

“My grandparents are here.” Jared muttered as if he couldn’t quite believe it

“How do you feel this morning?” Jensen asked as he pulled Jared back down on top of him

“Jen I am not having sex when who knows who’s out there.”

“Jay I wasn’t going for sex…”

“Really?” Jared teased as he rubbed himself against Jensen’s morning wood

“Hey I would never say no but that wasn’t where this was going, I just like having your weight on top of me and it saves me moving to get close to you.”

“You’re an idiot.” Jared smiled and leaned down to give him a quick kiss which turned into a long, slow exploration

“That’s why you love me.”

“One of the many, many reasons. Are they here now?”

“I don’t know, probably, I imagine mum did the good hostess thing last night since we weren’t up to it.”

“We should go out there.” Jared said but his eyes flashed to the door as if scared

“But first, you didn’t answer my question. How’re you feeling?”

“Fuzzy and yeah still a little sore but not like last night.”

“Move your arm for me” he did and although he grimaced he didn’t cry out or swear, “Now let me touch you.” Jensen said as he lightly put his hand on Jared’s chest. Jared’s skin shivered but it always did that when Jensen touched him, “Good?”

“Yeah babe, thank you for looking after me.”

“For the rest of my life Jay.”

“That is so gay.” Jared snorted before leaning down and giving him another kiss, which led to hands wondering and Jensen threw his head back as he hissed at Jared’s tongue on his nipples

“Jay we gotta stop, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Ok.” Jared husked but he nipped and nibbled his way lower before sinking down and suckling on Jensen’s hard on, “Fuck you taste so good.” Jared husked as he ran his tongue up the length of him like a lollipop

“Jay baby stop.” Jensen said but there was no conviction in his voice and one hand had slid into his hair as if to hold him right where he was. Jared just moaned which sent vibrations through Jensen’s body and had him pushing up and deeper into Jared’s throat

Jared took Jensen’s other hand and held it against his throat as he dropped his head again so Jensen could feel himself…right there…and…”Oh fuck” was a guttural moan out of Jensen’s mouth and he was sure his eyes crossed as he came down Jared’s throat ridiculously fast.

When he came back to the land of the living Jared was on his back, eyes closed, biting his lip as he stripped his own cock. Jensen quickly swatted his hand away before replacing it with his own, doing the long, slow strokes with a little twist at the end that always seemed to drive Jared wild, and sure enough Jared put his hand over his mouth and let out a low moan as he unloaded over his stomach and chest. They both then fell back on the bed panting

“Yep don’t think I’ll ever get tired of waking up to that.” Jensen panted and Jared let out a huff of laughter

 

An hour later they emerged from their bedroom to a quiet house so Jensen shrugged and headed to the kitchen where his life source was stored, he poured it black and steaming into a mug and inhaled half of it before topping it up and then making Jared his sugary, milky concoction that always made his stomach turn first thing in the morning.

Jared shuffled behind and reached for orange juice and a protein bar. The thought of any other solid food in his stomach after last night was not appealing although he knew he had to eat something with the pain meds in his system.

“Hi boys.”

“Hi mom” “Hi Donna.”

“How you feeling this morning Jared?”

“He’s ok, still a little stiff but the pain meds are helping, what the hell was that last night?” Jensen answered for him as he stepped in front of him and expressed his opinion to his mother. A month of protecting him and blocking him from getting hurt in LA was still in his system and it didn’t hurt that he knew Jared found it kind of hot.

“It was a surprise.” She had the decency to look contrite

“That’s one word for it, damn it mom you don’t bring strange wolves onto someone’s property _you’re_ the one who taught _me_ that.”

“That aren’t strangers.”

“They are to us.”

“I thought you would be able to scent they’re Ackles.”

“They’re still strangers and with everything Jared has been through neither of us are going to be happy with surprises like that. Where are they now?”

“I can answer that but first I want to show you something, and don’t get angry until you hear me, us, out.”

“I am going to need way more coffee than this to get through this.” Jensen grumbled

Donna ushered them out to her car and they drove out the driveway while she gossiped about things that happened while they’d been away but just under half a mile later turned into their neighbour’s driveway.

“Mum what’s going on?” Jensen asked as she drove up to the house where Mick and Alan were standing with who could only be Rob and Emily.

“Just wait.” She said and Alan came to the car and opened the back door while Jensen and Donna climbed out the front.

“How you feeling son?”

“Better thanks Alan, a little stiff but it’s good to know I can still turn if I have to.”

“Can someone please tell us what’s going on?” Jensen snapped as his patience wore out, Jared was behind him, pushed up close, so he could feel him trembling with nerves or fear.

“Well I supposed first things first, we should officially introduce ourselves, I’m Rob, that’s Emily and Jared we are your grandparents.” They looked at Jared expectantly but Jared just pushed himself up closer to Jensen and dropped his head so his hair was covering his eyes

“You’ll have to excuse Jared, the last grandparent he met tried to keep him a prisoner before putting a hit out on him so you can’t blame my Omega for being a little unsure.”

“Donna explained everything to us and you are all being more forgiving then I will be if I ever meet the man, despite what’s happening now.”

“And what is happening now?” Jensen asked

“So honey we were a little premature apparently but this is a claiming gift.”

“A claiming gift? Is there even such a thing?”

“Maybe not but then there’s no wolves like you two either, from what I hear.” Rob replied.

“Mum?” Jensen turned to his mum

“Danneel told us that your neighbours had their property up for sale so we decided to buy it.”

“What? You…”

“Not just us, your father and I and Rob and Emily and Jeffrey-Dean and Samantha.”

“You bought us property?” Jared whispered

“Well sort of” Emily spoke up for the first time this morning.

“Sort of?”

“You’re our son Jensen and Jared is a grandson and you two are all any of us have as family, until pups come along and for some reason you’ve decided to set yourself up in Nashville, away from any of us so…” Donna explained

“So?”

“So we’re turning this into a pack land.” Mick said bluntly

“Jen?” Jared was confused and wasn’t sure if it was the pain killers

“Dude don’t ask me.”

“We want to be with you, we want to be able to come and visit you and the pups and anyone else that may be here so we’re knocking down the farm house and building houses so we can come visit without encroaching on you.” Donna said

“What do you mean by pack land?” Jared asked Mick

“If we mark it as pack land you are protected by the Ackles and Morgan Packs but it’s also a haven for others from either pack that need a place to rest. They won’t infringe on you, they can use any of the houses we build but they will be safe on pack land.”

“Two packs sharing land?”

“It’s because of you two, the powers, the forces you have, whatever it is, JD didn’t want you to know, didn’t want to scare you, but once you both turned that night, we could all hear you and each other. Somehow the two of you have made us one pack.” Donna answered

“JD didn’t want to scare us? Up until that night that’s all he’d been doing trying to capture or kill Jared.” Jensen snapped, still sceptical

“You’re right, it could have been other, more selfish reasons, but JD got a shock that night and afterwards. It’s humbling when a pack Alpha finds out a lot of his pack think he is guilty of murder. We spoke a lot while you two were incapacitated. I won’t break his trust, we have to live closely together, even more so now if and when the two of you mate, which I still can’t believe hasn’t happened; but he was gutted by grief. He should have told his Omega what he saw that night, should have let her share the burden but he thought he was being strong and in the end it made him lose touch with reality. JD is a good man, a good pack Alpha, despite what has happened to Jared, and I know he feels remorse. This was his idea, buy the land so we are close to our family.”

“And who’s going to look after this land, police it, protect those who are resting here?” Jensen asked

“You two.” Mick answered

“What? You seem to forget we’re only twenty years old. We’re not ready or skilled for this and no old dude showing up here for protection is going to listen to anything we have to say.”

“You keep underestimating yourself; you’re not allowing your full potential to show and that’s only now, once you two mate I think any Ackles or Morgan wolf who steps foot in Nashville will feel you and be drawn to you, not to mention other wolves.”

“Great!” said sarcastically

“Jensen…”

“No, what you’re saying is yeah wolves who need help, a haven you called it, will feel safe here, but if we can be sensed we’re also going to have idiots showing up here with something to prove. You are not making that decision to put Jared through that. I have no problem with you buying this land and building houses for yourselves, but we need to reassess foreign wolves coming here. I will not have Jared in danger or unprotected when I’m not here.” Jensen growled, his Alpha coming to the fore.

“Jensen…” Jared whispered in his ear as he embraced him from behind to try and calm him down. He then lifted a hand and slid a nail across his tattoo.

Jensen slumped as he inhaled and relaxed and Jared kissed him on the cheek. Once he knew he was calm he looked up at the other wolves to see both Rob and Emily with tears in their eyes.

“I never knew…Donna said…tried to explain...but…” Emily sobbed

“You smell just like Alaina.” Rob whispered as he dabbed at his eyes.

“Alright you two we need to talk about this claiming, or lack of.” Mick said after a few minutes of silence

“When did it become a thing for everyone to be worried about a wolf being claimed?” Jensen snorted

“When you two found each other, scented each other and still haven’t done the deed.” Mick answered straight back

“Mick do you think I could have a few minutes with Jared.” Donna interrupted, and he huffed but nodded. Donna came and took his hand and led him away, closely followed by Emily.

“Seems a good time for the boys to catch up.” Alan smiled and they all went sat on the veranda.

***

“So Jared honey what’s going on?”

“With what?”

“Well sweetie we thought you two would come back as a claimed pair. Is there a reason you’re not? Honey it’s been three months since the two of you found you were mates, well longer for you, I can’t understand why you haven’t made it official.”

“Are you nervous or scared?” Emily asked

“No nothing like that, well not anymore; I was in the beginning but that’s because I knew nothing about it and all JD’s educational books made it sound gruesome and one step from rape, and that’s not even mentioning the fact that I can get pregnant and have pups.”

“I can only imagine everything you have been through and we are going to pay a visit to Sherry after we leave here. We assumed Alaina sent you to her to keep you safe or maybe she felt it was an alternative to having you consumed by the Morgan Pack but I’m sure your mother had no idea how Sherry would raise you.”

“She didn’t raise me, Donna did.” Jared said as he smiled at his surrogate mother

“And for everything you have done Donna we will be eternally grateful”

“I just wish I’d known the full story, I would have done things a lot different.”

“We were all misled by Sherry’s bitterness. When she rang us she told us Jared was doing fine and was understanding what he was. It’s our own fault for never coming to visit but it hurt too much to think about coming to the country where our daughter had died. Maybe, had we come, all of this would have been cleared up a lot sooner. But we diverge, Jared being claimed by your mate, your Alpha, is nothing to fear. It is pure peace and contentment and the protection of someone who will die for you.”

“I don’t want him to die for me. I don’t want him hurt because of me. I don’t want him to be trapped with me.”

“Jared we’ve had this discussion before, he is not trapped honey, he wants this too. Jensen can’t meet his full potential until he is mated to you; at the moment he will be in pain fighting his wolf. His Alpha will be trying to break free and take you every time you are in his vicinity and that is where most of his thoughts and energy are going at the moment. Jensen is fighting his wolf to not claim you and considering his age I’m surprised the Alpha hasn’t broken through already.  Him not just taking you is proof of how much he loves you but you need to know he is hurting.”

“I didn’t know, he didn’t say anything.” Jared gasped with tears in his eyes, “I was being petty, I just wanted it to be perfect, he’s right, it’s just a bite.”

“Honey we all want perfect and you should know that perfect is Jensen waiting until you’re ready. When two wolves mate for the first time it’s not rape, it’s pure need and love and power and both Omega and Alpha want it. I met Rob when I was on a scuba trip in Queensland. We were on a boat, trapped as such with a bunch of tourists, both wolf and human. He sat beside me and held my hand so tight he broke a couple of bones and as soon as we were off the boat he took me up the beach, lay down a towel and claimed me right there, was it what I wanted, what I was looking for? No I was touring around Australia, but what I discovered that day was what I was really looking for.” Emily smiled

“Alan and I met in a cowboy bar…don’t judge” she said at Jared’s smirk, “And to make it more cliché I was riding the bull, we were both in Uni and I was worried after he claimed me that that would be the end of my career, my life, but here we are.”

“Did you wait? Did you talk before he claimed you?” Jared asked

“Sweetie for your peace of mind I would love to say yes but Alan was full of whiskey, I was full of tequila and he claimed me in the back of a pick up truck in the carpark and a friend was nice enough to throw a blanket over us so the whole world wouldn’t see us passed out and knotted. The talking came later.”

“I didn’t mean to cause him pain, I’ve been stupid.” Jared sighed

***

“Son what’s going on between the two of you. We were expecting you to come back mated.” Alan said as he handed Jensen a coffee

“So did I. He’s blowing this whole thing out of proportion, I mean I get it, I want it to be perfect for him too but he didn’t want it to happen in some anonymous hotel room. God it’s just a bite!”

“Omegas look at it differently to us Jensen. It’s inbred in them from the centuries where a bite was the end of their freedom.  It used to be they had to go straight to being barefoot and pregnant. Obviously we’re more civilised now but it’s a big step for them, way bigger than us.” Mick said

“Yeah but surely Jared knows I don’t expect that from him? We’re only twenty for Christ sake, I’m not ready for pups…”

“I remember when I met Emily, on a bloody boat surrounded by humans. I had to wait three hours before I could get her back to shore to claim her, longest three hours of my life.” Rob reminisced

“Ha. I met Donna drunk in a bar riding a bull and all I knew is I wanted her riding me, got my wish half an hour later.” Alan winked

“Eeewww.” Jensen groaned

“The moral of the story is the bite is just a second in the centuries you two are together.” Mick said

“And yet all of you remember that second.”

“True.” Alan replied

“So you can see why Jared wants to make it right, says it’s like us getting married…”

“It’s bigger than that son, more life changing than that…” Alan started

“You can get divorced but you can’t unmate.” Rob continued

“Claiming him is your blood, your souls, your hearts merging so you are two halves of whole. The only way a bond can be broken is potentially through death…” Mick continued

“Or the death of one could kill the other” Rob finished quietly

“Jesus well now I feel like a bastard…what do I do?” Jensen said as he ran his hands over his face

“Kid’s birthday’s coming up right?” Mick asked

“Two days.”

“Right well let’s make it memorable.” Mick said as he clapped his hands together


	53. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JARED

Jared gave sleeping Jensen a kiss on the cheek before sliding out of bed to go for a jog, or attempted to

“Where ya  goin?” he slurred still mostly asleep as he threw out his arms to wrap them around Jared’s waist

“Jog babe, I’ll start your life force before I leave.” He joked                          

“Stay here, with me, we can snuggle.” He said as he rubbed his face against Jared’s back, his eyes still hadn’t opened

“Snuggle?” Jared teased

“Or…you know…more” he smirked

“Dude you can’t even open your eyes yet, how about I go for a jog so I keep this body in the shape a rock star’s mate should look like and come back all sweaty and smelly and then we’ll discuss it.” He teased again and heard Jensen purr; turned out Jensen wasn’t repulsed by the rivers of sweat that ran off him during exercise, instead Jared had to buy a stash of exercise shirts for the mere fact he sometimes couldn’t get past the front door before the cotton was literally torn off him.

“Or we could skip that part and I could make you all sweaty and smelly?” Jensen husked and curled around his Omega so Jared could feel his bulge pushing into his spine

“Would be so much more tempting if I didn’t know as soon as I say yes you’re gonna roll over and fall back asleep. You sleep, I’ll go for a jog and come back in here stinking and with coffee in my hands, that oughta make ya come in your pants.”

“You’re such a cock tease. Fine go jogging, maybe I’ll take care of this myself,” Jensen huffed as his hand slid down.

“Knock yourself out babe, in fact I’m gonna go stand in the corner and watch.” Jared said and rose from the bed.

Still with his eyes closed Jensen spread eagled himself across the bed and slid his hand down. He stroked through the fabric a couple of times, cupped himself fully and then let out a sigh, Jared smiled as he watched his Alpha then turn his head, snuffle into a pillow before the rest of his body turned and he was asleep again in ten seconds.

 

Jensen was still asleep an hour later when Jared got home. He jumped in the shower, made himself and omelette then took a mug of coffee in and placed it on Jensen’s bedside table.

“Babe?” he whispered

“Hmmm.”

“I’m going next door.” He whispered again before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead

“Hmmm, love you.” Was the asleep reply

“Love you too babe.” He said before heading out.

 

In the last couple of days Jared had slowly got to know his grandparents, feeling safe with the protection of Donna, Alan and Mick around. They were very easy going, even by Nashville standards, and quick to have a laugh or a joke. They would randomly start talking about Alaina and Jared hung onto every word when they told stories about her childhood. They were also touchers and Jared had finally stopped tensing up when they got too close, even Jensen stopped low grade growling when they got in Jared’s personal space.

Today was the last day they were all here for a while, before heading to Richlands tomorrow morning. Plans had been made and steps were in place. Jared and Jensen just had to keep an eye on what was going on; well more Jared, Jensen was still recording and gigging and Jared wasn’t doing much of anything just yet although those plans had been set in motion too. Turns out when you have five people with nothing but your wellbeing at heart things can happen quickly.

“Morning” Jared said as he walked into the kitchen and they all replied before Emily grabbed him a coffee

“Didn’t think we’d see you this morning.” Donna said casually

“Why? It’s the last day you guys are here.”

“Where’s Jensen?”

“Still passed out, I think he tried to move but the bed won that battle.”

“Good luck with that one sweetie, he has a seriously unhealthy relationship with his bed.”

“Oh I can get him up and moving when I put my mind to it.” Jared smirked

“Jared Tristan Padalecki that is my son you are talking about.”

“Says the woman who had no problem announcing that she got claimed in the back of a pickup truck after riding a mechanical bull.”

“You didn’t tell Jensen did you?”

“I think your son can be spared the trauma of that image in his head.” Jared laughed

“Ummm”

“Alan Ackles what did you do?”

“Well we were talking and…” he looked contrite

“Oh good grief” Donna muttered and Jared burst out laughing

“Well we have nearly everything out of the house except the fridge and the food and the crockery we’re using. The men have already taken the rest of the furniture out to the shed and they’re moving the beds now.”

“I’ll go give them a hand. I still don’t know why you’re not staying with us tonight” Jared said as he stood.

“Watch your arm sweetie” Emily called out

“Do you know what day it is Jared?” Donna asked

“It’s Wednesday, Jen’s not playing anywhere tonight so we’d all be together, think about it.” Jared said as he walked off.

“Surely…” Emily frowned as Donna reached for the phone

“Lo” husked into the phone

“Jensen does Jared know it’s his birthday?” Donna asked

“Wha?”

“Oh for goodness sake Jensen wake up.”

“Alright, hang on…” Donna listened to a slurp, obviously coffee, “…ok what’s going on?”

“I don’t think Jared remembers it’s his birthday.”

“What? How?”

“Have you talked about it?”

“No because it wasn’t his birthday yet.”

“This is his first birthday with us since before he was taken at sixteen.”

“I know that mum.” He answered sarcastically

“Well what are you doing about it?” she said frustrated

“Oh I have plans but they definitely do not involve you and that won’t be until later this evening.”

“Well get your ass out of bed and get moving. We’ll take him out to lunch as a family.”

“Ok well what it’s only 9 o’clock, plenty of time” he said and Donna could hear him yawn

“Jensen Ross Ackles if you fall back asleep I will come over there and tip a bucket of water on you and have no guilt about ruining your mattress.” She snapped

“Jesus Christ alright I’m getting up.” He snarled

“Thank you” she said with a smile and hung up the phone.

 

“Roberts Western World? Really?” Jared asked doubtfully from the back seat

“Hey Rob and Emily, haven’t seen much of Nashville, gotta do the tourist thing before they leave.” Donna shrugged

“How did Jensen get out of this?” Jared asked

“He didn’t, well he better not. He said he’s meeting us there. Something came up with Stirling.”

“I feel like I should be wearing cowboy boots and a Stetson.”

“Well let’s not go overboard now son Donna and I have to be seen with you.” Alan joked

 

It seemed before they even said anything they were ushered in and seated. Beers were brought for everyone including Jared, and the staff were loading their table up with chicken strips, mozzarella sticks and fried pickles.

“What the…?” Jared gasped and the others just shrugged

“Well I’m not waiting for my son so on behalf of those of us here Jared happy birthday.” Donna said as she raised her glass and the others all raised their glasses and echoed happy birthday.

“What?” Jared gasped

“Thanks for waiting guys, happy birthday babe.” Jensen said as he slid into a seat beside him and kissed his cheek

“My birthday?”

“Did you forget?” Emily asked

“Yeah I guess, I haven’t celebrated a birthday since Jensen and I went dirt bike riding for my fifteenth.” Jared said quietly

“Jay didn’t JD and Samantha do something?” Jensen frowned

“No, it never came up, I don’t think they actually knew when my birthday was.” He shrugged

“Babe.”

“Jen it’s just a birthday, it’s just another day in the year really.”

“It’s the day my soul mate was born so that is definitely something worth celebrating.” Jensen said as he took his hand and raised it to his lips before standing, “This is all for you babe.” He winked and walked off

Suddenly a curtain was pulled back and the Jackles were standing on stage.

“Happy birthday Jared.” Jason called out

“Happy birthday man and just remember for the next hour I am going to be throwing up in my mouth and getting cavities from the amount of sweetness about to come at you.” Chris joked with a wink

“What…” Jared gasped

The band started playing and Jensen walked on stage

_“Oh I can’t fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I’m still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can’t hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

_Cause I feel so secure when we’re together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

_And even as I wander_

_I’m keeping you in sight_

_You’re a candle in the window_

_On a cold, hard winter’s night_

_And I’m getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_(Can’t Fight this Feeling – REO Speedwagon)_

They then continued

 _Well, I take whatever I want_  
And baby, I want you  
You give me something I need  
Now tell me, I got something for you  
  
Come on, come on, come on and do it  
Come on and do what you do  
  
I can't get enough of your love  
I can't get enough of your love  
I can't get enough of your love

_(Can’t get enough of your love – Bad Company)_

People were starting to stand around the stage clapping and singing and Donna and Alan were up dancing.

Emily placed a drink in Jared’s hand wishing him happy birthday and he pulled his eyes away from Jensen for about half a second to thank her before turning back to his man.

_(Feel like Makin Love – Bad Company)_

_(Feels like the First Time – Foreigner)_

_(Hooked – Dylan Scott)_

_(Simple – Florida Georgia Line)_

_(You make it Easy – Jason Aldean)_

_I can hear your heart beat for a thousand miles_  
And the heaven's open every time you smile  
And when I come to you that's where I belong  
Yet I'm running to you like a river's song

_You give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
You give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_You got a fine sense of humour when I'm feeling low down_  
Yeah when I come to you when the sun goes down  
Take away my trouble, take away my grief  
Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief

_You give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
You give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_Yes I need you in the daytime_  
Yes I need you in the night   
Yes I want to throw my arms around you   
Kiss and hug you, kiss and hug you tight

_(Crazy Love – van Morrison) – the word ‘her’ changed to ‘you’_

By the end of the set the dance floor was full with people, which was unusual on a Wednesday, although Stirling in the corner of his phone may have had something to do with that, and there were others singing and clapping along and yet the whole time Jensen’s eyes never left his. He knew he was blushing, having that much attention solely on him but he hardly broke eye contact. Only when someone stuck a drink in his hand or thrust bar snacks at him did he break eye contact to smile and thank them.

“Thank you everyone coming today and helping me celebrate the birthday of my best friend, the love of my life and my soul mate Jared Padalecki.”

Jared quickly stood up as the band left the stage and suddenly wondered what the hell he had been drinking, he had a buzz going and the room may have been swaying slightly

He moved to the side of the room and back slapped and shook hands with the Chris and Jason as they came out and gave a stiff nod to Travis before Jensen came through and Jared threw himself at him, almost climbing up his body as he licked and sucked at his mouth

“Jay, hey Jay calm down.” Jensen muttered between kisses

“Love you…”

“Love you too babe.”

“Want you, need you Jen, wanna show you how much I love you…”

“Jay…Jesus are you drunk?” Jensen gasped as he stepped back to look into slightly glazed eyes

“Just a buzz” answered as he licked up Jensen’s throat; Jensen bit back a purr and tried to deep breathe through his cock trying to rise to the occasion in front of his parents, Jared’s grandparents and all these strangers.

“What the hell have you been drinking?” he asked and Jared just shrugged and continued licking and sucking

“Want you babe, want you in me.” Jared purred and Jensen could start to scent him.

“Fuck!” He grabbed him by the hand and hauled him over to the table where the elders were discreetly looking away from them, “What the hell has he been drinking?” he snapped

“Beer?” Mick and Alan answered

“Long Island Ice Tea.” Emily tagged on

“What?” Jensen gasped

“What? It’s his birthday, let the boy live a little.” She smiled

“Yeah see the problem is Jared isn’t much of a drinker.” Jensen tried to explain calmly as Jared wrapped himself against his back

“Hmm salty.” He murmured as he licked the back of Jensen’s neck before going back to do it again. Jensen blushed and Alan and Mick let out barks of laughter

“Jensen I’m sorry I didn’t know…” Emily apologised

“Honey why don’t you take him home, he’ll be so embarrassed when he sobers up.” Donna said kindly

“Alright guys, we’ll pick you up for the airport tomorrow.” Jensen said before turning to his mate, “Come on Jay let’s get you home.”

“Yeah lets go home so I can show you, I want you Jen, want you to…” Jensen put his hand over his mouth to stop him talking because Donna was right, he would be so embarrassed he acted like this in front of them when he sobered.

 

Jensen got him into the car and then after a number of attempts, with octopus arms interfering and trying to get to Jensen, into his seatbelt.

“Here, drink this.” He handed him a bottle of water

“I liked that rummy thing Emily gave me.” He said as he scrunched up his nose at the water

“I know babe but there was more than just rum in there, that’s what knocked you on your ass.”

“I’d rather be knocked on your ass.”

“Just drink you water.”

“I’d rather swallow you down, you taste so good Jen, I’m so glad I’m yours.” Jared husked and Jensen looked over to see him palming the huge bulge in his jeans.

“Hey no touching, that belongs to me.” Jensen said as he shuffled in his seat to make room for his own growing erection.

“Oh yeah babe. All yours.” Jared husked and started unbuttoning his jeans

“Jared you are going to get you or me or both of us arrested. Just sit there and drink your water, we’re almost home.”

“And then you’ll fuck me cause God Jen I want you to fuck me.”

“Holy crap you have a filthy mouth when you’re drunk.”

“Wanna find out how filthy?” he purred and for the first time since they moved Jensen resented that they lived so far out of the city. “Want you to pound me so hard Jen, wanna feel it for days. Can we pull over? Babe pull over and let me blow you.” Jared husked as his hand slid across the upholstery

“Jay just sit there, please I’m begging you, we’ll have an accident if you keep talking like that.”

 

He finally flew into their driveway and parked up the truck before going around to help Jared out. Jared wrapped himself around him again and lowered his lips onto Jensen’s giving a deep and thorough kiss before stepping back to nibble down his neck.

“Inside Jay, come on inside.” Jensen husked as Jared’s hands started wandering. He’d had plans for tonight but he was happy to improvise for his hard as nails Omega.

Jensen stripped Jared and pushed him into the shower before pulling him out, towelling him down, again dodging octopus limbs, and then pushed him onto the bed before jumping in the shower himself.

When he came out Jared was lying spread out on his side of the bed, dick twitching lightly while resting on his thigh and snoring like a freight train passed out.

He let out a bark of laughter and stroked his hard dick before gently dropping a kiss onto Jared’s forehead and pulling a sheet over him. He then climbed back into the hot shower and finished himself off thinking of all that dirty talk and how he could get more of it out of the mouth of his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not meant to go like this, I sat down with romance in mind and the guys just turned it dirty so apologies or enjoy - whichever way you wanna go :)


	54. ONE PERFECT SECOND

Jared woke up feeling fuzzy, a different kind of fuzzy from this morning, and looked around him. It was daylight through the window and he vaguely remembered going out with everyone

“Jen?” he quietly called out

“Hey babe, you’re awake” Jensen said with a smile as he came into the room and sat on the bed

“What happened?”

“Your grandmother, with the greatest of intentions, boozed you up with Long Island iced teas for your birthday, completely forgetting you hadn’t eaten yet and had pain killers in your system.”

“How much of a fool did I make of myself?” He asked with a cringing face

“None at all babe. I mean everyone now knows you truly love me but there was no attempted singing or accidentally maiming someone while you were dancing.”

“Oh you sang to me.” His whole face softened

“Please tell me you remember that since that was my present to you but even if you don’t Stirling got what he wanted so nothing lost and it was filmed so you can watch it over and over.”

“Of course I fucking remember you singing to me. Those songs, they’re the type of songs I always imagined you singing, I mean I love the country rock and your voice but rock ballads is where I thought your heart was at.”

“It was, it is. I loved singing those songs today but I don’t want to jinx this album that isn’t even out yet by thinking about the next one.”

“Thank you for my present, huh I can’t believe it’s my birthday.”

“Did you mean it when you said you hadn’t celebrated since with me?”

“You and your family were the only ones who ever celebrated it. Jesus Sherry and Jerry hardly acknowledged me at the best of times. At least Harry Potter used to get hand me down socks for his birthday, I got nothing. If it hadn’t been for you and your family reminding me it never would have been celebrated so when I moved to Oregon I just never thought about it. You, ever since I can remember, have been the reason for everything Jen. All my joy, all my laughter, it’s always been you looking out for me and looking after me and making sure I got everything I ever needed or wanted; and I think, even if we weren’t wolves and the fates didn’t demand we be together, we would still be together because you are my reason for being.”

“I forgot you used to get all deep and shit on your birthday, obviously booze makes you more maudlin than usual.”

“Thanks; here I am declaring my undying love and you’re blaming the rum.” Jared pouted

“Want me to tell you a secret?” Jensen smiled and squeezed his hand and Jared nodded as he smiled back, “I knew you were the one when I was twelve, hell probably when I was six, but I was a wolf and you were human and then I presented as Alpha and so I had to try and stop thinking like that and feeling like that. If I’d been Beta I could have been with you, even Omega we could have made it work but not Alpha. Alphas and humans aren’t physically compatible, so I just had to be happy with being your best friend even if it did hurt to see you getting your flirt on.”

“Babe I never got my flirt on, I was the dorkiest and shyest dude at that school; the only thing that made me cool was you.”

“You have no idea how many girls used to giggle about you and then when you shot up some guys started noticing too. If I got the nickel everyone wanted to bounce off your ass I’d be rolling in it.”

“Babe you’re biased.”

“I was and now I can admit it but I’m not lying. Guys and girls were always checking you out and I was losing my mind. The only thing that kept me sane was you had no clue what was going on around you or how hot you looked.”

“I love you and I’m glad I belong to you.”

“Babe you don’t belong to me, if anything we belong to each other. How’s your head?”

“It’s fine, I guess that’s the water you made me drink.”

“That’s what mates do, look after each other.”

“Are the others coming to stay here tonight?”

“No it’s just you and me thank fuck. When was the last time we were alone and I mean alone, alone. No one to meet, no schedule to keep, just you and me in our own house with nowhere to be and nothing to do.”

“Sounds like paradise.” Jared sighed as he fell back onto the bed with his eyes closed

“But that doesn’t mean you can be lazy and stay in bed all day.” Jensen snorted

“Hey it’s my birthday” Jared pouted, “You could climb in here with me” he winked

“Sorry babe, was waiting for you to wake up to make sure you were ok before I went and worked on something with Chris. Stirling’s pushing us hard now he can see the finish line. I’ll be over in the caravan for a couple of hours but then steaks on me.”

“You sure?” Jared husked as he scraped a nail across his tattoo and his scent wafted warm and strong

“Fuck you’re such a cock tease.” Jensen groaned as he slid forward and pulled Jared into a hard and deep kiss, mapping his entire mouth with his tongue before pushing him away, standing up and adjusting himself in his jeans. It took everything in him to not just take what Jared was offering but he had plans and wasn’t going to let his Omega ruin them.

“Fine well if you’re deserting me…” Jared said as his hand slid below the sheets

“Hey, I meant what I said before, no touching, that belongs to me.” Jensen growled

“Well what am I supposed to do about this?” Jared pouted as he nodded at the tented sheet.

“Go have a cold shower babe.” Jensen said as he leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading out the bedroom.

***

“Hey babe you back?” Jensen said as he came into the living from their bedroom where he had just showered, “What’d you get up to this afternoon?” he asked as he flopped down beside him

“Just went and got myself a birthday present.” He Jared answered with a small smile

“Oh yeah, what?”

“It’s a surprise.” Jared teased

“Well that can’t be good.” Jensen smirked “Hungry?”

“You better be wielding the steaks you promised me.” Jared faux complained even as his stomach grumbled

“You go jump in the shower and I’ll get the grill going.” Jensen laughed and dropped a quick kiss on his lips.

 

After Jared showered he walked into the bedroom to see an outfit laid out for him on the bed. His favourite pair of jeans, even though Jensen wasn’t a fan because they were baggy, they were well worn, washed to a faded blue and fraying at the ends but they were soft as butter; and a pale pink linen shirt which was cute and gorgeous Jared thought. There was no underwear and no shoes so Jared dressed in exactly what he saw, adjusting himself in the pouch moulded from much wear.

He headed towards the smells and the sizzling of the veranda.

“So you’re buying clothes for me now like a kept woman?” Jared teased as he came into view

“No way babe only when I know they’re gonna look hot on you”

“Pink?”

“Don’t even Jay, I know you love pink.” Jensen said as he came forward and lifted his head to place their lips together. Jared wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in and for a few moments they were lost in the taste and sensation of each other.

“Fuck Jay…” Jensen growled low in his throat as he stepped back, “You make me wanna forget about eating steaks and only think about eating you.”

“Well that may be the only option if you don’t rescue them soon.” Jared teased and watched Jensen’s eyes widen before he dashed back to the grill.

They ate a fantastic dinner of slightly overcooked steaks, a pasta salad Donna had made and fresh garlic bread made by Rob. They talked, gossiped or sat in comfortable silence as music played in the background and the sun started setting behind them

“Guess I’m not getting lucky tonight” Jared teased as he inhaled the food

“Why would you say that?”

“This garlic bread is potent.”

“Yeah may have to have a chat to your grandfather about that but that aint stopping me, I’m eating it too.” Jensen said and winked at him

“Twenty years old. Huh. Not gonna lie over the last couple of years I didn’t think I’d make it this far.”

“For a couple of years I didn’t think you had made it this far.” Jensen said and his eyes clouded over.

“Jen I’m sorry.” Jared said as he leaned forward and took his hand

“No Jay don’t apologise, I know why you did what you did. I knew before I even read that manuscript so don’t apologise it’s just going to take me a little while to forget about that time.”

“Maybe I can take your mind off that.” Jared wiggle his eyebrows

“You do every day babe.” Jensen said with a soft smile

“Well you cooked so let me clean up.” Jared said and grabbed the dishes to take into the house. Jensen didn’t argue because it gave him a few moments.

He quickly pulled the sign he had hidden out and stuck it to the veranda post & headed out into the yard leading to the woods with the grill lighter.

 

Jared loaded the dishwasher and headed back outside only to find the veranda empty and an arrow pointing him to the backyard. When he looked out he could see torch flames creating a path towards the woods.

His heart started pounding and his body trembled as he followed the flames. He then walked through an arch wound with lavender stems and scattered across the grass were lavender flowers, the scent wafting as he trod on them. He could feel his eyes tearing even as he turned a corner to find a large canopied bed Jensen or someone had obviously built. The wood was rustic but had fairy lights wrapped around it that were lit up, the mattress looked like a cloud of white linen and surrounding the bed but tied back was white netting. And in the middle of this mirage was Jensen, lying across the bed with just jeans on, his bare feet crossed at the ankles and his bared chest shining slightly with the flames and fairy lights.

“Jen?” he whispered

“I love you Jared, I adore you. My whole heart and soul belong to you and I know you love me, you show me every day; but everyday you go out there into the world as an unclaimed Omega and every day I worry something will happen or someone will hurt you because they don’t know the truth, that you are mine so please baby, let me prove to you and the whole world how much you mean to me, that you are my whole reason for breathing.”

“I love you, I love you so much Jen, I’ve been so selfish making you wait, for what? A mythical perfect moment? And yet you did it, you created one for me. I’m so sorry for putting you through everything and yes, God yes, please, show me, claim me, bite me, mark me, show the whole world who I belong to. You and only you.” Jared said as he pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the ground next to Jensen’s.

Jared threw himself onto the bed and Jensen quickly rolled over and slid on top of him to wrap around him and hold him down. He dropped his head and slowly dropped kisses all over his mate’s face, tickling his nose with eyelashes and breathing in his heady scent. He then lowered his head and nipped at the tattoo, welting the skin and breaking the line so he could fully scent him.

“I know this tattoo keeps you safe, safer than I probably can, but not gonna lie I resent it’s existence some days.” Jensen growled as he licked and nibbled at it.

“Jen…”

“No babe, I get why you did it and who knows what I would do being in your shoes, but it goes against everything thing in me to not be able to scent my mate, to know when you are around, if you’re safe if you’re happy and if you’re completely mother fucker turned on like you are now. In saying that it’s probably a good thing I didn’t smell this every day, I don’t know if we’d ever get out of bed.”

Jensen slid down Jared’s body, licking and nibbling at his nipples as he went so they rose into buds of pure need before suckling at them, feeling Jared’s body arch into his and getting harder imaging his Omega carrying his pups that one day would nuzzle at these nipples. Fuck he was only twenty, had no desire to have pups yet, but the thought of this man, stomach round with pups they had created, was a huge fucking turn on.

“Jen…” Jared husked as he pulled one arm free and lifted it to his mouth, his fangs protruded and he nipped at his wrist, causing blood to flow and Jensen to howl into the darkness with pure need. The urge to take, to dominate, to overpower and devour this man under him was like nothing he had ever felt and he couldn’t imagine feeling with any other being.

He grabbed Jared’s arm and licked and sucked at the blood before leaning up and kissing him deeply, feeding him back his own taste. Jared groaned and wrapped his legs around Jensen, pulling him closer to his massive hard on.

“Need you Jen, please baby need you.” He gasped as Jensen raised his head before licking and nibbling down his jaw and sucking at his adams apple, “God yeah Jen…” he huffed, head thrown back and body arching.

Jen licked at the blood again, resisting his body’s urge to suck all the life force out of his mate and fill him with his own, he was actually scared at his own need to consume this whole man right now.

He sat back and put his hands in the belt hole of Jared’s jeans before pulling and watching them slide off without any unzipping

“Oh now I know why you wanted me to wear them.” Jared teased

“Easy access and thank fuck you took the hint.” Jensen growled at his commando boyfriend

“Anything to get me closer to you as quick as possible.”

“Hang on…what the hell…” Jensen gasped as he looked at Jared’s hip

“My present to myself” Jared whispered as Jensen ran his finger across the tattoo _Acklecki_ “Now we have matching ones”

“Marked as mine.” Jensen growled before dropping his head and licking at his mate’s huge cock, “You are so big Jay, fuck Omegas are meant to be small but this cock, fuck what it does to me.” He murmured before dropping his head and taking it into his mouth

“Made for you babe…Fuck…made just for you” Jared gasped as he thrust up and deeper into the heat

“Oh God yeah Jay come on babe, fuck me, fuck my mouth.” Jensen lifted his head to husk before dropping down again and Jared did as his mate requested, holding his head as he shoved up and in slow and deep, groaning at the moist heat and the feel of Jensen gagging on him. Jensen finally tapped his wrist and he let him go and pulled out, grabbing his jeans to wipe Jensen’s face of tears and saliva.

“Jen…”

“Na ah you didn’t hurt me I just had to stop you before I came in my jeans.” Jensen croaked as he slid down the bed and took off his jeans, revealing his huge cock to the air and Jared’s hungry stare

“Please tell me I get that now, I need that Jen, I need that in me. I need to feel you now and for days. I wanna walk like you so everyone knows I’ve been beyond fucked.”

“Would you stop taking the piss out of my walk.”

“I am not taking the piss out of anything, I love how you walk, I hope our kids walk like you do, I hope…”

“Shut up, just shut up and roll over.”

“Oh God yes.” Jared groaned and did just that. He slid onto his stomach and almost purred as Jensen slid over him to drop kisses all over him. He licked and sucked at his back as he slid down lower and lower until he got to his prize

“Spread your legs babe.” He husked and Jared shot open, almost knocking Jensen off the bed in his eagerness. Jensen chuckled and rubbed Jared’s flushed embarrassed back before lowering himself to inhale and lick at his mate’s pure essence.

“Jen, Jen, Jen” Jared was chanting and Jensen smiled to himself that he probably didn’t even realise he was doing it. For a few moments, silent except for Jared crying out or moaning, he licked and devoured his mate’s hole, imbibing all that was offered

“Roll over slowly for me Jay.” He whispered as he lifted himself about an inch off his body so every piece of skin had to slide against his as he turned, “You getting a sweat on for me babe?” he teased

“Jen please, do it, take me, I can’t handle much more of this, I’m going to explode.”

“No you’re not, not yet babe.” Jensen husked but put his boy out of his misery. He put his legs over his shoulders, pulled him down close to him and in one long, hard push, slid into the love of his life.

Jared cried out and arched up, pushing Jensen even further into him and making him growl in possessive need.

“You are mine, no one will ever know this, have this, only me, you belong to me.” Jensen’s wolf growled

“All yours Jen, no one else’s. No one has ever had this and no one ever will. Belong to you.” Jared gasped almost delirious with his back arched and his eyes closed as he slammed back into his mate as he thrust forward. Suddenly Jensen’s knot started filling, locking him into place, into his mate and his fangs started protruding, saliva pooling knowing that tonight was finally the night

“Claim me Jen.” Jared gasped and Jensen huffed as he leaned in closer and nuzzled at Jared’s neck. “Bite me Alpha.” Jared cried out and Jensen let a howl out into the night air as his knot exploded inside of his mate, filling him with his seed, Jensen then dropped his head and bit into his neck, claiming him, taking him as his. Jared cried out as he finally erupted across both himself and Jensen.

Both of them had their eyes closed as they rode the wave of their joined ecstasy so neither of them saw it. Neither of them saw the pulse of light that shot out around them. Neither of them heard the insects, night birds and other wild animals call out as they felt the power brush past them. Neither of them heard wolves in the vicinity howl in question at what had just happened.

And neither of them were aware of the elders sitting on the veranda of the house next door watching the sky light up for a minute with a smile of satisfaction on their faces.

***

“Thank you Jay, thank you for letting me have this, you.” Jensen muttered half asleep as he nuzzled into his mate’s damp hair.

“No babe thank you for loving me and putting up with me and making me yours.”

“Ah Jay…” Jensen whispered unsure after a few moments of stroking his mate

“Yeah?”

“Um babe, I think…um…Jay where’s your tattoo?” Jensen whispered, not sure how he would react

“What?” Jared gasped and raised his head to look down at his flawless, unmarked chest, “Jen…”

“No, don’t think about it now. We’ll ask Genevieve when we see her. Just relax babe, let’s enjoy this night.”

“Just one question”

“Hhhmmm” Jensen answered half asleep

“The bed gets to stay here right?”

“Oh yeah babe we are no where near finished with this piece of furniture.”

“Love you Alpha”

“Love you Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to apologise to the person/people who flagged this story to AO3. I did not mean anything by not tagging 'blood play' I just didn't know it was a thing - to me they were wolves & mates & blood is what bonds them. I understand why you didn't comment in the story - people can take the things the wring way & become confrontational :) I have now tagged it & have learned something new


	55. After that one perfect second - a chaplet

Jared woke while the night was still dark and the stars were still bright. He looked over to his mate, and he could say that officially now, who was lying on his stomach, one arm thrown over him and snoring lightly; and the rush of emotion, the force of the love he felt for him swept through his body making his heart speed up and his breath shorten. Jensen shuffled and snuffled as if he had been affected by the wave of love that just hit him but he continued sleeping

After a few minutes of just staring he looked down at his smooth and unmarred chest and frowned. He slid out of bed and reached for the pocket of his jeans

“Gen.” he whispered

“Who is this?” she snapped down the phone

“It’s me Jared.”

“Why are you whispering?”

“I did it, we did it, Jensen…”

“I know”

“What? How?” he whispered shocked

“JD said there was news of a shower of falling stars over Nashville; knowing you two…”

“My tattoo’s gone.”

“Gone? Where?”

“Well if I knew that, that’s why I’m ringing you. When we mated it vanished.”

“Of course it did, you two are rewriting the fucking manual; but Jared you’ve got to be careful now.”

“I know. Jensen said he felt safer when I had it…”

“No that’s not what I mean. I mean yeah of course no one knew but obviously your wolf thinks Jensen is enough protection but I designed that tattoo as a suppressant. It blocked your scent, your wolf, but also your heat. If it’s gone you can and probably will now go into heat. You can get pregnant now.”

“What?” Jared gasped

“So unless you’re ready to be a dad...”

“No! What? No. Gen what do I do?”

“Ok calm down. Do you remember that rune I drew on you when you were in heat to dull the intensity?”

“Yeah?”

“That will supress it. I can’t guarantee it’s a hundred percent affective but it should hold off your heat, at least until you get actual suppressants.”

Gen…” he whispered again

“Yeah?”

“I did it, we did it.” Jared actually giggled

“And?”

“It was everything I imagined and more. I carried on like an idiot wanting the perfect moment, which was completely fucking stupid, and he still did it for me. God I am so lucky to have him”

“Jay?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy birthday”

“What? How did you know?” Jared gasped

“I’ve, we’ve always known but you never seemed to want to acknowledge or celebrate it so we just let it be but tonight I think it warrants a happy birthday.”

“I feel so…I don’t think I can even describe it.”

“It’s pure love and protection and serenity. You are whole now, before a vital part was missing but now you’re complete and your heart and your wolf know that and they are at peace.”

“What about you and Felicia?”

“She’s it for me, my one and only; I’ve been waiting for you to finally mate so I could tell you we mated after I got back from looking after you. I don’t know why considering how all over the place you and Jensen were, but after spending that time with the two of you I knew I didn’t want to wait anymore. The thought of something happening to Felicia and me feeling as helpless as Jensen did that night made me realise we were waiting for absolutely nothing.”

“So Chad and…”

“Na ah Sophie gave in and let Chad claim her after Jensen showed up here.”

“So that’s it? We’re all mated? I feel like such a grown up.”

“Really? Cause you sound like an idiot.” She snorted

“So JD…”

“He knew it was your birthday so has been watching the news all day. Guess he knew if something was going to happen…”

“Shooting stars?”

“Dude you need to check your local news station, I’m sure that’s not the only shit that went down tonight.”

“I’m sorry for waking you up, I’ll let you go.”

“Jay I love you but I’m not ready to be an aunt yet, please remember the rune.”

“Thanks Gen, for everything, you’re the best friend a guy could ever ask for.”

“Don’t tell Chad that. I’m sure he’s getting business cards made that say he’s the best friend of the glowing Omega.”

“I don’t glow” Jared muttered

“Ha I bet you’re glowing right now.” Genevieve teased

“Night Gen.”

“Night Jared and congratulations.”

***

 Jared went back over and climbed into the bed that was still lit with fairy lights and Jensen sighed and rolled towards him. Jared smiled and placed his hand on his chest in content and suddenly had images flashing through his head. He could see pups running and wrestling in the sunset while Jensen sat on an armchair on the veranda and Jared sat in his lap, both of them smiling at the scene in front of them. Jared gasped and took his hand off Jensen as he shot up in bed but the images stayed in his head.

He had read about it, of course he had with all the research he had done, but to actually experience it, the telepathy they had with each other now, was incredible. He knew it was an essential part of being a mate, knowing what each other was thinking and feeling so they knew they were safe and happy and so they can communicate if not, without other wolves knowing their weaknesses. He had been able to communicate with Jensen before as a wolf as part of his pack, but this was something that existed in them now when turned or not. For the rest of eternity he would know what his mate was feeling and how he could help him. They would have to train if they wanted to switch each other off, which would be a good thing if they were out in public and Jared looked up to see Jensen’s ass in tight jeans in front of him and all he could think about was his slick gliding Jen…

“Holy fuck.” Jensen growled out still ninety percent asleep as his arm swung out and pulled Jared down at the same time as he slid on top of him, “What’re you doin to me Jay?” he huffed as he rutted against his hip

“Just testing the theory.” Jared hummed as his cock rose to the occasion

“The theory that you can drive me bat shit crazy in public?”

“The theory that I need to block my thoughts so I won’t.”

“Who the hell says I want you too.” Jensen growled as pushed into his hip bone

“Well if we ever want to achieve anything in life it’s probably best you don’t know how often I think about this right here.”

“But babe you’ll also find out how often I think about it.” Jensen smiled before lowering his head to suck on Jared’s nipple

“Oh fuck, we are so screwed.” Jared growled as he arched up into the tongue and hands working their magic, the feeling a hundred times more potent now he could feel what Jensen felt as he licked and sucked

“Jesus Jay I’m gonna come embarrassingly quickly if you don’t stop thinking, fuck and I thought your mouth was dirty, your mind….oh fuck.” Jensen groaned before quickly flipping Jared over and sinking into him before his knot inflated, “Holy…what the fuck?” Jensen gasped and stop thrusting although it took everything in him not to just take what Jared was so freely offering, to him and only him.

“What?” Jared huffed as he tried to push back onto what he wanted and needed so badly

“Roll over” Jensen whispered as he pulled out and while he pouted Jared still did what his mate asked, “Now look me in the eyes and think of a kink you’ve thought of, something you’ve never said aloud and while you do that jack yourself off.” Jensen said as he leaned over his boy and did the same thing.

Jared thought of Jensen taking him hard and fast somewhere semi-public, usually his fantasy was behind the curtains at a venue or in the green room, somewhere they were alone but someone could walk in at any time; somewhere where Jensen had his hand over his mouth to stop him crying out and his cock in his hand as he thrust into him up against a wall. Jensen moaned and bit his lip as he experienced Jared’s thoughts and jacked off leaning over the top of his sweating mate as their eyes held.

Jensen let his own fantasy drift out, something he had never thought of before until he was with Jared feeling safe, protected and a hundred percent loved. Jared gasped and his eyes widened as he read Jensen’s thoughts of Jensen laying face down on the bed, his hole loose and lubed with Jared’s slick as Jared slowly sank into him.

“Oh fuck yes!” Jared cried out and shot across both their bodies, he eyes squeezed tight and his body arched

“Oh God, oh God.” Jensen groaned as the look of pure ecstasy on Jared’s face had him covering his mate’s body in his own seed

“What? Why?” Jared gasped as they slowly came down from their high, Jensen now lying across Jared, their come mixing together between their bodies

“You can get pregnant?” Jensen squeaked

“Oh shit!” Jared gasped, he forgot about that as he pretty much did anything when Jensen got close to him. He was definitely going to have to work on that; “Ah yeah, apparently, according to Genevieve anyway.”

“Jay we’re only twenty.”

“I know Jen.”

“I’m not ready…”

“Me neither, I just forgot”

“We’re not set up to have kids.” His voice sounding panicked

“Jen look at me…what’s going on?” Jared asked in a soothing voice as he looked into his Alpha’s eyes and stroked his hands up and down his back

“Last night when I was claiming you, the thought, the image of you pregnant, fuck it’s such a turn on.”

“Me the size of a bus with swollen ankles, stretch marks, taking up most of the bed and craving deep fried pickles is a turn on?” Jared asked in surprise

“You carrying my pups, that I fucked into you oh God yeah.”

“Fuck yeah Jen and when we’re ready that will happen. But in the meantime Gen reminded me of a rune I can use as protection until I can get some actual suppressants just to be a hundred percent sure. We are only twenty Jen and you have this album taking off and I’m not working at all just yet so you’re right we’re not in the right place to bring pups into this world, even if we know your parents and my grandparents would help us out.”

“No” the Alpha spoke, he did not need anyone to support to his family, that was his job.

“You wanna go back to the house?”

“Do we have to?” Jensen sighed

“Nope, I was just thinking the sun is gonna be up soon and it’ll be nice and bright and wake us up again nice and early” Jared teased

“Nope, nope, no way, back to the house please.” Jensen pouted and shook his head

“Jen?” Jared whispered as they quietly walked through the woods back to the house, the moonlight tinting their naked bodies

“Yeah babe?”

“Any time you wanna ride my cock babe all you have to do is ask?”

“Oh fuck Jay, God yeah.”

“In fact may be a good way to go until we know the suppressants are working.”

“Race you back to the house.” Jensen sang and took off with a trot. Jared smiled as he watched his mate’s ass jiggle and cock swing as he ran off with a giggle. ‘Fuck I love him’ he thought to himself

“Love you too babe so hurry up so I can show you.” He called over his shoulder and Jared let out a bark of laughter before stepping up his speed to catch up to his soul mate.


	56. ONE YEAR LATER

“How did this happen Stirling?” Jensen yelled down the phone as he looked at the schedule in his hand.

“Babe just calm down, it’s three nights.” Jared said as he rubbed his Alpha’s back

“He knows the rules.” Jensen said to Jared, “You know the rules.” Jensen snapped down the phone 

“Maybe Danneel got the dates around the wrong way.” Stirling said innocently but it had been him, he had made the decision, he didn’t think Jensen would notice until it was too late or wouldn’t mind. It was only a couple of days.

“Babe hang up.” Jared said and took the phone from Jensen. “We can do this, it’s a couple of nights.”

“How can I protect …”

“Jensen Ross Ackles you better stop right there. I can look after myself and then there’s Danni who scares the living crap out of anyone. I don’t need you protecting me. I like it, it’s a big fucking turn on to watch you bang your chest but I got this babe. It’s New York and LA, what the hell can go wrong?”

“You will be your perfect, gorgeous self and some Alpha will think he has the right?”

“Like the whole world doesn’t know you and I belong to each other with all the television interviews we’ve done?”

“You know I trust you right?”

“Duh”

“And you know I’m so proud of you.”

“Again duh”

“It’s us Jay, it’s our story out there in the world that got you on the New York Best Sellers list.”

“Yeah as a fiction.” He pouted

“It’s safer that way. Let the people believe what they want. Real wolves know. They see you on television, they see my mark on you, they know it’s the truth.”

“It’s a couple of days Jen, we’ll be fine. Danni will keep the same hotel room so we’ll sleep in each other’s beds.”

“Alright so…”

“I’m in LA doing Ellen.”

“While I’m in New York doing Fallon”

“Which I am so jealous of. And then I’m in New York doing Good Morning America and The View”

“And I’m in LA doing Kimmel.”

“You get the good gigs.”

“As any rock star should.”

“Pull your head in there ego man. How’s it going without Travis?”

“It’s actually a lot more relaxing to be honest with you and this Alex kid is kicking ass.”

“Yeah he’s definitely a better fit.”

“Oh for crying out loud.” Jensen mumbled as Jared’s phone rang again for the twentieth time this hour.

“Hey he’s freaking out, Sophie is due any day now. Hey Chad”

“Ok please tell me you’re staying here for a little while. I can’t handle all this with Soph about to drop. The zoning committee want to talk about the school and the day care centre, the construction company want to know where you want the new cabins to go and Gen and Alona are up in arms about the medical centre, or what they want to call the wellness centre. Felicia wants to discuss school curriculum, whatever that is, and Chris is hounding me about zoning for a bar with a fucking mechanical bull.”

“Ah…” his guilt echoed down the line

“Oh come on Jay man.”

“Four days. We’ll be back in four days. Dude I told you to work with Matt, don’t take it all on yourself, and JD and Samantha are there to step in when Sophia gives birth. You have nothing to prove Chad, you and Matt are kicking ass at creating this community together but we’re a pack Chad, we’re here to help each other.”

“Pack, ha, this isn’t a pack, this is almost a town now Jay. I’m pretty sure it’s bigger than Morgan Land.”

“It’s not our fault Chad, we still don’t know what or why this happened?”

“Who da thunk Jensen’s cock would be so epic it would cause all this.” Chad grumbled

“Me Chad and don’t your forget it.” Jensen called out.

“Ugh you two make me sick.” He said and hung up the phone

“That reminds me, we have a meeting with the Morgan and Ackles elders next week. Is that in your schedule?”

“Oh man!” Jensen pouted

“I know babe but we’re mysteries and look at it this way, every time we get together with them we learn something new about our connection.”

“I don’t want to learn anymore. We can hear each other and feel each other. When we turn all wolves on this pack site can hear us and each other doesn’t matter what pack they’re from. If you are in trouble I automatically turn and same for you. Which as we’ve discovered can get tricky in the middle of a fucking city.”

“Yes and we’ve also learned how to control that now.”

“If I’m hurt you can heal me and me you, proven by the nerve pain stopping after I claimed you, and somehow we took away the pain for that young Beta who fell out of the tree.”

“You have healing hands.”

“When we sense danger and come together we can send out a warning pulse which reaches how far?”

“They said a couple of miles but they want to work on that, they think we were being lazy.”

“And because of all of this, word has spread and wolves have come from all across the country to fucking live here like we’re some kind of saviours.”

“Jen if people feel safe here, like they have a home here we can’t turn them away.”

“I know babe I know, it’s just…when Mick and Alan said they bought next door to build a couple of houses so they could come to visit and maybe we would be a safe place for strays did you in any way anticipate this?”

“Six hundred wolves and counting and us getting zoning for infrastructure, in one year? Hell no!”

“Thank God for Mark Sheppard.” In more ways than one.

Jensen literally had to hold Jared up when Mark rocked up on their door step a week after Jensen claimed him, with his claiming gift. The inheritance from his parents, ten million dollars. It hadn’t started at that amount when they passed but Mark had invested and played the stock market and was so proud of himself when he handed it over. At first Jared had felt guilty but now the money was coming in handy. They had bought numerous properties around them to expand as more wolves showed up and although they were all paying their own way and contributing to the building of public areas; the money was taking the strain off this sudden pack growth. That plus he no longer felt bad he wasn’t contributing; of course, that all changed when his book hit the shelves and seemed to have the right combination of sentimentality and magic to have it running out the door.

“We should make him mayor of this supposed town. He’s scary enough to keep everyone under control.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea. All these people came here because of us, I feel like we are obligated to hang around but…”

“They may travel here because of us but they stay for each other. Chad, Matt, Mark, Gen, even JD and Samantha, they are our family and they look after these people. We do not need to be here all the time. You can still do the tour Jen.”

“ _We_ … _we_ can still do the tour…right?”

“Chad is about to be a dad. He needs to be able to stay with Sophia.”

“Jay…” he warned

“Look Danni and Stirling will sit down and work it that I come to you once a week, twice if you’re close to Nashville. But I think between the book tour and Chad and everything going on here, you’re going to have to loosen the ties babe.”

“I don’t wanna.” Jensen exaggerated his pout

“Ok well I was gonna let you ride the Pada…”

“Oh my God do not say it!” Jensen yelled “I can’t believe you named your dick!”

“But if you’re gonna sulk, I’m gonna go pack.” Jared said with a wink and walked away. Jensen sniffed the air before growling low in his throat and chasing after his Omega to give him a proper goodbye. If they were going to be apart for three days Jensen had to make sure Jared was feeling him that whole time.

***

“How’d the interviews go?” Jensen asked Jared while some woman dabbed at his face with studio make up. He hadn’t been able to get Jared or Danneel on the phone for a couple of hours and had been starting to panic before Jared finally called back

“Great. I’m a morning person as you know so I kicked ass at GMA and I wooed those View ladies so good.” He purred in a southern accent, an accent that always got Jensen’s dick twitching

“Bet you did.”

“Saw you on Fallon. You looked hot babe.”

“How hot?” Jensen purred

“Really? You want me to tell you what watching you on tv did to me while you’re sitting in a studio surrounded by people, because I will.” Jared purred

“God yes but no you’re right. They’ve moved me to last on for some reason so I won’t be flying out until tomorrow now.”

“Love you babe. Kick ass.”

“You too.” Jensen said on a sigh before hanging up the phone.  It had been a busy year and there was a lot happening around them. His parents were selling up in Richardson and moving to Nashville. Chris and the band were out doing their own promoting and Jared’s book was _the_ book to read at the moment, so he didn’t want to seem like a spoilt brat when no one had called him for his birthday. 

 

“So Jensen Ackles, lead singer of the hottest country rock band around right now, Jackles. How you liking the ride so far?” Jimmy Kimmel asked

“Well it’s been amazing Jimmy. The fans are awesome and we are loving all the love we’re getting right now.”

“And I believe we have some fans in the audience tonight?” the roof shook with screams and cheers, “Guess that’s a yes, so seems now’s a good time to present you with this.” Jimmy raised his hand and Stirling walked out with a Platinum record in a frame

“What the? Oh my God!” Jensen gasped as the crowd went wild

“How do you feel about that?” Jimmy asked Jensen who was standing there staring at the record

“Well t’s not just me, it’s the whole band. I wish they were here to celebrate this too.” Jensen said and the curtain to the right slid back to reveal Chris, Jason and Alex. “Ahh” Jensen yelled and ran up onto the stage. There was hand shaking and hugging and back slapping

“So come sit back down Jensen and let’s discuss…”

“Just one thing Jimmy.” Chris called out

“Sure what is it?”

“Hit it!” Chris yelled and the band and all the audience started singing happy birthday to Jensen. He knew his smile was huge and he may have even had a tear in his eye, all he wished was Jared was here to witness this to.

After they sang to him and clapped and cheered Jensen went and sat back down, he thought the rest of the band would join him but they stayed on stage

“So we’re borrowing your band tonight to help someone fulfil their dream.” Jimmy explained

“Well I feel nearly all my dreams have been met tonight with the guys here and this fantastic audience so have at it.”

“So remember guys, this is his first time, be nice.” Jimmy said to the audience and they nodded and clapped

Jackles started playing a very familiar song to him. Not one they’d sung before but the song he considered to be Jared’s song. Just Breathe by Pearl Jam

He eyes were flashing between the band and the audience so he almost missed it when his mate walked out on stage. Almost! His eyes widened and he stood to go over to him but Jared just blushed and shook his head.

Jensen could feel the nerves and embarrassment rolling off his Omega and wanted nothing more than to go to him, comfort him, protect him, but he did what Jared asked and sat back down.

Jared had a quiet voice but not badly tuned, he had gotten better as he got older and he had obviously been practicing with Chris to get the tones right. Chris stepped up beside him and would sing with him or take over when the pitch was something he couldn’t reach or it was a drawn out note Jared couldn’t hold; but here on national television, in front of millions of people, was his completely out of his comfort zone Omega singing to him and only him. His eyes never left his and every now and then he would get that cute little shy smile as he sang.

_Yeah I'm a lucky man_   
_To count on both hands_   
_The ones I love_   
_Some folks just have one_   
_Yeah others they got none_

_Stay with me_   
_Let's just breathe_

_***_

_Did I say that I need you?_   
_Did I say that I want you?_   
_What if I did and I'm a fool you see_   
_No one knows this more than me_   
_'Cause I come clean_

When he finished singing Jensen dashed forward to hug him and kiss him, television cameras or not, while the audience went wild

“So Jared Padalecki can we expect you to add singing to your talents?” Jimmy said as Jensen led him off stage

“No sir, just wanted to sing that for Jen for his birthday.”

“You two have been together for a couple of years now.”

“Jared has been my soul mate since I was pretty much six years old.” Jensen said with a smile as he held Jared’s hand and the audience oohed and aahed.

“And he’s here for your birthday, dashed across the country from LA to be here.”

“I would dash from the other side of the world for this man Jimmy.” Jared replied with a smile

“Alright well you’re making everybody sick with the amount of love oozing off the two of you.”

“Bet I could make it worse.” Jared said with a smile

“Don’t think so but give it a go.” Jimmy said

“Jensen Ackles, in front of God, man, this entire studio audience and everyone else out there watching” Jared said as he stood up, “I love you; you are my best friend, my protector, my soul mate and the other half of me” he knelt down in front of his wide eyed Alpha, “Will you do me the honour of marrying me and being mine for eternity?” Jared said as he held out a platinum band.

“Fuck! Oh shit sorry can’t swear on tv.” Jensen gasped as Jared burst out laughing; “Get up, get up off the floor.” Jensen said and held out his hand to help Jared up as he himself stood, “Of course I’ll fucking marry you. God I love you.” Jensen said and pulled him into a hug before stepping back to take his lips in what would be considered a pretty steamy kiss for tv.

Confetti and streamers fell from the ceiling and Jackles started playing the bridal waltz as people ran on stage. Jensen tensed until he realised it was his parents

“Happy birthday baby, Jared wanted to surprise you.”

“Well he did that!” Jensen said as he hugged his mum and his dad and got slapped on the back by the band members who had come off the stage now while audience clapped and cheered and Jimmy wrapped up the show for the night.

 

They eventually got out of the studio, away from celebrations with his parents and into their hotel room. Jensen swiped the card and walked in, Jared close behind. As soon as the door closed Jensen had his mate pushed up against it and his lips sealed on his

“Missed you Jen, missed you so bad.” Jared gasped as his head fell back against the door and Jensen licked and bit his way down his neck before sucking on his claiming bite.

“Oh God Jen, please, please don’t make me wait, fuck me. Wanna smell you all over me again.”

“You proposed to me Jay.” Jensen said as he licked at the bite mark and watched Jared literally purr

“Yeah I was, oh fuck, I was there.” Jared gasped

“In front of millions of people, no getting out of it now.” Jensen said conversationally as he unzipped Jared’s jeans and wrapped his hand around his cock

“As if I wanna fucking get out of it. Marriage is nothing compared to this.” Jared said as he raised his hand to the mating bite. “But now we will be together by both human and wolf law.” He panted as Jensen got down on his knees

“The things you’ll do for a blow job.”

“Oh I expect to get so fucking fucked for that, and yet you old man, aren’t putting out.” Jared joke pouted and Jensen dropped his head to take all of his mate into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat, causing Jared to cry out and bang his head on the door.

There was silence in the room except for the occasional whimper from Jared, while Jensen took his fill of all Jared was offering, happy to have the taste of him back on his tongue.

He didn’t know how they were going to go, being apart for days at a time, he knew his body felt stiff and his heart felt heavy when he wasn’t near his Omega but they had been given the gifts of these fantastic lives and they were going to make the most of them. He would just make sure Stirling and Danneel worked closely to have them as close to each other as often as possible as they went on their tours

“Sorry Jen am I boring you? If you have time to worry about what’s happening in the future then your mind is not where it should be.” Jared said as he grabbed Jensen by the arms and pulled him up

“I’m just worrying about...”

“What you should be worrying about is how fast you can get in here.” Jared said as he fell onto the bed on his hands and knees presenting his ass to his Alpha.

“I love you Jay, I’m not going to apologise for worrying about you.”

“I’m a grown man Jen, I don’t need you to worry about me. I need you to love me, support me and at times when I need it fucking fuck the living life out of me, come on man I need you in me, I need to feel you, smell you, taste you and smell like you. Mark me up Jen, mark me as yours.” Jared growled and Jensen groaned as he stepped forward and slid into the heat that was his mate, his Omega, his fiancé.

He plunged into his pliant mate over and over until he could feel his knot forming then pulled out and instructed him to roll over. He then slid back in and thrust again until he felt himself catch

“Jay…”

“Yeah?”

“Jay, bite me.”

“What?” Jared gasped but Jensen noticed he arched up harder, taking him deeper

“You’re marked as mine, I wanna be marked as yours. I want the whole world to know I belong to you.” Jensen panted

Jared growled deep in his throat and his fangs protruded, He sniffed and suckled at his Alpha’s throat before smoothly sinking in at the junction and sucking on the blood that gushed out

“Bite me, fuck yeah that’s it, mark me as yours babe.” Jensen cried as his knot exploded filling his Omega with seed and causing Jared to explode between the two of them.

As they lay tangled together Jared licked at the wound on his partner’s neck and gasped as he felt the sensations vibrate through his own bite mark

“Wha…” Jensen slurred

“Kiss my mark.” Jared whispered, and Jensen leaned forward and sucked at like he usually did before his head shot up and his eyes widened and met his.

“Looks like we’ll have something else to tell the elders at the next meeting.” Jared smiled as he snuggled into his mate.

“You and I are going to have an interesting life Jared Padalecki.”

“Padackles? Acklecki? What should we call ourselves when we get married?”

“Really fucking lucky.”

“Lucky that you stepped up and took on that fuckwit Justin fifteen years ago.”

“Lucky that you walked into my classroom.”

“Love you Alpha.”

“To the moon and back Jay to the moon and back.”

 

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. WOW this has been a hell of a journey that lasted almost a year. As I said in the beginning, I started this at the start of last year & took it down as I wasn't in the frame of mind to write, but these boys were in my head every day so when I could I started again. It may not flow how I used to write. I know it got a bit slow in places(or stopped dead) and I lost some readers along the way. In the time I have written this I have moved jobs, moved house, had a few medical & health issues, felt bad when there were weeks I didn't post & felt happy at times when I could drop more than one. And all of you stood by me, kept reading and kept giving me love and inspiration and the desire to keep going. I will never meet you, I will never be able to hug you and personally thank you - but I can say thank you now and I dedicate this journey, this story to all of you who stuck with these characters through this process.


End file.
